


Broken Pieces

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Foster Care, I got inspired after seeing SamuelxMinghao interactions on cyjz, I'll add tags of warnings as the story goes on, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, foster parents!Junhao, idk what else to tag right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 83,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: The Xu-Wen household has always been one that they meant for a place of refuge. Junhui had been a foster child himself, so when he met, fell in love, and married Minghao, they decided to become foster parents, regardless of being so young.Kim Samuel comes to their home after failed attempts at foster homes. He's angry, and Junhui becomes an easy target for him.This is the story of how Jun and Minghao patiently love and teach Samuel and other foster children that they're more than just their broken pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick couple of notes:
> 
> Samuel is 14. I changed it so that he's not closer to age in Jun and Minghao. 
> 
> Jun is 28/29.  
> Minghao is 27. 
> 
> Chan (Dino) is 16/17. I changed his age as well. Yes, I know this only makes Junhao 10 years older than him, but where I live you can be a foster parent at 21. (I don't know if they limit the child's age then but for story purposes, they don't in this au).
> 
> Jeongin is 12. I changed his age as well, but it's still the same age gap for him and Samuel . I'll mention their ages in the chapter again, but this is better clarification. 
> 
> Also, I have some knowledge of foster care, but this might not be completely accurate. Please forgive me on that. Also, all this is purely fictitionous. There will be mentions of abuse/neglect and maybe other sensitive topics (I haven't fully decided yet) so please check if I left a warning in the authors note in the beginning of each chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. ♡

Samuel came to them older than most children usually did. They didn’t mind though, that’s why they became foster parents. Junhui wanted to help kids who were like him in the system, too old for most foster parents to take in because they weren’t cute enough. He wanted to make sure that the older kids knew that in the world that had been cruel to them, there was someone willing to love them and take care of them.

Samuel was angry, and neither Junhui or Minghao could blame him. He had been born to a drug addicted mother, who had given up her parental rights as soon as she could, leaving him stuck bouncing from foster home to foster home since he was five. No one wanted an angry five year old who felt like the world was against him, that he had no one to love him, at least until he made it to Junhui and Minghao’s doorstep at 14.

“He’s older than most kids I know. He really shouldn’t even be stuck in the system still considering he was so young-” the social worker was saying to Minghao, as Junhui lead the angry fourteen year old to the kitchen. Thankfully for them, their other foster children were at school, Chan was a junior in high school, and they had been working on adopting him since he was Samuel’s age, and Junhui already hoped that adopting Samuel wouldn’t take as long. He knew in his heart he wanted to adopt Samuel so the young boy could finally feel safe and like he belonged. When Samuel’s social worker had called him that morning and explained Samuel’s story, his heart hurt and all he had to do was look at his husband and Minghao easily agreed, this was a child that needed their love. Their other foster child who they had already managed to adopt the year before, was Jeongin who came to them after his parents had died in a car accident two years ago. His adoption was easy as the social worker for him wanted him to have a home and not be moved around, and he was getting close to the age when it was hard to find a home for a child. Chan had adored Jeongin when he came into the home and took on the big brother role very seriously, making sure he was a great role model. Which, Junhui hoped Chan would be able to do for Samuel as well.

“Do you want any food?” Junhui asked gesturing to a stool at the countertop for Samuel to sit at. He glanced at the boy who sat silently, “Samuel?”

“What?” Samuel glanced up at him and glared.

“Would you like something to eat or drink? Do-do you want me to call you something other than Samuel? What would you like?” Junhui asked. He was used to kids who were angry, they had a few that came angry to them, but usually it was easy to break their shells. Samuel though seemed different.

“I want to be left alone.” Samuel said finally.

Junhui nodded, “okay. Well if you get hungry we have a bunch of food in practically every cupboard, so feel free to grab what you’d like. The only food I ask that you don’t eat is if it has Chan or Jeongin written on it. They both would murder me if someone ate their food. Um, there’s water or soda in the fridge if you get thirsty and if you need help finding anything let me know. I’m going to go talk to Minghao and Lisa okay?”

Samuel just nodded, glaring at Junhui so intensely it made him feel uncomfortable.

Junhui didn’t know why the child was so angry at him, or why he was able to unsettle him easier than any other, but giving him space would hopefully help. “Alright. Well feel free to look around too, just please don’t leave the house without letting us know.” When Samuel nodded again without any words, so he went to the living room where Minghao was sitting with Lisa, Samuel’s social worker, talking about Samuel.

“Everything okay?” Minghao looked at his husband and saw he was a little unsettled but he quickly hid it from the social worker.

“Yeah, just giving him some space to adjust.” Junhui gave Minghao a look as he sat by him and patted his knee.

“He’s really angry about everything.” The social worker said slowly.

Junhui nodded, “it happens after what he’s been through. It’s fine. So, his last family what were they like?”

“Not very kind or understanding. Samuel came to me during my last visit asking if he could leave them because he felt alone. He’s a really sweet kid. Honestly, he’s just-”

“Hurting.” Minghao nodded understandingly. “Is he enrolled in school?”

“He is, at the same school your oldest went to. I called and excused him for a week and have school work his teachers would like him to do. He’s so smart. I let them know what’s going on, and when I mentioned you the principal and his counselor mentioned they remember you with Chan and now with Jeongin. They’re willing to work with you with him.” Lisa said softly.

“That’s great. I’m sure that once he gets a chance to see what life is like here it’ll be fine.” Junhui said. He glanced towards the kitchen hearing moving around. He itched to go see if it was Samuel and try to connect with him, but he knew that right now, that’s not what he wanted. Samuel needed time, and even though it was hard, Junhui was willing to give it to him.

“Do you know if he got along with other kids in the homes he was at?” Minghao asked, “any problems there?”

“Not that I was aware of. Samuel’s really great at making friends. His counselor said that they’re concerned about anxiety though when it comes to that so I’m guessing he’s expressed something that concerned them.” Lisa said.

“So he should hopefully be okay with the kids.” Minghao looked at Junhui.

Junhui nodded, “hope-”

There was a noise from the kitchen that interrupted the conversation and Junhui waited until he heard soft crying before he got up and went in. On the floor, Samuel sat curled up, hugging his knees with his back against the cupboards crying.

“Samuel.” Junhui said softly. He went over and knelt by the young child. “Hey, hey it’s okay. Your safe, and we love you.”

“You don’t know me.” Samuel said through his tears.

Minghao followed his husband’s actions and knelt on the other side by Samuel and touched his knee, “hey Samuel. I’m Minghao, I know we got introduced to each other, but I know it’s tough coming into a new situation. Your safe here, and Jun and I are going to do everything to take care of you. You know that right?”

Samuel nodded, looking up a little.

“Good. Can I give you a hug? I like giving hugs.” Minghao said softly. When Samuel nodded again he moved closer and hugged the younger. It reminded him of when he met Junhui and the older was still hurting from what all had happened to him. He had met Junhui shortly after the older had aged out of the system, when he was still only 17. In the ten years they knew each other, Junhui had grown to realize that some people did care, and his husband was one of them. When they got married, he mentioned how he wanted to foster older kids, and Minghao quickly agreed, loving kids himself. With Chan it had been a tough road, the younger being an older child and not liking that his new parents were about fifteen years older than him, but slowly, he had come to love them just as much as they loved him. Then with Jeongin, he realized just how rewarding their lives could be, the youngest child definitely had a soft spot in his heart that was meant only for him.

When Junhui told Minghao about the boy he held in his arms, his heart ached for him, and he quickly agreed that if Chan was okay with it, they'd take him in. When Chan agreed that morning saying if he could help in anyway, he knew that Samuel was meant to be in their home. Minghao gently ran a hand through Samuel’s hair, whispering soft comforting words and promises of him being safe. He already loved Samuel more than words could say, and he'd easily defend him with everything he had.

“Are you going to be okay?” Lisa asked.

Junhui nodded, “oh yeah. We’ll all be fine.”

“Okay. Give me a call if you need anything. You too Samuel.” She waited until he nodded and then left, leaving Junhui and Minghao with their new foster child.

“Want to choose your room and rest a little? Chan and Jeongin won't be home till around three-thirty. Could probably get a nice nap in.” Minghao said softly.

Samuel nodded, “can I have some water too?”

“Definitely.” Minghao nodded. He glanced at his husband and Junhui got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to them. “Are you ready for me to let go?”

“Yeah. You can.” Samuel nodded.

Minghao rubbed his back and let him go, still staying close enough to offer his comfort and support.

Samuel drank the water and leaned against Minghao, almost shying away from Junhui.

Minghao glanced at Junhui for a second before looking at Samuel, “do you want to pick out a room and rest for a little bit?”

“Can I?” Samuel asked.

“Of course. We got three rooms you can choose from okay? When you're ready we’ll let you decorate it how you want too.” Minghao said. He got up and helped Samuel up before reaching out to his husband.

Junhui took his hand and got up, “and if you want something different for your room we can get that too.”

Samuel moved closer to Minghao and gave a small nod.

“Alright, we’ll grab your suitcase as we pass it.” Minghao said reaching for Samuel. He put a gentle hand on his back and lead him through to the entryway where Samuel’s bags sat waiting. He glanced at Junhui and saw that the older had not only physically stepped back from Samuel but also emotionally. He knew his husband wanted to take care of Samuel, that he understood him some and wanted the boy to feel like he could come to him.

“I can carry it.” Junhui offered going for the suitcase.

“No, no please it's mine.” Samuel said.

Junhui nodded stepping back. He didn't want Samuel feeling like he didn't respect him. He glanced at Minghao and gave him a small smile.

Minghao nodded, offering one back and then followed Samuel up the stairs.

Junhui followed but stopped at a closet to grab sheets out, keeping a distance between himself and Samuel.

“Okay so there's this room here, right across from the first bathroom. Next door to it is Chan, and he's a good neighbor, just likes to listen to music and dance every so often.”

Samuel lifted his head a little “he likes dancing?”

“Yep. He loves it. So don't be surprised if you hear him dancing at some point. Then there's this room here, it's next to Jeongin. He just turned 12. He's really quiet and loveable. He loves singing though too and we got him a keyboard so he may play it sometimes. But if you asked him to turn it down he would no problem.” Minghao smiled at Samuel, “or there's this one here. It's next to ours, but it is the quieter corner of the house. The window let's in a lot of sunlight which is really nice.”

Samuel peeked into the room and then went back and peeked into the other two. He frowned thinking it over, “what if I changed my mind?”

“Well,” Minghao glanced at Junhui.

“We’ll let you change then. But we can't make the other boys give up their rooms.”

“Well obviously. I'm not an asshole.” Samuel rolled his eyes. He walked to the first room, the furthest away from Junhui and Minghao’s room. “Here then I guess.”

Minghao nodded, “that's fine. And Samuel, I know Junhui wasn't intending that to come off the way it did. And while I'm not a fan of it, I don't mind the swearing as long as it's not in front of Jeongin okay?”

“Does he ever have any authority around here or does he just follow you like a lost puppy?” Samuel gestured to Junhui, shooting another angry look at him.

“I do, but there really isn't use in having two of us lecture you, is there? Here's the sheets for your bed.” Junhui handed Samuel the sheets and while keeping himself composed, he smiled at them, “I’m going to go see what I’ll make for dinner and then probably go to the store. If you need anything just let me know.” He went down the stairs, keeping his composure until he was safe in the kitchen. There, he leaned on the wall and started crying, hiding his face in his hands. It had been a long time since someone had been able to hurt him the way Samuel did. Chan had tried, but it never got this painful.

“Come on. I’ll help you.” Minghao offered before going to the room. He helped Samuel get his bed made and then stood in front of him, “I don't know what happened or why you're angry, but Samuel don't take it out on my husband and I. We only want to help and give you a home.”

“I don't want a home. Soon enough I'll be eighteen and I won't have to worry about this and have my own home and rules.”

“That's true. But you won't have family if you do it the way you choose to. I'm sorry that you feel so upset that's what you want. Please, give Junhui some respect. He really means well and wants what is best for you.” Minghao said before leaving. He pulled the door almost shut behind him and sighed as he walked down the stairs. In the kitchen, he found Junhui and pulled him into his arms. “It's okay.”

“Not even an hour. That's a record.” Junhui whispered through his tears. He held onto Minghao tighter, “Why is he so angry Hao?”

“I don't know. We’ll learn with time. Okay? But just remember it isn't because of you.” Minghao kissed his head.

Junhui nodded and snuggled close, glancing at him, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\--------

Junhui made a list of things he needed and left for the store and by the time he had come home and put half of it away, it was time to go pick up Chan and Jeongin.

“Should we check if he wants to go with you?” Minghao asked as Jun got his keys.

Jun glanced towards the steps and saw Samuel was standing at the top of them. “Would you like to come with me to pick up Chan and Jeongin?”

“I’ll stay.” Samuel said quickly.

Junhui nodded and looked at Minghao. When the younger gave him a small smile, Jun managed to give him one back before kissing his cheek, “I’ll be back with the boys.”

“Drive safe.” Minghao said softly as Jun left. He glanced at Samuel, “did you get some rest?”

Samuel nodded and sit on the top of the stairs. “So, how long have you two been together?”

“Junnie and I? About ten years.” Minghao said leaning against the wall.

“And how long have you been foster parents?” Samuel asked.

“About seven years. We got married and decided it was what we wanted.” Minghao said, not wanting to share too much of their story. It was a rule he and Jun had when they first brought kids in, to protect themselves.

“You're kind of young.” Samuel said.

Minghao nodded, “I am.”

“Do you really think Junhui is it for you? Like you could've been out doing a lot more, but you're tied down.” Samuel said.

“I don't regret any of it. I love Jun a lot. I love being able to take in foster kids, and honestly even before Jun, I didn't do much. I just wanted honestly to get through some classes for statistics and find someone to spend my life with. Then I found Jun.”

Samuel rolled his eyes, “seems lame.”

“It isn’t.” Minghao said, “well do you want to help me start dinner, me to show you around, or you can watch tv for a little bit.”

Samuel rolled his eyes.

“Or you can do the homework Lisa got from your teachers.”

“Ridiculous.” Samuel said before getting up and going to his room.

Minghao just shook his head before going to the kitchen. He knew that Samuel was angry, but there wasn't a point in yelling at him yet. After giving him a little time, and with Chan’s help, maybe the attitude would go away.

\--------

Jun decided to pick up Chan first, needing his oldest child’s strength and knowing the older would ask about Samuel, and he wanted to tell him without an audience. He pulled into the pick-up loop at the high school and looked for his son. When he saw Chan, he smiled seeing the boy talking to another, and guessing by the body language, Chan was into him. He smiled to himself even more. When Chan looked around to see if he was there, he waved and got a wave in return. Chan turned and said something to him before giving him a half hug and hurrying over.

“Hey Appa.” Chan smiled getting into the car.

“Hey kiddo.” Jun reached over and patted his knee before driving, “how was school?”

“Good, I got a project to work on.” Chan shrugged. He glanced at Jun, “the new kid came today right? What’s he like?”

“Well,” Jun paused as he maneuvered onto the main road and started towards Jeongin’s school. When he could, he let out another sigh, “remember when you came to us? How angry you were?”

“Yeah, I called you a dick.” Chan sighed, “I’m sorry about that appa.”

“I know you are.” Jun assured, “but that’s Samuel. He’s very angry and hates everything, me especially.”

“Is he going to hurt anyone?” Chan asked, and Jun could see the scared thirteen year old that he had met that was terrified of other foster kids hurting him, had even been hurt by other foster kids in past homes.

“Absolutely no. I won’t let him. As much as I want to help him, if he threatens anyone in the home he’s leaving. You’re safe Chan. You and Jeongin were home first, and you’re going to stay.”

Chan nodded and looked at Jun, “you said he hates you though?”

“He does. Everything I say he’s angry about. Minghao’s been getting him to talk though.”

“Remember how I hated dad? But now I love him too. Maybe it’s the same for him. Maybe someone in the past was horrible to him and they remind him of you?” Chan suggested as Jun pulled into the parking lot for Jeongin. He knew his foster dad held what their kids said and thought about them in a high regard, and knowing that one of them didn’t like him, must’ve hurt.

“Oh my god Chan. Have I mentioned how incredibly proud of you I am lately? You’re so smart and thoughtful.” Jun parked the car and leaned over to kiss his son’s head. “I love you kiddo.”

“I love you too Appa. Let’s try giving Samuel a bit of time.” Chan smiled.

Jun nodded and waved when he saw Jeongin. “Can you please not mention Samuel to him yet for me? He has no idea we took in another one.”

“I got ya.” Chan nodded. When his little brother walked up to his window he tapped it in a hello and Jeongin stuck his tongue out at him, smiling and showing off his braces.

Jeongin climbed into the backseat, tossing his backpack into the seat behind Jun, “when can I sit in shotgun Appa?”

“When you’re a little taller little one.” Jun smiled fondly. It was a discussion he had with his two boys constantly. On the bad weeks, when they had a rough time, it was his favorite thing. After having a foster child that didn’t work out in the home and having his heart broken after they left, Jeongin and Chan started the playful banter, which Jun looked forward to when picking up his boys, which was why Minghao always let him do the pick up, unless asked otherwise.

“Aw no fair.” Jeongin sighed.

“Gotta pay your dues buddy.” Chan laughed, “I had to sit back there when Appa and Dad had Wooseok.”

Jun smiled at the memory. Thirteen year old Chan was very upset at how unfair it was he couldn’t sit in the front seat even though he was at the legal age now to be able to, because the other foster kid Wooseok was a year older and taller. He had comforted Chan with telling him that someday there’d be a younger foster kid and Chan would be the one sitting in the front seat while another pouted.

“How was school baby?” Jun asked. He had always called Jeongin his baby, since the youngest had come to them at such a young age, and since he had come had always been their youngest child.

“I got a homework assignment I need help on.” Jeongin frowned.

“Why the frown?” Jun asked seeing the frown as he glanced in the mirror.

“It made me think of sad things.” Jeongin said.

Chan quickly turned in his seat to look at him, “ _the_ sad things bud?” When Jeongin nodded, Chan gave a sympathetic nod. “What’s the assignment?”

“I have to make a family tree. We’re talking about them in history.” Jeongin sighed.

“Oh baby.” Jun said softly. “I’ll help you with it when we get home. It’ll be okay.”

Jeongin nodded and looked out the window, putting his chin on his hand pouting.

Jun frowned seeing his son upset and glanced at Chan. His quiet look asking for permission to try cheering him up at Chan’s expense. The older gave a small nod and Jun went for it.

“So Channie, who was that boy I saw you talking to when I picked you up?” Jun said in a sing song tone.

Chan blushed but went along wanting to help cheer up his brother. “No one.”

“Oh? You seemed to like this no one.” Jun glanced in the mirror and saw Jeongin glance over, “and am I seeing a blush? Channie boy.”

“Appa.” Chan whined, playing along.

Jeongin sat up as far as his seatbelt let him, “oooh hyung do you have a _boyfriend?”_

“Jeongin-ah, not you too.” Chan whined putting his head back. He smiled as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hyung! Is he cute? Do you wanna kiss him like Appa and Dad kiss each other?” Jeongin giggled.

Chan looked at his foster dad, a smile in place, “see what you started.”

“Oops. Sorry Channie.” Jun smiled as he pulled onto their street.

Chan just smiled good naturedly as Jeongin kept teasing him. He was just glad Jeongin was happy. He turned a little to look at his brother, “is there anyone _you_ have a crush on?”

“Chan hyung!” Jeongin playfully whined pushing at his foster brother. “Don't, I don't want Appa to know.”

“Me to know what Jeongin-ah?” Jun raised an eyebrow. Was his youngest being serious that he had a crush? He wasn't ready for his baby to like someone, he was only twelve.

“Nothing.” Jeongin answered quickly and looked out the window, a soft blush on his cheeks.

Jun glanced at Chan who looked surprised too. Apparently the youngest had a couple secrets. When he pulled into the driveway, Jun took a deep breath before turning the car off and turning to look at Jeongin, “hey real quick pow wow before going in?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Jeongin asked. He glanced at Chan and then back at Jun.

“Absolutely not. But I wanted to let you know something important.” Jun said. He glanced at Chan and gave a small nod, answering the question he knew the oldest had, if he wanted him there.

“Okay.” Jeongin nodded.

“Minghao and I got a call this morning. We took in another foster today.” Jun said.

“Oh.” Jeongin frowned.

“He is very upset still. But I don't want you to worry. He won't hurt you, and if something happens you're more than welcome to talk to Minghao and I okay? Don't worry about being mean when you tell us. You and Chan were here first, so you two are our first priority okay? If you're scared to tell us, tell Chan okay baby? I want you to be comfortable at home.” Jun said softly. He knew that Jeongin wasn't scared of being hurt, but instead his foster dad's loving a new kid more and ignoring him.

Jeongin nodded, “What's he like?”

“He's two years older than you. His name is Samuel and his social worker said he's really smart and actually kind.” Jun said.

“He just needs some time Jeonginnie. But if he's mean tell me okay? I'll go to Appa and Dad with you.” Chan offered.

Jeongin nodded and sighed. “Okay.”

“Baby, I love you. Having more kids doesn't change that. You know that right?” Jun asked. When Jeongin gave a small nod, Jun got out and went to Jeongin’s door and opened it, “come here my baby.”

Jeongin stepped into Jun’s arms and hugged him.

Jun lifted him up and hugged him. “Ready to go inside? I’ll carry you?”

Jeongin nodded and buried his face into Jin’s shoulder.

Chan got out and got his backpack and Jeongin’s before following them inside. “Hey Dad we’re home!”

Minghao came from the kitchen and smiled seeing the three of them. “Hey guys. How was school?” He hugged Chan and kissed his forehead.

“Good. I got a project to work on tonight.” Chan shrugged.

“If you need help let me know.” Minghao offered. He saw Jeongin and Jun and gave his husband a small look.

“Just needing some reassuring.” Jun said rubbing Jeongin’s back.

Minghao patted Chan’s shoulder and went behind Jun so he was able to see Jeongin’s face. “Hey cutie. I love you.”

“I love you too Dad.” Jeongin said.

Minghao kissed his forehead. “I'm so glad we got to be your family buddy.”

Jeongin smiled and rubbed at his cheeks, wiping away tears. “I'm glad too. I love you, and appa, and Channie-hyung.”

“We all love you too.” Jun smiled. He saw Samuel peeking out from the living room and gave a small wave. “Ready to meet Samuel bud?”

Jeongin nodded and turned, leaning into Jun, making Jun very glad he had continued to work out and maintain the muscles he got from dancing when he was younger.

“Samuel, this is Jeongin. And this is Chan. Boys this is Samuel. He’ll be living with us.” Jun introduced.

Chan turned to Samuel, “nice to meet you. If my music or dancing is too loud just let me know.”

Samuel nodded, “they told me you danced. I chose the room by yours.”

“Cool. Do you dance?” Chan asked.

“Kind of.” Samuel said.

Jeongin watched and then when Samuel looked over he waved. “Hi.”

Samuel just nodded and Jun worried he was going to blow off Jeongin. “You play piano right?”

“I do. I can play for you sometime.” Jeongin offered. His heart was too big and he was so kind, it made Jun and Minghao proud.

“That'd be cool. Do you know a lot of songs?” Samuel asked.

“Some yeah.” Jeongin nodded. When Chan nodded and encouraged him he kept going, “I'm still learning too.”

“We all have to start somewhere.” Samuel said, earning a warm smile from Jeongin and some approval from Chan

Minghao put a hand on Jun’s shoulder and gave him a small smile.

Jun smiled and kissed Jeongin’s head and set him down, “Why don't you three go get to know each other some. We can work on homework after dinner.”

Chan nodded and lead the trio to the living room, pausing to give Jun and Minghao a thumbs up.

Samuel glanced at them, looking at Jun with a bit of a scowl but quickly distracted by Jeongin asking him something.

“Well, looks like our boys and him get along.” Minghao said softly.

“Yeah. It's just me.” Jun sighed a little. He looked at his husband. “Please remind me why we do this?”

“Because, we want to give them a better life than you got. Because Chan and Jeongin need us, even if Samuel doesn't.” Minghao said kissing his husband’s forehead.

Jun nodded and leaned into him. “We just have to give him time. Like Chan told me.”

“He's smart.” Minghao said, fondness in his voice. He rubbed his husband’s back, “come on. I'll help you with dinner.”

Jun smiled at him and nodded before they walked to the kitchen together.


	2. Chapter 2

At dinner, Samuel made a point to sit as far away from Junhui as he could, which hurt but he acted like it didn't, especially when Chan slid into the seat by him and smiled warmly at his foster parent. 

Junhui smiled back, “alright. Well dig in boys.”

Chan and Jeongin went ahead and started getting food and Minghao brought over a bunch of water bottles and sodas, “only one soda and then drink water after that.” 

Jeongin pouted, looking up at him, “dad.”

“No, you don't need too much soda with your braces anyways.” Minghao smiled sitting by him. He tapped Jeongin’s nose making the youngest smile. 

“Besides, there's always tomorrow to have more.” Junhui smiled. When the two finished getting food he glanced across to Samuel, “go ahead and get food Samuel. Minghao and I wait until you guys have some first.”

 

Samuel stared at him, “why?”

“Just our way to show you we care.” Junhui said. He nodded, “please go ahead. It's delicious.”

Samuel shook his head, “yeah. No thanks.”

“Samuel, eat.” Junhui said a little firmly. He hoped it didn't turn into something bigger, but he wanted him to eat, and he was a little tired of the attitude. 

“What are you going to force me? What if I'm not hungry?” Samuel asked. “Cause if you force me that's abuse and I'll call Lisa.” 

“I-” Junhui was stopped suddenly at the boldness of Samuel’s words. He got up and left the room, not wanting to react in anger and not wanting Chan or Jeongin to see him upset. 

“Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you? Appa is only trying to look out for you. You don't have to be so awful to him.” Chan quickly turned to Samuel. 

“Chan, please.” Minghao spoke up. He turned to Samuel, “Sa-”

“Save it. I don't need a fucking lecture, you're not my parents.” Samuel got up from the table, shoving it a little and making Jeongin make a noise of surprise and quickly scoot back and hide closer to Minghao. 

“Samuel!” Minghao got up and went over. “You need to stop. I don't know what's going on. But you  _ will  _ not shove things around like that. You're fourteen years old. I'm sure you know how to behave. Junhui is trying to give you respect and show you how much he cares for you. Now, you can either behave like a young adult, or you can eat dinner alone later, and stay at the table until you eat. But I will not let you behave this way towards my kids and towards my husband.”

“Just call Lisa and tell her you don't want me then. It's obvious you don't. You don't care. Just like everyone else doesn't.” Samuel shrugged, unaffected by Minghao, “and your husband is a wuss. I haven't even done anything and he's run off crying twice.”

“Leave my appa out of this!” Jeongin yelled. 

“Come here Jeongin-ah,” Chan went over. He took Jeongin’s hand and took the younger with him to the living room. Junhui wasn't there, leading him to think their foster dad had gone to their room.

“We’re not giving up yet. You need to stop though Samuel. We aren't the ones who hurt you before. Just like we’re giving you more chances, you need to do the same for us. Now, either eat with us or go do homework and I’ll come get you when it's your turn to eat.” Minghao said. “Those are your two choices. I'm not happy with this right now Samuel. You broke two of my rules I gave you. My _only_ two rules I gave you.”

Samuel glared at Minghao before stepping away and going upstairs to his room. 

Minghao flinched when he heard the door slam and took a deep breath before going to the living room, “are you two okay?”

“We’re fine dad.” Chan nodded. “Jeongin’s just scared.”

“Hey buddy.” Minghao hugged him, “you're okay. Why don't you go eat with Chan and I’ll go get Junhui okay?”

Jeongin nodded and followed Chan back to the dining room, staying close to him and the older sat next to him to help him feel better. 

Minghao went upstairs to find Junhui and knocked softly on their bedroom door before going in, “Junnie hyung?”

Junhui was laying on the bed, his back facing the door, curled up and hugging a blanket to his chest. The tension in his shoulders gave away how stressed and upset the older was.

“Junnie,” Minghao said softly. He went over and sat by Jun, rubbing his shoulder softly, “babe. Talk to me.”

“He hates me Minghao and I don't know why. I've given him space, I've tried not pushing, I've done  _ everything  _ and he still hates me.” Junhui whispered, “and he accused me of threatening abuse and he scared the boys and I-I don't know what to do anymore.”

“Jun, you and I know that you aren't any of the things he said. Chan and Jeongin are okay, and they love you so much. You're doing a great job and if Samuel can't see that, then it's his fault. Junnie, baby please. Don't blame yourself. Samuel had things happen to him that we still don't know about. Things that are making him lash out because you're safe to him. But none of this is ever your fault and you're an amazing foster dad. Just think of how you're amazing at cheering up Jeongin when he thinks of his parents, or getting Chan to open up when he thinks of what happened to him. You're so amazing and so strong. One of the strongest people I know with the most gentle heart.”

“You don't think I did anything wrong?” Jun rolled over a little to look at his husband better.

“Absolutely. I don't think there's a right or a wrong way to go through this. We just have to keep trying okay?” Minghao gave him a small smile, “and seeing you with our kids, I realize why I fell in love with you, and I fall in love with you a little more and I can't believe sometimes you're mine. You're amazing Jun, and you've come a long way.” 

“Thank you Hao.” Junhui sat up, tucking his legs underneath him before hugging his husband. “I'm sorry you have to keep reassuring me too. I should be adult enough to not need you.”

“Jun, I don't care about that. I love you because of who you are and everything about you, even the bits that are a little nervous.” Minghao reassured. He smiled when Junhui giggled against his skin. 

“Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being so patient with me. Thank you for doing this with me.” Junhui said softly. 

“Thank you for letting me in your life so I can.” Minghao replied. When the two pulled away, they smiled at each other before Jun leaned forward and kissed him. Minghao kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist. He was so in love with Jun, and had been since he was 17. He met the older when he had gone to a college orientation, checking out different colleges for him to go to after he graduated. Jun was a freshman at that college and working in the coffee shop, where Minghao had ditched the orientation to stay and talk to him, already drawn in. Even then, Minghao knew Jun would be in his life for a long time. 

“Alright, we can sit here and make out all night like a bunch of teens. But I'm sure our two favorite boys would like us to come eat with them.” Junhui said after pulling away, laughing at how Minghao leaned forward, chasing his lips. 

“Babe,” Minghao pouted a little. 

Jun laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before getting up, “come on. Our boys need both of us.”

Minghao sighed jokingly but got up, taking his husband’s hand. “I love you.”

“I know.” Jun smiled. He winked, “and I love you too.”

Minghao smiled and they went back downstairs, going to the dining room together. 

“Appa!” Jeongin got up and went to Jun, quickly hugging him. “I love you so much and I'm happy living here and you mean a lot to me and Samuel’s being dumb. Don't listen to him.” 

Jun hugged him back and kissed his head,  “oh my baby. I love you too, but don't call Samuel names. He's just having a hard time.”

“Appa.” Chan gave Jun a look from where he sat. 

Jun gave him a look of his own and shook his head. It wasn't an argument to be had. He knew Chan loved him and that he'd defend him. But Jeongin needed to know they were going to give Samuel a second chance.

“But he said really mean things about you to Dad.” Jeongin frowned. 

Jun knelt so he was closer to Jeongin’s height so he could make sure the younger saw his face, “I know, and I love that you're so protective of me. But I would prefer to not call names. Samuel’s having a hard time, he's in a new home with new people. That on it's own is so tough. Remember when you came here? You had a hard time too and you were a little mean without trying to-”

“No, Appa. He was  _ mean. _ ” Jeongin stressed, “even Chan hyung got upset at what he said. When he made me go to the living room with him, Samuel yelled at Dad. And he slammed his door.” 

“I know. I heard.” Junhui nodded, “but I want to forgive him. He deserves that doesn't he?” 

Jeongin frowned and looked at Chan who just stared at Jun in surprise and then to Minghao. When his other foster parent nodded Jeongin sighed, “I guess.”

“Alright. So we’re all going to forgive him. It's his first day with us. He gets a second chance.” Junhui kissed Jeongin’s head, “I love you. Thank you for looking out for me.”

“I love you Appa.” Jeongin hugged Jun and stayed in his arms, not wanting to leave him. 

“Alright. Let's get some food. We still got some homework to do. Am I right?” Minghao said. 

Jun moved to stand again but Jeongin held onto him so he picked him up and sat down with the younger in his lap, “I think it's a good idea. Especially before this gets cold.”

Minghao nodded and sat again. He helped Jun get his food and then handed Jeongin his before getting his own. “Alright. So Jun got to ask, but I haven't. Anything interesting going on at school for you guys?” 

“Chan hyung has a boyfriend!” Jeongin shouted quickly making Jun start laughing and Chan turn a bright red as he tried to avoid looking at anyone by eating. 

“Oh really?” Minghao smiled turning to their oldest. “What’s his name?”

“He's not my boyfriend.” Chan mumbled. 

“Channie was talking to a boy when I picked him up today. He seemed pretty interested and when I asked about him Jeongin assumed Chan’s dating him.” Jun said between laughs. 

“Cause he wants to kiss him.” Jeongin said and Chan’s ears even changed color. 

Minghao held back a laugh and patted Chan’s shoulder, “as long as he's nice and you still do your best in school that's fine.” 

Chan nodded, “thanks dad.” 

Jun almost cooed at how the sixteen year old got shy. Chan was outgoing, even at home so to see him get shy was precious. “Sorry Channie. That's my fault.”

“It's fine. Jeongin might have a crush too.” Chan teased his brother back. 

Jeongin blushed and quickly started stuffing food into his mouth, “nope.”

“Woah, slow down buddy.” Minghao laughed. He smiled at how red Jeongin blushed. “Jun what are we going to do, our boys are growing up!”

“I know.” Jun frowned. He hugged Jeongin, “I want our babies small forever.”

“Then you'd be small too.” Chan teased, reminding them the small age difference.

“Oh hush.” Jun sassed making everyone laugh.

On the stairs, listening to the conversation sat Samuel, who leaned against the railing, wishing he could join in and enjoy being in that kind of an atmosphere. One he always wanted since he was a baby.

\--------

The night ended with Chan asleep in Jeongin’s room with him, Jeongin curled up into his side after having a hard time with homework and Minghao emailing his teacher asking for more time after Jeongin had cried in Jun’s arms; and Samuel coming out with most of his homework done and eating quietly at the countertop before going to bed. 

Jun got into bed feeling more exhausted than he had since the child who left their home on an unhappy note lived with them. “Day one, done.” 

“And it's still not even eleven.” Minghao said softly. 

Junhui stared at him, “you're kidding.”

Minghao looked at his phone and looked back, “well now it is. It was only 10:59.” 

“I'm going to shove you off the bed.” Jun threatened. 

“You wouldn't.” Minghao smiled. 

“Bet.” Junhui stared at him before laying down and stretching out. His hand rested on Minghao’s chest and when he finished stretching, he left it there glancing at his husband. “Are you sure we can do this? Jeongin needs us badly.”

“Yeah, I think so. Samuel came out to eat and had homework done. That's more than what I expected. Besides like you told the boys, we need to give Samuel a second chance. It's only his first day here. He just happened to come when Jeongin got an assignment that hurts.”

“What if we can't help him Hao? What if he wants to leave here too?” Junhui asked.

“Then we let him. We can't just make everything perfect. As much as we want to, we have to let things happen sometimes. Just like with Daehyun. Things just happened where he wasn't able to stay with us. If he had, who knows what would've happened with Chan and Jeongin. And I know you want to help every child, and I love that about you. But we have two children who we’ve known forever. One we adopted and the second we’re so close to finally adopting. They come first. This is their home. While I'd love for Samuel to see this as home to, and I know you feel the same, I want Chan and Jeongin to know this will always be safe.” Minghao said softly. He took Jun’s hand and kissed it, “I don't want our boys to have what you did. I want them to have better than that.”

Jun nodded and closed his eyes, taking a few slow deep breaths. “Why does life have to be so difficult for them? Why can't it be fair for kids. They did nothing wrong to deserve the shit they go through.”

“Because life just happens Jun. You can't have the good without the bad. We can't appreciate it enough without it.” Minghao said softly. 

Jun nodded and looked at him again, “cuddles?”

“Of course.” Minghao turned off the lamp by him and laid down, wrapping his arm around Jun. “I love you. You have such a big heart Junnie.”

“I just want these kids that come in our lives to know what love is. To know what it's like to wake up and feel safe.” Jun whispered burying his face Minghao’s chest. 

“And they will. With you to help show them it, I'm sure they will. Even Samuel.” Minghao whispered. The two laid like that for a while, whispering back and forth, but also lost in their thoughts. Both of them only wanting happiness and security for the three kids they had to take care of and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI everyone! Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks so far! I hope you're all enjoying it! Here's chapter two. It's kind of short cause I felt like going on would be repetitive. This might be around the length chapters will be as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think and leave a comment. I love hearing from readers. Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Getting the kids up in the morning was a task in itself, making mornings more work than Junhui or Minghao both really preferred. Usually, Minghao would wake first, giving Jun a good morning kiss before going down the hall and knocking on Chan’s door and telling him the time before going to the master bathroom and showering for the day. Then, as he'd get out, he would check and make sure Jun was awake before going by the rooms and knocking on Chan’s door again. Then he'd go downstairs and get coffee made and start breakfast. 

Jun would wait until Minghao was done before going and taking his shower and then getting ready. After finishing, he'd go straight to get coffee- needing any caffeine if he was going to deal with waking a teenager for school, and there, he would stop to say hello to his husband and if he could give him a quick idea of what the day held. Then, he'd go upstairs and on the way to Jeongin’s room, he would glance into Chan’s room and tell him it was time to get up. Then he'd go to Jeongin’s room and climb into his bed to wake him up with some cuddles and maybe even a tickle fight. Jeongin was the easier one to wake up, and Jun loved every chance he got to wake him. After sending Jeongin off to shower and get ready, Jun would go into Chan’s room and attempt pulling him off the bed and waking him. A successful day had Chan up and out of bed in ten minutes after that, but worse days meant he'd be driving Chan alone to school as Minghao brought Jeongin to school on his way to work, and Jun explaining to the office that Chan  _ did  _ have a doctor's appointment that was super short and that's why he was only seven minutes late to class. He was sure the school didn't believe him, but Chan got away with only one tardy a semester thanks to Jun’s persuading.

The first full day with Samuel was different though. Jun didn't know if it was because he kept waking up through the night and walking through and checking on the three sleeping teens or because it was a new feeling. 

“Are you awake?” Minghao whispered after making sure his alarm was off. 

Jun nodded, “yeah.” 

“Did you sleep enough? I felt you getting up through the night.” Minghao asked softly.

Jun sighed and rolled over, tucking himself into Minghao’s side, “no.”

“I can get Chan and Jeongin off to school for you. I have to go in for at least two hours today and then I can be back to you. My boss knows we have a new kiddo.”

“You're amazing.” Jun hummed. “But I should get up and make sure they get going too. Chan should be easier to wake up since Jeongin’s with him.” 

“That's what I'm thinking. Should we let Samuel sleep in?” Minghao asked before pressing a soft kiss to Jun’s head. 

“I'll check in on him before I get the boys and go from there.” Jun sighed. 

“Alright that sounds good. Anything we have going on today?” Minghao asked. 

“I believe Samuel has an appointment with his counselor today. Which means I won't be able to get the boys after school.” Jun said. 

Minghao noticed how sad his husband seemed at that and kissed his head, “I can bring him to that so you can have your time with the boys.”

“You sure Hao? I know counselors make you uncomfortable.” Jun looked at him. 

“Yeah. I'm sure. You need your time with the boys. I'll be fine.” Minghao said softly. 

“I love you so much and I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Jun said looking at him. He kissed Minghao’s cheek, “you know that right Hao?”

“I do.” Minghao smiled.

“Go ahead and get ready. I’ll go wake up the boys.” Jun patted Minghao’s chest softly and sat up.

Minghao pulled him back down and wrapped his arms around Jun, trapping him. “Hey, I love you and you’re just as amazing.”

Jun blushed and smiled, “thank you Hao.”

“Of course Junnie.” Minghao smiled before kissing him.

Jun hummed, leaning down closer to kiss him better.

Minghao hummed and moved one hand to the back of Jun’s head, pulling him closer and moved the other hand to Jun’s lower back as they kissed.

“Hao,” Jun breathed, and he was pretty sure it would count as a moan, “we have to get going for the day.”

“Mmm, but babe just a few more minutes.” Minghao said looking at him.

“And let the kids walk in? No thank you.” Jun laughed softly. He managed to wiggle away from Minghao and patted his arm, “come on lazy. Get up and go get ready for the day while I wake up the kids.”

“Later, maybe?” Minghao asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe babe.” Jun laughed before getting up. He fixed his shirt, a plain t-shirt of Minghao’s that he had stolen and walked out to Samuel’s room, knocking softly before peeking in. “Are you awake Samuel?”

“Mmm.” the quiet moan came from under a pile of blankets, making Jun smile. Samuel was just like his boys. 

He went over and knelt by the bed. “Hey buddy. Are you in there?”

“No.” Samuel mumbled.

Jun smiled, “no? Would you like to go to school today or wait until tomorrow?”

“Can I never go?” Samuel asked.

“I wish I could say yes.” Jun said simply, “how about you take today to just exist. We can try again tomorrow.”

“‘Kay.” The word was very muffled and Jun was sure Samuel had fallen back asleep on him.

Jun smiled getting up and patted the lump of blankets fondly, “when you’re ready I’ll have breakfast for you.” He left the room after a half hearted “mmm” and went to Jeongin’s room. “Good morning my sweets.”

“Not good.” Chan mumbled. He pulled the blanket back over his head with his free arm, the other pinned by Jeongin who surprisingly had taken over half the bed.

“Oh but Channie, the sun is up, the birds are awake and we’re awake!” Jun smiled. He walked to the window and pulled the curtain open. “Ahhh Vitamin C.”

“Why are you so annoying?” Chan mumbled.

“Cause it’s my job as a dad. Read it in the dad handbook that Seungcheol gave me when I first became a foster dad.” Jun laughed. He went over to where Jeongin was and ran a hand over his side softly, “bӑobèi. Time to get up.”

“What’s that one mean again?” Chan asked.

“Treasure.” Jun smiled. He looked at Jeongin who had opened his eyes, “hey you. How’d you sleep?”

“Okay I guess. Having Channie hyung helped keep the bad thoughts away.” Jeongin said.

“I think they’re all hanging out in my arm Jeongin-ah. At least that’s how it feels.” Chan said.

Jeongin tilted his head and saw his brother’s arm and laughed, “oops.” He rolled until Chan was able to free his arm.

“Yeah oops you little brat.” Chan laughed and leaned over tickling Jeongin.

Jun smiled watching them before deciding to get them moving, “alright I need you two to go get ready. Minghao is taking you to school so I can stay with Samuel and I’ll pick you up after.”

“When is he going back to school?” Chan asked sitting up.

“Hopefully tomorrow. By friday he will definitely go.” Jun said deciding that three full days was enough for Samuel to be ready to go back. “He needs a little time to adjust, just like you, Jeongin and the other kids did.”

Chan nodded at that logic and bumped Jeongin gently, “race you to see who showers first.”

“One of you can use Minghao and I’s bathroom if he’s finished. Just don’t make Minghao late please. I’ll be making breakfast for you.” Jun got up and moved so he wasn’t in the way.

“Dibs on appa and dad’s bathroom!” Jeongin yelled climbing over the bed and racing out the door, Chan was close behind him, yelling that he was the oldest and had first dibs.

Jun just laughed and went downstairs, shaking his head. He loved this life. And wouldn’t trade it for anything. He made sure the coffee was going for Minghao and then set to work on making breakfast. After a little bit, he felt arms wrap around his waist and a soft kiss to his neck. 

“I love you,” Minghao hummed.

“Hope you’re not just saying that for the coffee.” Jun teased, leaning back into Minghao.

“The coffee plays a part.” Minghao smiled. “Were you behind Chan and Jeongin wrestling in the hallway by our room for our bathroom?”

“I might have said one of them gets it.” Jun smiled.

“Brat.” Minghao said and softly bit at Jun’s ear.

Jun laughed and patted Minghao’s hand, “I’m older than you.”

“Babe?” Minghao’s voice had a tone that Jun could tell he was going to say something ridiculous.

“Yes Hao?” Jun already laughed and smiled as he felt Minghao affectionately squeeze him close. 

“We’re Chinese. Age doesn’t matter.” Minghao grinned.

“Oh shut up.” Jun laughed, “we’re in Korea where it  _ does  _ matter, and our children are Korean so respect your elder.”

“Maybe you should make me.” Minghao grinned whispering in his husband’s ear.

Jun shivered a little at the thought and then pulled away from Minghao’s arms, “I’d love to. But you have to go to work and our boys need a delicious breakfast to get through the day.”

Minghao pouted but went to get coffee, “you spoil all the fun.” 

Jun just shook his head laughing and finished making breakfast. “Remember when we were in college? That's how you're acting babe.” 

“What? In love?” Minghao grinned.

Jun laughed even more, “oh my god. I love you Minghao.”

“Gross don't kiss.” Chan said coming into the kitchen his shoes in hand and a bag over his shoulder. 

“Well there goes my plan for the day.” Minghao mumbled.

“Oh shut up.” Jun laughed. He got Chan breakfast and brought it over to him, “just ignore Hao.”

“Long as he doesn't kiss you, I think that's doable.” Chan said. “Thanks appa.”

Jun smiled and ruffled Chan’s hair, grinning at the protests he got and got Minghao’s food for him, “did you get our bathroom or did Jeongin?”

“Jeongin did.” Chan said fixing his hair, “he threatened to tell-” 

When he stopped, Jun and Minghao glanced at each other and smiled. 

“Tell your crush?” Minghao smiled. 

“Forget about it.” Chan blushed. 

Jun cooed, “oh Chan. I'm so happy you're happy.” 

“Thanks.” Chan mumbled and ate. 

Jeongin came in behind Minghao quietly and when Jun noticed him, he gestured for Jun to be quiet. When Jun smiled and acted like he didn't see Jeongin, Jeongin snuck up behind Minghao and jumped on him, “Dad!”

Minghao laughed quickly catching Jeongin, “hey now. Careful you might make me have a heart attack.”

“You're not old enough dad!” Jeongin laughed. He hugged Minghao’s neck. 

“You never know kiddo.” Minghao laughed. He brought Jeongin to the table and set him on a chair before turning and kissing his head. “I love you little one.”

Jeongin smiled and sat. “I love you too Dad.”

Jun smiled setting food in front of Jeongin, “alright eat up boys. I don't want you making Minghao late, or being late yourselves. He's not as clever as I am in getting you out of tardies.”

“Oh shut up Junnie.” Minghao laughed. He got his food and sat at the table with the boys and ate. 

Jun winked and got a slice of toast and a cup of coffee and sat at the table too. 

“Why aren't you eating Appa?” Jeongin asked. 

“I'm going to eat with Samuel. But I want to be able to see your faces for the day.” Jun smiled. 

Chan made a face at Jun, “like this one.”

Jun laughed, “exactly.”

Minghao smiled, “Jun our kids are weird just like you.”

“No, babe. That's all you.” Jun laughed taking a drink of coffee. 

They all four joked around a little more before it was time to go. Minghao made sure the teens put their dishes in the sink for Jun and hug Jun before going to the car.

“Bye Appa!” Jeongin hugged him.

“Bye baby. Have a good day okay? I'll pick you up after.” Jun smiled and kissed his head. 

Jeongin nodded smiling and then left. 

Chan hugged Jun next. “Bye Appa.”

“Bye Channie. You have a good day too. Make sure to talk to your crush and if you feel like it tell them how great they look today.” Jun teased gently. 

Chan playfully pushed Jun, “shut up.”

Jun laughed and kissed his head, “love you Channie. Have a good day.”

“I will. I love you too.” Chan jokingly mumbled the last part but smiled at Jun to show he really did mean it before going out to the car. 

Minghao smiled and hugged Jun, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jun smiled. 

“Will you be okay with Samuel?”

“It's only two hours. And maybe it'll give me a chance to get to know him better.” Jun smiled, “go before you're late. I'll see you in two hours.”

“Alright. Call if you need me.” Minghao said before kissing Jun. 

Jun hummed kissing him back before giving him a soft push, “go. I love you. Drive safe.”

“I love you too.” Minghao said and left.

Jun smiled and shut the door before going upstairs. He checked on Samuel and saw the teen was laying in bed awake. “Morning Samuel. I'm going to go shower and then I'll make breakfast for you.”

Samuel just nodded. 

“Hope you slept well kiddo.” Jun said before going to his room. He took a shower and got dressed before going downstairs. Samuel wasn't there which made Jun think he was still in bed so he went to make breakfast for Samuel and himself, humming as he cooked.

Right as he finished, he heard soft footsteps coming into the kitchen and smiled, “would you like some juice or something to drink?”

“Could I have coffee?” Samuel asked. 

“Did you have coffee before at your other homes?” Jun asked getting the food onto plates. 

“No. It just smells good and I'm tired.” Samuel yawned as if to prove his point. 

“One cup. But then you need to drink water or juice please.” Jun said. “Want me to get it for you?”

Samuel nodded and took the food from Jun and brought it to the table, setting one down and then sitting with the other. 

Jun got a mug and poured Samuel some coffee and brought it over with his and Minghao’s different creamers. “Take whichever you'd like to add in.”

Samuel nodded and took the coffee. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Jun nodded. He went and grabbed his coffee and refilled it before coming back and sitting down. He watched quietly as Samuel took a sip of the coffee without creamer and make a face. Jun bit his lip to hide a smile and looked down at his food. He liked the character and personality Samuel had. 

Samuel added some of Jun’s creamer and tried it and then nodded, satisfied before eating. “Didn't you eat earlier with everyone?”

“Just a piece of toast. I figured you'd might like some company to eat with instead of alone like last night.” Jun offered softly. He was glad things were better than the day before, but he was sure that would change. 

Samuel nodded and then looked down to eat, glancing at Jun every so often and taking slow sips of his coffee. 

Jun ate his food too, watching Samuel a little but also glancing out the window. He knew that Samuel was trying to figure him out. He had done it to foster parents and the other kids himself when he was in Samuel’s place. He was probably wondering if Jun held any anger for the day before or not. And Jun hoped Samuel could tell he held no anger for the day before.

“So what does Minghao do?” Samuel asked after a moment. 

“He works as a project manager’s assistant at one of the offices for gaming.” Jun answered.

“So he does what exactly?” Samuel looked at him.

Jun smiled, “he helps crunch numbers on sales and helps with predicting the new games and their ability to do well.”

Minghao nodded, “when will he be back?”

“By lunch. He just had to go in for a few hours and he’ll be back soon.” Jun answered. 

Samuel nodded, “what do you do?”

“Stay at home parent. I never really finished my college degree. I kind of just dropped out and worked as a barista at a coffee shop and then a job as a bartender for a few years while Minghao finished his degree. When we got approved to be foster parents and got our first child, we decided one of us should stay at home and since Minghao had just gotten promoted, I went ahead and left my job so I could be here.” Jun said. “Best decision besides loving Minghao that I've ever made.”

“How many kids have you had?” Samuel asked. 

“Four others besides you three. Three had happy endings and got to go home to their parents and from what I heard are still doing amazing and then one that left here unhappy and I don't know where they are now.” Jun said softly. He looked away from Samuel and pushed his food around on the plate. “The one that left is why Minghao and I are overprotective of Jeongin and Chan. So I apologize for yesterday if we ended up being too mean.”

Samuel just stayed quiet and ate his food. He watched Jun, curious about him and wondering if this home really was different than others.

“Also, I don't think we ever got it figured out yesterday of what you would like me to call you.” Jun said. 

“It's cause there's nothing really.” Samuel finished eating and got up. He went to the sink with his plate and glanced over at Jun before putting his plate in. 

“It's fine. I'll clean them. If you want to watch tv or something you can.” Jun said. He felt discouraged that Samuel was starting to get the way he had been the day before. He really had hoped that it was just the first day jitters. 

Samuel just nodded and left the room, going upstairs. 

Jun sighed and got up and cleaned the dishes. This wasn't what he had been hoping for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler so you can see the dynamics of the family. I might time skip a little here and there. Also, Jun and Minghao's back stories have been kept secret for a reason, but don't worry. You'll get to see some of that too. Please feel free to let me know what you think. If you have any guesses to what back stories might be or what might happen please feel free to say those as well. I love reading comments and hearing what you all have to say!
> 
> Thank you for reading, your kudos, comments and bookmarks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jun didn't see much of the teen after that, which didn't surprise him, but did disappoint him. He cleaned the kitchen and then went upstairs, peeking in to see Samuel sitting on his bed doing homework. He knocked on the door frame softly to get his attention, “hey, just want you to know I'm done in the kitchen if you want to sit at the table and be comfortable.” 

Samuel nodded and gave Jun a thumbs up. 

“Would you like a desk? Minghao and I can get you one if you'd like.” Jun asked. He didn't want to overstay his welcome with the teen, but he wanted to make sure he was taken care of.

Samuel looked around the room and then looked at Jun, “Yeah probably would be nicer.”

“Okay. We’ll go and get one for you by tomorrow. If you need me I'm going to be in the office which is next to the laundry room downstairs. Feel free to come bother me.” Jun said stepping back. When Samuel nodded and went back to focusing on homework, Jun left going downstairs to the office. He didn't know what he'd do, but he figured he'd give Samuel some space. 

**[Sent 10:21 am] To HaoHao:** **_hey baby, where did you put Samuel’s file at?_ **

**[Sent 10:23 am] From HaoHao:** **_top drawer of the desk. How's things going with him?_ **

**[Sent 10:24 am] To HaoHao:** **_usual first full day quiet. He's doing homework now. How's work?_ **

**[Sent 10:25 am] From HaoHao:** **_Any more attitude? And it's work, rather be with you~_ **

**[Sent 10:26 am] To HaoHao:** **_not really. And you’re a brat. I love you~_ **

**[Sent 10:27 am] From HaoHao:** **_good. I'll be home in about an hour(?) I love you too Junnie~_ **

Jun smiled at the texts before setting his phone aside. He opened the desk and got out Samuel’s file, deciding to read what had been made available to him. Something he tried to avoid doing unless he was alone and the foster child was at school so he didn't have the risk of being walked in on, but he had a feeling Samuel wouldn't come visit like Chan and Jeongin had when they first came. 

**_Kim Samuel_ **

 

  * **_**_Case opened 17 Jan. 2004._**_**


  * **_Mother addicted to heroin & methamphetamine _**


  * **_Born with withdrawal symptoms, possible addiction(?)_**


  * **_Hospitalized until 2 months old, was born 2 premature, at 4 pounds._**



Jun closed the file before he even finished the beginning. At birth, Samuel already was fighting for his life. It wasn't a surprise that their new foster child was angry and fighting. It was all he knew since he was born. Knowing that Samuel had been born with a possible addiction made Jun want to hug the teen and never let go. His heart ached for the child who never got to experience what a childhood should've been, happy and with a parent who put him first. 

“Jun?” Samuel’s voice came from the door and Jun covered the file with some papers. 

“What's up?” Jun turned. He saw Samuel holding some papers.

“Can you sign this? It's for my teacher so they have your contact information.” Samuel handed Jun the papers. 

“Of course.” Jun took them, “go ahead and sit in the chair if you'd like.” He smiled and turned, looking over the papers. 

Samuel didn't sit but stood awkwardly to the side. He watched Jun read and then sign the papers. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome kiddo.” Jun handed the papers back. “Can I ask something? And you don't have to answer.”

Samuel nodded and leaned against the wall. “Sure.”

Jun bit the inside of his cheek before looking at Samuel again, “how do you feel about your biological mom? If she came around again, would you-”

“You looked at my file?” Samuel went over and uncovered the file. “How could you?”

“Samuel, Lisa gave it to us so we can read it and know more about you.” Jun said getting up. 

Samuel stepped back as if Jun hit him, “no. Fuck you. That's personal.”

“I know, and I wouldn't have looked if-”

“Get the hell away from me!” Samuel yelled. 

“Samuel,” Jun tried. 

“No. Fuck you. How dare you do this to me.” Samuel said, “I hate you!” 

Jun froze and watched helplessly as Samuel ran off. His heart felt like it shattered. Any progress he had made with Samuel was gone. The kid absolutely despised him, and Jun couldn't help but blame him.

\--------

“I'm home!” Minghao called out as he stepped inside. The door shut behind him and he frowned hearing how quiet it was, even for Jun. “Jun? Samuel? I'm home guys.” Minghao said. He walked to the kitchen and saw it empty, even though it was lunch time and Jun would've made lunch by now. He frowned even more and walked through until he found Jun sitting in the office, wiping tears off his face. 

“Baby?” Minghao walked over. 

Jun jumped even though Minghao hadn't been overly quiet in his search, “oh! Hao, you're home. I-I need to go make lunch.” 

“Not until you tell me what happened.” Minghao said. He grabbed Jun’s wrist gently to keep the older from running. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just watching a bunch of videos. You know the ones,” Jun’s voice trailed off and he met Minghao’s gaze. More tears filled his eyes and he hugged his husband, crying

Minghao hugged him, holding the older close. Seeing Jun cry happened a few times, he was more emotional when it came to their kids, having lived a parallel life to them. So Minghao knew something had happened, and it was in part with Samuel. When Jun calmed down enough, Minghao decided it was safe to ask.

“What happened?” Minghao’s voice was gentle, something he had learned early  their relationship that helped Jun when he was upset.

“I made him hate me Hao.” Jun whispered. 

“I'm sure it's not tha-”

“It is Hao. He yelled at me. Cussed me cause I was an idiot and decided to ask about his biological mom.”

“Baby,” Minghao didn't know what to say. Samuel was throwing curveball at them that they never had to experience with the others kids. Even Chan at his worst wasn't as hurtful as Samuel had been, even their child that left on bad terms never made Jun cry this much, and it had only been twenty-four hours. 

“I don't know why I did it. I should've been quiet. I'm an idiot and we were doing so good before it. Hao, he was talking to me, tolerating me and I messed it up.” Jun looked at him and Minghao’s heart broke at the sight of tears rolling down Jun’s face. “I made him hate me.”

Minghao kissed Jun’s forehead wiping away some tears, “we’ll figure it out. We have before. We’ll do it again. We’re a team.” 

Jun nodded and sniffed, “I need to make lunch.”

“Let me go make it. You can sit in the room, but you need to just relax.” Minghao said softly. 

Jun nodded and followed Minghao to the kitchen, holding onto his husband’s hand with both of his own.  He sat at the counter, watching quietly as Minghao went about making a quick lunch for the three of them. He leaned down and rested his chin on his hands taking a few deep breaths.

“You're doing good Junnie. Just keep taking those slow breaths.” Minghao encouraged. He took a chance to turn and look at Jun. He went over and kids his forehead, feeling better when the older visibly relaxed and closed his eyes.”I love you so much. You're such an amazing person.”

“Thank you,” Jun whispered, his voice was soft enough Minghao could've imagined it. 

Minghao ran his hand through Jun’s hair and kissed his forehead again before going and finishing the food, “do you want to eat alone or should I go get Samuel?”

“If he wants to eat down here I can go eat in the office.” Jun whispered. His eyes were still closed and Minghao watched a tear fall down his face. 

“Come on, let's get you food and then I’ll get Samuel.” Minghao made sure Jun was taken care of, getting him to sit in the living room to eat before going upstairs to Samuel’s room. The teen was laying in bed, his back to the door, but Minghao could see the tense shoulders, “hey Samuel. I have lunch ready. Come eat with me?”

Samuel shrugged. 

“Come on kiddo. You need to eat. I don't want you getting sick on me.” Minghao went in and sat by Minghao on the bed. He saw the boy had a few tears on his cheeks that he quickly wiped away. 

“Did you read it too?” Samuel asked. 

“Not yet. But we usually try to wait until whoever it is, isn't home.” Minghao answered.

“Do you ever ask about it and make them feel bad?” Samuel whispered and Minghao realized part of what upset him. He didn't like how his mother was. He must've been embarrassed by it.

“If I know it'll make you feel bad, no. Jun’s the same. We would rather never mention it, as long as you are happy.” Minghao said.

“Yeah, how's that working out?” Samuel sighed. 

“Not so well I guess huh?” Minghao said. “Come on, please come eat. You can come lay down again after. I just want to make sure you eat.”

Samuel was silent for a moment before sitting up. He followed Minghao downstairs to the kitchen and sat at the table as Minghao brought him food. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Minghao got his own food and sat, “how's your homework coming?”

“It's all done except one assignment.” Samuel said and ate. 

Minghao nodded, “that's good.  Think you'd be ready to go back tomorrow?” 

“It's possible.” Samuel shrugged. “I just don't want kids talking about how I'm at a new home.” 

“You could talk to Jun about what advice he has. He's been through that.” Minghao offered gently to test the waters. 

Samuel’s face was unreadable at first, like he was trying to figure out what to say. Finally he sighed and looked at Minghao, “I'd rather not.”

“That's fine. I get it though. Kids can be usually cruel sometimes.” Minghao nodded taking a bite. 

“Jeongin goes to the school too right?” Samuel asked. 

Minghao nodded, “he does.”

“Maybe he won't mind me hiding by him if I go tomorrow.” Samuel mumbled. 

“You could ask. He's very kindhearted.” Minghao said. He finished eating and got up to clean his plate. 

Samuel finished too and followed, “so your job is an assistant project manager?”

“Yeah.” Minghao nodded, “Jun tell you about it?”

“Some. What company do you work for?” Samuel asked. 

“Ahh, Pledis Gaming. I'm in team 17, and we work with the games like reality shows. The dancing games, singing those kinds.” Minghao answered.  He took Samuel’s clean plate and dried it. 

“Cool. Do you like it?” Samuel asked. 

Minghao nodded, “oh yeah. Maybe sometime I could bring home a game we’re working with so you and the other two can play it.”

“That'd be awesome.” Samuel smiled. 

Minghao nodded and put the plates away. He heard and noise and looked over seeing Jun coming in slowly. “Hey baby. Did you have enough?”

Jun nodded and brought his plate over, “thank you Hao.”

Minghao kissed his cheek, “of course.” 

Samuel watched before silently leaving. 

Jun saw and looked away from Minghao and tried not to cry, “he hates me.”

“Baby,” Minghao sighed. 

“He hates me Hao. I failed.”

“You did not fail.” Minghao set the plate down and held Jun’s hands, “you didn't fail. This is the only day we’ve had with him. Give him time. It'll happen. Just like it did with Chan, just like it did with Jeongin.”

Jun nodded, but tears fell down his face and he buried himself into Minghao’s chest, holding onto him crying.

Minghao held his husband and let him cry before bringing him upstairs, “come on. You need to rest.”

“Okay.” Jun whispered wiping at his face. 

Minghao brought him to their room and helped his husband into bed. “I’ll take care of everything. Right now, let yourself cry and feel. Okay?”

Jun nodded, crying, “can we cuddle a little bit?”

“Definitely.” Minghao nodded. He climbed into bed with Jun and held his husband. He kissed his head and held him close, hands running softly up and down his back as he felt Jun cry into his chest. He hated that his husband felt the way he did, but all he could do was love him through it, and promise him that he loved him all the same. “I love you Junhui. Without you I don't know what I'd do with my life. You give me a purpose.” Minghao whispered.

Jun cried, only acknowledging Minghao’s words with soft sighs. 

“I'm so, so lucky to have someone as beautiful and kind as you to love for the rest of my life. Thank you for giving me that.” Minghao soothed. He waited for the sigh in response and kissed Jun’s head, “you've given me a light. And Jun, you're it. You've shown me how to be gentle and kind and how to love again. You've shown me so much. And I can't thank you enough. I can't love you enough. But I'm going to spend the rest to my life trying to.”

“Thank you.” Jun whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.” Minghao said softly. They stayed like that until Jun fell asleep. Minghao stayed a little longer before getting up and figuring out what to do with picking up the other two and Samuel’s appointment.

\--------

Jun woke up to two weights on either side of him and soft talking. He looked at his side and saw Jeongin laying with an arm slung around his middle. He smiled as the younger looked up at him and then looked to the other side and saw Chan there, on his side and hugging Jun. 

“How'd you boys get home?” Jun asked.

“Daddy picked us up.” Jeongin answered. 

“But Samuel’s appointment.” Jun said. 

“That's where they're at now. He asked the counselor if they could move it back enough so he could bring us home.” Chan explained. “And dinner is already taken care of. He's grabbing take-out on the way home.”

“Oh.” Jun started crying at the thought. 

“Appa don't cry.” Jeongin sat up. 

“Oh no baby. I'm not sad crying.” Jun laughed softly and wiped the tears a little, “I just, Minghao is amazing and you boys are perfect, and I'm happy.” 

Jeongin hugged Jun, “good.”

“We love you Appa.” Chan said and hugged him. 

Jun hugged his boys and kissed their heads, “oh I love you babies. I love you so much.”

Chan and Jeongin smiled hugging Jun before they laid down again. 

Jun held his boys, smiling and feeling better about things. “How was school?”

“Great!” Jeongin smiled. 

“Yeah? How so?” Jun asked smiling. 

“Dad helped me think of how to do my family tree!” Jeongin grinned. 

“Yeah?” Jun smiled. 

“Hmmhmm. I have my mommy and daddy, but then I have extra branches for you, dad, Channie and Samuel hyung!” Jeongin smiled. 

Jun smiled and kissed Jeongin’s head, “I love it. We can work on it later okay?”

Jeongin nodded, snuggling closer to Jun. 

Jun smiled and looked at Chan, amazed at how the thirteen he had first met had grown in three years. “How about you Chan?”

“Good.” Chan smiled, “and I might have a date?”

“What?” Jun almost sat up but stopped himself, “with your crush?”

“It's just to sit and have coffee at the library and study. Before dance next week we’ll walk over to Starbucks and he said he'd buy me some and we’d go back to the school and study. Dad said it's okay, and he'd give me his phone incase there's a problem.” Chan blushed. 

Jun smiled, “that's great honey! I hope you have fun. If you want, I can give you some money too okay?”

Chan nodded, smiling and blushing. 

“Appa, how did you and Dad meet?” Jeongin asked. 

Jun smiled and started telling the story, glancing at the door as Minghao peeked in when he got back, smiling and blew a kiss to his husband. Then he continued telling his two boys the story, unaware how just a little bit down the hall, Samuel sat against the wall listening, wishing again that he could have what his foster brothers did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peek at Samuel's life, some of Junhao, some angst and fluff! Next chapter will have a time skip. I'll mention how long once I figure it out. Also, who do you think our little Dino has a crush on? ;) and a date with! (They grow up so fast. Sniff sniff.)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. Please let me know what you think. Also, remember this is 100% fictional and meant with no ill intent towards anyone real. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks went by, and they were the hardest two weeks Jun had ever experienced with any foster kid. Samuel was getting along with Chan and Jeongin, something that was a simple relief for him. The younger helped Samuel with fitting in. He even introduced Samuel to his group of friends, some of which were even Samuel’s age. Chan talked to him about music, dance, and video games. The two ended up bonding quickly, and Samuel was often found in either one's room with them. Minghao even got along with Samuel, the kid following him around often and asking as many questions as possible about the video games Minghao worked on.

Jun felt like an outsider, especially when Samuel kept getting mad at him and attacking him like he was the issue. He hated Jun, and made sure that Jun knew it. Whenever Jun came into the room, he got quiet and stared at Jun as if silently asking why he bothered. He argued with Jun every chance he got and when Minghao wasn't around, he'd yell and cuss Jun out, saying things that were hurtful and downright spiteful. 

Jun tried to not let it get to him. He kept a fake pleasant smile on his face as he went through the day. When he thought Minghao was asleep, he took the chance to cry. Minghao sometimes rolled over and held him to listen to his crying, or tried talking to Jun to help get his mind off it all. No matter how hard he tried though, Samuel would just tear Jun back down through the day.

“Appa,” Jeongin stood next to Jun as he made breakfast for everyone. It was Saturday, so Minghao was still laying down, debating life choices about waking up, Chan was dead to the world taking a chance to enjoy sleeping in, and Samuel was sitting in the living room, taking up most of the couch as he sprawled out and read a book. It was something Jun realized the younger liked so he kept looking for books he thought Samuel would like. 

“Yes Jeongin-ah?” Jun asked looking at him.

“Is Samuel going to stay with us for a long time?” Jeongin asked.

“I'd like for him to. What do you think?” Jun asked. He watched Jeongin’s reaction, checking for any signs that the youngest wouldn't like having Samuel around. 

“Yeah. I think he's cool. And he's funny. And I think my friend likes him.” Jeongin smiled. 

“Which one love?” Jun asked smiling at Jeongin. 

“Chan. He's the same age as Samuel, and he's really funny.” Jeongin smiled. “But he likes asking Samuel how he's doing and offers to carry things for him a lot.”

Jun smiled. “That's very sweet. Well who knows. Maybe Samuel will be able to stay with us for a long time. Some of it is up to him.”

“I'm gonna see if I can convince him!” Jeongin said before running off. 

“Wait Jeongin,” Jun sighed and shook his head laughing. He loved how gentle and thoughtful Jeongin was. Sometimes he forgot the boundaries other people might like to have, but so far he was lucky that no one minded. Even Samuel didn't mind when Jeongin ended up laying on top of him asking questions about anything and everything.

“Will you stay with us forever?” Jeongin asked.

Jun listened in, curious what Samuel would say. 

“I don't know.” Samuel said after a bit. His voice was slightly strained, telling Jun that the youngest had made himself comfortable on Samuel. 

“You should. Because Appa cooks delicious food, Daddy is really great at giving hugs, Channie hyung is amazing and super nice, and  _ I'm _ super cute.” Jeongin said.

Jun laughed laughing and smiled. He loved his boys. 

“I'll think about it.” Samuel said slowly.

“Okay, while you think about it, think of how Bang Chan thinks you're cute.” Jeongin teased. 

There was a whine of protest and a thud. 

Jun quickly set everything down and went to go find out what happened when Minghao came in, wrapping an arm around his waist stopping him. “Babe.”

“Wait.” Minghao hummed. 

They waited and after a moment, laughter from both boys filled the air. Jun peeked around the corner and saw Jeongin on the floor and Samuel sitting above him tickling him. He smiled and relaxed watching for a second before going to the stove again. “Sorry. I got worried.”

“You shouldn't. Samuel loves Chan and Jeongin.” Minghao said following.

“Yeah, it's just me.” Jun shrugged and stirred the food. 

Minghao rubbed his back, “has he said anything to you today?”

“Just the usual glares.” Jun sighed.

“Better than yelling or saying something.” Minghao said. 

Jun gave him a look, “Hao. It's ten in the morning.”

“Day is still young enough for you to make it a good one.” Minghao smiled. “Babe, I really think that it's going to be better today. I really do.”

“Really? Then how about you be the one getting yelled at by a kid who you love but they want nothing to do with you. Since he stepped into this house he's loved and adored you.” Jun said. He finished the food and turned off the heat before turning, “I'm going to check on Chan, can you get them to go ahead and get food?” 

Minghao nodded and watched as Jun went upstairs, very upset. Minghao sighed. He knew pushing the thought that things were going to get better wasn't the best, but he was tired of seeing Jun so upset. He wanted his husband to be excited to be around Samuel, like he was. Minghao went to the living room and saw both boys laying on the floor staring at the ceiling and talking. He went over and laid by them. “So who's cute this week?”

“Dad!” Jeongin giggled, “I'm not telling you.”

“Me neither. Sorry.” Samuel laughed.

“Man. I never get to hear the good gossip.” Minghao rolled onto his stomach and smiled at the boys, “can I get you to spill over breakfast?”

“Definitely not.” Samuel laughed. 

“Yeah, we're not going to spill Dad.” Jeongin laughed. 

Minghao smiled and kissed Jeongin’s head, “worth a try. Come on, come eat before the beast that is Chan comes down and eats it all.”

Jeongin and Samuel got up with Minghao and raced to the kitchen, laughing and pushing each other. 

Minghao smiled and glanced to the stairs. He saw his husband turn his back and walk down the hall to Chan’s room. He frowned going to the kitchen and helped the two get food before grabbing a small amount for himself. Already he was thinking of ways to help Jun get along with Samuel.

Jun walked into Chan’s room after knocking. He went to go try waking up Chan but ended up just sitting at the boy’s desk, taking advantage of being where no one could see him be upset. He watched Chan sleep, smiling as he thought of how close they were to adopting him, how he had asked Jun and Minghao if they'd adopt him. He remembered when Chan came to them and he was upset at life and the cards he had been dealt, but shortly after realizing Jun and Minghao were on his side, he calmed down and loved Jun and Minghao. It's why Samuel hating him hurt Jun so much. 

“Appa?” Chan mumbled stretching. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Jun said softly, “sorry. I didn't mean to be creepy. I came to at least let you know breakfast was ready and ended up just-”

“You're upset.” Chan sat up and patted the bed by him, “What's wrong?”

“It's nothing.” Jun said softly. But he listened to his son and sat by him. 

“Appa. It's something if I can see the frown with the little light. You can talk to me. I'll keep a secret.”

“But it isn't fair to you for me to just unload. I'll make myself a counseling appointment.” Jun said. 

Chan rubbed his back and waited, “appa. Please. I'm worried. You've been really quiet and sad. Jeongin mentioned it to me too, and I promised I'd ask. I won't tell him what's going on, but can I know so I can tell him you're okay?”

“Channie, you're almost sixteen, Jeongin is only twelve, you boys don't need to worry about me.” Jun whispered.

“You're our father. We’re going to worry. Appa please.” Chan said softly. 

Jun looked at the teen and sighed. “You can't tell anyone. Even Minghao.”

“Promise.” Chan held up his pinky.

Jun linked their pinkies and sighed, “I'm just upset about Samuel.”

“And how he's mean to you? Appa, I can try talking to him.” Chan said. 

“No, you don't have to Channie. If he needs someone to be angry at for what he's gone through I'd rather it be me than you boys.”

“But Appa, you love him so much and he's so mean to you.” Chan frowned. “How long is he allowed to be mean? It's been two weeks.”

“I know. I'm trying to figure it out. I'll talk to his counselor this week and see if they might be able to offer a solution. But Chan, please don't talk to him. I don't want him to get upset at you. I can handle it.” 

Chan nodded and hugged Jun, “I love you Appa. You don't deserve it, and I love what you've done for me and Jeongin. And I can't wait for it to be approved for me to be adopted.”

Jun hugged him and kissed his head, “I can't either my love. Hopefully this week or next we’ll hear news.”

“Hopefully!” Chan smiled. He tucked his face into Jun’s neck. “I love you Appa.”

Jun smiled holding him. “I love you Channie.” 

They sat like that for a moment before Chan pulled away, “and Appa, if you need to talk about it I'm here.”

“I know. Thank you buddy.” Jun kissed his head and got up, “go get some breakfast before it gets cold. I'll be down in a minute after getting dressed.”

Chan nodded and hugged Jun one more time before going downstairs. 

Jun went to his and Minghao’s room. He sat on the bed and sighed to himself. Raising foster kids was definitely a lot of push and pull, and while he expected it, the heartache of one of the kids hating him made it hard. He was lucky that Chan and Jeongin loved him. Especially Chan after he came into the home with their oldest foster already home.

_ “This is Chan. Chan, this is your new foster parents, Junhui and Minghao.” Chan’s social worker, Jihye said.  _

_ “Hi Chan. I'm Junhui. You can call me Jun or whatever makes you comfortable. Is there anything you'd like us to call you or you'd like for a us to know?” _

_ “No.” Chan mumbled.  _

_ “That's fine.” Jun nodded. _

_ “I'm Minghao,” Minghao said gently. He usually took Jun’s lead on when a foster kid came into the home, knowing his husband was better than him with most of it. He knew what it was like to be in the kids situation. All he knew was the after part where he loved Jun through everything. “I don't have many nicknames but if you come up with one feel free to use it.” _

_ “I call him pain in the butt sometimes. He gets cheesy.” Jun winked. He earned a small smile in return. “Would either of you like something to drink?” _

_ “Do you have soda?” Chan asked.  _

_ “I think we have root beer and sprite. Either okay?” Jun asked.  _

_ Chan made a face but nodded, “sprite. I guess.” _

_ “Hey, be thankful. They don't have to get you anything.” Jihye scolded.  _

_ “He's fine,” Jun smiled over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen. “Would you like anything Jihye? We have bottled water, nice and cold.” _

_ “Please.” Jihye sighed.  _

_ Minghao looked at Chan, “so how old are you bud?” _

_ “Thirteen.” Chan said.  _

_ Minghao nodded, “that's a fun age. Do you have any hobbies?” _

_ “So do you just ask a ton of questions when I don't want to talk?” Chan asked.  _

_ Minghao bit the inside of his cheek. “Sorry. I have a bad habit of that.” _

_ Jun came back carrying a sprite and a water and handed it to Chan and Jihye, “if you'd like to leave your bag here we can show you around, or talk in the living room first.” _

_ “Maybe showing him around would be better. Chan mentioned he doesn't want to talk.” Minghao tried to help.  _

_ Chan glared at Minghao and looked at Jun, “either works for me.” _

_ Jun nodded, “okay. So would you like to pick out a room? I can carry your bag for you.” _

_ “Sure.” Chan handed Jun his bag and let Jun lead the way upstairs.  _

_ Minghao looked at Jihye, “I'm sorry. I'm not as good as Jun at this.” _

_ “He's your third foster right?” Jihye asked.  _

_ Minghao nodded, “one already got to be placed with their parents again and Wooseok is at a practice for softball.”  _

_ “Oh.” Jihye said, “He's going to be very unhappy about a foster sibling. It isn't anything against you or the boy. But Chan’s last few homes he was a punching bag for the other kids.” _

_ “Oh god.” Minghao sighed, “and did you tell him we have a foster here?” _

_ “I was hoping you two would help me with that when we sat together.” Jihye said.  _

_ Minghao nodded and heard Chan and Jun’s voice get closer down the hall, where Jun would be telling him about Wooseok’s room, “Jun's about to tell him.” He went upstairs quickly, taking the stairs by two and then quickly went down the hall where Jun was about to point out Wooseok’s room. He tried getting Jun’s attention but failed.  _

_ “And this room is Wooseok’s. He's a year older than you, maybe you can be friends.” _

_ “Wait. You already have another kid?” Chan asked.  _

_ Jun nodded, “yeah just one. He's a foster kid like you.” _

_ “No! No. I don't want to stay. I'm leaving.” Chan turned, his sprite falling and spilling over the carpet and Minghao could see the fear on his face. He moved to give Chan an exit, something he had learned with Jun and was surprised when Chan ran to him and punched him in the stomach.  _

_ “Hao.” Jun said surprised. He moved around Chan and stood in front of Minghao. “Chan it's not his fault.” _

_ “Fuck you asshole! I hate you!” Chan ran downstairs to Jihye who stopped him from leaving.  _

_ Jun turned to Minghao, “babe.” _

_ “I'm fine. Go check on him. He needs you.” Minghao said, still more shocked than anything. _

_ Jun nodded and went downstairs. He knelt a little bit away from Chan, “hey. I'm sorry. I should have told you about Wooseok before so you weren't blind-sided. Are you okay?” _

_ “No,” Chan was now crying as Jihye held him, more awkward than anything.  _

_ Jun knew Chan needed more. “Hey Chan. I know that you got a lot going on right now, especially thoughts right? Well when a part of my world gets ripped apart, I like being hugged. Can I do that for you until you're able to put some pieces together?” _

_ Chan nodded and walked into Jun’s open arms and cried as Jun held him, tucking his face into Jun’s neck.  _

_ Jun held him, waiting as he felt Chan’s crying slow and calm down, his heart beat under Jun’s hand slowing and his breath evening out. “So you don't have to tell me, but if you feel comfortable enough, can I know why the idea of Wooseok scared you?” _

_ Chan was quiet for a moment before finally speaking up, “my other foster siblings hit me before.”  _

_ Jun wanted to hug Chan and never let him go. He wanted to cry for the teen. When he pulled back, Chan showed him his arm where some bruises still were visible. “That's why you're here huh? You got to tell someone and get out?” _

_ Chan nodded.  _

_ Jun nodded, “I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I know it may not seem like it, but I understand. I was a foster too. Grew up in the system and aged out. And do you want to know a secret that only my husband knows?” _

_ Chan nodded.  _

_ Jun made sure he made eye contact with Chan, “I got hit a lot too by my foster siblings. I was skinny. Skinnier than I am now, and I ended up at the hospital a few times with broken bones and they threatened me if I told anyone. So I never did. Chan, you're so brave. I'm so proud of you for that. It's hard. And I can promise you that while you're here, you'll be safe. Minghao or I can be with you when Wooseok is here, until you're ready to do it on your own. Okay? But I can also promise that Wooseok won't hurt you. You've probably heard this a lot. But Wooseok is very kind. I can tell you that for sure. We had another foster kid before and Wooseok was very protective of them. And I'm sure he would protect you too. If you choose to stay, I promise no one will ever hit you again.” _

_ Chan nodded. He let Jun wipe his tears away and took a deep breath. “Can I stay?” _

_ “Absolutely. I'd love for you to.” Jun smiled. “Should we try again?” _

_ Chan nodded.  _

_ “Hi Chan. I'm Jun. My husband is Minghao who you met. We also have another foster kid named Wooseok who's really nice and I hope you get along with him when you're ready. Would you like a soda?” _

_ Chan smiled at Jun, laughing a little at the ridiculousness. But it helped. Shortly after, he got along well with Jun and even felt okay enough to sit next to Wooseok at the table. It took another week, but he got along with Minghao too, apologizing for hitting him. His world was slowly pieced together, and now they just waited for the final piece, a letter from the judge saying Chan was legally their child, because in everyone's hearts, he was apart of the family permanently anyways. The pieces were coming together. _

“Wait!” Jeongin lightly pushed Chan making Chan and Samuel laugh as Jeongin leaned over the table to put his piece into the puzzle. “There!”

“Awesome job Jeonginnie.” Chan smiled. He ruffled Jeongin’s hair, laughing at the whine he got in return. 

“Hyung!” Jeongin pouted. 

“Here, look at me.” Samuel said. He waited for Jeongin to look at him and then fixed his hair. He paused for a moment, “nah. Looked better this way.” He messed up Jeongin’s hair, making Chan laugh. 

“Aww come on. Appa hyungs are being mean.” Jeongin whined. 

Jun smiled from where he sat on the couch with a book. “I don't know. I agree with Samuel. That's a good look.” 

Samuel looked at Jun and huffed, turning his attention to the puzzle again. 

“Hey, Appa likes your art bro!” Chan smiled, “which is good. He's an art snob.”

“Not as much as Minghao, Chan-ah.” Jun hummed. 

“You still know how to appreciate art.” Minghao hummed smiling. He leaned over and kissed Jun’s cheek. 

“Well of course. I'm married to a masterpiece.” Jun winked.

“Appa!” Jeongin and Chan both whined. 

“Oh my god shut up.” Samuel mumbled. 

“Samuel, please. You can dislike me all you want, but don't ruin Chan and Jeongin’s fun.” Jun said sternly. He got up, “I'm going to go read in the office okay guys?”

“No, Appa stay.” Jeongin frowned. 

“Babe,” Minghao looked at him. 

“No. I'd rather you guys have fun. For Samuel to do that it means I'm not around. I can read just fine in the office too.” Jun smiled. “In a little bit I'll work on making something for us to eat.” 

Chan watched Jun leave and looked and Samuel, “get over yourself. The whole world isn't out to get you.”

“Chan.” Minghao looked at him. 

“What? You won't defend Appa!” Chan said. 

“He's not your appa. Stop fucking calling him that.” Samuel snapped. 

Chan glared at Samuel and got up leaving. He went to the office behind Jun. 

“Samuel that's enough. Now change your attitude or go to your room.” Minghao said, “it's not your place to say who's who. If Chan and Jeongin decide to call us dad and appa that's their choices. And I'm tired of you being rude to Jun so stop.”

“You could just call Lisa and do us all a favor.” Samuel said. “I get it. No one wants me.”

“That's not true!” Jeongin said. 

“Jeongin why don't you go to Jun baby.” Minghao said gently. 

“No. Dad, Samuel thinks no one wants him. And that's a lie. Because I want him around. I like having him as my brother!”

“I'm not your brother brat.” Samuel said pushing Jeongin a little bit. 

Minghao got up, “Samuel! Knock it off! I will not allow you to be this way towards Jeongin.” 

Jeongin started crying and got up, “I'm sorry I actually cared!” He ran off, leaving Minghao and Samuel alone.

“Get up Samuel,” Minghao said trying to stay calm.

“No.” Samuel stayed where he was. 

Jun came in, looking between the two, “What's going on?”

“Samuel pushed Jeongin. After Chan called him out on how he treats you.” Minghao said. 

Jun nodded and looked at Samuel, “alright. So this starts with me right? Then let's keep it between us. We’ll deal with the rest later. Why are you so angry at me?”

“Fuck you.” Samuel said. 

Jun nodded, “okay. But I can't say how fair that is since you won't talk to me.”

“You read through my file! You invaded my privacy! All of that was  _ mine  _ to tell you if I wanted. And news flash I didn't! How dare you act like you want to be my parent. You don't know shit about being a parent.” Samuel yelled. 

“You're probably right. But I do know that you're upset, it's at me, and you've had a very unfair life. I get that.”

“Bullshit,” Samuel scoffed. 

Minghao went to speak up but Jun stopped him. “Fine. Then you aren't allowed to do anything but homework and read. You're grounded. At least a week. None of the games Minghao brings home, no hanging out with the boys, and you have to help me with dinner. If you still feel this way after a week, we’ll talk. Your attitude is what got you here. And I'd like a written apology to Chan and Jeongin. Next time you'd like to be physical and hurt someone, you'll be grounded again. Now, go to your room.”

“You can't make me.” Samuel said. 

“You're right. But if I were to call Lisa, that would be what you want isn't it? Now go to your room or I'm making it two weeks and dishes on top of it for those two weeks.” Jun said. 

“This is bullshit.” Samuel said getting up. 

“I agree. And I'm sorry it has to be this way. To your room please.” Jun said calmly. As soon as he heard Samuel go up the stairs he looked at Minghao, “I understand that you're the one he's not mad at and that you probably have no idea what it's like to be where I'm at here. But don't make our sons defend me. We’re a team, and I need you Hao. Please.”

“I'm sorry Jun,” Minghao said. 

Jun nodded, “I am too.” He left and went to the office where Chan was with Jeongin and sat with the two boys, comforting Jeongin and reassuring Chan that things were okay. He felt like crying over the fact that Minghao didn't defend him, over having to ground Samuel, but he instead just kissed his boys and focused on giving them the love he had. It had to get better. This couldn't be another failure. Not after two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Junhao argued. But doesn't every couple even when things are "perfect"? Don't worry. It won't be that way all the time. Just a small argument. Please let me know what you think. And thank you for your patience! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang Chan from Stray Kids is mentioned in this chapter. I decided that from this chapter on to the end any time he is mentioned he will be referred to as his birth name Chris. If you're confused or need any explaning please let me know!

While the kids were at school, Jun went to his friend to talk to him and ask advice. Choi Seungcheol was another foster parent with his husband Jeonghan that he and Minghao had met and became friends with. Seungcheol and Jeonghan mostly fostered young kids and only had one that they adopted. Jeonghan had been like Jun and grew up in the system, but was lucky and found a family at 15 that adopted him. Seungcheol had met Jeonghan around that time and became best friends. By the time they were graduating high school, they had been dating a year. 

They sat in Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s living room, the foster child they currently had playing with her toys happily. Their adopted child was out with Jeonghan having time alone with him. Something Seungcheol strongly worked for each child he and Jeonghan had got to have.

“I don't know what to do Cheol hyung.” Jun sighed. “I want him to like me and feel safe.”

“Maybe you do make him feel safe, and that's why he takes it out on you?” Seungcheol offered. He moved to catch the toddler that was walking towards the staircase. He pulled her back over closer by Jun and smiled at her, “nice try Minjee.” 

Minjee giggled and looked at Jun. 

Jun smiled and patted his lap to encourage her to climb into his lap. He loved the Choi-Yoon’s foster kids, the babies were a lot of fun and full of love to give. Minjee family history wasn't a horribly rough one. Her mother was a single mom and had lost her job. To help Minjee, she gave her into foster care until she got a new job and was able to properly care for her again. 

Minjee giggled and climbed into Jun’s lap and reached up to touch his face. “Hi.”

“Hello MinMin,” Jun smiled. The three year old was full of energy and Seungcheol was constantly telling him how he had to stay on his toes otherwise the little one would tumble down the stairs or get into something she shouldn't. But when Jeonghan was around, she was content to cuddle and stay still with him.

“You sad?” Minjee asked.

“No sweetheart. I'm not. Thank you though.” Jun smiled. He tickled her a little, “go play sweet.”

Minjee smiled and turned around in Jun’s lap and sat, grabbing his hands and playing with them. 

“She's incredibly smart Jun-ah. She knows when someone needs extra love.” Seungcheol smiled. 

Jun smiled and kissed the top of Minjee’s head. “I love my teens, but sometimes I wonder if Hao and I should've just fostered babies.”

“Then how would Chan and Jeongin ever found their home? How would Wooseok been able to have the courage to speak up for himself that when he went back home he was able to tell his parents what he deserved?” Seungcheol pointed out. 

“Who would Samuel have to hate?” Jun sighed.

Minjee leaned back against Jun and held his hands, tilting her head back to look up at Jun. 

Jun smiled at her, “thank you little one.”

“Look, you and Minghao need some time away from the kids. So ask Lisa and Jihye if they're okay with Jeonghan and I having them over for a night and then you and Minghao head out.” Seungcheol said, “then I'd get to know Samuel and I can see if I can work my magic.”

“Hyung, you and Jeonghan hyung barely have any time together with these little ones too.” Jun frowned.

“Then repay the favor for us. Minjee’s mom is going to get her back at the end of the month. Then you can take Soojin for us. It's been a while since I've gotten Jeonghan to myself.”

Jun faked a gasp which made Minjee giggle and then covered her ears gently, “hyung there is a child!”

“She has no idea what I'm talking about.” Seungcheol laughed, “that's the best part of having munchkins as my babies. They have no idea. Meanwhile you mention you and Hao having time alone near Chan or Jeongin and suddenly there's a chorus of ew.”

“You've been to my house before!” Jun laughed uncovering Minjee’s ears. “Although anymore there's another voice cussing at me.”

“He does that here and he's going to do the dishes.” Seungcheol said. He watched Minjee get up and start playing again.

“That's what he would've done next week if he kept going.” Jun sighed. “Sometimes I don't think I'm meant to be a dad, of any kind, foster or not.”

“And that's exactly why you are. There's no exact answers to this. Jeonghan and I have been fostering almost seven years. And I can tell you that there's no easy way through any of this, and just when you think you have everything and you feel confident, there’s going to be someone who pulls that rug from under you, just to test your footing.” Seungcheol said, “like this little monkey.” He reached over and caught Minjee as she turned around and laid on her stomach, ready to slide down the stairs.

Jun laughed as Seungcheol and Minjee struggled for a bit to see who would win, until Seungcheol gave up and just cuddled Minjee close. “Thank you hyung.”

“Of course. Now, you go ahead and figure out what night works best. We’ll take the kids for the night and drop them off at school in the morning okay? Your own personal respite.” Seungcheol smiled.

“Only if I can steal this little monkey.” Jun smiled and took Minjee. He kissed her forehead and smiled, “how are you and hyung handling Minjee going home?”

“I mean, it’s hard. We love her so much, but I’m excited. It mean her mama is doing better, and her mom said if we’d like we could still be in her life. Soojin is sad and going to miss her, but she's also excited because that means she has us to herself until the next kiddo needs us.” Seungcheol smiled. “And we also have a couple surprises planned that adorable little girls can't hear.” Seungcheol poked Minjee’s nose. 

Minjee giggled and turned her head into Jun’s chest. 

Jun smiled and hugged her close. “Seungcheol I'm kidnapping her. She's too precious.”

The sound of the door unlocking and opening made them pause in their conversation. 

“Papa! I'm here!” Soojin yelled. 

Seungcheol laughed and got up, “you aren't taking either of my babies. Hello Soojin! Did you have fun with Daddy?”

“Yep!” Soojin ran up the stairs to Seungcheol and jumped into his arms. 

Minjee looked over and squealed. She wiggled out of Jun’s arms and wobbled to her foster parent and sibling. 

Jun smiled watching as Seungcheol hugged both of the girls and smiled as Jeonghan came in. 

“Hello beautiful.” Seungcheol smiled and kissed Jeonghan’s cheek. “How was your time together?”

“Great. I got Soojin a few treats, we got ice cream with Minghao-”

Jun looked over, “you hung out with my husband? That brat. He didn't even tell me he wasn't at work.”

Soojin looked over and giggled. “Hi Jun!”

“Hi Soo!” Jun smiled. He went over and picked her up while Jeonghan picked up Minjee before she decided to try going down the stairs again. 

“Yeah, he said he wanted some advice with Samuel so I told him if he didn't mind Soojin we could get ice cream together.”

“Oh.” Jun pouted a little at the thought. “Is he okay?”

“He is. He was worried about you.” Jeonghan said. “Don't worry. You're here too cause you're worried right? I mean you came to Cheol instead of me so it wasn't for beauty advice.” 

Jun smiled a little and nodded, “you're right.” He looked at Soojin, “did Hao get his gross peach ice cream?”

Soojin nodded and giggled, “he did.”

Jun made a face, “yuck. Did you tease him?”

“Yes!” Soojin smiled. 

“Just like Mingyu and I taught you right?” Jun smiled. 

Soojin started laughing and nodded, “Yep!”

“Good girl. Hyungs, keep raising her and Minjee well. Chan and I will have our minion army soon.” Jun smiled. He kissed Soojin’s cheek.

“You're not taking our girl.” Seungcheol said reaching for Soojin. 

Jun turned to keep her from reaching Seungcheol, “she's mine already.” 

Soojin started giggling and patted Jun’s shoulder, “but you have Channie and Jeongin.”

“And they'd absolutely adore the heck out of you!” Jun smiled. 

“Give me my baby.” Seungcheol whined making Jeonghan, Soojin, and Minjee laugh. 

“Never.” Jun laughed hugging Soojin close. He smiled at her, “do you wanna go back to your papa?”

Soojin tapped her chin like she was thinking, a habit Jun recognized from Jeonghan when he was teasing Seungcheol before shrugging. “Well I guess.”

“You guess?” Seungcheol faked a gasp and acted hurt. “After all the chocolate I give you when Daddy’s not looking.”

Jeonghan faked a gasp this time, “you mean that our candy supply disappeared because you were giving it to her while I gave some to Minjee?” 

Minjee and Soojin both started giggling at their antics. 

Jun smiled and looked at Soojin and Minjee, “you ladies going to let them blame you when we know the real culprit is them?” 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol both acted like they had been offended making the girls start laughing even more. 

Jun smiled and kissed the girls’ cheeks before handing Seungcheol, Soojin. “As much as I love your family I should go home and check on my herd. I still have to figure out dinner.”

“Well go ahead and give me a call or text when you guys figure out a night you have to yourself. We’ll watch your boys for you.” Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan looked at his husband, “we will?” he laughed and smiled at Jun, “don't worry. Just go ahead and text us.”

Jun smiled and nodded. He gave the girls another kiss on the cheek and hugged Seungcheol and then Jeonghan, “thank you hyungs. Bye little ladies. Be good.” 

After he left, Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol, “great minds think alike huh?”

Seungcheol smiled at him, “they really do.”

As he got into his car, Jun checked his phone and sending Minghao a quick text.

**[Sent 12:28 pm] To:HaoHao:** **_so Jeonghan hyung said you were worried about me?_ **

**[Sent 12:29 pm] From HaoHao:** **_I am. Sorry. I just want to fix everything for you and Samuel and I don't know how and it scares me._ **

Jun smiled softly at that and texted his husband asking where he was. When Minghao replied he had left work early, Jun told him to just stay at home and he'd be there soon. Seungcheol was onto something with offering to take the kids.

\--------

“You're kidding me.” Jun laughed. He shook his head, “Seungcheol hyung told me the exact same thing. He said he can get to know Samuel before giving advice and we get a night to ourselves.”

“Apparently they think we don't do that often enough.” Minghao laughed. 

“I guess.” Jun shook his head and looked at Minghao, “so when works for you?”

“Wednesday? So we don't surprise the boys with it?”

“That works.” Jun nodded. He thought of how Chan liked having a routine and knowing when things would change. Maybe Samuel was the same and would appreciate a day to get ready to stay the night. 

“How was Minjee?” Minghao asked.

Jun quickly texted Seungcheol that if Wednesday was okay, they'd do that day before looking at Minghao, “a little ball of energy. Hyung had to keep catching her before she got into stuff.” 

Minghao smiled, “Soojin teased me! Just like you do!”

Jun grinned, “she did? How dare she.” 

Minghao lightly hit Jun’s shoulder, “and you call me a brat.”

Jun laughed and kissed his cheek. “I'm sorry HaoHao.”

Minghao laughed and kissed Jun’s forehead, “I'm really sorry I've kind of sucked at protecting you.”

“You haven't Hao. It's hard. You're not stuck with me in this situation and you haven't lived my life, so it's hard. I just need you by my side.”

“I know, and I feel like I haven't been able to do that as I should. Jeonghan hyung talked to me about that.”

Jun nodded, “it's okay Hao. You're here now  and you're trying. It's hard when I don't exactly talk about it either.”

Minghao nodded, “so talk to me. Okay? Even if it's something silly, tell me. I want to know. I love you, and if it is important enough that it's on your mind, it's important to me, so tell me. Please.”

Jun smiled and hugged him. “I will. I love you Hao.”

“I love you Junnie. I promise I'm going to be better at all this.” Minghao whispered. 

“I know. I trust you.” Jun smiled.

\--------

Jun watched Chan talking to the boy he liked and smiled. He couldn't wait until he was able to call the teen his adopted son. He loved him and wanted to know that there was never a chance of him being taken away, especially when his life seemed to finally find some stability.

Chan glanced over and saw Jun and waved. He said something to the boy and looked surprised as he handed him a piece of paper. He looked down and blushed a little before going to Jun, waving goodbye to his crush. 

“Hey bud.” Jun smiled as Chan got in. He didn't mention what he had watched, “how was school today?”

“Great.” Chan looked at the piece of paper and smiled to himself before looking out the window, “really great.”

“Good. I'm glad to hear that.” Jun smiled, “so you know Seungcheol and Jeonghan right?” 

Chan nodded looking at Jun, “yeah. Why what's up?”

“Well Minghao and I were thinking about going out, just the two of us for the night on Wednesday. And Seungcheol and Jeonghan offered to take you boys for the evening. It's already been okayed with your social worker, and you're allowed to say no, we can just have a night for you with us.” Jun said carefully. He watched Chan through his peripheral vision and saw the younger hadn't tensed up and instead was relaxed. Something he was grateful for.  Chan never was good with sudden plans. 

“Yeah, that's okay. You and Dad haven't had much time together since before Jeongin came. We’ll be okay. And I can help make sure Samuel behaves for them.” Chan nodded. 

Jun smiled, “thank you Chan. But I want you to enjoy yourself too. Okay? You don't need to be a secondary parent for them.”

“I know. I just want to help.” Chan said. 

Jun patted his knee and smiled at him quickly before focusing on the road again. He pulled into the parking lot for Jeongin and Samuel, “I know. And I very much appreciate that. But you're fifteen almost sixteen. Let Minghao and I do the worrying about you kids.”

Chan nodded and looked around. He saw his brothers in a group of friends. They were talking and laughing while they all took turns dancing. “Looks like Samuel’s getting along with Jeonginnie’s friends.

“He is. Jeongin mentioned one of them has a crush on Samuel too. At least he thinks so.” Jun nodded. 

“Did you ever find out who Jeongin likes?” Chan asked. 

“No, but I figured that when he's ready he’ll talk about it.” Jun smiled at Chan, “are you worried about him?”

“Just want to make sure he's not someone who's going to hurt Jeongin.” Chan admitted. 

Jun smiled and patted Chan’s shoulder. “I'm so proud of who you've become Chan.”

Chan smiled at his foster dad. “Thanks Appa.”

Jun smiled and looked over and saw Jeongin saying something to the group before coming over with Samuel and two of the other boys. He rolled down his window and raised an eyebrow smiling. “What's going on?”

“Well I was wondering, Samuel and I were wondering if Chris hyung and Hyunjin hyung could come over.” Jeongin asked. 

“Is this in hopes the rest of your friends can all come over?” Jun laughed. 

Jeongin glanced at his friends and Samuel who all shared a similar look of being caught. 

Jun laughed, “how about Friday? Then I can make sure I have food for everyone. The whole group can come over and then if Chan wants to invite a friend he can.” Jun glanced at the oldest who listened from where he was. 

Chan nodded and leaned over to look at the two friends, “so who likes who here?”

“Channie!” Jeongin squealed and immediately went to hide behind one of his friends. The friend blushed too and looked down. 

Jun laughed and pushed Chan lightly, “Stop it. Let them be.”

“We don't have crushes on anyone.” the other friend said blushing, but he glanced at Samuel even still, Samuel blushing and looking down shyly. 

Jun smiled. He had to be Chris. He looked over where Jeongin was peeking our from his friend. He had to be Hyunjin, and from the way his youngest held on to his friend, Jun had a feeling he was the one Jeongin had a crush on. “So we’ll see you on Friday okay guys? Talk to your parents and if they're okay with it I could pick you up.”

“We'd have to use the big van.” Jeongin said, “there'd be eleven of us.”

“Or I could ask Minghao to come with the other car and we’ll do it that way.” Jun laughed. “Now, say bye to your friends and get in.”

Both teens laughed and said bye to their friends, Jeongin hugging Hyunjin before giving him a small wave and climbing in. Samuel got in after him, waving at the boy who looked at him, almost smitten.

Jun smiled and waved to the boys before driving. He had a question waiting to be asked, but instead, he let Chan take over for him.

“So Jeongin, no crushes right?” Chan teased peeking back at his brother.

“Shut up!” Jeongin laughed hiding his face in his hands. 

“Look, you're getting a little red,” Samuel teased poking at him. 

Jeongin playfully smacked his hand, laughing as he tried hiding his face. “Guys!”

“Alright, alright.” Jun smiled, “let's stop teasing Jeongin about wanting to hold Hyunjin’s hand.”

Chan snickered while Jeongin whined laughing softly and Samuel glared at the back of Jun’s head, not going unmissed by him. 

“How was school you two?” Jun asked deciding to ignore it. 

“Good. I got an A on my test!” Jeongin said. 

“That's great Jeonginnie! I'm proud of you. Make sure to tell Minghao when we get home. How was school for you Samuel?”

“Meh. It was school.” Samuel mumbled, still glaring a hole at Jun’s head. 

Jun nodded, “that's fair.” He focused on driving and then cleared his throat and glanced back for a second at a red light after he stopped, “so would you two be okay of Minghao and I brought you to Seungcheol’s and Jeonghan’s for the night on Wednesday? So we could have a evening to go out on a date?”

“Yeah! That's okay. I can play with Soojin and Minjee!” Jeongin grinned. “And you can kiss Papa all you want away from me.” 

Jun laughed and drove as the light turned green, a small blush on his cheeks, “what about you Samuel? Seungcheol and Jeonghan are friends of Minghao’s and I’s. They're foster parents too but they foster kiddos younger than five usually.”

“It's whatever.” Samuel shrugged. 

“Thank you Samuel. I appreciate that.” Jun said softly. He knew validating any kind of a positive response might at least give him a point for the kid. 

Samuel just made a noise and looked out the window. 

Jun glanced at Chan who was glaring back at the younger teen and reached over patting his knee. When Chan looked and him he just smiled and gave him a gentle nod. Baby steps. 

As soon as Jun parked and turned the car off, Samuel got out and went inside, barely pausing long enough to shut the car door. 

Chan and Jeongin both got out slower and glanced at Jun. 

“I'm fine boys.” Jun smiled getting out. He ran a hand over Jeongin’s head and kissed it before patting his shoulder, “teenage angst doesn't scare me away that easy. I used to be the king of it.”

Chan smiled and hugged Jun, “and if it did I'm sure my angst would've scared you off right?”

“I don't know. Once we figured each other out you have been such a wonderful person.” Jun smiled. He kissed Chan’s head, “I love you kiddo.”

“I love you too Appa.” Chan smiled. He grabbed his backpack and went inside. 

Jun smiled and wrapped an arm around Jeongin, “and you! You're just the world's most beautiful sunshine. And so ridiculously smart and I'm so proud of you.” 

“Thanks Appa.” Jeongin smiled. He walked in with Jun, an arm around Jun’s waist while Jun had his arm around his shoulders. 

“There you two are.” Minghao smiled seeing them. “Was wondering if you two ran off to join a circus.” 

“Not yet, that's still in the planning stages.” Jun smiled he glanced at Jeongin and smiled, “tell him your news kiddo.”

“I got an A on my test!” Jeongin smiled. 

Jun stepped back smiling as Minghao picked up Jeongin smiling. 

“Jeonginnie! That’s amazing!” Minghao smiled hugging him. “I’m so proud of you, I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks appa.” Jeongin smiled hugging Minghao.

“And Friday we’ll have a house full. I told Jeongin and Samuel they can have their friends over.” Jun smiled.

“Thank goodness we have our date planned beforehand.” Minghao laughed.

Jun winked at him and smiled at Jeongin, “go ahead and put your stuff away kiddo.”

Jeongin nodded and left the two adults to go to his room. 

“So, what happened in the car? Samuel came in angry. Are you okay?” Minghao asked.

“I’m fine,” Jun glanced around looking for the teen.

“His room. Same with Chan.” Minghao answered.

Jun sighed and nodded. “I told them about Wednesday. Chan and Jeongin handled it okay and Samuel was actually pretty happy until he got in the car. When I asked about Wednesday he got angry and shut me out.”

“How are you feeling? Do I need to go talk to him?” Minghao asked.

“Later, we both will. I don’t know what we’ll say. But we have to try.” Jun sighed and hugged Minghao, trying to make himself small as he buried his face in Minghao’s shoulder, “I don’t know how I’m feeling. I just want him to be happy here, and not hide it because of me. He deserves to feel happy and safe. That’s all I want for him anymore. Even if he hates me.”

Minghao hugged Jun and kissed the side of his head as he rubbed his back, “we’ll get him there babe. Somehow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Quick note for everyone besides the one I had earlier ha.
> 
> So, this chapter introduces Jeongcheol's relationship, their relationship I debated on for a while not sure if I wanted Cheol with Jeonghan or Shua, (cause tbh they're my ot3). So hopefully Hannie fits well with him.
> 
> Second! Stray Kids Chan. I introduced him in as Chan last chapter (I think?) but let's ignore that and go with Chris. For obvious less confusing reasons.
> 
> Third! Hopefully the information of foster care I have here is accurate. I used what I know from what I have worked with as well as research. This is also mostly only accurate for the US, not somewhere like S. Korea where this au is based. Please forgive me for any wrong info.
> 
> Fourth(and final)! thank you all for reading. I don't know what to do with this chapter. It felt stiff to me, so hopefully it translates better to you. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think/questions you have! If you're curious about something please ask. Or if y'all wanna say hi, find me on Tumblr as sunkissedjoon or twitter as sunkissedjoon94.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to read the note at the end. Thanks.

“Samuel, can we talk to you?” Minghao asked standing at Samuel’s room. Jun stood behind him to the side, waiting until Samuel gave the okay. He didn’t want to overwhelm the teen.

Samuel looked up from the book he was reading, one Jun had gotten for him and left on his bed while he was at school so he had no idea it was from Jun and that Jun thought he’d enjoy. “I guess I can’t really say no can I?”

“You can, but this is a conversation we’d have later then.” Minghao said, “so it’s up to you. Do you want it now or later?”

“I guess now is fine.” Samuel put his bookmark in the book again and set it aside, “you can come in.”

Minghao stepped in first and sat on the edge of the bed, letting Jun follow and take the desk chair. He glanced at the book and pointed to it, “what do you think of it?”

“It’s good. Thank you for getting it for me,” Samuel nodded.

Minghao nodded, “it actually wasn’t me who got it for you.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Jun said softly.

“You can have it back.” Samuel grabbed the book and tossed it towards Jun, watching as it landed on the floor at Jun’s feet, the bookmark sliding out.

Jun picked it up and tucked the bookmark in better before setting it on the bed, “Samuel, I got it for you. I noticed you were reading books like it, and I thought you might like this. I thought of you. Don’t let who got it for you be why you stop reading it.”

“I don’t want it.” Samuel said.

“You just said you liked it to me though.” Minghao said, “Samuel, that’s what we need to talk to you about. How you’re kind and thoughtful around me or Chan and Jeongin, but around Jun you're not.”

“So?” Samuel looked at him, “I don’t like Jun.”

Minghao watched as Jun looked at his feet and began picking at his nails, pulling his lip between his teeth as he tried not to cry. “That’s fine. I have people in my life that I don’t like, ones at work. But the thing is, I don’t treat them the way you treat Jun. You’re better than this Samuel. I know you are cause I’ve seen the person you are around Chan and Jeongin. I see the way your eyes light up when we talk. I’m not asking you to like Jun, that’s not at all what we’re asking. We’re just asking that you be respectful to him-”

“Why should I be respectful when I don’t respect him? You don’t know me. Neither one of you do. You act like you do, but the truth is you’re in this for the money. You’re in this because you want to go home and tell your parents about how amazing you are and brag to everyone else.” Samuel said. “So just go ahead and send me off to the next house. I’m used to it by now.”

“Just like we don’t know everything about you, you don’t know everything about us.” Jun spoke up. “Until you can start showing some kind of respect you’re on dishes duty. Don’t worry about making dinner with me. I’d rather not have a child who wants to be disrespectful around.” He got up and looked at Samuel, “by the way we’re not as different as you think. I aged out of the system. I bounced from house to house. And a hell of a lot more. I’ve said nastier things to my foster parents too. So don’t think I haven’t heard it before. I probably came up with it.”

Minghao watched as Jun left and looked at Samuel, “you need to change your attitude and fast. Jun became a foster parent so kids like you don’t have to age out like he did. So kids had somewhere safe. And just so you know, I don’t talk to my parents anymore. They disowned me. So me becoming a foster parent isn’t so I can brag about it. Everything we get from the government goes towards you kids. Next time think about what you have to say. Friday with yours and Jeongin’s friends might get cancelled if you decide to keep going.”

“Minghao,” Samuel started.

“No. I don’t want an excuse.” Minghao said, “I want to see change.” He got up and left but not before glancing back at the teen, “and so you know, Jun really cares about you. I’m disappointed in you Samuel. Really disappointed.”

Jun was sitting in their room when he found him, his husband on the bed with Jeongin and Chan both next to him to offer their support. They were laughing at something Chan was talking about. How someone in a class had managed to distract the teacher for most of the period by talking about mermaids, and how the teacher was convinced they were one.

“Chan-ah, that’s not nice to make fun of a mermaid.” Minghao smiled coming in. He sat at the foot of the bed, smiling at the three.

“It wasn’t me Dad.” Chan laughed, “it was Haechan.”

“Haechan huh?” Minghao asked glancing at Jun and Jeongin who both started laughing. 

Chan blushed and pushed at them gently, “stop it. I'm never telling you two anything again!”

“You can tell me. I'm a good secret keeper.” Minghao laughed and wiggled his eyebrows a little. 

“Appa, Jeongin if you tell him.” Chan gave them a look.

“Haechan is hyungs crush! Who gave hyung his number!” Jeongin squealed as Jun gently tackled him, pushing him onto the bed and then tickling his sides making the youngest squeal and laugh. 

“Oh really?” Minghao smiled. He saw the blush on Chan’s cheeks and smiled, “is he the one you have a study date with tomorrow?”

“Dad!” Chan blushed whining. He smiled though, not minding the attention. He knew it could be worse, and did have worse. This was home. Where it was safe and teasing was his biggest worry.

\--------

Jun watched Samuel finish cleaning the dishes and walked in and grabbed a towel, starting to dry them and stack them. He didn't say anything even though he knew the teen was watching him curiously. He would let Samuel start. 

“What are you doing?” Samuel asked. “This is a punishment for me.”

“It is. But I figured a little help wouldn't be bad. Unless you don't want it?” Jun said setting the plate he had down. 

“No. It's fine.” Samuel took the stacks and put them away as Jun finished drying them. 

“I also want to apologize for how angry I got earlier. I shouldn't get angry at you, and how I did wasn't fair to you.” Jun said softly. He saw Samuel pause, his back to Jun before the teen turned around and came back grabbing the plates. 

“Okay.” Samuel finally said as he walked away again.

Jun tried to hold back the sigh but couldn't. He looked at Samuel, “If I did anything to upset you I'm really sorry too. You're a great kid Samuel. And I hope we can at least respect each other someday.” He finished drying the dishes and left the room, going to the office. He sat in the chair and sighed. Minghao was spending time with Chan and Jeongin, doing a puzzle with them in the living room, and he was sure Samuel was going to go in and read his book. But Jun needed a break from acting like everything was fine. And he didn't want Chan and Jeongin to see him get upset.

Junhui sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He had been in Samuel’s place too. He was angry. Angry at his parents for being abusive so he and his brother had been split up. Angry that the social worker wouldn't tell him where his brother had gone. Angry when he was told his brother was getting adopted, but no one wanted him. Angry when he had been beaten by foster parents and other foster kids. Angry he couldn't tell anyone. 

His last home he was in before aging out were counting down the days until he did, pocketing the money given to them by the government to take care of him, some of it meant to go towards college for him. He had screamed and yelled at them for everything. Treated them like it was their fault his life had been horrible. He screamed at them the same things Samuel had, even using some of it as an excuse for his social worker to pull him from the home and let him live in someone else's custody for the last few months until his birthday. He never had a home, and every time he thought he did, someone decided to shove him out into the cold, laughing at him for thinking that maybe things would be okay.

He didn't blame Samuel for treating him the way he was. He knew Samuel probably had the same thing. He was scared Jun and Minghao would get rid of him, and nothing Jun said would help the teen. He cried quietly, hurting for the young teenager who was scared, hurting himself for the words he had been hearing since the teen came to their home, and aching for things to be perfect for the three boys in his and Minghao’s care. He wanted more than anything for them to understand that this was home, this was safe. 

\--------

“Have fun!” Jeonghan yelled out as Jun and Minghao walked back to the car after dropping the kids off at their friends house. Samuel had seemed in a better mood even, and Seungcheol had quickly gotten the three teens interested in playing some kind of game, while the two toddlers ran around, excited to have new friends over. 

“We will!” Jun yelled back. He waved at their friend and laughed leaning on Minghao a little. “So what do you have planned?”

“Dinner?” Minghao smiled, “just the two of us. I already have a reservation.”

“Oh god. Do I have to change?” Jun asked as they got to the car and Minghao opened his door. 

“Only if you want to. You still look great to me.” Minghao complimented and kissed his cheek.

Jun blushed and got in, buckling as Minghao came around and got in himself. “Is it fancy or?”

“Not our teens are driving us crazy and we don't want to cook casual, but not I'm proposing to you fancy.” Minghao explained. 

Jun laughed, “so you're not proposing. Good to know.” 

Minghao laughed shaking his head as he drove back to their house. “What am I going to do with you Junhui?”

“Well, tonight with no kids, there's a number of things. And I'm so okay with all of them.” Jun flirted. 

“Guess I'm using one of my sick days tomorrow.” Minghao half-joked, grinning as he got Jun to blush even more.

“I'm okay with that idea. We won't have the kids until three tomorrow.” Jun smiled.

“Even better.” Minghao grinned.

Jun laughed as Minghao parked and leaned over to kiss his husband’s cheek. “I love you. Let me go change and then we can do whatever you've planned for tonight.”

“Great.” Minghao smiled. They both got out and went into the house, Jun smiling at Minghao and winking at him. They both ended up changing and by the time they came downstairs together, Minghao had a hard time not kissing his husband. 

“We’re going to be late for the reservations you made us.” Jun laughed as Mighao kissed him. 

“I don't care. I love you Junhui. I love you so much, and I'm so proud of who you are and how you're able to go through so much.” Minghao said. He looked at Jun, “I love you.”

“I love you too Hao.” Jun laughed softly. He smiled and kissed Minghao’s nose, “where is all of this coming from?”

“It's something I should be telling you more often, all the time. I love you, and I'm so proud that you've had a hard life, yet you have a heart kind enough and gentle enough to give our kids the home they have, to forgive Samuel and still want the best for him. I love you, and I love everything that makes you, you. Thank you for loving me.”

“Of all the things I've done in my life, loving you has always been the easiest.” Jun smiled and kissed Minghao, making a small noise of surprise when Minghao pulled him close to him by his waist.

Minghao kissed Jun passionately, his fingers digging softly into Jun’s back and hip as he pulled him close. When he pulled away so they could take a chance to breathe, he looked at Jun with a look that the older knew to be of nothing but love and admiration for him. “I almost want to skip this dinner and just stay here with you.”

“We could. But what would we eat then?” Jun laughed softly. 

“I could think of a few things.” Minghao smiled and kissed Jun’s jawline before kissing the juncture where his neck and jaw met.

“Hao, as appealing as that is I actually am hungry and we can always do that when we get home.” Jun laughed. “Please baby?”

“Fine.” Minghao pressed another kiss to Jun’s neck before standing fully again, “let's go get dinner.”

“Yay,” Jun smiled making Minghao laugh. The two left, joking with each other about what the rest of their evening may or may not include, reminding Jun of all the reasons he fell in love with Minghao. Especially how Minghao was able to make him feel at ease even when things seemed to be going wrong and didn't feel okay. Minghao knew Jun’s past and loved him through everything, showing him that he was worth more than everything he had gone through. Something Jun needed reminded of, and with welcoming a new child to their home it had been forgotten. Something Seungcheol and Jeonghan had seen when they offered the night to their friends.

“What are you going to get?” Minghao asked as they sat at their table, a bit away from the rest of the filled tables, something Minghao had requested, which was easy to get when his best friend Seokmin worked there as a manager with their friend Mingyu.

“Something spicy probably.” Jun smiled, “want to share?”

“Long as it's not ridiculously spicy.” Minghao laughed. They looked at the menu for a bit before their server came over. Minghao order a bottle of his and Jun’s favorite wine with some waters and the two smiled at each other as the server left. 

“I love you Hao.” Jun said softly.

“I love you too.” Minghao smiled at him. He felt Jun tap his foot against his and smiled more. 

“Thank you for loving me. And showing me what love is like.” Jun said with a small smile on his face. 

“Just like you said, loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done.” Minghao smiled.

Jun smiled at his husband. This was the life he always wanted.

The rest of their evening they spent talking to each other about things that was happening in their family or at work for Minghao, and then onto how they've been. Minghao held Jun’s hand over the table, rubbing his thumb over it softly. At home, they spent time showing each other how in love they were, appreciative of the empty house. After a late shower, the couple laid in bed together listening to the quiet house and the soft music Minghao had turned on for them. 

“I know it's hard to think of, but I'm sure things with Samuel are going to get better.” Minghao whispered as he felt Jun drawing hearts on his bare chest. 

“I hope so. But as long as he's happy here. That's all I could ask for.” Jun said quietly.

“And he is. He's just scared it'll be like his other homes.” Minghao said, “and I know he’ll get there babe. Just like Chan did. Wooseok and Jeongin. He’ll be okay.”

Jun nodded and sighed quietly. “Thank you for being with me through everything. I couldn't do this alone.”

“You’ll never have to Jun. I promise.” Minghao said softly. He leaned up and straddled Jun looking down at him smiling, “I'm here to stay.”

Jun smiled looking up at him. “Thank god for that.” 

Minghao smiled and kissed his husband. And if it lead to a couple more rounds, neither one complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> That has to be the most embarrassing and awkward time of my writing career. Posting the last chapter (chapter 6) and being SO excited about it and excited to read what everyone thinks, to th point I'm checking my email and inbox several times a day. Only for nothing. 
> 
> Let me tell y'all, that means a lot because I've written since I was 13 for different fandoms. Recently, a year ago I've stopped stories and never finished because I was BEGGING for comments, with a comment goal and got told I was every word possible because I should just write for fun and not expect comments. But since writing here I've had good experiences. Until now. 
> 
> I waited a week, trying to figure out how or what to add in this chapter because no one commented and I was wondering if it was worth it or I should just count my losses and stop writing again. I don't get it. Why stop commenting? Are y'all busy? Cause I am too. A full time college student having to commute two hours every day as well as work 15+ hours a week and help take care of the house between studying for midterms/finals/exams. But yet I still write.
> 
> I don't know what to do. I'm hoping this turns out better than it has for me in the past. Because I am SO excited about this story, but if no one else is I'll stop writing. So tell me guys. What do I need to do? Cause spending my free time writing with no feedback absolutely sucks and I'll just stop if it happens again. I can't keep doing this.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Having several teens in the house was different for Minghao and Jun, but they loved hearing the laughter and fun from the teens as they sat in the kitchen talking. The eight friends of Jeongin and Samuel’s came over, and the only ones Jun could accurately say who was who without mixing anyone up was Hyunjin, Chris, and Felix. The rest he had called each other's names at one point, making the teens laugh as they corrected him. Chan even invited his friend Haechan over, which Jun had promised wouldn't warrant teasing from Samuel and Jeongin. They only teased him once before Chan did it back and all teasing stopped. 

Minghao watched as one of the kids came into the kitchen to grab more food, tipping his bowl to the adults in thanks for it. “You're welcome Woojin."

Jun glanced over and smiled at him before looking at Minghao, “how do you do it? I've called Woojin Changbin like four times.” 

“Babe it's easy.” Minghao laughed. 

“You'd think with how many people I've met in my life it'd be easier but remembering names to faces is so hard.” Jun whined laying his head on the counter he and Minghao were sat at. 

Minghao laughed and ran his hand through Jun’s hair, “it's okay babe. Chan did it to Seungmin with Jisung’s name. Samuel and Jeongin made sure he got it right after.”

“Thank god these teens are so forgiving.” Jun laughed. 

“I’m glad we only have our three. I don’t think I could do a houseful.” Minghao admitted with a laugh.

“Would you want to foster another if we got to?” Jun asked. It was a question always in the back of his mind, if they were called to take another child, would they say yes. When would too many kids be enough, especially once Chan’s adoption went through.

“Definitely. As long as the boys are okay with it.” Minghao nodded, “right now though, I think our boys need us.”

Jun nodded, glancing around the corner to check on the boys. He saw Samuel first, sitting in a chair curled up laughing with Chris sitting on the arm of the chair talking to him. The joy on his face was one Jun wanted to see forever. Jengin sat on the couch in between Hyunjin’s legs, the older leaning forward hugging him and resting his chin on Jeongin’s shoulders watching as Changbin -Jun guessed- acted out whatever it was for the game of charades they played. The youngest was smiling and held Hyunjin’s hands in his own, guessing half-heartedly at what was being acted out. He looked content to be cuddled by Hyunjin. The others were scattered around, but Jun saw Chan next to Haechan-or Donghyuck as he learned, watching the youngers, leaning into each other and whispering and laughing. Their smiles they shared with each other reminded Jun of how he and Minghao had been when they first met. Seeing the two older teens that way reminded Jun how his oldest was getting older, and before he and Minghao knew it, they’d be bringing him to colleges to look at and then eventually moving him into a dorm so he could attend the school. 

“Our boys are growing up.” Jun whispered.

Minghao nodded watching his husband, “Chan and Haechan?”

Jun nodded and looked at Minghao, “I don't know what to do with our boys getting crushes.”

“Are they behaving themselves?” Minghao tried leaning over to see. 

Jun glanced over again and nodded, “oh yeah. They're doing okay. I just-” Jun sighed, “our babies are growing up.”

“I know. But it happens love. Just like you grew up and met me.” Minghao encouraged. 

Jun nodded, “I just want this adoption to go through before Chan ages out.”

“It will. There's no reason for them to tell us no.” Minghao promised.

Jun nodded and sighed. “I know. I'm just worried. It's already taken so long.”

“Well stop frowning love. You're going to get wrinkles.” Minghao said. 

Jun looked up at him and stared at him for a moment before laughing. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Minghao smiled. He kissed leaned over and kissed Jun. 

Jun smiled kissing him back. Things would work out. They had to.

\--------

When there was a knock at the door, Minghao and Junhui had been cuddling on one of the couches while the three boys were sitting on the other and the floor playing the video game. To them, it was what days off of school were for. Family time and seeing their three kids laughing and talking together. Samuel was fine with Jun, mostly ignoring him and not responding to anything he said. Even still, he kept glancing over to give Jun either small glares or unsure looks. It didn't bother Jun as much though, or he kept telling himself that. He couldn't ask more from the teen anymore.

“I'll get it.” Jun said carefully sitting up, “you stay with the boys.” 

Minghao nodded and kissed Jun before the older got up. “Love you.”

Jun smiled and ran his hand through his hair, “love you Hao.” He went to the door and answered it. 

“Ah, Jun,” it was their lawyer for Chan’s adoption. 

“Oh hi Sehun. Everything okay? You can come in.” Jun stepped aside a little.

“No, I actually came to give you this from the judge. I'm sorry.” Sehun handed Jun a file with some papers in it. 

“Sorry?” Jun frowned taking it. He opened the file and look at the papers, reading over it. “Oh my god. Is this serious?”

“It is. If you want, we can talk over it tomorrow. I know the kids have school off today and you probably want to just be with them-”

“Why? Why did this happen? It shouldn't matter. Chan is happy with us.” Jun’s voice did get a little louder, getting Minghao’s attention and Chan’s.

“I don't know the exact answer to that.” Sehun said, shifting his weight. He was uncomfortable with it obviously. 

“Sehun. What's going on?” Minghao came in. He saw how upset Jun was and went to his husband. “Babe?”

Jun handed him the papers and looked at Sehun, “you need to find out why. Because I will not let Chan be taken from us. He is our child and has been for four years. No one is taking him away.”

“They're taking me away?” Chan asked coming in. 

Minghao quickly turned to him, after reading the papers, “no. Chan they won't. We won't let them.”

“I’ll go talk to the social worker and the judge and see what I can find out.” Sehun said. 

“Good. I want answers before  _ anything  _ happens. Chan is my son. Regardless of what shit the judge has to say.” Jun said angrily. Sehun left quickly and Jun shut the door before going to Chan, “baby nothing's going to happen.”

“But you said they're taking me? Dad, what do those say?” Chan looked at the papers. He reached for them. 

“Chan, you don't need to read this.” Minghao said. 

“It's about me isn't it? That they're taking me from you? I'm sixteen. I deserve to know what's going on for my future.” Chan said. 

Jun nodded, “Hao let him. He's right.”

Minghao sighed and handed the papers to Chan, noticing the noise attracted Samuel and Jeongin. He wanted to get them to leave, but Jun shook his head. 

“So the judge said you're unfit to be my parents? Is that what this is saying?” Chan asked. 

“Yeah. Pretty much.” Jun nodded, “he put in an order for your social worker to take you from the home too.”

“What if I don't want to leave? Don't I get a say in this too? It's  _ my  _ life. I want to live with you and Dad. This isn't fair. What the hell.” Chan started getting upset, tears filling his eyes. 

“Channie,” Minghao reached for him. 

“No, this is bullshit.” Chan shoved Minghao’s hand away and threw the papers down, “this is my home. The only place I've felt at home. This isn't fucking fair! I don't want to leave!”

“We know Chan, and we won't let them take you.” Jun said softly. 

“Why is this fucking happening to me?” Chan yelled, tears starting to fall. 

“Come here bud,” Jun reached for him.

Chan shoved him back, “just leave me alone.” 

“Chan,” Minghao was at lost for words. He wanted to comfort Chan but didn't know how. 

“Fuck off.” Chan said angrily before leaving the house. 

“Dad? Appa?” Jeongin looked at them. 

“It's okay buddy.” Jun said softly. “Hao, which do you want?” 

“I want to help Chan but I don't know how.” Minghao whispered. 

“Just let him be mad and rant. Let him cry and then hug him and let him know you love him. See if you can get him to come home and I'll help from there.” Jun said before hugging Jeongin who was ready to cry. 

Minghao nodded, “I’ll call you if we need you to pick us up.”

“Be patient with him too.” Jun reminded, “He's scared.”  

Minghao nodded before leaving to find Chan. 

Jun hugged Jeongin, “It'll be okay. Minghao and I won't let them take Chan.”

“But why? He's my brother. He's been here longer than me. You were able to adopt me. Why can't he stay?”

“I know, but I don't know why this is going on Jeongin.” Jun said and kissed his head. 

“So if you don't know what to do with Chan getting taken, how can you be sure the same won't happen to me? You promised me a safe place to live.” Samuel spoke up.

“I know I did Samuel, and I'm going to keep my prom-”

“Are you really? Because you can't keep them from taking Chan.” Samuel said. 

Jun felt Jeongin tense and looked at Samuel, “I'm going to do everything I can. Chan’s home is here, and just because Minghao and I are young doesn't mean anything.”

“So you're just lying. Cause the courts don't care what you're going to do to make sure your kid stays with you. Ask my mom. I haven't seen her since I was two. You know what she said to me then? That she'd do everything she could to get to keep me. That was twelve years ago, and I've lived in nine homes since then who all told me and promised they'd do everything they could to make it feel like home, and I haven't seen my mom once. You can't just give us a false sense of security Jun. That's not fair. Jeongin’s just a kid, Chan is about to fucking age out of the system.”

“Samuel, please.” Junhui could feel his chest tighten and the panic raise as well. 

“No, how dare you give us this kind of false hope. You don't care for any of us. You're just doing this to feel good about yourself aren't you? Just so you can call your friends and tell them how perfect you are.” Samuel said. 

Jun could tell by how Jeongin’s body was tense, he felt a little of the same, even though the younger knew some of his own past. It made the panic get worse, and he wished Minghao was home. He needed his husband. “Samuel, please.” 

“Appa, is he right? You don't care about us?” Jeongin asked looking at him.

Jun looked at him and wondered how he could lose the trust of Jeongin. He knew that Jeongin loved him, and that he quickly had trusted him. “Baby, no. He's not. I love you so incredibly much.”

“Stop lying to him. He's a child for crying out loud. How much money do you get for taking us in? Cause you get paid to take care of us right? Like a job, how could you care about us if you're paid to take care of us? You don't really care. You're faking it like someone would at the restaurant or some customer service shit.” Samuel said reusing one of his arguments from before.

As Jeongin shoved Jun away, the panic became too much and Jun started breathing hard. They hated him. They didn't want him around. Everything was falling apart and closing in. His breath came out quick and short, his chest felt heavy, and his vision darkened at the sides. “S-Stop. Please-Please. Stop.”

“What, are you going to be pathetic now and start crying to make me feel bad? God you're such a loser, crying all the time and hiding behind Minghao. How do you expect me to respect you if-” Samuel’s voice got far away, and then disappeared altogether as Jun fell and hit his head, passing out. 

Samuel stopped, realizing what had happened. He pushed too far, and now they were going to send him away. “Shit.”

“Appa!” Jeongin ran forward and pushed Jun, “Appa get up.”

“W-We need to call Minghao. Jeongin go get Jun’s phone okay? I'll stay with him.” Samuel said going over. He knelt close to Jun’s head and looked over it, making sure there wasn't blood. When he saw some, he felt even more panicked, “hey Jeongin grab a towel too okay?”

“Okay.” Jeongin’s voice shook, indicating the youngest was close to crying. 

“Okay don't panic. You got this.” Samuel whispered to himself. When Jeongin came back he took the towel and put it where Jun was bleeding, “hold that and try talking to him okay?” 

Jeongin nodded and did as Samuel asked, talking to Jun, begging him to get up. 

Samuel took the phone and called Minghao, hoping he'd answer. When he didn't, he tried again and when Minghao didn't answer again, he left a quick message and then took a deep breath, “okay I'm going to call an ambulance. They'll help Jun.”

“Dad didn't answer?” Jeongin frowned.

“He didn't but don't worry. I'll call again.” Samuel said before calling. When he explained the situation to the dispatch person, he felt his hands shake and his voice got quieter. He was scared, but he was trying not to show it to Jeongin. When Jun started waking up, he told the person, relieved that the ambulance wasn't far. 

“Ha-Hao.” Jun mumbled.

“It's okay appa. It's just Samuel and I. You're okay.” Jeongin said. He touched Jun’s shoulder, “please be okay appa.”

“Hao.” Jun said again. He tried sitting up and Samuel made him lay down again. 

“Just relax Jun. There's an ambulance on the way.” Samuel said quietly.

“Where's Hao?” Junhui said. 

“He's taking care of Chan. You're okay Jun. You passed out. But you're okay.” Samuel said. He heard the ambulance sirens and took over holding the towel, “Jeongin go bring them to us for me.”

Jeongin nodded and left. 

“I'm so sorry Jun.” Samuel whispered. He could tell Jun was suddenly tired and his eyes kept closing. “Stay awake Jun. Stay awake please. God please stay awake.”

“They're here.” Jeongin came running in with three people from the ambulance. 

“Thank you Jeongin.” Samuel said. He moved to let them to Jun, “He's starting to fall asleep and he's confused.”

“What happened?” one person asked. 

“He passed out hitting his head.” Samuel said.

“What did he hit his head on?”

Samuel stared at them shocked. He didn't know. “Um, the wall? I guess?”

“Not the stair rail?” the paramedic asked. 

“He might have?” Samuel said unsure.

“You don't know?” 

“No. I'm sorry.” Samuel frowned. 

“Does he have any allergies?” 

“Um. I don't know.” Samuel whispered. 

“Any past medical history?”

“I-I don't know anything. I'm really sorry.” Samuel whispered. When the phone in his hand went off, he answered quickly seeing Minghao’s name. “Minghao, Jun passed out. He’s hurt and I called an ambulance.”

“ _ What? Okay I'll be there in a minute. Is he okay? _ ” Minghao asked. 

“I think so? The paramedics are taking care of him.” Samuel said softly. 

“ _ Okay just stay calm. Is Jeongin with you? _ ”

“Yeah. He's with me.” 

“ _ Keep him relaxed for me. If you have to leave the room do it. Chan and I are almost there.” _

“Okay. Hurry. Please.” Samuel said before hanging up. He went to Jeongin and hugged him. “It's okay buddy. Minghao’s coming.”

“Is Chan hyung?” Jeongin asked. 

Samuel nodded and looked up at the paramedic who came over. He saw they had Jun on a stretcher. “Is he okay?”

“We’re going to bring him to the hospital. Do you have an adult to be with you two?”

“Yeah, our other foster dad. He should be coming.” Samuel said softly. 

“Okay, I'll stay with you as long as I can but we need to go and get him to the hospital.”

“He-He's coming.” Samuel whispered. 

Minghao came in at that moment, pausing to check on Jun who was trying to stay awake but couldn't. “It's okay babe. Do your best for me. I'll be there when they let us at the hospital. I have the boys.” 

Jun must've nodded because the paramedics left with him, going past a scared Chan while Minghao went to the other boys. 

“Hi, I'm their guardian.” Minghao said. 

“Great. We’re going to bring him to the hospital if you want to follow.” The paramedic said. 

Minghao nodded and he left. He turned to Samuel and Jeongin, “are you two okay?”

Jeongin hugged Minghao, “is appa going to be?”

“They'll take care of him. Yeah. Samuel?” Minghao said hugging him.

“I'm fine.” Samuel said. He didn't miss the glare Chan gave him. He must've figured it out. 

“What happened?” Minghao asked. 

“Samuel and appa were fighting and then appa got really upset and passed out.” Jeongin said when Samuel didn't say anything.

Minghao just gave Samuel a strong look, “come on. Let's go catch up to them.”

Samuel nodded and followed behind to the car. He felt his heart racing still and Chan gave him a look, making him feel worse about it all. It was his fault. He upset Jun and he got hurt, he scared Jeongin and Minghao, and even Chan. He pushed when he shouldn't have. If they took him from the house, he wouldn't blame them. But now, Samuel really wanted more than anything to be allowed to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start of with a thank you to all of you. Those who read silently, those who drop a kudo and go, and those who take a moment to write a comment. I understand it's hard and life gets in the way of being able to do comments. Or you don't know what to say. It happens. 
> 
> But I do want to say a large thank you for understanding where I come from. As an author, artist or any kind of content creator feedback is so huge. Something as simple as a "I love this chapter (art)" is so special and important for us to want to continue our form of art. So for those who took the time to comment and leave feedback, thank you. I appreciate it so much. 
> 
> For those who were saying the Jun/Samuel conflict needed a breaking point, this is it. I apologize for the cliff hanger. But this chapter already ended up long. So we'll have the aftermath next chapter. Let me know what you think please.
> 
> And again, thank you for understanding last chapter and for your love. ♡ also for those in the U.S Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you get to enjoy delicious food and have a restfilled day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this chapter we learn about Samuel more. He does mention abuse and things he's gone through. There is a very vague reference to sexual assault as well. It's very, very vague but I thought you all should have a warning. If you need anyone to talk to after reading this or anytime at all, please reach out to either me or someone you trust. Thank you.

At the hospital, Minghao checked with a nurse where Jun was and where to wait and then brought the three boys with him. He made sure Chan and Jeongin were okay before turning to Samuel, “alright. We should talk. Come on.”

“But Jun-” Samuel glanced at the room where Jun was. He was worried for him, and afraid Jun hated him.

“The nurse said we have some time before his doctor comes out. Come on. Just a quick talk. I want to understand what happened.” Minghao said.

Samuel nodded. This was where he’d be told that his social worker would be called and he'd be finding himself pushed to a new home, a new family who said they cared, but their care wouldn't amount to Junhui and Minghao’s. He followed Minghao to a different hall not too far away from the room where he could glance over and see Jeongin and Chan.

Minghao didn't look at him right away and Samuel almost cried. When Minghao did look at him he looked confused and ready to cry too. “Why Samuel? Why do you hate Jun?”

“I-I don't hate him.” Samuel whispered.

“Then why do you make this so hard on him? He loves you so much. I don't get it Samuel. I really don't.” Minghao sighed.

“Minghao, I don't hate Jun.” Samuel said softly.

“Then why did you push him until he had a panic attack? Why did you push when he was already upset?” Minghao glanced over and saw Jeongin leaning on Chan while the older talked to him, helping him stay relaxed. “Why didn’t you just stop Samuel? You know what you did was wrong.”

“I don't know. I don't know how not to.” Samuel said, “it's the first time someone's actually cared about me.”

“I'm sure that's not true Samuel.” Minghao said softly.

“It is.” Samuel nodded. He was about to talk again when Chan yelled for Minghao.

“Later we’ll talk more.” Minghao said before going over. He saw the doctor and looked at him, “how is he?”

Samuel walked over and stood back, feeling like he didn't belong, especially when Chan glared at him.

“He's recovering. He has a nasty concussion so we’ll keep him overnight. He is awake and talking. You can go in and see him. He's recovering well from the panic attack too.” The doctor said.

“Thank you.” Minghao relaxed. He glanced at the boys, “come on kiddos. Let's go on in.”

Chan nodded and went in with Jeongin.

Samuel stayed back and didn't go in, making Minghao go over. “I don't belong in there. I'm the reason he's here.”

“He won't care. He’ll be happy to see you.” Minghao said softly.

“But Chan won't.” Samuel said.

“He won't. But, right now _I_ need you. Jun will too.” Minghao said softly. “Please?”

Samuel sighed and nodded before going into the room with Minghao.

Jun was sitting up in bed with Jeongin already curled up on the bed with him and Chan standing by him. He glanced over and smiled seeing Minghao and Samuel. “There's my other two boys.”

Samuel looked down when he saw the stitches above Jun’s eye, ashamed of what happened.

“I'm glad you're okay babe.” Minghao said going over. He gently pulled Samuel with him and then kissed Jun’s head, “how do you feel?”

"Tired. But I'm okay.” Jun said. He looked at Samuel, “hey. It's okay Samuel. Everything's fine.”

“He's the reason you're here appa.” Chan said, the unhappiness obvious in his tone.

“He is. But, I forgive him.” Jun said. He reached for Samuel, “come here.”

“You shouldn't forgive me.” Samuel whispered.

“No, I do. It's okay.” Jun said.

“No, its not.” Chan’s voice got louder.

“Chan, please. Not right now. We’ll talk all of us at home tomorrow.” Minghao said with softness and also finality.

Chan frowned, but moved to sit on the other side of Jun. He already had a hell of a day, arguing with his parents wouldn’t help.

“It’s alright. We all had a rough day, and I’m sure that we all are going to sleep well tonight and have a better day tomorrow. None of you have to go to school. I’ll call them, and Chan don’t worry about anything that may or may not happen. No one is leaving our family.” Jun said running his fingers through Jeongin’s hair. “That is the only for sure thing besides my love for you boys. Understand?”

Chan nodded, Jeongin smiled at Jun and nodded, and Samuel stayed where he was, feeling frozen on the spot.

“Samuel? That includes you.” Jun looked at him.

“You’re sure?” Samuel whispered.

“Absolutely.” Jun reached his free hand over and took Samuel’s hand. He rubbed his thumb along the top of it and gave him a small smile, “we have a lot to talk about, but you aren’t leaving me ever.”

“We’re pretty fond of you.” Minghao agreed.

Samuel gave them both a small smile. He glanced around at everyone, “I’m sorry for how I acted and for causing all this. It wasn’t right.”

“It’s okay.” Jeongin said, “like appa said, we can talk about it tomorrow.”

“Exactly little prince.” Jun smiled. He looked at Chan, “Channie?”

“I don’t forgive you.” Chan said honestly, “You had to go and make this all about you. Meanwhile I don’t know if I get to stay with my parents.”

“Chan,” Minghao went and sat by him, “you can’t hold a grudge. It isn’t healthy for you. And, you’re not leaving us. Like I said, Jun and I are going to fight to keep you. You’ve been our son for four years and they didn’t have a problem with the age difference. Don’t worry.”

“How can I not? I don’t want to lose my family.” Chan frowned.

“And you won’t.” Jun said, “trust me. I’ll talk to Seungcheol when we’re home. Maybe he knows some rules and loopholes we can use to make the judge see how stupid he is.”

“Just don’t tell the judge Jun said that.” Minghao said trying to earn a laugh. When Chan smiled, he tickled him, earning a laugh instead.

Samuel watched, sitting in a chair. He felt better that Jun forgave him, and knew that their talk would probably result in some kind of a punishment, but for now, he wasn’t going to worry about it.

\--------

As it got later, Minghao got food for them and they all sat together eating, Jeongin telling a story about how Felix and Changbin who were the _biggest_ Fortnite nerds Jeongin knew. It made everyone smile or laugh when Jeongin described how they danced to two of the Fortnite characters in the character screen to a song Chris had showed them.

“They are _so_ ridiculous Appa. You should see it.” Jeongin finished his story.

“I’ll try squeezing some time around to,” Jun smiled. There was a knock at the door and he looked over, “come in.”

A nurse came in, smiling at the little family. “Hi guys. Sorry to crash the party, but visiting hours are ending and Jun’s doctor asked that only one guest stay with him.”

“Oh.” Minghao said, “um. Okay. We’ll go ahead and leave, thank you.”

The nurse nodded and looked at Jun, “how do you feel?”

“Great. Just tired still.” Jun smiled, “thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll be back in a little bit to check your vitals and give medicine if you need it.” the nurse excused themself and left, pulling the door almost shut behind them.

“Well, I think you boys should get home and get some sleep. It’s been a long day and tomorrow we got some talking to do as a family as soon as I come home.” Jun said looking at the three foster boys.

“But I want to stay Appa.” Jeongin frowned.

“If you stay, the couch isn’t very comfy baby.” Jun said softly.

“We can make a fort in mine and Jun’s room or in the family room though if you come home buddy.” Minghao tried.

“Okay.” Jeongin sighed.

“Chan, before you argue, you should go home and sleep there and be comfortable. I don’t want you stressing and worrying over me when I get checked on during the night because that’s hospital policy.” Jun said.

Chan nodded and hugged Jun, “I love you Appa.”

“I love you Channie. I’ll be fine and you can borrow Minghao’s phone to text me.” Jun said before kissing his head, “go get some rest.”

Chan nodded and got up.

“Can I stay?” Samuel asked quietly. “I feel responsible. And I wouldn’t be able to sleep at home anyways.”

“You can Samuel.” Minghao said, “right Jun?”

Jun nodded and smiled at Samuel, “yeah. It’ll give me a chance to talk with you one on one.”

Samuel nodded.

“Be good for me okay Samuel?” Minghao said. He said it mostly for the benefit of Chan and Jeongin to be satisfied, knowing Samuel would behave.

“I will.” Samuel promised.

“Alright. Jeongin, say goodnight to Jun.” Minghao said.

Jeongin hugged Jun and said his goodnight before Minghao stepped up and hugged him. He went over and hugged Samuel. He didn’t say anything, but the gesture was enough for Samuel.

“I love you babe. I’ll come early tomorrow morning unless you text me sooner.” Minghao said.

Jun nodded and kissed his cheek, “I’ll be fine here. I got Samuel to help me out.”

Minghao nodded and left with Chan and Jeongin, waving at the two of them. “I love you both!”

Jun leaned back and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking over at Samuel. “So, we need to talk.”

Samuel nodded and started picking at the chair he was sitting in. He was nervous and didn't want Jun to say that he was calling his social worker.

Jun noticed Samuel’s habit and reached over grabbing his hand. “Do you want to ask me anything first?”

Samuel shook his head, but even as Jun waited, he regretted it. “Actually. Yeah.”

“Go ahead.” Jun encouraged.

“Will you and Minghao call Lisa and make me leave?” Samuel asked.

Jun gave a sad smile to Samuel. “Is that what's happened before?”

“Or for no reason. They'd say I did something wrong and I didn't, and next thing I'd know I was getting yelled at to pack my bags and Lisa was coming.” Samuel shrugged, “just as I felt like I belonged. Just like here.”

Jun’s heart leapt at the idea of Samuel saying he felt like he belonged. “You still do here. We won't call Lisa to take you. I will call her just to let her know what happened with me. Okay? If you want to stay with Hao and myself, you are more than welcome to stay with us. We love you and we don't want you to leave. But ultimately that's up to you.”

“I can stay?” Samuel looked up at Jun surprised, “you won’t kick me out?”

“Yes. You can stay Samuel. We won’t make you leave.” Jun said. He reached out and took Samuel’s hand into his own, “you’re a part of our family.”

Samuel smiled and held Jun’s hand tightly, not wanting to let go as if it’d mean he’d be taken away from the family too.

There was a knock and the same nurse returned. She smiled at the two of them, “sorry guys. Just have to do my round of check-ins.”

“No worries.” Jun smiled. He sat up, keeping Samuel’s hand in his own. He smiled at the teenager and let the nurse check his vitals and answered her questions, “I know this is kind of odd, but is it possible to get my son a blanket and pillow?”

“Definitely. I can be right back with that. Would either of you like anything else?” The nurse asked after writing in Jun’s chart.

“I think that’s all.” Jun said glancing at Samuel who nodded.

The nurse nodded, “I’ll be back with a pillow and blanket.”

When she left, Jun looked at Samuel. “So is there anything you’d like to share with me? Before I ask you to share it with Minghao, and possibly your brothers?”

“Do I have to share with them?” Samuel asked.

“Well it depends on if we think it’s necessary. Chan is really mad at you right now, and understanding a little bit might help. But it will be on your terms when your ready if you tell him.” Jun said. He gave Samuel’s hand a gentle squeeze, “and if you don’t want to tell me anything now, then you don’t have to.”

“Did you read all of my file?” Samuel asked.

“Only until you found out. I only read about why you ended up placed in foster care. After you found out what I had done, I figured it was up to you if I ever found out more about your life.” Jun said.

“Thank you.” Samuel relaxed. He never had anyone respect his privacy like that.

“Minghao and I both decided that we'd let you come to us when you were ready.” Jun smiled.

Samuel smiled back. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

Jun smiled and nodded.

The nurse came back with a blanket and pillow for Samuel and left, leaving the two alone again.

“Alright. Now come up here.” Jun sat up and patted the bed. “Heart to heart's are better sitting on a bed. I prefer either yours or mine but right now this will do.”

Samuel smiled a little and climbed onto the bed, sitting across from Jun. He looked down and his hands and messed with the blankets, “I don't know where to start out at.”

“Well, wherever feels best.” Jun took Samuel’s hands into his own and rubbed his thumbs against them, “if there's something you don't want to add then don't. I won't force you.”

Samuel nodded and took a deep breath. He looked at their hands before looking at Jun. “I was born with an addiction to everything my mom was using. Thankfully I didn't have fetal alcohol syndrome and the doctor was surprised. I had all the withdrawal symptoms and because I was a preemie I stayed until I was two months. By then most of the severe symptoms were gone but I still had tremors and I was really colicky.”

Jun listened, nodding every once in and while to let Samuel know and squeezed the teens hands when his voice shook.

“My first three homes gave me up quick. They didn't want a baby who was crying all the time. My fourth home I was in until I was three. Then they gave me up because that's when I started showing the anger, my mom also signed her rights away then. My fifth and sixth homes weren't very eventful but I was taken from them when Lisa found out the kids there were getting adopted.” Samuel looked away from Jun and took a deep breath, “she said they didn't want me anymore when those kids were adopted.”

“Oh,” Jun whispered softly. He saw the tears in Samuel’s eyes and squeezed his hands again. He wanted to say more but figured he'd let Samuel continue.

“My seventh home I was there since I was five until I was seven. I-I thought I was the perfect house. The dad told me we would be a family and they'd adopt me as their son and he loved me and thought I was the coolest kid around. Then about a week before I left he came into my room one night-” Samuel stopped and started crying. He shook his head and looked at Jun.

Jun knew automatically without it being said what had happened. It was something he had heard happened to one kid when he was at his social workers office waiting to be placed. It was a conversation the adults had in the hallway, the one where their voices were lowered and they kept saying ‘that poor kid’ and glancing over shoulders. “Oh Samuel. You told Lisa right?”

“She came for a home visit that weekend and I told her. She pulled me out of the house right away and everything was investigated. He got jail time and I went to the next house after getting medical treatment for everything.”

“I'm so sorry Samuel.” Jun leaned close and held him for a moment giving the teen a moment to just cry and handle reliving it.

“It's why I go to counseling too. That and my anger issues.” Samuel whispered.

“Is it helping?” Jun asked. He never got to ask and needed to know.

“It is. My counselor is nice.” Samuel nodded, “but it sucks.”

“I wouldn't expect different.” Jun nodded. He gently wiped Samuel’s tears away and grabbed the box of tissues.

“After that I got scared and quiet. And the other kids always picked on me and teased me. My last few homes I got taken from because of my behavior, they didn't like me, or Lisa found bruises during home visits that the other kids gave me from hurting me.” Samuel whispered.

“How many was that?” Jun asked.

“Four?” Samuel shrugged.

Jun sighed. Eleven foster homes. Twelve counting theirs. It was too many for the fourteen years Samuel had been alive. The boy needed somewhere to call his safe place. “I'm sorry.”

Samuel shrugged and looked at Jun, “but that's why I acted the way I did. You're the first one to tell me we can be a family since then. I got scared that it'd happen again and I thought if I was mean and horrible I'd be safe and you'd tell Lisa to take me.”

“I'm so sorry Samuel.” Jun whispered. “I'd never want to hurt you. I promise that I won't. No one will ever hurt you again, I'll protect you.”

“I know, and I realized that, when you helped me with the dishes, but I was still so scared. And then Chan was being told he'd have to leave and I was scared that meant me too and I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you and Minghao.” Samuel whispered. “I'm sorry for how I acted. Even with why, it's not okay.”

“Samuel, you don't have to be sorry. I forgive you, and I love you and I'm going to fight for you and Chan both to stay with us. Tomorrow after we talk, Minghao and I are going to talk to the lawyer and Seungcheol and figure it out. You boys have a home with us. That's final.” Jun said firmly. “And with us no one will ever touch you or hurt you ever again. I promise that.”

“Can I still get hugs though?” Samuel asked.

“Absolutely. Hugs are always welcomed in our family.” Jun said before pulling Samuel into a hug. “Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you did. Tomorrow you don't have to tell all of it unless you want to okay?”

Samuel nodded hugging Jun, “thank you for not making me leave.”

“You're welcome Samuel. I don't think you'd ever be able to able this point.” Jun admitted. He smiled when he heard a soft laugh from the teen. “Now what do you say we see if we can find any movies to watch?”

“Think they have any good ones?” Samuel asked.

“Oh yeah.” Jun grabbed the TV remote and handed it to Samuel, “otherwise all the patients would drive the nurse's crazy with call lights cause there’s nothing good to watch.”

Samuel laughed flipping through the channels. He leaned into Jun, not wanting to lay on the couch yet. He felt safe.

Jun smiled keeping an arm around Samuel. He knew they still had a long way to go, just like he and Chan needed a breakthrough when he came, Samuel did to. Now, they just had to figure out how to live with each other, and make sure Chan wasn't going anywhere from their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these last two chapters were updated quickly cause I actually wrote half of both of them previous. I can't promise the next chapters coming out quick because tomorrow I go back to school and will be in the final countdown until end of semester. Which means finals! (Yay me -.-) But! By the 20th of next month I will be free for a month!
> 
> Thank you again for all your love and support for this story. I've enjoyed reading all your comments! 
> 
> Also again, if you need someone to talk to, please reach out. I know some of the things in this story are tough subjects. I'm always here to listen too. I love you guys. Take care of yourselves please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! This chapter is really heavy. I didn't know how else to write this without it being so heavy, but it's needed. The next chapter will hopefully (fingers crossed) be lighter and have more fun and fluff.
> 
> WARNINGS  
> Mentioned in this chapter is suicide (nothing explicit), abuse, murder, and whole lot of guilt. If any of it is too much, please don't read it and take care of yourself. I understand. If you need someone to talk to, please let me know. The heavier stuff starts after the ***.

Minghao came into the room the next morning carrying a cup of coffee and two bags with clothes in them for Jun and Samuel. “Good morning.”

“Hao,” Jun smiled at his husband, “Where's the other two?”

“Mingyu came over and is at the house with them. He made them breakfast and has some ready for us when we get home.”

“He's awesome.” Jun sighed thankfully. 

“I brought clothes for you both. I did go in your room Samuel but I didn't look around and just got clothes.”

“That's okay. Thank you.” Samuel took the bag from Minghao. 

“The doctor already checked on me and is getting the discharge papers too.” Jun smiled.

“Good.” Minghao smiled, “healing okay?”

“Yeah, they said I’ll still have to watch for signs of the concussion and if it doesn’t go away after so long then to come back.” Jun said, “hey Samuel, go ahead and change first okay?”

Samuel nodded and went to the bathroom and changed. He heard Jun and Minghao start talking and listened, leaning against the door a little.

“He told me why he acted the way he did.” Jun said softly. He could hear how Jun was saddened by what had happened to him, and he was sure the same look he saw on Jun’s face last night was the same now.

“Is he going to be okay?” Minghao asked softly. He could tell Minghao was worried about him.

“He is. It's going to take a little bit, but he will. I asked him to share with you and the boys if he felt comfortable.” Jun said softly. Samuel liked that Jun wasn't just telling Minghao his story. It was his own, and he got to decide when he shared it. 

“I also think I'm going to tell the boys about me and if you're okay with it, about what happened with Seojun.” Jun said.

“You sure?” Minghao asked. 

There was a small silence and Samuel thought the discussion was over until he heard a soft hum from Jun. 

“Yeah,” his voice shook a little and Samuel wanted to run out and hug him. Whatever the stories were that Jun wanted to share made him cry. “I think it'd be good for all of them to know, so they can know why I had the panic attack.”

“Baby.” Minghao said softly and Samuel heard shuffling. He guessed Minghao had hugged Jun, holding him while he cried. 

He turned, putting his clothes he wore the day before into the bag before going to the sink. He used his hands to rinse his face with cold water, giving them a moment. Samuel waited a second more before opening the door a little. He paused, making sure he had made enough noise to give them a chance to know he was coming out before stepping into the room again. “Thank you Minghao for the clothes.”

“Of course kiddo.” Minghao smiled. “Go ahead and go change babe. I'll be here if the doctor comes in.” 

Jun nodded and turned a little from Samuel and wiped his face with his hands before taking the bag with his clothes. “Thank you Hao.”

Minghao nodded and watched Jun go to the bathroom. He looked at Samuel and saw the teen watching. “He's okay.”

Samuel nodded. “Is Jeongin and Chan hyung okay?”

“They are. Chan’s still a little upset, but I think a lot of that has to do with the adoption.” Minghao said. 

Samuel nodded sitting on the chair, “why did it get denied? You adopted Jeongin okay.”

“I know, and that's why this is hitting hard. The judge is concerned with how small the age difference is between us and Chan.”

“Ten years. That's not much and it only really matters for three years until he turns 18. Wouldn't they rather Chan hyung gets adopted and has a stable living condition?” Samuel asked. He grabbed his shoes and put them on. He looked up at Minghao and stopped, “sorry. I just don't get how this system works. It’s stupid.”

“You and me both kiddo. You'd think they'd want that.” Minghao gave a small sad smile to Samuel. 

“Can I yell at the judge for you and Jun? I got a lot of anger built up.” Samuel said.

Minghao laughed and went over and hugged him, “not yet. Let’s talk at home together and we’ll see what we can do then.”

Samuel nodded and hugged Minghao, “I’m sorry again for yesterday.”

“You’re already forgiven Samuel.” Minghao said softly. He smiled at the teen when he pulled back, “Jun and I aren’t mad. Chan is, but he also has everything else going on, and you know Jeongin’s going to forgive you, if he hasn’t already. He’s got a gentle heart.”

Samuel nodded. He looked up at Jun when he came out and quickly went over and hugged him, “I’m sorry.”

“Samuel, you’re forgiven. You don’t need to apologize anymore,” Jun laughed softly. He hugged Samuel back and looked up at Minghao, “this was our night. He slept by me on the bed too.”

Minghao smiled, “I’m glad you two are doing better.”

Samuel nodded, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Jun’s chest.

Jun rubbed his back and kissed his head softly. He looked up when the nurse came in with paperwork for him.

“Alright, I got the discharge papers and some things the doctor wanted you to have like thing to keep an eye on with your stitches and the concussion you have. It’s not as severe, but that doesn’t mean the complications couldn’t show up.” The nurse said. He handed the papers to Minghao and looked at Jun, “when you finish signing them bring them to the nurses station and one of us does have to walk out with you.”

“Thank you.” Jun nodded. 

“No driving for the rest of today, tomorrow if you don’t have any headaches then you can. Take it easy and listen to your body.”

Jun nodded and he left. He looked at Samuel, “okay Muel, I have to sign these.”

“I can move with you.” Samuel said quietly.

Jun laughed and Minghao brought the papers over and rolled the table closer. He set them on the table and handed Jun the pen. “Thank you Hao.”

Minghao laughed and nodded patting Samuel’s shoulder.

Jun signed the papers, making sure to keep an arm around Samuel and handing Minghao the ones that he was meant to keep. “Alright. Grab your bag kiddo. I need to get my shoes on and we can go.”

Samuel nodded and went over to grab his bag. He stood close to Jun and as soon as his foster dad finished and grabbed his own bag standing up, he tucked himself under one of Jun’s arms into his side.

Jun smiled and rubbed his shoulder glancing at Minghao, “alright. Let’s go.”

Minghao smiled grabbing the forgotten coffee and took Jun’s bag, trading it for the coffee, “let’s.”

The three walked to the nurses station and gave them the signed paperwork and the one that had come in that morning with the doctor walked with them outside to the parking lot.

After the nurse was satisfied and left and they were in the car, Minghao drove them home, holding one of Jun’s hands in his own. Samuel watched them and smiled to himself. He loved his foster parents, and he loved that they relied on each other so much and loved each other. 

When they got home, Samuel walked in slowly behind Minghao and in front of Jun. He kicked his shoes off and tucked them by the door and set his bag by the stairs. He glanced around trying to figure out where his foster brothers were. 

“Don't worry okay? Minghao and I will make sure everything works out. We’ll eat breakfast and see about talking together.” Jun said softly noticing his nervousness. 

Samuel nodded and followed Jun into the living room where his foster brothers were sitting with another person. 

“Appa!” Jeongin got up and ran over hugging Jun. 

“Hey baby.” Jun smiled hugging him. 

“You're all better?” Jeongin asked. 

“Yeah, I still have to be careful, but I'm okay.” Jun smiled. He kissed his forehead and smiled. He looked at Chan, “hey Channie. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Dad talked to Seungcheol and they came up with a small plan.” Chan said. He went over and hugged Jun, “I love you Appa.”

“I love you too.” Jun said softly. He kissed his head and smiled before looking at Mingyu, “thank you for helping with the kids Mingyu-yah.”

“Of course. It's what friends are for isn't it?” Mingyu smiled, “I have breakfast made for you guys too.”

“You're the best.” Jun smiled, “Samuel this is Mingyu, he works with Minghao and went to college with him. Mingyu this is Samuel.”

“We’re best friends.” Mingyu smiled. “Nice to meet you Samuel.”

“You too hyung.” Samuel said. He glanced at his brothers, curious of how they'd react towards him. 

“Come on hyung. You'll love Mingyu’s cooking! It's so good!” Jeongin said grabbing Samuel’s hand. “Not as good as Appa and Dad’s but it's good.”

Samuel smiled at his younger brother and nodded, following him into the kitchen. 

“Was he nice to you Appa?” Chan asked. 

“Yes. We were able to talk and apologize on both sides.” Jun nodded, “and I'm not going to ask you to forgive him right away. That's your choice, but please respect him okay? We’ll figure out what to do and get the judge to change his mind, and then talk together.” 

Chan nodded. He hugged Jun, not wanting to acknowledge Samuel anymore. He was angry and scared. He couldn't deal with his foster brother making it about him.

Jun hugged him and held him close, understanding that his boy needed him. He looked up at Mingyu, “thank you for helping us out.”

“Of course hyung. If you guys need anything give me a call or send me a text. I'll be over in a heartbeat.” Mingyu smiled. 

“We will, thank you bro.” Minghao smiled. He hugged Mingyu and walked him to the door. 

Jun looked at Chan, “would you be willing to sit with me while I eat buddy?”

Chan nodded and walked with Jun, both of them with an arm around each other, to the kitchen. 

Jun couldn’t help but smile. He was incredibly lucky that his foster kids loved him. That Samuel loved him enough to now trust him and want to stay. Chan loved him enough to want to protect him and make sure nothing happened to him. Jeongin loved him enough to be the first to start calling him appa. As Jun sat, he looked at the three boys, the younger two already deep in a conversation. He loved the three of them, regardless of what circumstances had lead them to Minghao and Junhui’s home. They were his kids. Anyone who thought different, especially a judge, never got to see the amount of love that filled their home.

Minghao came in as Jun was getting his breakfast and smiled, sitting in the open spot between Chan and Samuel. “Mingyu said if we need anyone to yell at the judge to call him.”

Jun laughed and shook his head softly, “no. I need to yell at him first.” He smiled at Chan, earning a smile in return. “I need to tell him how ridiculous he is for trying to take my son from me.”

“I could always yell at the judge too if you’d like.” Samuel spoke up. He looked over a little shyly. He glanced at Chan, judging his reaction and Jun could see how Chan being upset with Samuel affected him. “I have a lot of built up anger I could use. That and the judge is stupid, Minghao and Jun are already your parents Chan-hyung. An adoption just makes it official on paper.”

Chan nodded, “I’ll tell you if we need you to yell at the judge. You and Jeonginnie might be the secret weapons.”

Jeongin smiled at his older brother and patted Samuel’s knee. “The cutest ones are always the secret weapons.”   


Chan nodded and gave both of them a small smile before looking down.

Jun watched Samuel slowly relax as he watched his brother. “Go ahead and eat Muel. Once we’re done we can go up to Minghao’s and my room and have a family talk.”

Samuel nodded and ate his breakfast, just listening and nodding to what Jeongin told him.

Jun ate and glanced at Minghao. His husband gave him a reassuring smile, and for the second time that morning, Jun felt incredibly lucky. His husband was with him through everything. He had stayed with Jun, even after knowing his past. Had cried with him with things didn’t work out with Seojun. Celebrated with him when Wooseok got to go home and when they got the approval for Jeongin’s adoption. He had danced in the kitchen with Jun at three in the morning, with no music playing for no other reason than to just be near his husband while their foster kids slept. Of all the people in the world, Jun didn’t want anyone but Minghao to go through life with.

After eating, and a promise to do dishes later, the little family made their way upstairs. Jun sat at the top of the bed, leaning back against the wall. On his left, Chan tucked himself into his side. His right, Samuel laid stretched out, his feet touching Minghao’s knee at the end of the bed. Jeongin laid on Minghao’s lap, his feet stretching out to Jun’s lap.

“First off, none of you can get any taller. This bed wouldn’t fit us all.” Minghao said looking at how they sat. He smiled and brushed back Jeongin’s hair from his face, scrunching his nose in a playful smile at the youngest.

“Bad news Dad. Samuel hyung and I are definitely still growing. Channie hyung might too.” Jeongin smiled.

“That’s it. Jun, get a bunch of books. We gotta stunt their growth.” Minghao joked. That got Samuel and Chan to laugh with Jeongin, making them relax, which Minghao wanted before they talked. He knew it helped Jun having the boys more relaxed too.

“I’ll talk to Jihoon hyung and get some tips on how to keep them short.” Jun said, adding to the laughter. He hated that in a moment what he’d say would take it away, but he needed to hear his family happy before talking about things.

“Good plan.” Minghao winked. He watched the boys for a moment before clearing his throat. “Alright. Think we’re ready to talk guys?”

The three nods they got in return let the foster parents know that there was no more delaying it.

“Alright. So I’ll start us off.” Jun said softly. He took a small deep breath, “yesterday was rough all around. And I know there’s some feelings going on between all of you in some way or another. It might not be directed towards me or to Minghao. It might not even be directed at each other. I want you three to know that’s fine. You’re allowed to have those feelings, and after everything they’re valid. Later, if you’d like to talk about them alone, we can. But I’d kind of like if you could share with all of us. We’re a family and it’s important to help each other out.”

Minghao watched the teens take it in and nod in understanding. “And Junnie and I won’t be angry or upset with you. We won’t judge either. Our job as your parents, foster or adopted, is to be here for you and support you.”

Another set of nods.

Jun glanced at Minghao and when his husband gave him a small nod he went ahead. “That all being said, I’ll start us off again. Right now, I’m not angry with anyone for what happened yesterday. I think mistakes were made, but it’s important to learn from them. I think that some learning has already started.” He saw Samuel’s small nod and noticed Chan saw it too. He hoped this was a step towards healing for their friendship.

“And to explain a little about yesterday and why it happened, I think it’s fair I share with you guys about me.” Jun was surprised feeling a hand take his own and covered it. He looked down and saw Samuel’s hand in his, and Chan’s hand on theirs. He glanced at Minghao and Jeongin and saw the younger sit up a little, a worried look in his eyes. “I’m okay. I promise. But understanding goes a long way when it comes to something like this. If you guys think it’s too much and don’t want to listen, that’s fine. You can leave, tell me to stop, or whatever okay? But I think it’s time for me to tell you.”

“It’s okay Appa. We’ll still love you after you tell us. Like how you and Dad love us after everything.” Chan said.

***

Jun smiled at him and nodded. He took a deep breath before speaking. “I used to be a foster kid too. My parents were abusive and hit me and my brother all the time. We got put into system when I was 13. He was three. We got separated. I tried my hardest to get the social worker to let me visit him and see him. But no one would let me. When I was fourteen I was in my third home, my parents had given up parental rights and my brother got adopted, by his first family. I still fought to try and see him. By the time I was sixteen I had been in five more homes. And that was when the abuse started. I was hit and beat by my foster families and told if I ever told anyone how I really broke bones or ended up with weird bruises and cuts then they'd kill me.”

Minghao reached over and grabbed the tissues that sat on the desk and handed them to his husband. He ran a soft hand over his husband’s knee to offer comfort and nodded warmly. 

“When I was seventeen, almost eighteen I begged my social worker to let me stay out of foster homes until my birthday. That I would behave as long as I didn't have to go to another home. She agreed and let me stay at her house. When I turned eighteen I had been in sixteen homes. Seventeen including my social worker. I moved out of China and came here to Korea. I wanted to be away from everything, and maybe get enough money to go back and get my brother. I went to college for a little bit, where I met Hao. We decided that when we got a stable enough life we’d go back to China and get my brother, because at eighteen I would've been able to fight to get him. Right before we got tickets, we found out he had died. Our parents found out where he was and came back and killed him.” Jun stopped and closed his eyes. He cried, titling his head up so the boys wouldn't have to see. 

Samuel and Chan hugged him tight and Jeongin climbed over carefully to sit on his lap and hug him. 

Minghao patted his leg softly. He remembered that night. They had planned to buy tickets in the morning, but Jun got a phone call that stopped their plans. He had sat in the hallway of their little apartment with Jun, crying and holding him over what might have been. Crying for Jun’s brother who he never got to meet, but already he loved from the stories Jun had told when he was young. His brother had been thirteen. 

“We decided not to go back, and I think that was around the time we really decided to take kids in. We already were foster parents, but wanted to wait until after I got my brother to bring in kids. We brought in one and she was a great kid in a better situation. She went home about two months after she came here, her parents figuring things out. Then we took in Seojun.” Jun said after having a moment to cry. He was thankful for his family holding him the way they were. 

Samuel tensed hearing the name. This was who had made Jun cry when they were at the hospital. The one who must've hurt most. He held onto Jun’s hand tighter, wishing he could take away everything bad that happened. He wanted his foster dad to be happy and not hurt anymore.

“Seojun was an awesome kid too. I think you guys might have liked him.” Jun wiped his face with a tissue before holding Chan’s hand again. “He was fourteen when we took him in and had a lot of similarities with me and my brother. But we got into a fight one time. He and I both said things we shouldn’t have. It was kind of similar to our argument Samuel,” his voice was soft as he tried showing he didn’t blame Samuel, that he wasn’t mad.

“Jun,” Samuel whispered sadly. He tucked his head on Jun’s arm and squeezed his eyes shut, giving Jun’s hand a soft squeeze.   
Jeongin reached over and rubbed his brother’s arm.

“He told me that no one would care if he left, his parents didn’t want him, Hao and I only had him because we were getting paid to, and I didn’t say anything to tell him otherwise. I don’t know why. I should have. Instead I stood there like an idiot and he ran off. I chased after him but I was slow to go, and he ended up getting away. Within an hour, Hao and I had looked everywhere and filed a police report as well as called his social worker. We were told to go home and wait, and we did, but neither one of us could sit still.” Jun looked across at Minghao who gave a small nod, tears in his own eyes at the memory.

“We got a knock at the door, at two in the morning. Six hours since Seojun had left. It was police officers and his social worker. Seojun was found, but he killed himself. I feel really guilty for that day. I should’ve said something. I should’ve hugged him. I failed. He’s the one we said left on less happy terms. And I wish I could go back and save him all the time.” Jun whispered.

Minghao got up and moved closer, the three teens moving so he could pull Jun into his arms. He rubbed his back, a hand on the back of his head. “We found out a week after that Seojun had a journal. He wrote about how he wished we would be his home. That we’d adopt him and make him our son. The night before the argument he had written about how he hated everything and he was going to talk to us, start an argument and depending on our reactions is what he’d do. We both blame ourselves. I had gone to the store so I wasn’t home when it happened, and if I was, maybe we could’ve saved him.”

“It isn’t your fault.” Chan whispered. He had some tears falling down his face.

Samuel shook his head, “it isn’t. Life sucks, and-and maybe Seojun was just done. Maybe-maybe now he’s happy again.”

“But you shouldn’t blame yourselves.” Jeongin whispered, “he loved you guys. He wouldn’t want that.”

Jun nodded, wiping at his face again, “I know. We both do. But it hurts and we wished for him what we wish for you guys. That you live long happy lives. That you guys know no matter what,  _ someone _ loves you.”

“And we do. You and dad love us so much appa. Seojun knew that. If you loved him as much as you love us, he knew it. Things were just too much he couldn’t see that. Like Samuel-ah said. lIfe sucks, and maybe now he’s happy again. He’s probably watching over you and dad and wants you to know he’s not mad or hurt. He’s okay again.” Chan said.

Minghao pulled away from Jun, silently checking he was okay before grabbing a few tissues and handing them to the three teens before grabbing a few for himself. “Junnie, our boys are incredibly smart.”

Jun nodded and reached his arms out, “come here guys.”

Three teens engulfed Jun in a hug before his husband wrapped his arms around his family the best he could. They’d be okay. They had each other. And, his boys kept their promise. Even after he told them, they still loved him. The five of them were a family, and he was determined to keep them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this was so hard to write. I planned it in my head a few times. And this is the best I could manage. I hope y'all like it. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I'm almost done with classes! Two more finals to take and I'm done! The last one is on the 18th, so I'll see you all again then! Love you all! Please take care of yourselves!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

After hugging for a bit, Samuel sat back and glanced at Jun and Minghao, “my turn?”

“If you want to.” Jun said softly. 

Samuel nodded and waited for a moment while everyone got comfortable again. Jun took his hand and gave it a small squeeze and Minghao gave him an encouraging small smile. 

“Okay. So my mom was addicted to practically everything when she was pregnant with me. When I was born, I was two months premature and addicted to all of it.” Samuel said. He was scared to share the rest of his story to the other three. It wasn't normal, he was damaged compared to them. “I was in a lot of homes, because no one wants a drug addicted baby. I finally grew out of it.” 

Jun noticed how hesitant he was and rubbed his thumb softly along Samuel’s hand. “You can do it. I'm right here.”

Samuel nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He felt a hand in his other and looked over to see Chan looking at him.

“It's not going to change how we feel about you Samuel-ah. We’ll still love you.” Chan said softly.

Samuel nodded and sighed softly, “my fifth home I was in until I was seven. I thought it was the perfect place for me. They said they wanted to keep me and adopt me. But-”

Jun opened his arms for Samuel to cry into his chest and held him close. He rubbed his back and kissed the side of his head. “It's okay, you don't have to continue.”

“The-the dad came in one night when I was sleeping. And he hurt me,” Samuel finally whispered, moving so he could be heard, but so Jun could hold him. 

“Samuel,” Minghao whispered. He moved to put a hand on Samuel’s shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

“Samuel I'm so sorry.” Chan said softly. He squeezed Samuel’s hand that he held. 

“After everything I ended up in four more homes. This is my twelfth home.” Samuel whispered, “the other homes I was hit and beat a lot. I was scared. When I came here and Jun said what he did it really scared me. I was scared it'd be like my fifth home and so I figured if I was really horrible to Jun and mean he'd leave me alone or give up and get rid of me. It wasn't right, and I'm really sorry for what I’ve done. I shouldn't have. I made it about me when you need Jun and Minghao, Chan-hyung. I'm really sorry.”

It was quiet for a moment while everyone took in what Samuel said, the teen listening to the quiet and to Jun’s heart with his head on his chest still. He felt safe in Jun’s arms, and knew the older would keep him safe. 

“I forgive you Samuel.” Chan said after a moment, “I was rude too when I came here. I called Dad a lot of horrible things and fought with him. It wasn't for any reason like yours either. I was just angry. I know what it's like. And I'm sorry. I wasn't a good brother to you.”

“You don't have to be sorry. You didn't know, and you had your own things going on hyung.” Samuel said. 

“But I was still rude to you. I'm sorry.” Chan reached over and got Samuel to crawl across Jun and into his arms. He hugged the younger, “and as long as you're with Jun and Minghao, I’ll keep you safe. Even if for some reason you leave or if I have to, I’ll keep you safe. You and Jeonginnie.”

“Thank you.” Samuel said hugging him.

Jeongin crawled over, almost knocking Minghao over, and hugged them both. “I love you guys.”

Minghao shifted how he sat and glanced at Jun. He saw his husband watching the boys, content. Things were going to be okay. Their boys had each other. He reached over and gently squeezed Samuel’s shoulder in a way to tell the teen he was there for him too before taking his husband’s hand into his own. 

Jun smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He mouthed a quiet ‘thank you’, knowing his husband would understand what it was for.

Samuel sniffed and wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve and looked at everyone, “okay. Can we figure out how to get the judge to realize Chan hyung belongs here?”

“Yeah, I think we can do that. First, how are you guys feeling? Are we all okay now? Anything else we need to talk about?” Minghao asked. 

“Group hug?”Jeongin asked when everyone was quiet. 

Jun smiled and nodded, glancing at the other two teens who just nodded, “I think that's what we all need.” 

Minghao smiled and nodded and the two hugged their foster children, holding the three of them close to themselves. They wanted to protect the three forever, and make sure nothing could possibly ever hurt them again.

“Alright, let me go call Seungcheol hyung and see if he and Jeonghan hyung will come over and help us plan.” Minghao said after a moment.

“Can you ask if they’ll bring the girls?” Jeongin asked, “they’re so cute.”

Minghao nodded, a fond smile on his face, “I’ll let them know the girls are welcome to come too.” He got up and left the room.

Jun threw his head back laughing, “oh Jeonginnie. Our sweet little prince. What are we going to do with you?”

“I say tickle him.” Chan said glancing at Samuel.

Samuel nodded and grinned, “same.”

“No! Appa help!” Jeongin crawled into Jun’s lap trying to hide from his brothers. 

Jun laughed and held Jeongin, “alright boys tickle him. I got him!”

“No! Appa no!” Jeongin giggled. He tried wiggling to get away, but Chan and Samuel both got to him and started tickling him. “Stop! No!” 

Samuel laughed tickling him, “Nope we got you now!”

“Hyungs! Appa!” Jeongin squealed. 

Chan and Samuel laughed tickling him a little more before they stopped.

“Alright, come here my little one.” Jun laughed hugging Jeongin. 

“No, you helped them!” Jeongin laughed trying to move away but Chan caught him. 

“Come here baby bro!” Chan laughed. 

“No!” Jeongin giggled. He wiggled to try getting away.

Minghao came back, “Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung are co-”

Jeongin wiggled out of Chan’s arms and leapt off the bed, running over to Minghao, cutting him off. “Dad save me!”

“Save you?” Minghao laughed, “Why's that?”

“Appa helped them tickle me!” Jeongin whined.

“Oh they did?” Minghao glanced at Jun who was laughing with Chan and Samuel watching them. “How dare they. It's just so rude,” Minghao hugged Jeongin and winked at the three on the bed before tickling Jeongin making the youngest squeal again. 

“Dad! No!” Jeongin laughed. 

“Get him under the chin Jeongin-ah. That's his ticklish spot.” Jun grinned. 

“No way,” Minghao laughed stepping back. 

“Get him boys. Try under the chin and behind his knees,” Jun grinned. 

Minghao quickly ran downstairs, smiling as he heard the sound of the teens and his husband quickly following. “No don't! Please don't tickle me!” 

“Get him!” Jun laughed.

Minghao ran to the living room and with the little time he had, he shoved the coffee table close to the couch, just as Jeongin came in and tackled him. He playfully fell to the floor and let the youngest sit on him, “No! Jeonginnie please don't!”

“Too bad Dad!” Jeongin giggled. 

Chan and Samuel came in next, laughing at how Jeongin was sitting on Minghao’s stomach. They knew Minghao could easily get up with him, but didn't. “Way to go Jeongin-ah! Hold him down while Samuel-ah and I tickle him.”

“No, don't please.” Minghao laughed. “Jun help me!”

“I think you'll be fine.” Jun smiled watching. He laughed as the teens tickled Minghao, his husband starting off with a fake laugh to satisfy them but quickly changing to one of Jun’s favorite laughs. A soft giggle that got higher pitched the louder her laughed. His eyes crinkled up on the outer corners as his smile widened, spreading a crossed his face.

Jun smiled and looked at the three teens. Jeongin’s smile was a gummy smile, showing off his top teeth, his eyes crinkling almost shut. His laugh was soft, much like Jun noted the youngest was. It changed pitches, much like the youngers voice usually got when he got excited as he got older. It was very relaxed and full of life. 

Samuel’s laugh was shy. He slowly smiled, and gave soft laughs. They were very reserved, until a louder laugh escaped, surprising even Samuel. He kept trying to control the laughs, until he seemed to realize he was safe, and laughed loudly along with everyone else. His eyes didn't crinkle as much, but his smile was just as bright. 

Chan’s laugh was Jun’s absolute favorite of the boys. It completely transformed everything about the oldest. Often, the oldest composed himself as a reserved cooler kid. He acted beyond his years that only fell away when he slept or when he laughed. His entire face changed. His smile took up over half of his face and it came loud. His laughs were loud, his presence was loud, everything about Chan when he laughed screamed of the child that he was. Standing, he'd stomp his foot and lean into the closest person, lightly slapping their chest. Tickling Minghao, his laugh drowned out everyone else's and filled the room. It was contagious and as the others calmed down, but Chan still laughed, they erupted into another fit of giggles. Chan’s laugh was carefree, and Jun would do anything to hear it for the rest of his life.

Somehow, over the laughter of his family, Jun heard the knock at the door and left to answer it  smiling at their friends. “Hi hyungs. Come on in. You’ll have to forgive the noise. There's a tickle fight going on.” 

“Who's winning?” Jeonghan smiled coming in. He set down Minjee and took off her little hoodie before helping take off her little shoes. 

“The boys. They got Hao pinned.” Jun smiled shutting the door behind them. 

Seungcheol laughed, “sounds like me when Hannie and the girls got me pinned. Take off your shoes Soojin-ah. And your coat.”

Soojin nodded and kicked her shoes off and took her hoodie off and handed it to Seungcheol, “can I play with Jeongin hyung?”

“Absolutely! Let me let them know you're here. If you want something to drink or eat feel free to help yourselves hyungs. Just don't take anything labelled.” Jun smiled going to the living room. He smiled at the sight. Minghao was still on his back but now he had Chan on one side by him, Samuel on the other, and Jeongin sprawled across the three of them, all four laughing because of Chan’s laugh. “When you hyenas are finished we got visitors.” 

“Soojin-ah!” Jeongin got up, making Minghao yelp as the youngest elbowed him in the stomach just right. “Oh! Sorry dad!”

“It's good kiddo. Just my apendix.” Minghao mumbled making Samuel and Chan start laughing even more.

Jeongin gave a shy smile before going to where Soojin was waiting for her hug from him. 

Jun laughed, “why don't you two join us adults in the dining room while we talk. Jeongin if you want you can play with Soojin in the living room.” 

To which, the three got up off the floor, helping each other up.

“Can we Seungcheol hyung?” Jeongin checked.

“Of course kiddo. Have fun.” Seungcheol smiled at the teen. 

Jeongin smiled and went to the living room with Soojin, almost immediately, giggles and laughter floated out. 

“Minjee is going to join us.” Jeonghan said, “she woke up with a small cold this morning.”

“Awww sweet girl.” Chan reached over and tickled her gently, “can I hold her?”

“If she let's you.” Jeonghan smiled. He looked at her, “Minnie? Want to go to Chan hyung?”

Minjee looked unsure but reached for the teen and cuddled up close to him. 

Jun smiled and lead the group to the dining room where he and Minghao sat on one end, the teens in the middle and Jeonghan and Seungcheol on the other. “Alright. So we haven't really done much yet, except call you guys.”

“That's okay. Once we found out Hannie and I sat down and started brainstorming.” Seungcheol said which immediately gave relief to Chan. 

“I had something similar happen when I got to my parents home. Except it wasn't age that stopped the judge, but instead that my parents are both women.” Jeonghan explained. “They didn't like that I was being raised by them and said it was awful and how dare they.”

“But you were happy and taken care of!” Samuel said, making the adults laugh. 

Seungcheol patted his back, “it's a messed up system unfortunately kiddo.”

“It's stupid is what it is.” Samuel mumbled pouting. 

Jun and Minghao both shared a fond smile and Chan patted his brother’s arm and gave him a smile. 

“I agree. And that's what my moms said too.” Jeonghan smiled. “So we fought it. We called my social worker and told him if he showed up to take me he'd have to have the cops there and a new home for the other foster kids. Because they weren't letting me leave without a fight. So my social worker said he'd put in a note saying my removal was postponed until an appeal was made. The judge didn't like that and immediately ordered a court hearing. I wrote a letter saying exactly what I wanted and how I felt and read it in front of the court. I also might have cried and added that I found the love of my life at rhe school and was scared I'd have to switch schools.”

Seungcheol dipped his head, laughing and blushing at that part of the story. “I told you not to say that.”

“Obviously I picked well.” Jeonghan joked winking. He pat Seungcheol’s hand and laughed. “The judge finally decided that it would be wrong to take me from my moms, and changed his first order. So Chan, would you be willing to write a letter?”

Chan nodded, he had been rubbing Minjee’s back, helping the little girl feel a little better. “If it means I can stay with my family I'd write an entire essay.”

Jun smiled at him, “you will. If they come to take you there better be officers cause I'm not letting any of my boys leave me.”

Chan smiled and nodded. 

“Me neither.” Minghao nodded. 

“Good. So first step, let's call his social worker and see if she'd be willing to help us get a hearing with the judge.” Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol looked at the group, “we had a lot of time to plan while the girls napped.”

Samuel looked at Seungcheol, “I can see why Jun and Minghao like you hyungs. You're both smart.”

“That's all Hannie, Samuel. I just act every part of the embarrassing dad possible.” Seungcheol laughed.

“Like Appa.” Chan teased.

Jun gave him a playful glare as Minghao called Jihye. “You love my antics.”

“It's what we say at least. Right Samuel?” Chan grinned.

Samuel laughed and nodded. He saw Jun’s playful look and hid behind Chan, giggling into the older’s arm. 

Seungcheol noted the change and smiled at his friends. He knew that must've been a huge relief to them.

Minghao set his phone on speaker and set it in front of them on the table as Jihye answered. “Hi Jihye. It's Minghao and Junhui, Chan’s foster parents.”

“ _ Ahh, yes. I was going to call today. How's Jun-ssi? Better I hope? _ ” Jihye said and Jun was glad she didn't sound ands hectic and usual.

“I'm good Jihye. Thank you. We actually called about the judges decision regarding Chan’s adoption.”

The teen seemed to tense at the thought and Samuel quickly hugged his brother, careful for the toddler and held onto him. “It's okay hyung.” He whispered. 

“ _ I know. That's an unfortunate turn isn't it? _ ” Jihye said.

_ Too many pleasantries,  _ Jun thought, grateful that Minghao took over with Jeonghan’s help. He hated social workers.

“It is. And we were hoping you'd help us get a chance to talk to the judge. We don't want to lose Chan. He fits so perfectly in our family, and we see him as our son, regardless of this age factor.”

“ _ I don't know, I could try _ .” Jihye said slowly.

“ _ Be assertive,”  _ Jeonghan mouthed.

“Look, Jihye. I need you to do more than that. Chan is our son. He has been for three years now. Making him leave our home now isn't fair to anyone. And if you come to take him before we get a chance to appeal this then you need to bring law enforcement and our friends Jeonghan and Seungcheol to take the other two boys. Because I won't let my son leave. Chan is our child, and I don't care what the courts say. His parents signed their rights away.” Minghao said trying to be civil but getting annoyed and emotional at the idea of Chan leaving. 

Jun grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He knew dealing with the foster system was a pain, and Minghao hated it with a passion too, hating the pain it put his husband through. But dealing with social workers was a must. 

“ _ Good. _ ” Jeonghan reassured during the silence. He smiled comfortingly to the young couple before looking at Chan, “ _ think you can say something? _ ” 

Chan nodded and cleared his throat, “Jihye. It's Chan. Look I know the judge made his decision but I really don't want to leave. I love Jun and Minghao a lot. I love my brothers. I love my school and I love my life as it is now. I've never felt like I was at home until now. Please. Help my dad and appa. Can you get us in front of the judge?”

Jeonghan nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Jun reached over with his free hand and put it on Chan’s arm giving it and small squeeze. 

Samuel stayed close to his brother, making a face at Minjee to entertain the little girl a little. 

Jihye sighed. “ _I-I can call and see. I can't promise anything. But I won't take you away Chan until you see a judge._ ”

“Thank you.” Minghao said, “we appreciate it Jihye.”

“Yes, thank you.” Jun spoke up.

“Thank you Jihye.” Chan said softly. 

“ _You're welcome. I'll make the calls now. I'll call and let you know when I know._ ” Jihye said. 

“Perfect, thank you.” Minghao said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. He groaned and put his head on the table. “I hate social workers.”

“You did so good Hao,” Jun encouraged with and soft laugh. 

“Thank you Dad.” Chan said softly. 

“Of course Chan,” Minghao sat up quickly, “I meant it too. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Chan nodded.

“Come on hyung. I can help you write the letter while we wait.” Samuel offered.

“That's a good idea. Go ahead and do that. We’ll come get you if she calls.” Jun said already reaching for Minjee.

Chan nodded and handed Minjee to him. “Thank you hyungs.”

“Of course Chan. With your letter be as open and honest as you want. It'll help.” Jeonghan promised. 

Chan nodded and left with Samuel. 

Seungcheol looked at Jun and Minghao, “and that's as far as we got with the planning.”

“Hopefully this works.” Jun said softly.

Minghao nodded, “I don't want to think of Chan leaving us.”

“Hopefully he won't. I think with what Chan said, she's going to make sure a judge sees you.” Jeonghan assured. “Now. Anyone hungry? I can make lunch.”

“You're a guest.” Jun said protesting.

“Fine. We’ll order food. What's everyone's favorite?” Seungcheol asked grabbing his phone.

Minghao and Jun both laughed. They were grateful for their friends. They knew what they needed, and helped at least walk with them on the tough road of being foster parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllloooooo love bugs!
> 
> I know I finished on the 18th. But Christmas and I got bad news from a friend so I had to take some time to process and try to be okay. I'm still not, but writing usually helps.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. I promise the next chapter we'll find out what happens with Chan. I just wanted to update and writing out what he's going to tell the judge will take me a hot minute. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, what you hope to happen, and what part you liked most. I'll try to have the next chapter out Friday. I hope you all had a happy holiday and if you're on a school break, I hope your break is going well! Love you all! Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Court time! As always, please forgive me if any info is wrong. Some is done so for story purposes, and some is cause my knowledge is limited even with research. I did what I could based on my experience volunteering to advocate for foster kids and research.

A little while later, a phone call came, saying they'd meet with the judge the next day. It left the little family relieved, but also anxious. They wanted Chan to stay, and waiting another day meant waiting that long to hear what would happen. 

“Will we have to go to school tomorrow?” Jeongin asked as Jun got him into bed. 

“I’ll talk to Minghao about that. I promise that if the judge says Chan needs to leave, you and Samuel will have a chance to say goodbye okay?” Jun said. It hurt to even say the possibility. But he had to be realistic. If they were lucky, the judge would change their mind. He knew though that in an unfair system, their chances would be small. If the judge was angry they were appealing it, they could even say no based on that and be giving them a false hope for no reason. 

Jeongin nodded, tears in his eyes, “will we be able to visit Chan? Or him visit us if he left?”

“I don't know Jeongin. But let's not worry about issues that aren't even here. Right now I need you to try and sleep okay? Tonight we have Chan. Tomorrow morning we will too. Let's focus on that for now.” Jun kissed his forehead and wiped the tears that fell away. “I love you.”

“I love you too Appa. Tell Chan I love him.”

“You can tell me now,” Chan came in and sat on his bed. He hugged his brother as he quickly moved to hug him. “I love you Jeongin-ah. You're an amazing brother and I'm so glad you have Appa and Dad.”

“I don't want you to leave.” Jeongin said hugging Chan. 

“I know. But maybe we can get the judge to change their mind, okay? Get some sleep for appa though. I'll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Jeongin asked. 

“Promise.” Chan linked his pinky with his brother and hugged him again. “Good night Jeonginnie.”

“Night hyung. You're the best brother anyone can ask for.” Jeongin said. 

Chan smiled and poked his nose, “you are too.”

Jun smiled thankfully at him as he got up and left and kissed Jeongin’s head. “We’ll be okay buddy. Get some sleep.” 

“I love you Appa.”

“I love love you too.” Jun smiled and got up. He left the room, shutting the door behind him and turning off Jeongin’s light. He peeked in and saw a similar situation in Samuel’s room with Chan reassuring his brother with Minghao’s help. He watched as Chan hugged him again before coming out. “I love you Chan.”

“Appa,” Chan hugged him. 

Jun hugged Chan and stepped to the side with him until they were out of view of Samuel’s room. He rubbed the teens back, “go ahead and cry if you need to.”

Chan shook his head. 

“You don't have to be strong for me Chan.” Jun said softly. He looked up as Minghao came out, shutting Samuel’s door behind him, “how about you sleep in our room tonight Chan?”

Chan nodded and grabbed Jun and Minghao’s hands and dragged them to their room. 

Jun and Minghao followed, grateful they had already changed into pajamas and shut the door only a little bit. Jun turned on a lamp by the bed as Minghao turned off the light and the three sat on the bed, with Chan between them. Chan rested his head on Jun’s shoulder, and held Minghao’s hand. 

“It's not fair.” Chan whispered.

“It isn't.” Jun agreed. His heart was breaking. He loved Chan so much. He had seen him grow immensely, from the young 13 year old he had met. Having to let him go was going to be the hardest thing they'd ever done. And he prayed to whichever higher being listened that he wouldn't have to until it was time for college.

“You can cry if you need to Chan. Jun and I are here for you.” Minghao said. That must've been what Chan needed because he sniffed and tears began falling from his eyes. Minghao held his hand and rubbed his back as much as he could. 

Jun pulled Chan’s head close in a hug. “We love you so much Chan. I'm so proud of who you've become.”

“I hate this. I don't want to leave.” Chan cried. 

Jun nodded holding him. He didn't blame him. “It's not fair.”

Chan nodded and held onto his foster parents. His entire life was going to change by leaving, and he wished he could do anything to avoid it. He loved his family. He loved his brothers, he loved his parents. Living in their home had been what he had needed then and even now. It was his home too.

“I love you guys.” Chan whispered. “Thank you for letting me be your son.”

“You always will Chan. No matter where you go.” Minghao promised. “We love you so much.”

Jun nodded agreeing, “Wherever you go our love is going to follow you.”

“What if tomorrow the judge doesn't change his mind?” Chan asked softly. 

“Then we’ll take it as it comes. We’ll see if we can still stay in contact with you even if by writing. But we’ll figure it out. One step at a time.” Jun said. He wiped Chan’s tears away away sighed softly hugging him. “I love you Chan. You've made me so proud. I couldn't even begin to imagine our lives without you.” 

“I couldn't either. You’ve changed our lives for the better Chan.” Minghao said. He rubbed Chan’s arm and looked at Jun. He could see the sadness in his husband’s eyes. Any child leaving their home was hard, but the three in their home now were special. Chan had been with them for three years, they were there when he received a letter saying his parents signed their rights away. They were there when he came out of the school with a bright smile because he made it to the dance team. They had celebrated some of the major milestones in his young adult life, and been with him to comfort him through the hardest. He was their child in every sense of the word.

Samuel, even with his struggles, had found his way into their hearts and they considered him to be their son too. He was a part of their family. Jeongin, already adopted into their family had been a no brainer. From the moment they had seen the little one’s smile, they were wrapped around his fingers. He had made a room in their hearts, and that spot was his forever.

Chan with both of the boys had been everything an older brother should be. He took care of them and when they needed someone other than Minghao or Jun, he was there. He gave advice, love, and comfort. He didn’t ask for anything in return from them except their friendship, and from that, he had made a home in his brother’s hearts. Just like they had his.

“Want to know my favorite memory with you here?” Jun asked softly. When he got a soft hum in reply he continued, “when you first asked if you could call us Appa and Dad.” He glanced at Chan and saw the teen smiling shyly at the memory. He glanced up at Minghao and saw his husband smiling, even with his eyes watery with tears he wanted to cry.

“It surprised us both.” Minghao said fondly.

Jun nodded and smiled, “you came up to us a week after your parents signed their rights away. I was making dinner and Hao was keeping me company while you hung out with Sanha and Jeongin. You came in and you were really quiet. Then you came over and stood between us and asked so quietly if it was okay if you called us appa and dad like Jeongin did.”

“You cried.” Chan said looking up at Jun.

Jun laughed and nodded, “I did. I was so happy I couldn’t stop crying long enough to say yes.”

“Instead you just hugged me,” Chan remembered. He smiled, “and it felt like I finally found my home.”

Minghao looked at Jun and saw the older watching their son. A tear fell down his face and he reached over and wiped it away gently.

“We’ll always be home for you Chan. No matter what the judge says.” Jun said.

Chan nodded and snuggled closer to them both. 

They stayed like that, with Chan curled up between them, talking about memories they shared until they fell asleep.

\--------

In the morning, Jun got up and woke up Samuel and Jeongin first, giving Chan a little more time to sleep. 

“When do you guys have to go to court?” Samuel asked after he stretched.

“I’m going to be waking Chan up here soon and we have to leave in an hour.” Jun sat on the edge of his bed.

“Could Jeongin and I go?” Samuel asked, “even if we just sit in the hall? We’ll be good.”

Jun thought for a moment about it and nodded, “yeah. As long as you two behave. And if you promise to catch up on the homework I’ll pick up for you tonight.”

“I can do that. I’ll help Jeongin with his too.” Samuel promised.

Jun nodded, “then yeah you can go. Go ahead and get ready. Dress nice please.”

Samuel nodded and got up. He went to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Jun got up and went to Jeongin’s room. “Hey little one. How did you sleep?”

“Bad. I’m scared hyung is leaving,” Jeongin admitted sitting up in bed.

Jun nodded, “I understand. It’s going to be hard, but we’ll be okay.”

Jeongin nodded, “I need to get ready for school.”

“Actually, you can come with us to the court. I need you to get ready and dress nice though okay?” Jun said.

Jeongin nodded, “thanks Appa.”

“Of course. Tonight you and Samuel are going to do homework that I’m picking up for today and yesterday though.” Jun warned.

“I can do that.” Jeongin nodded. He got up and went to his closet. He found a nice shirt and slacks he got, “will this work?”

“It’s perfect. Samuel’s in the shower now and when he’s done I need you to get ready. We’ll have a small breakfast today since we have to leave soon.”

Jeongin nodded, “okay. I’ll be ready in time.”

“Good. Thank you.” Jun smiled. He went downstairs and got the coffee started before going back to his room to see Chan and Minghao hugging each other. Chan was sniffling and Minghao was just rubbing his back, whispering to him.

“We’ll be okay Chan.” Minghao said softly.

“It’s just not fair.” Chan whispered. He pulled back and wiped his tears away. He let out a deep breath and saw Jun. “Hi appa.”

“Hey buddy. How are you feeling?” Jun asked.

Chan shrugged.

“That’s fair. I told your brothers they can come with us today okay? They’re getting ready now.” Jun said coming over.

Chan nodded, “maybe having them there will help.”

“Hopefully.” Jun agreed. He reached over and brushed back Chan’s hair, “why don’t you go take a shower in our bathroom and get ready okay?”

Chan nodded and got up, leaving to get ready.

Minghao looked at Jun, “babe?”

“I’m okay. I’m nervous.” Jun admitted, “you?”

“Same. And scared.” Minghao sighed.

“I know.” Jun let out a deep breath. “Alright. We’ll let’s take on the day.”

Minghao nodded and kissed Jun’s forehead before they started getting things ready. Minghao took care of calling the school while Jun got a small breakfast ready the teens could grab as they came downstairs. Then he went through and made sure they were getting ready and know food was ready. By the time they finished, it was their turns to quickly shower and get dressed. Their house, usually full of happiness, noise and laughter in the mornings was quiet. They all talked softer, and the teens stayed close to each other, trying to spend as much time as they could together.

The car ride to the courthouse was quiet. Chan played with the piece of paper his letter was on, and the other two seemed to notice his anxious nerves and stayed quiet with him. Minghao drove, and had one hand reached out to hold Jun’s. At the courthouse, they created a little circle with Chan in the middle, and Jeongin held onto his hand. Outside of the courtroom, they met with Jihye who looked slightly annoyed but also nervous for the family.

“Hi Jihye,” Jun said, trying to be civil. It wouldn’t help to cause a scene now.

“Hi everyone.” Jihye said, “I’m sorry all this is happening.”

“I think we all are.” Minghao spoke up for everyone.

Jihye nodded, “well we have a few minutes. From what I heard the judge is annoyed that you’re appealing this. But, I told him that it is within your rights to do this.”

“Thank you,” Jun said. He reached over and rubbed Chan’s back, “if the judge keeps his decision, when will Chan have to leave?”

“By tomorrow. We have a foster home in place if it were to take that route.” Jihye said softly.

Jeongin moved closer to Chan, and the older put his arm around his brother instead of holding his hand.

“Will the judge let me read this?” Chan held up his letter.

“Since you are old enough he’ll have to. I don’t know why he was allowed to make this decision without you all here. Usually with adoption hearings judges like to hear from the child and their wishes in the situation.”

Jun nodded remembering how it had been with Jeongin. His case was easy and straightforward with his parents gone. However, the judge did make a point to pause and ask Jeongin what he wanted. “Hopefully it works out.”

Jihye nodded and looked over when the door opened. It was the court clerk, checking if everyone was ready. When Jihye nodded, they were allowed in.

With it being a family court hearing, the judge was already sitting in his place, waiting for them. Jun noted his name card said “Judge Kim” but nothing more. He assumed it was because people came into the court angry and took it out often on him. 

After walking in more, he looked at Jeongin and Samuel, “go ahead and sit in the chairs behind us okay?”

Jeongin frowned and looked at Chan.

“Its okay Jeonginnie. I’ll be right here still.” Chan reassured.

Samuel took Jeongin’s hand, “come on. Come sit with me.”

Jun thanked him and went to the seats designated for him, Minghao, Chan, and Jihye. He watched the clerk bring over a file to the judge and then leave again. He rubbed Chan’s back to help comfort him and the three stood nervously as the judge looked at the file before looking at them.

“You can sit.” The judge said. 

Minghao sat on one side of Chan and Jun on the other, both rubbing his back to help comfort him. Jihye sat on the other side of Jun so that she could be nearby if the judge asked her anything.

“So you're appealing my decision that you can't adopt Chan correct?” The judge asked. 

“Yes that is correct your honor.” Jun said. “We feel that the decision was made based on our age unfairly.”

“There's about a ten year difference between you and him. I don't think that was made unfairly. You don't have the experience to be his adoptive parents.”

“Your honor, I have to disagree.” Jun argued. “There's many people out there who have years of experience and yet they're the ones who we take care of their children because they fail to. We may be young your honor, but my husband and I have provided Chan and other children with a place they can feel safe, protected, and loved. We have met children from all walks of life, some who were told they'd never amount to anything, some who had everything taken from them including their parents. Each child we have loved unconditionally and taken care of to the best of our abilities. One was even older than Chan.”

“Jihye, you're Chan’s social worker correct?” The judge looked at her, as if he never heard Jun’s argument. 

Chan grabbed Jun’s hand and squeezed it, to tell him it was okay. 

“Yes your honor I am.” Jihye spoke. 

“And you make regular visits to their home?” 

“Yes your honor. I went about a month ago, just before they welcomed their newest foster in.” Jihye nodded.

“And is their home and the care they provide what you would consider the best for Chan?”

“Absolutely. Minghao and Junhui have provided amazing care for Chan and since the first month he was there, Chan has had nothing but good things to say of his foster parents.”

The judge nodded, “are you concerned about their age difference?”

“Absolutely not. I think actually that their age difference is what helps Chan the most. Instead of going to a home with someone thirty or fourth years his senior during some of the hardest times in his life and that person not being able to share and relate to him, he came to then and with their ages being similar he was able to relate. When I first brought Chan to them I was worried, since he didn't like having other foster kids in the home, and several foster parents before never got that and forced it to him. Junhui and Minghao were different. They were gentle and when they realized it they didn't get mad at him for being upset and instead validated his fears and assured him he'd be safe.”

Junhui looked at Jihye and smiled at her gratefully. “ _ Thank you _ .”

Jihye smiled back and nodded. 

The judge was quiet for a moment and nodded, “do you think you'd be able to find another foster family for him better than Junhui and Minghao?”

“Probably not. Not many would want an almost sixteen year old. Removing him from their home would mean he'd bounce from home to home until he turns eighteen.” Jihye said truthfully. 

Jun squeezed Chan’s hand. With Jihye help, it was very possible to change the judge's initial decision. He glanced at Minghao who was noticing too and relaxing a little. 

“Alright. Chan, would you like to tell me your thoughts?” the judge said finally. 

“You can do it.” Minghao whispered comfortingly. 

Chan nodded and cleared his throat, “I um wrote a letter.” the judge nodded and Chan took a small deep breath, “well I'm Chan. I'm almost sixteen. When I got put into foster care I was eight years old. Half of my life has been spent moving to different homes. I lived in eight homes since I was put into foster care. I've been with Jun and Minghao since I was thirteen. I was scared and angry, but they took me in with their arms wide open. I called them mean names, treated them horribly, and broke some rules. Jun and Minghao never stopped loving me. They were there when I was sick, staying up with me until I'd fall asleep around two or three in the morning. When I woke up, they'd be in a makeshift bed on the floor, one asleep and the other peeking over every so often to see how I was. 

“They've spent two of my birthdays with me, making sure on those days I felt special and loved. They gave everything that I could have ever asked for and more. When I was scared of having other foster siblings, they let me, but they promised that this home would be different. It was. Never had I ever had to fear for my safety, and never was it the same again. With them I felt like I could always talk. We spent some nights sitting on their bed or mine having a heart to heart, while I cried and they cried with me. They were with me when I joined the high school dance team. They encouraged me through the tough audition and celebrated with me when I made it. They were there when a letter came that changed everything. When I had just been in their home for less than a year, I got a letter that my parents had signed their rights away. I was unwanted by the people who should've wanted me most. Instead of bad mouthing my parents or gave up on me too, Jun and Minghao sat on the floor of the entryway with me and cried. They held me while I cried and spoke of how unfair life was. They let me feel everything I felt, and when I was angry, they didn't get mad. They let me express it in a way that was safe, and after showed me more love than I ever thought I could be worthy of.

“When my brother Jeongin had decided to call them appa and dad, I was jealous because he was able to call them that after a month of being with us. So I went to them and asked if I could do the same. I was scared that day that I'd be rejected again like my parents had rejected me, only a week before. Instead of being rejected, Jun started crying and held me tight. He nodded and said if it was what I really wanted then yes. It was the best day of my life. I felt like I had finally found my home. I helped Jun and Minghao as the oldest in the home after my oldest brother left. But they still reminded me that I was a kid and that I should take time for myself and it was okay to be selfish sometimes.

“Jeongin and Samuel, my brothers who sit behind me, have become just as valuable as Jun and Minghao. They've helped celebrate a lot with me too. They cried with me, and they love me as much as I love them. Last night, as we tried to go to sleep and wait for today, we all cried. My brothers scared I'd have to leave them and my parents for the loss they'd feel if I do. Jun and Minghao told me last night that I changed their life for the better. But what I've forgotten to tell them sometimes, is they've changes my life for good. Without them I'd still be going from house to house, wondering and hoping that I'd finally have someplace to call my own. Without them I wouldn't have been able to grieve that my biological parents didn't want me. Without Jun and Minghao, I wouldn't be me. 

“So what if there's only ten years between us. They've taught me so much about life and love in the three years they've known me, than anyone in the eight other homes, or my biological parents ever could. Before you make your decision, please know, that taking me away now, you'd take my life away. Everything I've called mine would be gone, including my family.” Chan looked up at the judge. He had a few tears that had fallen that stayed on his cheeks. “Please. Don't make me leave them. They're the only family I have.”

Minghao pulled Chan into his arms and hugged him. He rubbed his arm and kissed his head. “Good job Chan. You did so good. I'm proud of you. I love you.”

Jun quietly rubbed his back, watching the judge deal with what Chan had said. It felt like an eternity before the judge spoke up again. 

“And your thoughts and feelings on this Junhui and Minghao?”

“We feel the exact same. We see Chan as our son, he has been since the minute we met. If you decide to take him away, all I ask is that we'd be able to stay in touch.” Jun said, “Please consider keeping him with us though.”

Minghao nodded, comforting Chan and helping the teen as he cried. “It's okay Chan. I'm here.” 

Samuel and Jeongin both stood and leaned over the seat, reaching over to pat Chan’s shoulder, offering the comfort that they were there too.

The judge looked at them, “Jeongin and Samuel right?”

Jeongin looked up nervous and nodded. 

“Yeah. That's us.” Samuel said. He tried to not glare at the judge, but from the look Jun gave him he could tell he was.

“What do you think? Samuel I understand you're only a foster, but I'd like to hear your opinion too.” The judge said. 

“The whole opinion?” Samuel said and glanced at Jun who shook his head.

“Yes. Please.”

“I think it's stupid.” Samuel said honestly. “Chan belongs with Minghao and Jun. He's happy and in a home where he's well taken care of and safe. Isn't that what the goal of fostering and d adoption is?”

The judge nodded, taking in his point even if it had been said rude. “It is. I appreciate your honesty. Jeongin?”

Jeongin’s eyes widened and instead of the social butterfly he usually was, he ended up shy. “I want Chan to stay. He's my best friend and he helps me feel safe too. It wouldn't be home without him.”

“Thank you.” the judge took and moment and wrote something on the paperwork he had. It was silent in the courtroom except for that and for Chan’s sniffles and Jun and Mimghao soft whispers of encouragement and ‘I love you’s.

“Jihye, I am going to need you to call that foster family you had ready.” Jun’s heart sank. “And I need you to tell them thank you but it won't be necessary. Junhui, Minghao, I'm going to approve the adoption. The fact you two see that you have an age difference that's relatively small, but still want to keep Chan and that you provide for him enough that he feels that strongly is what changed my mind."

Jun let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. “Thank you.” 

Chan hugged him, burying his face in his neck. “I'm not leaving.”

“No, you aren't Chan-ah.” Jun said hugging him. 

“Thank you so much your honor. We promise that Chan will have the best life imaginable.” Minghao said smiling. He glanced back to Jeongin and Samuel, giving them a smile too. They did it. 

“I need you three to come and sign this for me.” the judge said. 

Jun, Minghao, and Chan got up and went to the judge. They signed the papers he had before he looked at them. 

“I believe that this is the best decision. And I'd like to thank you for proving me wrong in my first choice.” the judge said. 

“Thank you.” Chan said. 

“You're welcome. Congratulations on your new family.” the judge said. He signed off on the paperwork and handed off what he needed to the clerk that was suddenly there before handing a copy to Chan. “You're officially their son.”

“Finally.” Jun smiled and hugged Chan. “I love you Chan.”

“I love you too Appa.” Chan smiled. He glanced over and waved Samuel and Jeongin over, hugging his brothers as they came over. 

“We're a family.” Jeongin grinned.

“Exactly.” Minghao smiled. He thanked the judge again and brought his family out of the courtroom with Jihye, smiles on their faces.

“Congratulations. I'm sorry that this had to be done to get here.” Jihye said as they all got outside. 

“It's okay. We’re as we should be now.” Jun smiled. He looked at his teens and smiled sing the three all close together, Jeongin and Samuel not wanting to let Chan go far.

“Exactly. Chan, I'm so happy for you.” Jihye smiled, “you deserve this life.”

“Thank you. And thank you for giving me to them.” Chan smiled. 

Jihye nodded and smiled, “alright. Well this is the last time we have to see each other so if I do see you around don't be afraid to say hello.”

Jun and Minghao nodded and said their thanks before she left the family alone. They both turned to their boys together and smiled as the three teens quickly pulled them into their group hug. 

Jun laughed and kissed the top of Jeongin and Samuel’s heads seeing Minghao do the same with Chan. “We should go celebrate.”

“Yes!” Jeongin grinned. 

“Chan hyung should choose what we eat.” Samuel smiled.

“Couldn't agree more. Chan?” Minghao asked smiling.

Jun smiled watching his family. He felt relieved. Chan was staying with them for good. Now, if and when the time came, he and Minghao would fill the paperwork to adopt Samuel. For now though, he had his family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That was a lot of writing. And emotional too. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Please feel free to tell me what you think. If you'd like, you can follow me on twitter (sunkissedjoon94) as well. I'm always up for making new friends. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a comment please ♡


	13. Chapter 13

After the adoption went through, Jun and Minghao started the process of getting Chan things they had decided to get once it happened. That included a phone, with rules that if something was going on he had to tell them, as well as a curfew with the phone. When Chan started talking to Haechan, the rule included that he had to be appropriate, and not send anything he wouldn't send them. 

“Hyung is smiling again.” Jeongin noted as they were playing a game that Minghao had brought home from work. He and Samuel were curled up by each other with Jun on the side of Samuel. 

“Probably texting Haechan.” Samuel teased. 

Minghao jokingly leaned over acting like he was trying to see. 

Chan laughed softly and hid his phone against his chest. “Dad.”

Minghao laughed and kissed his head. “Make sure he treats you right.”

“Yeah cause otherwise I can say a few things to him!” Jeongin said. 

Samuel laughed pulling Jeongin down by him. “No you won't. I will first.”

Jun laughed shaking his head, “oh boys.” He looked at a Minghao and smiled at his husband. Things felt better in their lives. Samuel trusted them and felt safe, Chan was staying with them forever, and Jeongin was just happy his family was together. They couldn't ask for anything more.

Minghao smiled back. He felt the same as his husband, and was grateful things had worked out. It felt like it always should. 

\--------

“Do you think we might get a new foster soon?” Jun asked as he and Minghao did dishes that night. The boys had all gone to do homework in their rooms or in Samuel and Jeongin’s case listen to Jeongin practice playing the piano.

“I think it'd be cool if we did. But I don't know. I think they're waiting to see how things with Samuel go.” Minghao said. 

“I'd like to adopt him. If he wants us to.” Jun said thoughtfully. He loved Samuel and he loved that their house was full of laughter and love. He loved fostering, but he loved even more that the three in their home felt like they belonged with them.

“Well maybe we can talk to him about that.” Minghao said smiling.

“Tomorrow. Today’s already been busy and they need to get sleep for school tomorrow.” Jun said. He put a dish away just as his phone rang. He wiped his hands and went over to grab it. Usually when they got calls this late it was someone asking if they could take a foster kid. He checked the caller I.D and saw Lisa’s name. “It’s Lisa.”

Minghao set the dish he had back into the sink and dried his hands before going over as Jun answered. He had a concerned frown on his face.

“Hi Lisa,” Jun said looking at Minghao. He grabbed his husband’s hand, scared Lisa would say she was taking him out of their home for some reason.

“ _ Hi Junhui. Sorry for calling this late. I just got some news I need to talk to you about. _ ” Lisa said.

“Oh no, it’s okay. The kids are all still awake. Is everything okay? Should I go get Samuel?” Jun asked.

“ _ No, I’d rather talk to you guys first about this. Can I come over sometime very soon to? I’d rather say it in person without any kids. _ ” Lisa asked.

Jun glanced at the calender and saw there wasn’t any appointments scheduled for the next day. “Tomorrow work okay? We get the kids off to school about eight thirty. After that we’re free until close to three.”

“ _ That works fine. I’ll come around nine if that’s okay? _ ” Lisa asked.

Jun nodded until he remembered she couldn’t see it, “yeah. Nine works perfect. We’ll see you tomorrow Lisa.” He hung up after she did and looked at Minghao, “please tell me you can call out of work tomorrow.”

“Definitely. I’ll go call in a second. What did she say?” Minghao asked. He held Jun’s hand in his own watching his face, ready to wrap him in a hug.

“She got some kind of news that she wants to say in person without the kids around.” Jun said softly.

“She’s Samuel’s social worker. Do you think it might be the dad that hurt him?” Minghao asked.

Jun shook his head, “I hope not. Samuel’s still trying to heal from that part of his life. He doesn’t need any old wounds revisited.”

Minghao nodded and felt Jun’s hand shaking. He wrapped his husband in a hug, a hand on his back and one on the back of his head. “It’ll be okay. We’ll be fine.”

“I’m tired of that Hao. I’m tired of having to remind ourselves that things are going to be fine. I want my family happy. I’m sick of this.” Jun whispered hugging him. “I’m so tired of being scared that something’s going to happen and our boys’ happiness will be ruined.”

“I know, and I am too.” Minghao said softly. He heard footsteps on the stairs and kissed Jun’s head, “are you okay?”

Jun nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

“I’m here baby. We’re a team no matter what.” Minghao said hearing the teens coming downstairs.

Jun nodded and took another deep breath before forcing a smile on his face, just as the teens came into the kitchen, “what are you three doing?”

“Chan hyung has a date!” Jeongin smiled.

“It’s not a date!” Chan laughed. He looked at Jun and Minghao’s questioning looks, “Haechan asked if he could take me out for coffee before dance practice again this week.”

“Oh,” Jun smiled and winked at Samuel and Jeongin who were definitely invested in their older brother’s love life. “Just like he took you out for a study date and coffee right?”

Chan blushed, “it wasn’t a date then Appa.”

“It wasn’t? Hao, what did Chan say about the studying with Haechan again?” Jun grinned.

“If I remember right it was a date?” Minghao grinned. 

“No, nope. Definitely wrong. That's not true.” Chan denied. 

“Okay. Okay that's fair.” Jun smiled. “So you don't like Haechan right? I can tell him for you if it's easier.”

“Appa!” Chan laughed blushing. “Okay, maybe it's a date. But he hasn't called it that.”

“So, you call it a date.” Minghao smiled, “you're cute. He'd be crazy to deny it.”

“Dad.” Chan laughed.

“You could always just kiss him hyung.” Samuel grinned. 

“Samuel!” Chan blushed even more and laughed. He gently pushed Samuel. 

“Oooh hyung wants to kiss his crush!” Jeongin grinned. 

“See what you started.” Chan gave a playful glare to Jun and Minghao.

Jun laughed, “alright. Boys leave your hyung alone. If he wants to kiss Haechan that's his business.”

The two youngest started laughing as Chan’s face seemed to get even redder. 

“Chan, just make sure he treats you well okay? You deserve the best.” Minghao said.

Chan nodded and gave Minghao a thumbs up.

Jun laughed and hugged Chan, “so before practice right? So I'll come pick you up as usual after practice?”

Chan nodded, “yeah. If that's okay I mean.”

“Of course it is. Just text us if you need us and I would like it if you did when you got back to the school okay.” Jun said. 

Chan nodded. “I can do that.”

“Good. Now, it's getting late and I know three wonderful teens who need to be getting ready for bed.”

“But appa, can't we stay up longer?” Jeongin gave Jun wide eyes and pouted his lip out a little.

“Listen to him. You three need to get ready for bed.” Minghao smiled. 

“Awww Minghao come on, please.” Samuel did the same look.

Chan laughed and looked at his parents, “don't worry I'm going to bed. Goodnight.” He hugged them both and then messed up Samuel and Jeongin’s hair, “come on guys. Let's go to bed.”

“But I want to stay up more.” Jeongin whined.

“Why?” Jun laughed.

“Because. I don't want today to be over. I had fun.”

“If you don't go to sleep now though, it's going to take forever to start over tomorrow!” Jun wrapped Jeongin in a hug and kissed the top of his head. “Go to bed kiddo. Okay? I’ll be up in a little bit after I finish doing dishes.”

Jeongin pouted, “Appa just twenty more minutes?”

Jun acted as if he was thinking about it and then made a face, “no. Bed time. Now.”

“Appa,”

“Jeongin you need to listen.” Minghao said. 

“Come on Jeonginnie. I can sit up and read with you until Jun comes up to say goodnight.” Samuel offered. 

Jun smiled and nodded his approval at the idea. He kissed Jeongin’s forehead, “go now or I might change my mind that Samuel gets to.”

Jeongin nodded and went over to Minghao and hugged him. 

Jun smiled and hugged Samuel, “thank you.”

Samuel hugged Jun, “of course. You’ll come in and say goodnight to me too right?”

“Absolutely. I'll even peek in on Chan.” Jun smiled.

Samuel nodded and hugged Minghao before making Jeongin get on his back. “Alright. Let's go buddy!”

Jeongin laughed and Samuel carried him upstairs, making going to bed easier.

Jun watched them, listening as their laughter and giggles got further away. He leaned into Minghao, “I'm scared for Samuel.”

“I know. I am too.” Minghao kissed his head and rubbed his back. “I'm here with you both though. We’ll be okay.”

Jun nodded and took a deep breath before going over and focusing on the dishes again.

Minghao followed and stood by him helping. They listened to the boys laughing and talking upstairs, Chan had ended up hanging out with them too. 

When they finished, Jun took a few deep breaths before going upstairs with Minghao. He stood outside of Jeongin’s room smiling at hearing them play. It sounded like Hali Gali, and Jun knew it must've been Chan’s idea. He heard Samuel start laughing and closed his eyes, wishing he could hear it forever. 

Minghao rubbed his arm listening with him. He didn't want to go and ruin their fun, and he knew Jun didn't either. “We should get them to bed.” 

Jun nodded and walked into the room. He saw Jeongin sitting on his desk chair, watching as Chan and Samuel played for first place. He watched until Chan ended up getting all the cards and stepped over, “alright, my sweet băobèis. I think it's time for bed now.”

“Okay,” Chan sighed dramatically. He helped pick up the cards and took the bell from Samuel. “Goodnight Samuel-ah. Night Jeonginnie.” 

“Night hyung.” Samuel smiled. 

Jeongin got up and hugged Chan, the older hugging him back, “night hyung.”

“See you in the morning kiddo.” Chan smiled. He left to his room, saying a quick, “I love you” to the family. 

“Goodnight Chan.” Jun called after him and smiled. 

“Alright night Jeonginnie,” Samuel got up and hugged Jeongin before he could hug him. “See you in the morning little bro.”

Jeongin smiled, “goodnight hyung.”

Samuel smiled and went to his room.

Minghao walked over to Jeongin and smiled, “good. You're in pajamas already.”

“It was what Chan hyung said we had to do before we could play the game.” Jeongin grinned. He held his arms up and Minghao picked him up and hugged him. “I love you Dad.”

“I love you too buddy.” Minghao smiled. He carried Jeongin to the bed and set him down smiling. “Now get under your covers so I can tuck you in.”

Jeongin laughed and crawled under his blankets.

Minghao smiled and took his blankets and tucked them under Jeongin, making the young teen giggle even more and kissed his forehead. “Alright. You're all tucked in.”

Jeongin laughed, “night dad.”

“Goodnight Jeongin.” Minghao smiled.

Jun walked over and kissed his head. “Good night little prince. Tomorrow will be a good day too okay?”

Jeongin nodded and wiggled out of the blankets and hugged Jun’s neck. “I love you Appa.”

Jun moved so it was easier to hug him, “I love you too. Get some sleep so you can enjoy tomorrow.”

Jeongin nodded and laid down again. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight little prince.” Jun smiled. He left with Minghao turning the light off and shutting the door slightly. They went to Chan’s room. 

“Alright, phone time is over Chan. Tell your friends goodnight okay?” Minghao said. 

Chan nodded and sent off one last text before putting his phone on his nightstand. 

“Goodnight Chan.” Jun walked over and kissed his head. “I love you kiddo.”

“I love you too Appa.” Chan smiled.

“And thank you for helping with your brothers.” Jun smiled, “I'm so proud of you.”

“Thank you Appa.” Chan smiled. 

"You're welcome buddy. Get some sleep. We’ll see you in the morning.” Jun smiled. 

Minghao stepped over and kissed Chan’s forehead. “Love you Chan.”

“Love you too Dad.” Chan smiled. He snuggled down into his bed.

Jun and Minghao smiled and stepped out, turning his light off and shutting the door some before going to Samuel’s room. 

Minghao went in first, a smile on his face. “Hey kiddo.”

“Hey Minghao.” Samuel smiled at him. He had been remaking his bed before climbing into it. 

Jun followed silently. He watched Samuel and Minghao interact, Minghao asking a bit about the day Samuel would have tomorrow. He knew it was his husband's way of checking what the teen would have so when they broke whatever news Lisa had to him they'd understand. He sat on the edge of Samuel’s bed and watched him silently.

“Are you okay Jun?” Samuel asked. 

“Yeah, I'm okay Muel.” Jun smiled. “Just thinking about how happy I am to have you and your brothers in our lives.”

Samuel smiled and crawled across the bed and hugged Jun, “thank you for giving me a second chance.”

“That was the easiest decision to make.” Jun smiled. He kissed Samuel’s head. “Make tomorrow great okay?”

“I will.” Samuel smiled. 

“Good. Now get to bed so you can.” Jun smiled. He pat Samuel’s shoulder and let the kid lay in bed. “I love you Samuel.”

“I love you Jun.” Samuel smiled.

Jun smiled and got up. He went to the door and waited for Minghao. 

“Goodnight kiddo. I love you,” Minghao said. He hugged Samuel.

“Goodnight. I love you.” Samuel smiled hugging him.

Minghao smiled and left. He and Jun turned the light off and left, Jun pausing with the door open for a moment to watch Samuel as he settled into his bed. “We’ll face it together.” Minghao said softly.

Jun nodded and shut the door slightly and went to their room. He went in and sat on the bed, putting his face into his hands.

Minghao followed, shutting their door behind him. He knelt in front of his husband and rubbed his arm softly. “Talk to me baby.”

Jun was quiet for a while before shaking his head and looking up. “Why?”

“Why what love?” Minghao asked.

“Why does life have to be awful? Samuel’s a kid. He’s fourteen Hao. He’s a year older than I was when I got put into the system. But he’s already gone through so much,” Jun started crying, “it’s not fair. I’d give  _ anything  _ to trade with him. It’s been so much easier for me, and here he is, twelve foster homes, and so much going on. What if-What if Lisa is calling to take him from us? What if it’s about the previous foster parent? Samuel deserves so much.”

“I know. He does. And whatever Lisa is calling us about,we’ll take it, and we’ll do something for Samuel that he hasn’t had. We’re going to be there for him. We’re going to get him through whatever Lisa tells us. Just like we have for all of our kids. Just like we’ve done together.” Minghao promised. He reached up and gently wiped Jun’s tears away. “It sucks. I’m mad our boys had to go through all this. I’m so mad that you’ve had to go through this in your life Junnie. But that’s why we’re here. That’s why we’re here though. That’s why we chose to become fosters. So we can help kids that lived like you did. So we can make a difference in their lives and be there for them when no one else was.”

Jun nodded and hugged Minghao. He buried his face into his husband’s neck. “I hate this so much.”

Minghao held him. “I know. We’re going to be okay though. We’re going to make sure Samuel has someone through all of this, whatever it is.”

Jun nodded and held onto Minghao, as if he was his life vest.

“We’ll be okay. Samuel will be okay. We’ll make sure of it.” Minghao said softly. He rubbed Jun’s back and again wished his husband had a better life. He wished that their kids had a better life. But just like he had told Jun, this was where the became the difference for their kids. They gave them someone that cared. Someone that would cry with them and love them through every obstacle.

“Come on. Let's get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Minghao said softly. 

Jun nodded and got with Minghao and wiped his face, “thank you.”

“Of course Jun. I love you. You are so strong.” Minghao said softly. He kissed Jun’s head and ran a hand over his hair. “We got this.”

Jun nodded and took a deep breath. “We do.”

“Good. Come on, come get ready for bed.” Minghao said gently. He helped Jun get ready for bed, knowing that the stress of everything for the next day was stressing him out and getting him close to having a panic attack. Once Jun was in pajamas, one of Minghao’s larger shirts on, he helped Jun get into bed. “I'll be right back okay? Just relax for me.”

Jun nodded, “I love you Hao.”

“I love you too. So much.” Minghao smiled. He ran his fingers through Jun’s hair to help relax him before going and changing too. He turned off the light and climbed into bed, pulling Jun into his arms. “You're my favorite person Jun. Forever.”

“You're mine too.” Jun said quietly. He hugged Minghao and closed his eyes. He was worried still, but he had to focus on being able to be there for Samuel. 

\--------

After getting the kids off to school, Minghao and Jun came back home and waited for Lisa, trying not to worry about what was the news Lisa had.

Jun paced in the kitchen, worrying and glancing at the clock for the time. Minghao stood nearby, watching him and waiting anxiously. When there was a knock at the door, Jun froze and looked up at Minghao. 

“We’ll be okay Jun. Samuel will be okay.” Minghao promised. He hugged his husband and held him for at second before going and answering the door. “Hi Lisa. Come on in.”

“Thank you.” Lisa gave him at small smile and come into the house. She smiled seeing Jun, “Hi Junhui. Sorry for needing to speak with you both on such short notice.” 

“It's okay. Would you like something to drink?” Jun offered. 

“Oh no thank you. Um, it's probably best to sit down.” Lisa said. 

Minghao nodded, “of course. We can sit in the dining room. The living room has a bunch of school stuff that the kids unpacked from their bags of what they don't need today.”

Lisa nodded in understanding and followed the couple to the dinning room. She sat in a chair across from them and folded her hands on the top of the table.

Jun held Minghao’s hand under the table, getting comfort from Minghao squeezing it softly. “Can I ask a question?”

“Of course.” Lisa nodded.

“Is this to take Samuel away from us?” Jun asked. 

“No. No absolutely not. Your home is the first that I can remember Samuel ever being truly happy in. I wouldn't want to mess with any of that.” Lisa reassured.

Jun relaxed a little and could feel Minghao relax too. “Thank you. We love having him in our home.”

“From what he's told me and from the visits with his counselor he loves it here too.” Lisa nodded. “So the news I found out that I wanted to share was given to me yesterday and I think it's important for Samuel to know to. But I think it'd be best for you to tell him.”

Minghao nodded, “we can do that.”

Lisa nodded, “good.” She took a deep breath and sighed. “Samuel’s mother overdosed. She passed away yesterday afternoon.”

“Oh.” Jun frowned. He knew Samuel felt hurt by a lot of his mom's actions, and that this one might hurt more than they expected. 

“What does that mean for Samuel so if he asks?” Minghao asked.

“Well he's now pretty much the system’s. He was when she signed her rights away, but now even more so. He will be placed on a list for adoptable children, but I'm going to wait until you and him figure out what you would like. If you decide to adopt him, it might end up easier because of her death.” Lisa answered.

Jun nodded, “I know most of Samuel’s health when he was younger was because of her choices when she was pregnant. Do you know if we'd have to worry about any with this? Genetically?”

“I'm not entirely sure. But I can make sure to help get a specialist that you could talk to about that. Maybe his counselor would be able to help in that too.” Lisa said. 

“Thank you. Thank you for telling us.” Jun said. 

“Of course. I'll leave it up to you when and how you tell Samuel. You've gotten to know him well, and he trusts you I'm sure more than he trusts me.” Lisa said. 

Minghao nodded. “We can give you a quick call and let you know after we tell him.”

“If you do that's great but don't worry too much about it. Just focus on Samuel and the others.” Lisa said. 

Minghao and Jun nodded. After talking a little more, they said their goodbyes. Jun and Minghao looked at each other. 

“I didn't expect that.” Jun said.

Minghao nodded, “but like I said. We’ll get through it, and we’re going to make sure Samuel has us to help him through it.”

Jun nodded and said. “Yeah. We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends. So we might end up reaching the end of the story soon? Not for quite a few chapters though. I have two more big things planned. So we'll see where it goes from there. 
> 
> Also, sorry for my lack of updates/slow updates. 2019 started off rough (lost a puppy that was only 13 weeks old) and was sick for almost a week. I'm now better and I'm going to try updating more!
> 
> Thank you for your love. Please let me know what you think ♡ I hope your start of 2019 went well!


	14. Chapter 14

Waiting for the teens to be done with school ended up being one of the hardest things Jun had to do, he quickly realized as he sat with Minghao. Both watched the clock, trying to figure out the best way to tell Samuel the news.

“What did he say his day was like?” Junhui asked. 

“Pretty easy today. He said the classes he has today are light and probably won't have homework for him to do tonight.” Minghao said.

Jun nodded and sighed.  “God I hate this. There's no easy way to tell him this.”

“There isn't.” Minghao sighed. He pulled Jun close and kissed his head. “We’ll be okay though.”

Jun nodded. “I hope so.”

\--------

After picking up the kids, they all came inside, talking about how their day had been and excited about things that had happened. 

“Anyone have homework?” Minghao interrupted.

“I do. I'm gonna go work on it.” Chan said before going upstairs.

“I have some, but can I play piano instead?” Jeongin asked. 

Jun nodded, “that's fine.”

Jeongin smiled, “I promise I'll do it after dinner.” He quickly went upstairs before Jun could change his mind. 

“Samuel?” Minghao looked at him.

“I don't have homework.So I'm going to go watch Jeongin play piano.” Samuel started up the stairs.

“Actually, Samuel. We need to talk to you real quick.” Minghao said.

Samuel paused and looked at them, leaning on the railing, “about what?”

“It's a conversation we should sit for.” Jun said. 

Samuel looked confused but followed his foster parents to the dining room anyways. He didn't usually have to sit and talk with them, but it had only been two and a half months that he joined the family. Maybe this was something normal. He sat down and noticed Jun sat next to him on one side and Minghao on the other. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, you're not.” Jun smiled. He ran a hand through Samuel’s hair softly and watched him for a second before starting the conversation. “Last night we got a call from Lisa, saying she wanted to meet with us today while you were at school to tell us something.”

“Why do you look sad? Do I have to leave?” Samuel whispered. 

“No, no. You're staying. In fact, that's something we want for you more than before right now.” Minghao said. 

“Samuel, yesterday Lisa got a phone call about your mom. She overdosed and passed away yesterday.” Jun said, figuring there was no gentle way to say it and dragging it out only tortured Samuel and he didn't need that either. 

Samuel’s eyes widened and he stared at Jun before looking at Minghao, “no. She can't be dead. She-she said she was getting better. When I got to see her at my last home.”

“She's gone Muel,” Minghao whispered. 

“No! No! You're lying. She's getting better! She promised me!” Samuel got up from the table. “You don't understand! She-she promised. She was clean for almost five months.” 

“Samuel,” Jun reached for him but Samuel hit his hand away. “Samuel please. We wouldn't lie about this.”

“No! It's not-It's not true!” Samuel went into the kitchen and Jun flinched as he heard a cupboard door slam open. Not even a second later, before Minghao and Jun were able to stand, they beard Samuel let out a yell that sounded full of pain and glasses shattering on the ground. “No! She's not dead! She was getting better!”

Minghao and Jun quickly went in, flinching as they watched Samuel throw a few more glasses on the ground. 

“Samuel,” Jun wanted to let him get it out, but was scared he'd hurt himself. Quickly he stepped over the glass, dodging as Samuel threw more with a louder scream about how his mom had promised. Before Samuel could grab more, Jun wrapped his arms around him, pinning his arms to his side. 

“She promised! She promised! She's not dead!” Samuel screamed trying to throw himself out of Jun's arms. 

Jun held onto the teen, giving him a chance to yell without endangering himself more. When there was a break, he held Samuel close. “I'm here Samuel. I'm here for you. I'm not leaving. You're safe.”

That seemed to work through the grief and Samuel melted into Jun’s arms, crying into his chest. “She promised Jun. She promised she was getting better, for herself, and for me.”

“I know. I'm sure she completely meant it too and didn't mean for things to end this way.” Jun whispered. Carefully he sat with Samuel on the floor, holding him close even though he felt a piece of glass on his knee.

Minghao saw Jeongin and Chan and looked at them, “can you wait in the living room? We’ll explain later but I need to help Jun.”

“Is he okay?” Jeongin asked. 

“No. Not really. But I'm going to help him okay?” Minghao said. After the two left he went over and sat on the other side of Samuel. He rubbed his back not knowing what else to say to comfort him.

“She was getting better! How-how c-could thi-this hap-n.” Samuel’s crying came in heavy sobs, making what he was saying harder. “She-she p-om-s-d me.” 

“I know. I'm sure she was doing so good Samuel. And I know she promised you. She wanted to make you so proud and see you happy.” Jun knew that it wouldn't be true for someone stuck with drugs controlling them, but knew that deep down, the mom that was clean and had been clean meant it. When she wasn't in a haze, and recognized her son, she had wanted to see him be happy and proud of her. Drugs just happened to take over that part and win. 

“I ca-can’t lose her. She- not gone. Can't be. I-I still hav-t told her I lo-love her at-at all.” Samuel sobbed. 

Minghao looked at Jun who now had tears filling his eyes and his mouth stuck shut. “I'm so sure she knew Samuel. I'm so sure she knew you loved her and she loved you too. I just know it.”

Samuel just cried talking over again about how she had promised she was getting better and had been clean, about how she couldn't be gone, and why. 

Minghao and Jun sat with him on the kitchen floor, waiting until Samuel’s tired body couldn't keep crying anymore. Minghao got a water bottle and brought it over to Samuel, noticing it had been an hour. “Here. Take a drink.”

Samuel took the water and took a drink before resting his head on Jun’s shoulder. “Please say this is a stupid joke.”

“It's not. I wish this wasn't true. But Muel, I know she loved you. I know she wanted what's best for you too. Sometimes drugs just happen to have too strong of a hold and they can't get rid of it.” Jun said softly. He ran his hand over Samuel’s head softly and kissed his head, “it's okay to be upset and cry too. Minghao and I are here for you.”

Samuel nodded and started crying again softer than before. “She was getting better. I-She shouldn't be gone. She was getting better.” 

Jun nodded and rubbed his shoulder. “I know. I don't understand this either, especially with her getting better.”

“Is it okay if we tell Chan and Jeongin? They're worried about you too.” Minghao asked squatting so he was close to their height. 

Samuel nodded and looked at the broken glass, “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. Come on, let's go ahead and get out of here. I'll clean it up later.” Jun got up and helped Samuel up. He hugged him and walked with him carefully over the glass with Minghao ready to help and they went to the living room. 

Jeongin and Chan both looked up from where they were on the couch, both had been listening to Samuel crying and looked worried. 

Jun brought Samuel to the empty recliner and helped him sit down and grabbed a blanket. He covered him up and set the water where Samuel could reach it. “Just relax okay?”

Samuel nodded, curling up in the chair, pulling the blanket closer to his chin and cried quietly. 

Minghao sat on the coffee table across from Chan and Jeongin, “everything is going to be okay. Alright? Samuel just needs to be able to hurt and cry.”

“Is hyung okay?” Jeongin asked. He glanced over at Samuel and saw him crying. He wanted to get up and hug him.

“Right now I don't think there's a possible way to feel okay for him. Yesterday his mom passed away.” Minghao said. He didn't give the details, not wanting to overwhelm Jeongin but if Chan asked later, he'd explain. 

“Hyung.” Jeongin went over before they could stop him. He carefully hugged Samuel, letting him decide to hug back or not. “When my parents died I cried a lot. So it's okay if you cry too. Just make sure to drink water too. I can sleep in your room tonight so you aren't lonely. I love you. It's okay to cry.”

Samuel gave a small nod and put an arm around Jeongin, appreciating the gesture. “Thank you.”

“What do I do to help him?” Chan whispered to Minghao. 

“Just be there for him. Like you do for Jeongin. His hurt is more fresh than Jeongin’s was. His mom had been doing better when he last saw her. So keep that in mind. Be gentle and please don't say anything hurtful about how she died.” Minghao whispered. 

Chan nodded and watched as Jeongin helped comfort Samuel, “was it the drugs?”

Minghao nodded, “she overdosed.”

Chan sighed and got up. He went over, on the side of the chair by Samuel’s head and ran a hand over it. “Hey Samuel, we’re here for you.”

Samuel nodded and closed his eyes. 

“He might end up resting okay? Crying as much and as hard as he did is going to be tiring. So just let him rest. When he wakes up, help make sure he drinks some water.” Jun said softly. He hated talking about Samuel as if he wasn't in the room with them, but he knew the grief was a lot and Samuel needed help.

“Got it.” Chan nodded. 

Jeongin nodded from where he had managed to curl up with Samuel. The older had made enough room that Jeongin was able to be by him to help comfort. 

“Just be patient too.” Minghao said. 

The boys nodded and Jun watched for a moment before going to the kitchen to pick up the glass. 

Minghao followed and they picked up the glass together, quiet and able to hear their boys whispering to each other, trying to help Samuel. 

Jun grabbed a piece of glass and it cut his hand. Quickly he dropped it and tried holding his hand to stop the bleeding. “Damn it.”

“Baby,” Minghao threw away what he had and went over to him. “How bad is it?”

“I don't know.” Jun wiped the blood with his shirt and saw it was a minor cut that a band aid could fix and went over to the sink. He washed his hand off and grabbed a rag, “can you get a bandaid? That should be enough.”

Minghao nodded and got a band aid, checking on the teens on his way back. He went over and helped Jun put the band aid on. “You're okay?”

Jun nodded, looking down. He took a deep breath and looked up at Minghao, “did we do it right? Taking care of him?”

“I think so. No one taught us how we're supposed to handle this kind of situation.” Minghao said. He noticed Jun started crying and hugged him. “He's going to be okay. It'll take some time. But he's going to be fine.”

Jun nodded hugging Minghao. “I feel like we should do more.”

“Like what love? We've done all we really could. He knows we're here for him. And he's not alone.” Minghao comforted. “We are doing what we can.”

Jun nodded and took a deep breath. “I just wish I could make this all better.”

“I do too.” Minghao admitted. He kissed Jun’s head. “Go relax. I'll pick up the glass.”

Jun nodded and went to the living room. He looked at the teens and saw Chan and Jeongin were just sitting with Samuel. They weren't making him talk, and they weren't talking either. Instead they just stayed where he could see them and know he wasn't alone. Jun sat on the couch and watched the three.

Jeongin saw a tear on Samuel’s face and reached over and wiped it off carefully. Chan ran a hand through his hair in a comforting way and Samuel seemed to relax a little more into the chair. 

Minghao finished in the kitchen and came over. He stood behind the couch where Jun sat and leaned over so he could hug him carefully. “We’ll be okay Junnie.”

Jun nodded watching the boys. He knew he had to go make dinner but didn't want to leave the teens alone for too long. 

“Take out tonight? Or pizza?” Minghao asked seeming to read his mind. 

“I don't know.” Jun tilted his head to look at him. “What do you think?”

“If you’d like, I can order some food for us.” Minghao said, “I think right now making food would be too much energy than we all can manage right now.”

“That works. Thank you Hao.” Jun held his hand a little and squeezed it. 

Minghao kissed his head, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jun smiled at him. 

Minghao smiled and went to the kitchen to order their food, making sure to get some of everyone's favorites.

Jun watched the teens again, smiling when he saw that Jeongin had managed to get a small smile from Samuel. He'd be okay. He had two brothers who loved him, and Minghao and Jun who weren't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends. Sorry this took some time. I've been dealing with some stuff. Right now I'm kind of grumpy, but I'm happy to be updating again. So please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

“Is Samuel hyung coming back to school today?” Jeongin asked as he sat at the table and put his shoes on. 

Jun shook his head bringing food over for the youngest. “No, not yet. He's hurting pretty good, and I want to make sure he has a chance to process everything. Just like you did.” 

Jeongin nodded and frowned, “Chris hyung misses him a lot. So do the rest of our friends.”

“I'll see if Samuel’s okay with a visitor after school then. But just like you had a hard time after everything, Samuel is too.” Jun said softly. “I'm going to bring him to his counselor today and see if they'll be able to help Samuel work through it okay?”

Jeongin nodded. “Will he be okay?”

“I think so. Just like you are.” Jun assured. He kissed Jeongin’s head. “Just make sure he knows how much you love him and that you're here for him.” 

Jeongin nodded and started eating, any excitement he had for the day gone. He wanted Samuel to be happy again. 

Chan came into the kitchen with Samuel next to him. “Morning.”

“Good morning.” Jun smiled at the teens. “Go ahead and sit at the table and I'll bring some breakfast over.”

Chan nodded and peeked at Samuel before going over and sitting. 

Jun hugged Samuel, “hey kiddo. How was last night?”

“I snuck into Chan hyungs room last night.” Samuel said quietly. 

“I saw that. Did it help?” Jun asked. He looked at Samuel, trying to check based on expressions how he was feeling. 

Samuel shrugged. “I miss her.”

“I know. And that's allowed. You loved her very much and she loved you.” Jun rubbed his back, “you don't have to go to school, but Jeongin mentioned your friends miss you. So maybe some can come visit you after school if you feel up to it?”

Samuel nodded and gave a small shrug, “maybe.”

“You don't have to decide now.” Jun said, “go ahead as headed sit okay? I'll be right over with food.”

Samuel nodded and went to the table. He sat next to Jeongin and Chan, putting his arms on the table and his head on them. The past three days had been hard on him. He had a hard time sleeping, and even though everyone made sure he knew they were there, he still felt alone. His heart hurt. 

Jun walked over with two plates and set one down for Chan and set Samuel’s out of the way and rubbed his back. “I love you Samuel. I wish I could make everything better for you.”

Samuel nodded against his arms and mumbled a quiet “me too”. 

“When you're ready your food is waiting.” Jun said softly. He waited for a small response and went back to the kitchen. There, he was met with a hug from Minghao. 

“How is he today?” Minghao asked quietly. 

“Tired, quiet, hurting.” Jun whispered. “I’ll bring him to his counselor while the other two are at school. His counselor already agreed to meet with him extra too.”

“Good. Tomorrow's the service. Should we let him go?” Minghao asked. 

“It would probably help him get closure. We can ask Jeonghan and Seungcheol to watch Chan and Jeongin so we can be with him.” Jun said. 

Minghao nodded, “sounds good to me.”

Jun nodded and took a deep breath backing up. “Alright, I need to finish getting them ready. I have food ready for you on the stove. Coffee is fresh,” 

“Hey,” Minghao interrupted and waited until Jun looked at him. “You're doing great. We’re all taken care of. Okay? I love you so much.”

Jun relaxed a little and smiled at his husband, “Thank you Hao.”

“You're welcome Junnie. You're doing so good taking care of us. I'm so proud and in love.” Minghao smiled. He kissed Jun. 

Jun smiled and kissed him back before patting his chest and pulling back, “get some food and coffee.”

“You too. We have time to eat with our boys.” Minghao smiled. He grabbed plates for them and filled them with food before handing one to Jun and leading the way to the dining room. He sat down, glancing at the boys. It was unusually quiet, and he knew it was because Jeongin and Chan didn't want Samuel upset and wanted to be ready if he cried. 

Jun sat next to Minghao and saw that Jeongin had gotten Samuel to eat some. He smiled at the youngest. He could relate to Samuel the best in everything, and it showed. He was gentle with the older and helped him get through the harder waves of grief, while Chan stood next to him and waited for the softer waves that Samuel just wanted an older brother to hug. He was proud of them. 

“Thank you for eating some Samuel.” Minghao said softly. 

Samuel nodded and looked up at Jun, “it's good thank you.”

“Of course. I'm glad you tried it.” 

Jeongin nodded, “it's important to make sure you eat.”

Samuel nodded and ate a little more before he pushed his chair back, “I'm done.”

“Okay. If you want you can go lay down on the couch.” Jun suggested. 

Samuel nodded and got up. He paused and hugged Jeongin and then Chan and walked around to Minghao and hugged him.

Minghao hugged him, “I love you Samuel.”

“I love you too.” Samuel said before going to the living room.

Jun watched and looked over at Jeongin and Chan, “thank you boys. I know it's hard to watch, but I'm glad you've been helping him through this.”

“He's our brother. Of course we will.” Chan said.

Jeongin nodded, “he'd do the same for us.”

“He would.” Jun nodded. 

Minghao smiled a little at them, “go ahead and eat okay?”

Jeongin nodded and started eating and so did Chan, the two of them quiet.

Jun watched them and glanced at Minghao. He worried about their boys, and seeing the look Minghao had too, told him that his husband worried just as much. He grabbed Minghao’s hand and squeezed it gently before eating his food, glancing at his little family and watching them. 

After they all finished, Jeongin and Chan went to go check on Samuel and tell him bye while Minghao helped clear the table with Jun and check with him that he'd be okay.

“We’ll be okay.” Jun said as Minghao wrapped him in a hug. 

“If you need me, call me okay? My boss knows what's going on and Mingyu said he can cover for me.” Minghao said.

Jun nodded, “I will.” He looked at his husband and smiled a little, “we should do something though, for Jeongin and Chan. For everything they've done with Samuel.”

Minghao smiled, “I like that idea. If you come up with something let me know okay? I'll see what I can come up with too.”

“Sounds great. I love you Hao. Thank you for living this life with me.”

“You're the only one I could ever dream of living it with.” Minghao said softly before kissing his forehead, “and we’ll get through this, and Samuel will too. Healing and grief just takes some time.”

Jun nodded and saw the boys come in, their backpacks ready and looking at them expectantly. He went over and hugged Chan first, “thank you so much Chan. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.”

“Of course appa.” Chan said hugging him. He relaxed in Jun’s arms and Jun wished he could keep him there all day.

“Have a good day okay? I'll text you and let you know how Samuel is doing after he sees his counselor.” Jun said knowing the oldest wanted to ask, but didn't know how. 

Chan smiled gratefully and nodded, “thank you appa. He said he's tired too. He didn't sleep much last night.”

“Thank you. I'll make sure he gets some rest.” Jun kissed Chan’s head and looked at him, making sure to make eye contact with him. “I am so proud of who you've become. You're an amazing big brother.”

Chan smiled and nodded, “thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Jun smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too appa.” Chan smiled.

Jun smiled and went to Jeongin wrapping his arms around his youngest. “Oh my sweet Jeonginnie.”

“I love you appa.” Jeongin said hugging Jun.

“I love you little prince. You have been such a great help this last few days. Thank you so much.”

“Of course appa. Hyung’s going to be okay. Just like I was.” Jeongin said, “and I've told him, and he agrees.”

Jun almost laughed but instead kissed his head. “I am so proud of you.”

Jeongin smiled at the praise and snuggled close to Jun for a second, “make sure you and hyung have a good day.”

Jun smiled, “we will. Go have and amazing day at school okay? And tell your friends hi for me.”

Jeongin smiled and nodded before going to Chan, “race you to the car. First one gets the front seat!”

Chan laughed, “nice try!” He and Jeongin ran out, yelling a last goodbye making Jun and Minghao laugh.

Jun smiled at Minghao, “have a great day.”

“I will.” Minghao smiled. He kissed Jun again before going with him to the living room. He leaned down so he could look at Samuel. “Hey Muel. I love you buddy.”

“I love you too.” Samuel said softly. He sat up and hugged Minghao, “have a good day.”

“I will. You try to get some rest okay? I'll see you when I get home.”

Samuel nodded and stayed in his arms a little longer before pulling back. 

Minghao kissed his head and glanced at Jun and gave him a small smile, “I'll be home before the other two are done with school.”

“We’ll see you then.” Jun smiled. As Minghao left, Jun looked at Samuel, “how are you feeling on the existing scale?”

“I'll here.” Samuel said softly.

Jun smiled, “sometimes that's all you can do. And I'm so proud of you for doing that much.”

Samuel gave a small smile. “Can you sit with me?”

“Absolutely.” Jun sat on the couch and smiled as Samuel laid down, laying his head in Jun’s lap and curling his legs up. He gently ran his fingers though his hair and watched him. “If you want to sleep that's okay. Your counselor said we can come see him any time today.”

Samuel nodded. “I’m sorry I've been so upset.”

“Don't be. You're allowed to grieve and be sad. She was important to you. I'd be worried if you weren't upset.” Jun said. “When my brother died I didn't get out of bed for a week. Minghao had to bring food to me and make me eat. When Seojun died Jeonghan and Seungcheol had to come help take care of both of us. It was a month before we felt ready to take in a new child. It's normal to be upset.” 

Samuel nodded, “I feel bad though.”

“Why?” Jun asked softly.

“I don't want to say.” Samuel whispered.

Jun nodded, “that's okay. I would think about telling your counselor though okay? He won't tell me or Minghao unless you're in danger.”

Samuel nodded and sighed. “Can we go now? To my counselor? I just want to get it out.”

Jun nodded, “we can. Then after we can come back if you'd like.”

“Do you think Seungcheol and Jeonghan would let us visit actually? Their daughter is cute. And I think it'll help.” Samuel asked sitting up.

“I can call and ask them while you're talking with your counselor.” Jun nodded. “Samuel, I love you. This isn't an easy thing to go through, and you're so strong. I'm so proud of you.”

“Thank you Jun. I love you too.” Samuel said. He got up and went to his room and got ready. 

Jun texted Jeonghan real quick before going and grabbing his stuff so when Samuel came back he was ready. The fact that the teen was willing to do things was a good sign, and he hoped that talking to the counselor and being around Jeonghan and Seungcheol helped him even more.

\--------

After the counselor appointment, Jun brought Samuel to Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s, grateful their friends understood and we're willing to let the teen come over to spend time with their daughter to get his mind off things.

“Hey you two,” Jeonghan smiled when he answered the door. He opened his arms for a hug and held Samuel when the teen stepped into them. “How are you feeling?”

Samuel shrugged, “a little better.”

“Good,” Jeonghan ruffled his hair gently, “Seungcheol is upstairs with Minjee and Soojin. I'll make some lunch for us all here soon.”

“Thanks hyung.” Samuel said kicking his shoes off before going upstairs.

Jun took his shoes off too and set his and Samuel’s shoes by the door neatly before hugging his friend. “Thank you for letting us come over.”

“You're always welcome Jun-ah.” Jeongin said holding Jun a little longer. “How's he doing?”

“Better than this morning. His counselor helped a lot.” Jun said, a tone of gratefulness in his voice.

“Good. How's your other two?” Jeonghan asked. They went upstairs and into the kitchen to talk easier, listening as the two girls got Samuel to play with them and Seungcheol.

“Amazing. I don't think Hao and I could've done this without them. They're both worried about Samuel, and keep helping him pushing through.” Jun said softly. 

Jeonghan nodded starting to make lunch, “that's good. How's Minghao doing?”

Jun stepped over and helped Jeonghan, even after the older tried getting him to stop. “He's good. He's been really worried about all of us. And helping make sure I take care of myself.”

“Good. Your boys need you to take care of themselves.” Jeonghan said and looked at Jun, “now, how are you doing? And don't lie to me.”

“Honestly? I'm overwhelmed. It's been a whirlwind since Samuel came to us. I wouldn't change it for anything though. I love him, but I think our family needs a break-”

“Jun. Not your family. I'm asking about  _ you _ . Emotionally, mentally, and physically. How are you?” Jeonghan stopped him. 

Jun looked at his friend arena felt grateful for the other. “I'm okay. I have Hao. I have my boys and I have you and hyung. I just need to remember that.” 

“Good, because Cheol and I are here for you.” Jeonghan said softly.

“I know. Thank you hyung.” Jun said. He smiled at Jeonghan and helped him again. “So, hyung what would you do to show Jeongin and Chan thank you? Like Hao and I want to do something special for them, but we don't want Samuel to be alone.”

“Have they ever been to the beach?” Jeonghan asked after thinking for a moment.

“I don't know if they have.” Jun said.

“Take a week or two week vacation and go to the beach. There's so many here. Cheol and I once with with Seungkwan down to Jeju to visit his family. It was the best vacation we had. That was before we got Soojin.” Jeonghan said. 

Jun nodded, “I like that idea. Getting away might help Samuel too.”

Jeonghan smiled, “leaving the hurt behind usually is.”

“Thank you hyung.” Jun smiled.

“Any time Jun.” Jeonghan smiled. He helped Jun get their lunch finished and put on plates before bringing it to the dining room. He peeked into the living room and smiled seeing Samuel playing with his two girls, Seungcheol sitting back and joining some, but knowing the girls being there helped Samuel. “Jun, come look.”

Jun brought over the drinks and set them on the table before peeking in too. He smiled seeing Samuel had both girls on his lap and they were playing with a toy. Samuel seemed relaxed and actually was smiling. “Your girls are actual angels hyung.”

“They are.” Jeonghan smiled. He walked in and reached for Minjee, “we got lunch ready.”

“Cool.” Samuel let Minjee go to Jeonghan and then stood holding Soojin. 

“Come eat.” Jun smiled. When Samuel came in he smiled, “doing good?”

“Yeah.” Samuel nodded with a smile, “I think I needed a day like today.”

“Good. Minjee and Soojin are good at helping people feel better.” Jun smiled. He helped Samuel get Soojin into her seat. 

“They really are.” Seungcheol smiled. When Jun finished he hugged him. “Hey Jun-ah.”

“Hi hyung.” Jun smiled hugging him. He sat across from Samuel while Seungcheol sat on one side of Soojin and Samuel on the other. Then Jeonghan set Minjee between him and Jun, while he sat next to Samuel. They ate their lunch with Jun noticing that Samuel was more relaxed than he had been that morning. Between his counselor and the two little girls, Samuel had been able to feel okay again. 

And, Jun had a plan to get his family away from everything for a week. Just what they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And voila. Thank you all for reading this story and telling me what you think! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Next chapter might be slow due to going back to work tomorrow and getting things ready before semester starts next week for me. So sorry in advance!


	16. Chapter 16

After getting home, Samuel excused himself to go lay down and rest, which Jun allowed, letting him know he’d be in the office if Samuel needed him.

Jun sat at the desk looking up the different beaches in South Korea for them to go to, and travel to each and other things for them to do. He had a list of three that he wanted Minghao to look at with him and help decide when his husband walked into the office.

“Hello handsome.” Minghao hummed leaning down to kiss Jun’s head. He sat in the other chair in the office and looked at his husband. “How's our boy?”

“We went to his counselor today. He actually insisted on going a bit after everyone left. Then he wanted to go see Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s girls. We got back shortly after lunch and he went to rest. So far he seems to be handling it all okay.” Jun said. 

Minghao nodded, “good. And how are you?”

“Better. I guess.” Jun smiled. “Jeonghan gave me an idea for what we can do to thank the other boys.”

“Which is?” Minghao asked. 

Jun handed him the papers he had printed up and smiled, “a family vacation to the beach.”

Minghao looked at the papers and smiled. “Did you choose yet?”

“No. I figured you could help me with that. Then I'll book tickets and everything.” Jun smiled.

Minghao smiled and looked at the three choices, “do you like one over the other?”

“Not really. But they're the three I think the boys would like most.” Jun smiled. 

Minghao smiled and looked through again. He held out one to Jun, “this one.”

Jun looked and smiled, “Gyeongpo Beach?”

Minghao nodded, “I think the boys will like it the most.”

Jun smiled and nodded. He set the papers on the desk again, the one of the beach they chose on top. “Now, how was work?”

“Good. Got a new project today.” Minghao said, “Mingyu was really excited about it.”

Jun laughed a little at the thought of their friend. “What do you think about it? Is it going to be a hit?”

“I think so. I think the boys would like it.” Minghao smiled. He kissed Jun’s head. “I missed you today.”

“You weren't even gone that long Hao.” Jun laughed, his cheeks starting to turn red.

“Still I missed you. You're my favorite human.” Minghao smiled.

“What a coincidence you're mine.” Jun smiled. He leaned over and kissed Minghao, pulling the younger’s chair closer to him. 

“Gross,” a gentle whine came from the door making the two laugh as they broke apart.

“Hey Samuel.” Minghao looked at him and smiled, “how are you doing?”

“I'm okay.” Samuel sat on the floor where he could watch them. “Except after that I might have to go throw up.”

Jun laughed, “oh Samuel. Someday you're going to find someone to be just as gross with.” 

Samuel made a face at Jun, but he looked happier than he had in awhile. “What were you guys talking about?”

“A bunch of stuff. You boys, our day, something special we're planning.” Minghao smiled.

“Like what?” Samuel sat up a little from the wall. 

“It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you.” Jun smiled, “we'll tell you when the other two get home.”

Samuel stuck his tongue out at his foster parents, making them laugh. Then he seemed thoughtful for a second. 

“What's on your mind?” Minghao asked noticing. 

“Tomorrow is my mom's funeral.” Samuel said. When they both nodded, he sighed, “I don't know if I want to go.”

“If you don't that's okay. It's your choice.” Jun said. He got up and sat next to the teen and pulled him close. “I went to my brother’s funeral, but I didn't go to my parents’.”

“But your parents were awful. My mom-” Samuel stopped and wiped at his face and leaned into Jun, “she was my mom.”

“I know. And if you want to go that's understandable too. What's making you unsure?” Jun asked, figuring they could talk through it. 

“I feel bad.” Samuel whispered

“Bad how?” Minghao asked moving so he sat in front of the two. 

“Because I'm betraying her.” Samuel didn't give more information, making the two adults look at each other confused before looking at him. 

“Samuel, how are you betraying her? Why do you feel that way?” Jun asked softly. When Samuel started crying, he pulled the teen close and held him in his arms, rubbing his side. “Oh Samuel.”

Minghao reached over and rubbed his leg to offer comfort, watching Samuel with a worried expression. “Muel?”

Samuel cried, turning a little so he could put his face against Jun’s chest, grabbing onto his shirt and clinging to it as if he was afraid Jun was going to disappear from him.

“I'm here Samuel. You're safe. I'm not going to leave you.” Jun said softly rubbing his back. He held the teen, shifting some so it was easier to hold him. “I'm here. I got you.”

“We both do.” Minghao said. He moved with them, rubbing Samuel’s back with Jun. He leaned over and placed a careful kiss on the side of Samuel’s head, “we both love you and we’re not going anywhere.”

Samuel just cried into Jun’s chest. His cries were sad and heartbroken, making the parents ache for him. 

“Muel, talk to us. What's going on?” Jun asked softly. “Please. We want to be here for you.”

Samuel shook his head and hid his face.

“Did you talk to your counselor at least about it? Minghao asked.

Samuel nodded.

“Muel, you can tell us too. We won’t be mad or upset with you.” Jun offered gently, “please baby. Talk to us.”

“You won’t understand.” Samuel finally whispered.

“We can definitely try.” Minghao said. He rubbed his back and looked at Jun. He saw his husband was just as lost and confused as he was, not sure how they should handle the teen and figure out what was going on. 

“Samuel, I know that whatever you have on your mind seems like a lot, especially if it’s too hard to say, and you’re sure that you’re betraying your mom. I know both of our situations were so insanely different, but Samuel that doesn’t change how worried I am for you right now. I know you’re upset and I want you to feel better; but I can’t unless you talk to me.”

Samuel shook his head.

Jun sighed softly and held Samuel, rubbing his back. “I love you Samuel. Whatever it is that you feel like you can’t talk to me about, just know when you feel ready, I’m here.”

Minghao kissed his head, “I’m here too Samuel. Just like we promised.”

Samuel nodded, staying close to Jun. 

\--------

Picking up the boys, Samuel sat in the front seat as Jun drove to Chan’s school. Minghao had stayed home to start dinner so that it would be ready earlier that night so Jun could talk to the boys about the vacation they were planning.

At the school, Jun pulled up and saw Chan talking to Haechan again. “What do you think of Chan’s crush Samuel?”

“Long as he’s nice to Chan I guess he’s okay.” Samuel said with a shrug.

“What if he wasn’t?” Jun asked. He looked over and saw a small glare on the younger’s face and laughed. “I love how you boys have become brothers.”

“They’re the best brothers I could’ve ever asked for.” Samuel said.

Jun smiled and looked over at Chan again. He saw Haechan leaning in close and said something to Chan, which the teen nodded about. “They’re gonna kiss.”

Samuel laughed a little as the teens did as Jun predicted. “Are you okay with it?”

“He’s going to be turning sixteen soon. I was about his age when I got my first kiss.” Jun smiled.

“You mean Minghao wasn’t your first kiss?” Samuel laughed a little.

Jun laughed and shook his head, “I wish he was though.” 

“Oh gross!” Samuel whined.

Jun laughed, “you asked!” He looked over and saw Chan looking at Haechan, his face red, but a smile on his face. He smiled hoping that Haechan was going to take care of Chan’s heart, unlike how his first kiss had treated him.

Chan said something before waving a little and walking to the car. He smiled at Samuel and went to the backseat instead.

“Hyung, you can have shotgun.” Samuel said moving to unbuckle.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” Chan smiled. He reached up and ruffled Samuel’s hair before sitting back and buckling. 

“He’s happy because he got kissed.” Jun smiled. He winked at Samuel making the teen laugh and started driving to get Jeongin.

“Appa.” Chan whined, his face turning red, making Jun and Samuel laugh.

“Am I wrong?” Jun smiled. He glanced in the mirror at Chan who was laughing and blushing.

“No,” Chan laughed looking out the window. 

“Just make sure he's nice to you hyung. If he isn't I'll be mean.” Samuel said.

Chan blushed and nodded, a smile on his face, “I will Samuel-ah. Thank you.”

“And if he wants to have more dates with you, I would like him to talk with Minghao and I, and maybe meet his parents.” Jun said.

“Oh appa, now you’re not cool.” Chan whined.

Jun laughed and shook his head, “sorry Chan. All part of the parenting handbook Seungcheol gave me.”

Chan made a face and Samuel laughed as he scrunched in his seat. 

“Stupid book.” Chan mumbled.

Samuel laughed harder, his laugh having a soft squeak in it that made Jun’s heart fill with so much love he almost had to clench his chest.

When he pulled up to the school he saw Jeongin waiting with Chris and Hyunjin, who all three walked over when they saw Jun. Jun rolled down Samuel’s window as Chris walked over to it and his own to smile at Hyunjin, “hey kiddos.”

“Hi appa.” Jeongin smiled. “Hyunjin hyung was wondering if we could hang out this weekend.”

“I'll have to see. There's a couple things to be done things bis weekend.” Jun said, “does Jeongin have your number Hyunjin so he can call you?”

“Um, I can give it to him.” Hyunjin blushed a little. He grabbed a notebook out of his bag and a pen, quickly scribbling his number out. He handed the paper to Jeongin, a blush on both of their cheeks.

“Cool.” Jeongin whispered with a small giggle. 

Jun smiled and glanced at Samuel who had sat up more to talk to Chris and was smiling. He smiled and saw Chan watching the two closely, looking protective of his brother. 

“Alright well Minghao is getting dinner going and I would prefer to help him so we should get home.” Jun said softly, hating to interrupt the boys. 

“I'll be back to school soon.” Samuel promised Chris. 

Chris nodded, “good. Cause I really miss you.” 

Samuel nodded and blushed, “see you later hyung.”

“Bye Samuel.” Chris said softly. He nodded to Jun and left.

Jun smiled and looked at Hyunjin and Jeongin who hugged before saying goodbye and Jeongin got in. He waved to the two friends of his sons before driving towards home. 

“Appa, you're a great wingman.” Chan spoke up making the three teens start laughing.

Jun laughed, “how so?” 

“You helped Jeongin get Hyunjin’s number.” Samuel laughed. 

“Should I have gotten Chris to give you his?” Jun teased.

Samuel blushed and looked at his lap, “I already have it.”

“Ooooh!” Jeongin teased from the back, his face red but he didn't mind the teasing he had gone through. 

“Yeah? Well hyung got kissed today!” Samuel said, turning the tables onto Chan.

Chan laughed rubbing the back of his neck and blushing as the teasing switched to him. 

Jun laughed as he drove, listening to his boys. This was the happiness he always wanted. When he pulled into the driveway at home, he saw Minghao waiting for them on the porch smiling. He wondered if his husband saw the bright smiles from their three boys, and wondered what Minghao saw when he looked into the car to his family. He knew that he loved the sight of his husband waiting for them as he listened to the teens tease each other as they got out. 

“Are you coming love?” Minghao asked after the teens had run inside once they said hi to him. 

“Yeah.” Jun got out smiling. He walked to his husband and smiled at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too Junnie. You're my best friend.” Minghao smiled.

“And you're mine HaoHao.” Jun smiled as Minghao wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Ew gross!” they heard from the house in a chorus.

“Someday you guys will have the same thing!” Jun called back laughing. 

Minghao laughed, kissing Jun’s forehead. “Come on. Let's go love on our kids.”

“I like that idea.” Jun smiled following him inside.

\--------

After dinner, Minghao and Jun had the three teens sit in the living room, lined up on the couch together. Samuel looked excited out of the three of them, knowing that it was because of the surprise they had mentioned to him earlier.

Jun sat on the floor by the coffee table and Minghao sat next to him. He fiddled with the papers in his hands about the beach and what he had planned for the vacation. It would be in a month after the boys finished exams at school. It was a while away, but after looking at the calender while the boys relaxed and did homework before dinner, Minghao and Jun both decided it’d be better to wait so they didn’t mess with their grades.

“Alright, so Jun and I have a surprise.” Minghao started. “We know the past three months have been really hard on our family. So we figured that we needed to show you boys how much we love and appreciate you. Especially Jeongin and Chan, although Samuel that doesn’t mean we don’t love you any different.”

“It’s okay.” Samuel nodded, “they deserve it after helping me a lot.”    
  
Jeongin leaned on Samuel and hugged him, “you deserve some fun too.”

Jun smiled watching as the boys reassured each other before clearing his throat gently, “so next month after exams are done and you have a break from school, we’ll be going on vacation.” He set the papers on the table and slid them closer to the boys, giving them a chance to look before they further explained.

“We’re going to Gyeongpo Beach. We have it planned where we’ll stay in a hotel not far away so if you’d rather go explore the city you can but if you rather the beach that’s an option too.” Jun said.

“How long will we be there for?” Chan asked, speaking up first.

“Two weeks.” Minghao answered. He looked at their faces. Jeongin looked so excited that he was amazed the youngest was able to sit still, Chan was excited and in awe, and Samuel’s face was carefully manuevered to something unreadable. Minghao patted Jun’s arm and gave a small nod toward Samuel before he got up to go over to him, just as Jeongin and Chan started talking excitedly to Jun about everything.

“Hey you.” Minghao started off gentle, leaning on the side of the couch to look at him. “What are you thinking?”

Samuel was quiet for a moment and Minghao worried he wouldn’t answer before the teen looked at him, “I’m going too right?”

Minghao realized that with Samuel still technically being a foster he was expecting to be brought to someone for two weeks while they left. “You’re definitely coming. We still need to get the okay from Lisa, which we were going to do after everything tomorrow, but yes. You’re coming. We booked rooms with you in mind and a train ticket with you in mind too.”

Samuel nodded and looked at everything again. He stared at it until his eyes started watering and he wiped his tears away.

“Samuel?” Minghao asked. He could tell Jun saw what was going on but was trying to keep the other teens from seeing and making it a big deal when Samuel probably didn’t want it to be.”

“I’ve never gone on vacation. Or left Seoul really. All my other homes went without me.” Samuel said.

Minghao got up and pulled the teen into his arms and rubbed his back, “you’re going with us. I can’t wait to see your face when we go too. You’re going to love it Samuel.”

“Thank you” Samuel whispered hugging him.

“You’re welcome.” Minghao kissed his head. He saw the other three were looking at him and smiled. “It’s going to be Samuel’s first vacation.”

Jun relaxed and smiled, “well isn’t that exciting?”

“It’ll be mine too Samuel-ah!” Chan said reaching over. He patted Samuel’s arm and grinned when the younger peeked at him, “we’ll get to go on our first vacation together!”

Samuel smiled and nodded, holding on to Minghao.

“What about you Jeonginnie?” Minghao asked the youngest.

“I went before with my parents. When I was really little. All I remember is I got sick on the train.” Jeongin said, blushing a little.

Jun laughed softly, “well I know I’m excited for this. I’m glad Minghao and I get to take you boys on your first official vacations.”

Minghao smiled and nodded, “I am too.”

“I am too!” Jeongin smiled, “hopefully I don’t get sick on the train again.”

That got everyone to laugh, excited for the vacation.

\--------

Minghao and Jun walked to their room, they had already done a last check on the boys and now we're ready for bed. They stopped, hearing talking in Jeongin’s room. 

Jun stepped closer, about to knock when he heard Samuel’s voice and how small he seemed. 

“ _ What was it like? _ ” 

“ _ It sucked. _ ” Jeongin’s soft voice after. “ _ I wore a stupid suit, and there were all these people who kept hugging me and I didn't want it. _ ” 

Samuel hummed softly. 

Jun glanced at Minghao astnd waved his husband over to come listen too. 

“ _ That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was I had to listen to one of my mom's friends talk about them. And it bugged me, because here I was without both of my parents, and she was up there crying and talking about how she missed her best friend and how unfair it was. _ ” Jeongin said softly. 

Jun figured Samuel had gone to him to ask about the funeral. 

“ _ And she kept saying all these things about how my mom was, and none of it was true. Before my mom died they weren't even talking. They weren't friends. _ ”

“ _ I'm sorry Jeonginnie. _ ” Samuel was quiet.

“ _ It's okay. I knew who my parents really were. I didn't need her telling me. But it bugged me. _ ” Jeongin said. 

“ _ Can I ask something else? _ ” Samuel asked. 

“ _ Of course hyung. _ ” 

“ _ Do -Do you ever feel bad for uh, for loving Minghao and Jun? _ ”

Jun and Minghao shared a look. That's why Samuel was upset earlier. 

“ _ Sometimes. But, then I remember how my parents always wanted me to be happy. And I'm happy with them. I still love my parents and I'll always miss them, but I have Appa and Dad now. And they love me just as much and my parents did. _ ”

It was quiet for a moment and Jeongin was the one to speak up again. 

“ _ She would want you to be happy hyung. If you're happy here, and you love Appa and Dad, that's all she could ask for. _ ”

“ _ It's just hard. _ ” Samuel whispered.

“ _ It is. But don't go to the funeral because you feel like you're betraying her. It helps give closure. _ ” Jeongin said.

Samuel sighed. 

Minghao and Jun quietly walked to their rooms, the conversation in their minds. Samuel felt like he was betraying his mom for being happy with them, and the idea of the funeral scared him for the fact he had no idea what to expect. 

“He’ll be okay.” Minghao said after a moment. 

Jun looked at him, “will he?”

Minghao nodded, “just like you were okay. Just like Jeongin, Chan and Jeonghan.”

Jun smiled at his husband’s confidence. “I just wish I could make it better now.”

“We both do.” Minghao said. 

Jun let out a sigh. “Well we got a day tomorrow, might as well get to bed so we can get through it.”

Minghao nodded. He kissed Jun’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too Hao.” Jun smiled. “Tomorrow's another day.”

“It is, and even with what will happen tomorrow, we’re going to make it the best we can for our boys.” Minghao said.

Jun nodded. He stepped into Minghao’s arms, resting his head on his chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady beating of Minghao’s heart, and every anxious thought, every worried moment, every stress seemed to quiet, as the sound washed over him like a wave that caressed the shoreline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I had a writers block, had to talk to a friend to help get through it and my spring semester started and it took me a hot minute to get back to the swing of things for classes. All this and not to mention my anxiety and depression decided to flare up and made it impossible for me to want to sit and be still to write for any amount of time. I hope you guys forgive me and enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Also, please feel free to let me know your thoughts. Comments to me are like silver, much more rare and invaluable compared to gold. Is there anything you'd like to see before the story ends? Any storyline you think I haven't explored properly and should? Overall comments or remarks? I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Also, feel free to come hang out with me on twitter (sunkissedjoon94), where you can see me complain about Soongyu being adorable, Junhao being the loves of my life and a social media au, Jeonghan's nose scrunch when he's happy, or even watch me cry about BTS and share my embarassing adventures of life. If you follow me there from here tell me it's you too :)


	17. Chapter 17

After Seungcheol and Jeonghan had come over with their girls to watch Chan and Jeongin for them, Jun and Minghao left with Samuel. All three of them were in nicer clothes, Samuel setting the standard that he didn’t want to wear a suit.

The car ride was silent, and when they got there, Jun made sure to stay close to Samuel, giving the teen a chance to hide behind him if the crowd was too much. Minghao wasn’t too far away either. Samuel didn’t say it, but he was grateful for his foster parents being willing to take him to the funeral, and to stay close to him through it. There weren’t very many people, and the ones that were there, Samuel had no idea who they were, nor did they seem to care who he was. Being the only kin of his mother, he sat in the front row with Jun and Minghao on either side of him, another thing he was grateful for.

“How are you doing?” Jun whispered after a little bit.

Samuel nodded. He had been staring at the casket his mother was in, a picture of her when she was in high school on top of it. He didn’t even know that version of her ever existed. “It’s weird.”

Jun nodded, “funerals usually are.”

Samuel nodded and stared at the picture again. He felt the heavy feeling in his chest, but pushed it away. Jeongin said it was normal to feel the way he did, and that his mom wouldn’t be mad at him for it. So why did it make him feel so anxious?

The rest of the funeral went without much else, and as everyone was leaving Minghao looked at Samuel, “do you want to go up and say goodbye?”

Samuel nodded, “do you think they’d let me have the picture?”

“I think it’s a possibility.” Jun nodded, “I can go ask.”

Samuel nodded and got up. He went to the casket and ran a hand over it carefully. It still seemed so unreal to him. He had just seen her at his last home. She said she was getting better, she had promised. Instead, now Samuel was burying her. “Goodbye mom.” He whispered softly, “don’t worry about me now. I got a good home. Minghao and Jun love me too. And I hope its okay mom, but I’m gonna love them back. But I still love you too. I promise.”

It was quiet for a little bit before Samuel heard Jun and Minghao walk up behind him. Jun put a hand on his back and looked at him. “Are you okay?”

Samuel nodded. “Yeah. I don’t get how she could’ve gone from how she was when I saw her last to this though.”

Jun nodded in understanding and seemed to be weighing his words carefully. “I think, that unfortunately that came from the choices she made. Her choice to do the drugs she did took over her life sadly. And I know with every intention, she meant to get better. I think the drugs she took though just made the choice for her. Does that help?”

Samuel shrugged. “Kind of.”

“It doesn’t make her a bad person or unworthy of you loving and missing her either. She just ended up stuck.” Jun said.

Samuel nodded, “I can understand that.”

“It’s hard.” Minghao said, “and you’re allowed to be angry or sad or both.”

Samuel nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out and looking at the picture again. 

“They said you can have it if you’d like.” Jun said softly.

Samuel nodded and leaned up, grabbing the picture. “I’ll keep it.”

“Are you ready to head home?” Minghao asked.

Samuel nodded and touched the casket again, “I love you mom.”

Jun and Minghao watched, feeling their hearts feel sore for the teen.

Jun touched the casket too, “thank you for Samuel. I wish life had been kinder.”

Samuel leaned into Jun and nodded, “let’s go.”

Minghao touched it softly too before they left, Samuel hugging the picture to his chest and a supportive hand from both Minghao and Jun on his back. Things would be okay. He felt like they would be. He had Minghao and Jun, and he was sure that his mom would be happy with the life he had now.

Once they walked back into the house, after double checking he was fine, Samuel was wrapped in a hug by both of his brothers. They quietly whispered how much they both loved him, and while Samuel had his mother's pictures in his hands, he felt like going was the right choice, and loving both his mom and his foster family was okay.

\--------

After that weekend, the month seemed to pass quickly, with Chan having a small dance competition with his team to go to, their exams to take, and hanging out with their friends. By the end of it, Jun was looking forward to the vacation. 

“Okay. I think I have everything we need packed. We’ll buy groceries there for food, I got snacks for the boys and us for the trip there. I have the itinerary and tickets, Chan’s anxiety meds are with mine-” Jun paused looking at the suitcase in front of him, “can you think of anything we need?”

“Yeah, sleep baby.” Minghao laughed from where he sat on the bed. “The boys are packed, which we triple checked, all we need are the phone chargers, our pillows, and toothbrushes. We have everything.”

“What if we forget something? Oh!” Jun went over to the desk and grabbed the camera bag which had Minghao’s camera in it so the younger could take pictures of their vacation. He brought it over closer to the door where it was visible and they wouldn't forget it in the morning. 

“Junnie. Come to bed. If we forget something, like toothpaste then we’ll buy some there. You have everything, including their medical history and the paperwork needed. We’re going on vacation. We need to just relax.” Minghao said. He reached out and pulled Jun to him until the older stood between his legs. “I know you're getting anxious about wanting this perfect for the boys, but it won't be if you keep stressing and don't get sleep.”

“But I just need to make sure it'll be perfect. It's their first vacation.” Jun said.

“And it will be. You planned a trip they are going to remember forever. Everything about this is going to be so great for the boys Jun.” Minghao said. He put his hands on Jun’s hips and looked up at his husband, “I love you, and as your husband I'm telling you to come to bed with me. If it helps your anxiety, we’ll get up a little earlier than we planned and check everything as we get it in the car okay? But right now as we double check again, you're going to be so tired you won't notice anything missing.”

Jun nodded and sighed. “Okay. You're right.”

“Mmhm, and you need sleep.” Minghao smiled. He gently pulled Jun closer to him and kissed him softly. 

Jun kissed him back and when he pulled away he smiled at his husband, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Come on, I'll cuddle you.” Minghao smiled. He moved up on the bed.

Jun smiled and got on the bed. “You know the way to my heart.”

“I'm glad I do.” Minghao smiled. He pulled Jun into his arms and kissed his forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Jun smiled. “Thank you for helping me stay grounded.”

“It's one of my jobs loving you. And I'd be happy to do it forever.” Minghao promised. 

Jun smiled and moved closer to Minghao and took a deep breath. “I can't wait for tomorrow.”

“If we go to sleep, it'll come sooner.” Minghao smiled, echoing what Jun said to their boys when they didn't want to go to bed.

Jun laughed softly and nodded. “That is very true. I love you Hao.”

“I love you Junnie.” Minghao smiled. He kissed Jun’s forehead and held him close. 

Jun smiled listening to his heart as he fell asleep.

\--------

In the morning, Jun and Minghao got up only a little earlier than they had planned and made sure after they got dressed, that they had what they needed. Then they woke the boys and got them to get ready and put their last minute stuff in their bags. The process helped Jun relax and feel less stressed. 

After they finished getting ready, the small family got into the car and drove to the train station. They finished getting out with their stuff and Jun texted Jeonghan about where they had parked so their friends could come bring their car home for them with the spare keys they had, before he walked with his family to where they had to wait. 

“Ready boys?” Jun smiled looking at the teens. 

Jeongin nodded, he was close to Minghao, looking tired, but very excited. “I hope I don't fall asleep.”

“I'll keep you awake.” Samuel smiled he was on the other side of Minghao, sitting on his suitcase. 

Chan laughed, “I'm going to try and sleep so when we get there I can have more fun.”

Jun smiled at their boys and looked at Minghao who smiled at him fondly. This vacation was much needed.

After they got on the train, Jun in a seat across from Samuel and Jeongin and across the aisle from Minghao who was across from Chan, Jeongin looked out the window excited. The excitement the three boys, and even his husband had on their faces made Jun’s heart flutter. This was what he wanted from the beginning. He wanted his three,  _ four _ , boys to feel happy and relaxed. This was why he fostered, these moments like the one in front of him.

During the train ride, Jeongin and Samuel talked about what they saw outside, Chan talked with Minghao a little before he closed his eyes to relax. He still listened, Jun could tell from when he smiled at something funny Jeongin and Samuel said, but he just wanted to rest. Minghao patted his knee before sliding over to sit next to Jun for a moment.

“Was this what you were hoping for?” Minghao asked smiling.

Jun smiled, “we’ve only just left town Hao.” He paused, “but yes. Seeing this is what I wanted. This makes fostering worth it, to see the looks on their faces, and yours.”

“Mine?” Minghao asked a little surprised.

Jun smiled and nodded, “you’re just as excited as the boys. You keep looking around like they do, it’s like christmas.”

“It does feel a bit like that.” Minghao laughed. He looked at the boys and smiled watching the three of them, “I think this is what we needed.”

“I think so too. Thank you for going along with my crazy ideas.” Jun smiled.

“You wouldn’t be the Jun I love without them.” Minghao smiled and kissed his forehead.

They sat together for a little longer, talking about the boys before Minghao went back to his seat across from Chan. He got out his camera even and took a few pictures of his family, smiling as he looked at them. The vacation was definitely what they needed.

When they got there, they got off with their bags and while Jun and Minghao got a rental car taken care of, the teens looked around in complete awe.

“This is seriously one of the coolest things I’ve ever done.” Chan said as he looked around everywhere, “I left Seoul only a few times after I got placed with families there.”

Jeongin smiled and looked around, “I know my mama and dad did this with me when they were here. But I don’t remember it.”

Samuel nodded, listening to his brothers. He was excited too, but content to just listen.

Minghao and Jun came back, smiles on their faces.

“Ready to go?” Jun asked smiling. When the teens all nodded eagerly Jun and Minghao laughed leading the way to where the rental car was. They loaded their stuff into the car and once the teens were settled into the back seat and Jun in the passenger seat, Minghao drove to the hotel with Jun helping navigate it.

“What are you guys going to do first?” Chan asked looking at his brothers.

“Sleep.” Samuel joked making everyone in the car laugh.

“Hyung! We got two weeks to do that! But we’re going to be so close to the beach!” Jeongin said.

“I can go to the beach when I’m awake Jeonginnie.” Samuel laughed. He gently messed up the younger’s hair.

Jeongin huffed at Samuel but smiled, “fine, but you’ll go right?”

“Definitely.” Samuel smiled. He glanced up at their parents and smiled seeing Jun watching them. “Thank you Jun. Thank you Minghao. I’m really excited.”

“I’m glad Muel.” Jun smiled fondly. He felt excited too. He couldn’t wait until they went to the beach and saw their boys’ reactions to it. Especially when thinking about how special it was that was sharing his first family vacation experience with his boys too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Friends!
> 
> College is tough, and kicking my ass currently. But, I hope you like this chapter. It's shorter than I wanted, but that means this story will be just a bit longer than I was thinking. So I hope you don't mind and enjoy! Thank you all for reading and your comments.
> 
> Please feel free to tell me what you think. I love reading your comments!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I totally didn't think about it when i posted earlier. But! There's a warning for this chapter.
> 
> Mentioned anxiety attacks. It's the 3rd or 4th scene in this chapter. Please be careful loves.

At the hotel, Minghao and Junhui went and checked them in while the three teens sat in the lobby, looking around and excitedly talking about what they were going to do during the vacation.

Minghao glanced over as they waited for the room keys and smiled nudging Jun gently, “look how happy they are.”

Jun looked over and smiled seeing their three boys talking to each other excited about everything. He loved how the three had relaxed smiles on their faces and looked happier than they had in a while. They needed this vacation. “That's all I wanted from this.”

“Alright then, since mission accomplished let's go home.” Minghao grinned. 

Jun gave him a look, “you're a brat.”

Minghao laughed, “but you love me.” He smiled at the receptionist who gave them their keys before they walked over to the boys together. 

“Alright. So we got two rooms. One for Minghao and I, the other for you three. Unless someone wants to room with us. Both rooms have two beds and yours has a really nice couch.” Jun explained. 

“We can share. Jeonginnie doesn't take up much room.” Chan said glancing at the other two who nodded.

“I can switch between hyungs.” Jeongin smiled. 

Jun smiled and nodded handing Chan a key for their room, “Chan will be in charge of the key for your room. Hao and I have the other okay?”

The three teens all nodded. 

“Don't lose it okay?” Minghao said. 

Again all three teens nodded. 

“Alright. Let's go up and bring our stuff to the rooms, then we’ll figure out what we're doing from there.” Minghao said. 

The teens nodded and got up, bringing their bags with them as they all went to the elevator. Samuel leaned into Jun as they waited for the elevator, “thank you for bringing me along.”

Jun smiled and wrapped an arm around the teen, “of course Samuel. We love you, and see you as family. I’m glad your happy with us and that this is something we can do with you.”

Samuel smiled, “I’m happy too. Being with you guys is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Jun smiled and leaned down kissing his head as the elevator arrived and opened. “You deserve so much Samuel.”

Samuel nodded and got on the elevator. He stood by his brothers, grinning at Jeongin when the younger smiled up at him.

Minghao smiled at Jun and winked as his husband got on the elevator next to him. He liked that Jun looked relaxed. This what was he wanted for his husband. The older put too much pressure on himself sometimes, especially when it came to taking care of the boys, and knowing that he was taking advantage of their vacation was a relief to him.

Once they got to their rooms, Jun set his suitcase in the small closet and then fell back onto one of the beds with a sigh. “Oh this is nice. I’m getting one bed to myself Hao. You have the other.”

Minghao laughed putting his bag into the closet too. He heard the teens next door laughing and messing around and smiled before walking over. He leaned over Jun, putting his hands on either side of his shoulders on the bed. “You’re really going to kick me out of the bed?”

“Yep. I’m gonna spread out, and take up the whole bed all on my own.” Jun grinned proudly.

“What if I offer kisses in payment?” Minghao smiled.

Jun hummed, “that’s tempting Hao. You’re good.”

“I try.” Minghao grinned lowering himself. Just before his lips touched Jun’s he pulled back, grinning at the older’s whine.

“Hao,” Jun whined. 

Minghao laughed, “no kisses unless I can share the bed with you.”

Jun whined but gave a playful sigh, “fine. We can share a bed.”

“Thank you.” Minghao laughed leaning in again. This time he pressed his lips against Jun’s, kissing him while smiling.

Jun moved his hand to the back of his head, holding him close as they kissed, smiling. “Mmmm, I love you.”

“I love you too Junnie.” Minghao smiled.

There was a knock at the door and Minghao laughed getting up. 

“Bet that’s our crazy teens.” Jun smiled.

Minghao nodded going over and opening the door. 

“Were you kissing?” Chan asked, leading the other two into the room.

Minghao laughed, “maybe.” He shut the door behind Jeongin and went over, smiling at how the three teens had taken over the bed next to Jun so he had to sit on the other bed. 

“Gross.” Samuel teased smiling.

“You weren’t even in here you nerds.” Jun teased back smiling.

“Still gross.” Jeongin giggled.

Jun laughed and wrapped Jeongin in a hug, holding the youngest close, “oh shush you little cutie.”

Jeongin laughed, not trying to get away from Jun, happy with the attention.

“Alright kids. What should we do first?” Minghao laughed watching them.

“I kind of want to nap before we go to the beach.” Chan said.

Samuel and Jeongin nodded too.

Jun smiled, “we can do that. After we nap we’ll go to the beach. Two hours of a nap okay?”

Three heads nodded in agreement.

“Great. So nap, then beach. Or lunch then beach?” Minghao asked glancing at the time.

“Food. Definitely food.” Samuel said, a sentiment which was agreed on by his brothers.

Jun laughed, “alright. Well go ahead and nap and when we get up we’ll figure out lunch.” He kissed Jeongin’s head and let him go so he could go back to their room.

Samuel and Chan nodded and left with Jeongin, all three of them yelling “I love you!” back into the room at their parents.

Minghao and Jun both laughed and smiled at each other. The vacation was definitely what everyone needed.

\--------

The first time they stepped foot onto the beach, the teens quickly took their shoes off and tossed them and their towels off to the side before taking off towards the water. Jeongin yelled about how excited he was while Samuel just focused on running and Chan yelled in excitement.

Minghao and Jun laughed staying by their stuff watching them.

As soon as the teens ran into the water, they ran back out, yelling about how cold it was, making Jun and Minghao laugh even more.

“It’s not that cold,” Jun laughed.

“No appa, it’s cold!” Jeongin laughed.

“Come on, you two should try it.” Chan said grabbing Minghao’s arm and pulling him towards the water.

Minghao laughed digging his heels into the sand and quickly handing the camera to Jun, “I have my shoes on. I’m good.”

“Then kick them off. Come on.” Chan laughed. He nodded to Samuel who took Minghao’s other hand and started pulling too.

Minghao laughed and as the teens started getting him closer to the water he kicked off his shoes and glanced at Jun. Then, the teens got him into the water when Jeongin joined and started pushing him from behind.

Jun laughed watching them and took a few pictures. The smiles on their faces as they took turns dunking each other into the water, or in Jeongin’s case, tossed a little further into the water, was worth everything they had gone through.

Minghao came back, dripping wet and smiled at Jun. He took his camera and put it down safely with Jun’s bag he had insisted on having for the beach. “Take your shoes off.”

“No. Don't you dare.” Jun threatened laughing backing up. 

“Fine. They're gonna get wet then.” Minghao laughed quickly grabbing Jun before he could get away. He picked him up, an arm under his shoulders and one under his knees. 

“Xu Minghao if you throw me into the water I will smother you with a pillow and divorce you!” Jun yelled laughing. When Minghao didn't stop, he quickly kicked his shoes off, gently hitting his husband’s chest. “Put me down.”

“Sorry babe.” Minghao laughed. He walked into the water until it was at his hips, the water teasing at Jun and getting the hem of his shirt wet. 

“No. No put me down.” Jun laughed, “baby please don't do this. Put me down.”

“As you wish.” Minghao grinned letting go of Jun. 

Jun squealed as he dropped into the water, splashing Minghao and the teens who all stood nearby laughing. When he got to his feet and looked at Minghao, the younger was laughing. “I am going to smother you with a pillow.”

“No you won't.” Minghao laughed. “You love me too much.”

Jun faked a gasp and splashed water into Minghao, “come on kids. Help me dunk him.”

Chan, Jeongin, and Samuel laughed, coming over to help Jun overpower Minghao and dunk him into the water.

They played in the water for a little bit together before Minghao and Jun went back to their towels, laughing and smiling. 

“I'm still gonna smother you with a pillow.” Jun laughed as he twisted the hem of his shirt to get rid of some of the water. 

“Bet you won't.”  Minghao laughed. When they reached their stuff he grabbed a towel and held it open for Jun, “here you go.”

Jun laughed and ignored him grabbing a towel and laying it out on the sand and laid on it face down, turning his head. “You're a traitor.”

“Me? I didn't get the kids to dunk you in the water.” Minghao said laughing. He laid the towel out too and sat on it, smiling at Minghao. 

“No. Cause I did it first, and if I hadn't, then you would've.” Jun accused. 

Minghao laughed, “you aren't wrong. By the way, I'm glad you wore a lighter colored shirt.”

Jun lifted his head and looked at Minghao, seeing the younger grinning at him. He playfully rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, pulling it closer to him. He grabbed out sunscreen and threw it at Minghao, “make sure you and the boys put some on. I don't want you four getting burned.”

“What about you?” Minghao asked, putting the sunscreen on his arms and face. 

“The sun can't burn the sunshine.” Jun joked. “I'm too lazy to put it on. That and I'd have to move and right now with how the sun is on my back I feel like purring like a cat.”

Minghao laughed and put sunscreen on his neck before going over and putting some on Jun for him. He kissed his forehead before putting some there, and then his nose before doing the same. 

“If you kiss me and put sunscreen on my mouth I will smother you with a towel right here. That stuff tastes nasty.” Jun whined. 

Minghao laughed and got the back of Jun’s neck instead, “fine. Have a sunburn on your chin. See if I care.”

“You will. Cause you're too sweet for your own good.” Jun teased.

Minghao laughed and helped put sunscreen on Jun before finishing getting it on himself. Then he waited until he saw one of the teens looking at him and waved the bottle at them, smiling when Jeongin saw and grabbed his brothers, bringing them over. 

“Show off.” Jun hummed laughing. 

Minghao stuck his tongue out at him and handed the sunscreen to the boys, “make sure you get it everywhere please. We don't want you getting sunburns.”

Chan nodded and gave him a fake salute, making Samuel and Jeongin laugh as they got some sunscreen.

“After this can we go explore the city a little?” Jeongin asked.

“That is very possible.” Jun hummed, “we can go back to the hotel and change before doing that.”

“Cool.” Jeongin grinned. Once he finished putting sunscreen on he grinned at his brothers, “race you back to the water. Last one there has to do dishes for a week when we get home!” 

Jun and Minghao laughed as all three quickly finished putting sunscreen on and took off towards the water. 

“I love them.” Jun smiled. 

“Me too.” Minghao laughed fondly. He grabbed his camera and took and few pictures smiling. His family was perfect.

\--------

The next few days of their vacation seemed to follow and similar pattern, or an opposite one. They either started off at the beach and ended up in town, or vice versa. The boys had all gotten a little tanner and Jun kept insisting on sunscreen, not wanting the tans to turn into burns. 

Jun also kept an eye on the kids through the vacation, making sure if they started getting overwhelmed he could bring them aside and calm down. Which was why he was now at the hotel with Samuel while Minghao brought Chan and Jeongin to get lunch for them. Samuel had slowly started getting overwhelmed and Jun asked him alone if he wanted a chance to just rest, which the teen agreed to. So, Jun rested in his and Minghao’s room, glancing at the door that connected the two rooms, listening for any signs that Samuel needed him.

“Jun,” a soft whine came from the door just as Jun was about to relax fully. Jun sat up quickly, already on full alert. He knew it was coming, and he had a feeling it was coming.

Samuel was standing at the door, rubbing his hand against his chest, his cheeks were flushed even though the rest of his face was pale, and the panic in his eyes was obvious. “It hurts, Jun.”

Jun went over, “okay. Okay I need you to take a few deep breaths with me. Can you do that?”

Samuel nodded and took a deep breath, whining and rubbing at his chest more. The panic seemed to grow on Samuel’s face and Jun realized at that point he was just going to have to wait out the anxiety attack and help Samuel pull himself out.

Gently, Jun took a deep breath, blowing the air back out onto Samuel’s face to give him a stimulus that wasn’t associated with the anxiety. “Slow deep breaths Muel. You got this.”

Samuel whined but took deep breaths with Jun, until he couldn’t and just started crying and breathing hard.

Jun wrapped his arms around him, gently pulling the younger to the floor with him, “alright. I’m here. I’m here Samuel. I got you.”

Samuel cried, one of his arms at his side, and the other curled up between them still.

Jun quickly grabbed his phone off the bed and while keeping an arm around Samuel, he texted Minghao, knowing he’d need his husband for the anxiety that Samuel’s would set off in himself. Then he set his phone down and rubbed soft circles into Samuel’s back, changing the pressure on his hand a few times to help. Then he counted each circle as he went into Samuel’s ear. It was a trick he had learned from his counselor for Minghao to do with him, and one that worked a few times on Chan during his anxiety attacks. He didn’t know if it’d work on Samuel, but it was worth a try.

“It really hurts.” Samuel gasped through his tears.

“I can imagine. But you’re so brave Muel. You’re so brave and I’m right here. I got you.” Jun hummed softly. He kissed his head and tried thinking of something. Quietly he started singing, in Chinese, a song he and Minghao had written out once one night when they first started dating. It started as a joke, the two talking about how maybe now that they were in Korea they could audition for an idol company, but all that came of it was a song that Minghao mostly wrote to express how much he cared about Jun and his experiences.

“ _ Cast everything away, there’s no need to avoid it. You should let it go, when I am around your troubles are no more. Cast away your troubles, I’m here and I won’t leave again. I understand. I understand. _ ” Then he said it in a whisper in Korean to Samuel. As he did, he felt the teen slowly relax in his arms, so he repeated it a few times, closing his eyes and just focusing on the sound of Samuel’s breath and how it felt holding him. It helped him calm his anxiety, and he hoped it helped Samuel.

After a little bit, Samuel took a deep breath and adjusted how he sat, moving to hug Jun. His breaths were shaky and Jun felt his hands tremble a little, and a few tears fell down his face, but he was okay.

“Scale of one to ten, where are you at? Ten being the worst you’ve ever felt and one being your best.” Jun whispered checking.

It was a moment before Samuel responded, “um. I don’t know. A seven? My chest hurts, but not as bad and I don’t know.”

“Okay, that’s fine. Do you think a drink might help?” Jun asked, keeping his voice soft.

Samuel waited again, thinking of the offer before answering, “no. Not yet.”

“Okay. What do you want me to do? Keep holding you or something else?” Jun asked. He listened to the pause in Samuel’s breathing and gently rubbed his back again, “you’re okay. If you want me to hold you I can do that. I’m not leaving you. You’re safe.”

“Is Minghao and my brothers back yet?” Samuel asked, a nervous pitch in his voice.

Jun kept a strong hold on Samuel and grabbed his phone, checking for a text. He saw one from Minghao saying they’d be back in fifteen minutes. “They’re five minutes away. “Want me to call Minghao?”

“No, that’s okay.” Samuel sighed. He rested his head on Jun’s shoulder, “that was an anxiety attack right?”

Jun nodded, “it was. Is that the first time it’s happened?”

Samuel nodded, “it scared me.”

“That’s okay. That happens. But you handled it so well. You’re so brave.” Jun hummed softly.

“Why did it happen?” Samuel asked.

“I don’t know. For each person it’s different. Would you like me to tell you what I think it might be?” Jun asked. He wanted to move where he could see Samuel’s face, but if the teen was comforted by keeping his face buried into his neck he wasn’t going to make him move.

“Please?” Samuel pleaded and suddenly he sounded much younger than fourteen. It reminded Jun of a five year old getting scared and needing comfort. His heart ached for Samuel and he wished he could take the anxiety and fear away.

“Okay, but just remember this is all a guess and I might be totally wrong.” Jun said. When Samuel nodded he continued. “I think so far this vacation you’ve been wanting to do and see everything and have all this fun with your brothers, and that’s okay. But I think because of that you haven’t been taking a moment to slow down. So it’s like you have a battery right? Well that battery got really low because you’ve been having all this fun, and because of that, it kind of set off this feeling, trying to get you to slow down and recharge. I don’t know if that’s true, it might be something else.”

“What if we can’t find out what it is?” Samuel asked.

“Then we just be ready as much as we can. Anxiety doesn’t always make sense. Sometimes it just likes to pop up and make us feel really sick.” Jun said.

“Do I have to get medicine like you and hyung?” Samuel asked.

“Not necessarily. What we’ll do is when we get home we’ll go to your counselor together and talk about this with them. Then he can decide if you might need medicine or even a different way of coping. Like Minghao does.”

“He has anxiety?” Samuel asked.

“Oh yes. He doesn’t take medicine for it though because he didn’t like how it made him feel. So what he did instead was he started working out.”

“But he doesn’t work out?” Samuel said confused.

“He does. But only when he feels his anxiety getting bad.” Jun smiled, “just like Chan and I will take our medicine if the anxiety gets too much.”

“What is Minghao anxious about?” Samuel asked.

“I’ll let him tell you when they get back okay? Now, on that scale again, where are you?” Jun asked.

“Probably a four or five.” Samuel said.

Jun nodded, “that’s really good. Are you ready to get up?”

Samuel nodded.

Jun got up, helping the teen up, keeping his arms ready to steady him. “Now?”

“Same,” Samuel nodded. “Thank you Jun.”

“Of course Muel. But, guess what? A lot of that was you pulling yourself out.”

“But you started to sing to me.” Samuel said.

Jun nodded, “I did. But you were able to push the anxiety away to respond to it. Right?”

Samuel nodded.

“You’re so brave Muel. I’m so proud of you.” Jun smiled. He kissed his head, “come on. Let’s lay down until they’re back.”

Samuel nodded and climbed on the bed, pulling blankets over him.

Jun grabbed his phone and laid next to him, rubbing his back and watching him. When he heard the door open he moved slightly to see and smiled at Minghao who came in. 

“The other two are waiting in their room.” Minghao said softly. He went over to the side Samuel was on and kneeled down to look at him, “how are you doing?”

“I’m okay. It scared me.” Samuel whispered.

“Yeah? When I went through one the first time it scared me too. I wasn’t as lucky as you to have Jun help me through it though. I love you.” Minghao brushed his hair back.

“I love you too.” Samuel said. “Jun said you have anxiety too. About what?”

“Oh. Well a couple things. Counselors, medicine, making sure I’m a good dad, and even though he tells me not to I’m constantly worrying about Jun.” Minghao said honestly. He saw Jun smiling behind Samuel.

“Counselors?” Samuel frowned, “is that why you don’t take me to my counselor and why Jun does?”

Minghao nodded. “I had a bad experience when I was your age. My parents weren’t happy that I like guys. So I had to go to a counselor who told me I was crazy and that I had to take this medicine. When I was sixteen and old enough to go on my own I stopped going and just hid at a school playground.”

“I’m sorry.” Samuel said softly.

“It’s okay,” Minghao shrugged, “most important thing is, I had a counselor who Jun brought me to that listened and even though I get anxious I know I can go there if I need to.”

Samuel nodded, “do you think I should take medicine like Jun and Chan hyung?”

“I can’t say for sure. But I do think we should talk to your counselor about what we can do to help you. What do you think?” Minghao asked, reaching out to again brush Samuel’s hair out of his eyes.

Samuel nodded, “I like that idea.”

“Good. So when we get home we can do that. For now though, do you think you’re up to eating? And the other two coming in?” Minghao asked.

Samuel nodded, “yeah. I think so.”

“Alright, let me get them and the food.” Minghao kissed his head and left.

Jun rubbed Samuel’s back, “if it’s too much just let us know.”

Samuel nodded and took a deep breath before sitting up.

Jun sat up with him, smiling as Jeongin and Chan came in with Minghao, carrying bags of take-out food. “Hey sweethearts.”

“Hey appa.” Chan smiled. He climbed on the bed and set down what was in his hands before reaching to take Jeongin’s handful. He looked at Samuel, “hey Samuel-ah.”

“Hey hyung.” Samuel smiled at him. He smiled at Jeongin, “hey Jeonginnie.”

“Hi hyung,” Jeongin smiled. He sat next to Jun and leaned on him.

Jun kissed his head and smiled as Minghao joined them, completing the circle.

“Are you doing okay now?” Chan asked, concerned for Samuel after having been where he was at a few times.

Samuel nodded, “yeah just tired.”

“Well maybe after we eat we can just stay in for today? Kind of just relax?” Chan suggested.

“I’m game for that. The beach will still be there tomorrow.” Jeongin said, “we can see what movies we can find?”

Jun smiled at their thoughtfulness and nodded, “I like that idea. Samuel?”

Samuel nodded, “I do too. I’m sorry though.”

“Don’t be. Anxiety attacks happen.” Minghao said gently.

Chan nodded, “they do. Sides, it wouldn’t be fun without you and if you’re not feeling like going we won’t force you. Instead we can do what you feel like doing.”

Samuel nodded thankful for his brother. “Okay.”

“Did I ever tell you about how I had an anxiety attack right before a dance practice and so appa and dad helped me through it and then we just laid on the floor in the hallway for an hour?” Chan asked, smiling at the memory.

“Really?” Samuel asked.

Jun nodded passing the food out, “yep. We just laid there without talking. I think Chan even fell asleep for a little bit.”

“Honestly, it was the best thing ever. I needed to slow down and rest, and I got to be with my favorite people while I did. It made everything better.” Chan nodded, “and if you want, I can go lay in the hall with you like they did with me.”

Samuel laughed at that, which made Chan grin triumphantly, “hyung that’s weird.”

“Hey, whatever you want to do. Except bungee jump. I can’t do that.” Chan smiled.

“I can though,” Jeongin grinned.

“See look you’re all set.” Chan smiled.

Samuel laughed, his cheeks getting rosy as he looked at them, “thanks guys.”

“Anytime. Now let’s eat!” Jeongin smiled grabbing his food.

Jun and Minghao smiled at each other. They both were overwhelmed with love for the three teens, and grateful that they had them in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's blocks are the worst. But, here this chapter is.
> 
> Also, quick question, since I still haven't gotten to the part I'm really wanting to include in this story and it feels like it might make this story 10 chapters longer than I'm intending (so altogether 30 ish chapters), would y'all be okay with that? Or is this story dragging on too much? Please let me know. If it's dragging too much I could not include this idea and instead end about 20-22 chapters. 
> 
> Also, please tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading and commenting through now! Props to anyone who knows what song Jun sang too ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution: tons of fluff ahead. like tooth-rotting fluff. good luck ;)

The rest of the vacation went smoother, Jun and Minghao often taking a few times to spend one on one time with each of the boys, which all three really appreciated. Samuel had learned from Minghao and Jun different ways to help calm his anxiety so that he could try avoiding an anxiety attack again, and Chan thankfully didn't have any episodes. Which Jun was both extremely grateful and surprised about. Now, the second to last night before they were going home, and the teens were playing a game of beach volleyball with a few other teens who were either vacationing or lived nearby. Jun and Minghao sat on the beach, close to where the water kept coming up, but not enough to get wet.

“Thank you,” Minghao said softly as they listened to the waves and the laughter of their teens. 

Jun looked at him, “what for?” 

“For this whole thing. You're the one who went through planning everything, deciding that we needed it. Thank you.” Minghao smiled. 

“It's the least I can do. Considering I dragged you into this life of fostering with me.” Jun smiled back.

“Baby, you didn't have to do much dragging.” Minghao smiled. He leaned over and kissed Jun’s forehead. “And if I was ever given the choice to choose this life or a different one where we had everything we could ever ask for, I'd choose this one. Because even still I have everything I could've ever dreamed and hoped of having. I have a best friend who I get to love for the rest of my life, a beautiful home to share it with, and kids who made little homes in our hearts. I couldn't ever imagine a different life for me.”

Jun smiled and snuggled into Minghao, “I couldn't either.”

Minghao smiled, wrapping an arm around Jun and kissed the top of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jun smiled. He looked over at where the three teens played and smiled. This was definitely a life he had no intentions of ever trading.

\--------

At the hotel, the teens took showers, Samuel taking one in Jun and Minghao’s room while Jeongin took one first in their room followed by Chan. 

Jun sat on the bed next to Minghao’s feet as the younger looked through the pictures on the camera, “can we stay another week?”

“I'd love to, but I think it's a good chance for us to head home. We all got a little bit of healing.” Minghao laughed softly, referring to the main reason they had gone on vacation. 

“But baby, we could go to the beach more,” Jun whined, leaning back on Minghao.

Minghao laughed and gently pushed him, “we can always come again.”

“Okay. Let's just stay and enjoy it in that case.” Junhui grinned.

“Jun,” Minghao laughed shaking his head. He looked down at the camera again, clicking through the pictures. 

Jun got up and crawled over to Minghao, moving his head in between the camera and Minghao’s face, “baby.  _ Please.” _

“Not going to work Junnie.” Minghao laughed adjusting so he could see the camera again. 

Jun pouted and moved in front of Minghao. He looked at his husband before crawling onto his lap and wiggling his way between the camera and Minghao again, this time so he was wrapped in Minghao’s arms. “We could always move here.”

“Oh my god.” Minghao laughed. “Why are you so annoying?”

“I've been told it's one of my best qualities.” Jun grinned at his husband. 

Minghao sighed playfully shaking his head before kissing Jun’s forehead. “No baby. Seoul is our home.”

“Home is where the heart is Hao, and I'm home whenever I'm with you and our boys. So that makes this hotel home.” Jun grinned. 

“God, the rent must be ridiculous.” Minghao hummed jokingly. 

Jun laughed this time and leaned up kissing Minghao’s neck, “please. I really love being on vacation and I don't wanna go home yet.”

“Baby,” Minghao laughed, “you're whining more than I thought the boys would.”

“Oh they'll whine. Just wait.” Jun grinned. He moved away and looked over to the bathroom as he heard the door open and saw Samuel step out, “huh Muel? You and your brothers are going to whine about not staying?”

“I mean we could.” Samuel smiled. As Jun gloated to Minghao he set his clothes on the floor and went over sitting on the bed. “Can I talk to you?”

“To us? Yeah of course.” Minghao said, the teasing he and Jun had quickly halting. He set the camera aside and sat up more. 

Jun nodded, “is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Everything's fine.” Samuel crossed his legs and looked at the blanket, rolling it around in between his index finger and thumb, “I've just been thinking a lot about everything.”

“Sounds like that can get overwhelming.” Jun said softly, not yet sure where the conversation would go. 

Samuel nodded, “it is. But I needed to. And I wanted to talk to you guys about some of it.”

“Well we’re all ears Samuel.” Minghao said gently. 

Samuel glanced up at them and smiled before looking down again, “remember how after my mom died I said I felt bad about betraying my mom? But I didn't say much else?”

Jun nodded, remembering it, and he was grateful to finally get it resolved. 

“Well, the reason I felt like I was betraying her was a lot of the times in the other homes, I was hoping she'd get better, and I'd get to go home with her. That, that's where I was meant to be.” Samuel took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts, “and when I got to you guys, I-I was scared of course, but after that-I've felt like this is where I belong. I felt that way before my mom died and when she did, I felt like it was because I loved you guys and I wanted to live here and stay with you.”

“Oh Muel,” Jun whispered.

Minghao reached over and held Samuel’s hand, not sure what to say. 

“I know it's not that way, and that my mom was just sick. But then, at the funeral, it was hard because I don't want her thinking bad about me, even now that she's gone because I'm happy here. And I talked to Jeongin, and my counselor and they both said the same things. That I'm allowed to be happy and love you guys, because that's what mom would've wanted over everything else. So I started accepting that. It's still hard, but I'm getting there.” Samuel said. He looked up at Jun and Minghao, watching their expressions. He was nervous about this next part. He wanted it to be right. 

“And um, I was wondering if I could start calling you Dad and appa, like Jeongin-ah and hyung.” Samuel whispered. 

Jun smiled, before the words had fully left Samuel’s lips, his own were pulled up in a smile as he pulled the teen into his arms. “Yes. You can definitely call us that.”

Samuel smiled and hugged Jun peeking at Minghao. 

Minghao smiled and nodded, “I love that idea.”

Samuel grinned and relaxed. This was home. Which made him pull back and clear his throat a little, “also um.” He took a deep breath. This question was the nerve wracking one. “If-If you would have me, I'd like to be a part of the family. Officially.”

“Officially?” Minghao said softly, a little confused. 

Jun thought about it and grabbed Samuel’s hand, “do you really want us to adopt you? Because you're a part of the family even if we don't.”

Samuel nodded, smiling a little as with what Jun said registered to Minghao what he had meant. “I'm sure. I don't want to worry about being taken away. I don't want to leave you guys. You're my home, and my family.”

“Then yes, we’ll adopt you,” Minghao smiled. 

Jun grinned, “we can get it all settled once we get home.”

Samuel smiled, “thank you.”

Jun smiled and pulled Samuel into a hug, “of course. We love you Samuel, and if this is where you feel like you belong then we’ll make sure it's where you stay.” 

Samuel smiled hugging Jun, “I love you appa.”

Jun almost felt like his heart was going to burst as he kissed Samuel’s head, “I love you too.” 

Minghao smiled and when they stopped hugging, he opened his arms for Samuel and the teen crawled over and into them. “You've been apart of our family since we met you and I know Jun feels the same when I say I'm glad you feel that way too.”

Samuel smiled and nodded, hugging Minghao. “Thank you. I love you Dad.”

Minghao wanted to squeeze Samuel tighter but didn't, smiling, “I love you too.”

Samuel smiled and crawled to the edge of the bed, looking over at the door that connected the rooms, “they said yes!” 

There was a couple yells from just on the other side of the door making Jun and Minghao laugh as the other two teens came in, both showered and in pajamas, but looking too excited to be tired. 

“Really? You're gonna be our brother officially?” Jeongin smiled.

Samuel nodded and grinned, “yep!” 

Jun laughed and made room for the other two, “come on. Get up here you two.”

Chan smiled and climbed up on the bed between Jun and Minghao. “I would just like to say that I knew they'd say yes.” 

Jeongin laughed sitting on the bed between Samuel and Jun while Samuel sat on the other side of Minghao. “Shut up, we did too.” 

“Were any of you worried to begin with?” Minghao laughed. 

Samuel laughed a little and shrugged, “kind of. I was a little worried you wouldn't want me.”

“Of course we'd want you.” Jun smiled, “Samuel you are just as important to us as your brothers. A little bit of a brat when Minghao and I kiss,” he teased with a wink making all three teens laugh, “but so are they. And we both love all three of you so much.”

Chan smiled looking around at everyone before looking at Jun and Minghao, “so are you sure appa that you don't wanna go home?”

Jun laughed, realizing that the other two had been listening through the door longer than he had thought, “well I guess we could always come back.”

“Another vacation yeah!” Jeongin cheered throwing a fist up in the air. 

Samuel laughed and pulled him into a hug, “you're so weird Jeonginnie.”

“I learned from you and Chan hyung.” Jeongin grinned. 

“Well I learned from hyung. So it's all his fault.” Samuel grinned. 

Chan scoffed making the younger two laugh. He looked at Jun and Minghao, “do you hear them? Saying it's my fault when I learned from you.”

Jun gasped playfully and looked at Minghao, “do you hear this? They're starting a revolution against us.”

“We need to do something about it.” Minghao smiled and set the camera aside so it was safe. Then he reached over and grabbed Chan and started tickling the teen while Jun quickly pulled Samuel and Jeongin closer and started tickling them. Soon the room was full of laughter from the three teens, and Minghao and Jun’s hearts couldn’t feel any fuller.

Samuel smiled as he glanced at his family when he wiggled away from Jun. He finally found a home.

\-------- 

As the small family got off the train in Seoul, they were met by Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Soojin. 

“Hyungs! Soo!” Jeongin smiled as he went over. He tickled Soojin’s leg gently.

Jeonghan smiled and gave the youngest a small hug, “how was your vacation?”

“It was awesome hyung! The beach was so pretty and then when we walked around town there was  _ so  _ much.” Jeongin grinned. 

Chan and Samuel went over and joined the conversation, filling Jeonghan and Soojin in on every part of their vacation, the adult listening to the three teens and asking questions where appropriate, making them feel special. 

Minghao and Jun smiled watching and smiled at Seungcheol as he walked over to them.

“How was it?” Seungcheol asked. 

“Perfect.” Jun smiled. 

Minghao nodded in agreement, “it was exactly what we all needed. Chan and Samuel got to be teens again and just focus on that and the fun, and Samuel asked us to adopt him.”

Seungcheol smiled and hugged his friends. He knew it must've been a huge relief to them that Samuel had finally felt like he was okay with them. “That's great!”

“It is.” Jun smiled, “so tomorrow we’re going to get all the paperwork filled out.”

“You're both such great parents.” Seungcheol smiled. “I'm happy for you guys.”

“Thank you.” Minghao smiled. He glanced to their teens and Seungcheol’s own little family, “how Soojin and hyung handling Minjee being home with her mom?”

“They're good. Soojin’s happy to have us both to herself again but Minjee’s mom also let's us see her and so we have playdates.” Seungcheol smiled, “and Hannie got a call this morning that we’re possibly getting another foster tonight. They're working on figuring out a game plan first.”

“You and hyung will be able to take good care of them though.” Jun said, “you're both great parents too.”

Seungcheol nodded, “we try to be.” He smiled, “want some help getting stuff into the car since your teens have Hannie cornered?”

Jun laughed and nodded, “yeah, that'd be great hyung. Thanks.”

Seungcheol laughed and helped the two bring their luggage and the teens luggage to the car. As they finished, Samuel was running over, leading the others to them. 

“Appa, Dad! Hyung said we should go to Jeju next time!” Samuel said.

Minghao laughed and smiled at him, “I heard Jeju gets a little chilly sometimes. Our friend Seungkwan is from there and said it's nice and warm most of the time but it gets cold.”

“Hyung said it's really cool though.” Jeongin said. 

“And that there's lots of places to fish.” Chan added. 

Jun looked at Jeonghan who grinned at him, “you think you're so funny Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan grinned even more as Jun tried to act mad but failed, “I do actually. Soo and Cheol think I'm absolutely hilarious.” 

“We do?” Seungcheol joked, “babe. I'm sorry, we don't. Huh Soo? Papa's not funny is he?”

Soojin giggled and hid her face in Jeonghan’s chest. 

“She's so cute,” Jeongin said with a soft whine. He looked up at Jun, “can you foster a little one appa please?”

Jun laughed and messed up his hair, “maybe.”

Minghao laughed, “maybe you guys could come over for dinner soon.”

Jeonghan nodded, “that sounds great.”

“Just let us know when works for you.” Jun smiled. 

Seungcheol nodded and smiled. 

“Alright kids, let's go home.” Minghao smiled. He hugged Seungcheol then Jeonghan, “thank you for taking care of the car for us.”

“What are friends for?” Jeonghan smiled. 

“Bye hyungs, bye Soo!” Jeongin said tickling the little girl once more before getting into the car. 

Samuel and Chan laughed and said their goodbyes before getting in too. 

Jun smiled and hugged his friends. “thanks hyungs.”

“You're welcome. And congrats.” Jeonghan smiled. “I'm glad everything's working out.”

Jun smiled and nodded, “me too.”

“We’ll see you guys later.” Seungcheol waved and walked with Jeonghan to their car, an arm around his husband's waist.

Minghao smiled at Jun, “ready to go home babe?”

“Definitely. I kiss our bed.” Jun laughed before they got into the car and Minghao drove them home, the car full of laughter and happiness.

\--------

Jun stood in the kitchen holding a warm cup of tea in his hands, thinking of the past two weeks compared to the first few weeks Samuel was in their home. The change had been huge and Jun was more than grateful for every bit of it. He was grateful that Samuel had learned to trust them, and know that their home could be his. He was grateful that Samuel felt safe, and that no one was ever going to hurt him again. 

“ _ Jun-ge _ ?” Minghao’s soft Mandarin made Jun look over as his husband came into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes and looking sleepy.

“Hey baby. Did I wake you up?” Jun worried. He hadn’t been able to sleep and hoped that by leaving their room quietly he wouldn’t wake up Minghao.

“No. I woke up to go to the bathroom and you weren’t there. Are you okay?” Minghao worried.

Jun smiled setting his cup down and wrapping his arms around his husband, “I’m okay. I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want my restlessness to wake you up.”

Minghao hummed into Jun’s neck, “you could’ve. I wouldn’t have minded.”

“But you need sleep love,” Jun smiled.

“Mmm, you do too.” Minghao hummed again.

Jun rubbed his back and kissed the side of Minghao’s head, “I will. Just in a little bit.”

“You’re so stubborn.” Minghao said softly. “At least tell me what you were thinking about then.”

“How do you know I was thinking about something?” Jun laughed softly as he ran his fingers over the back of Minghao’s head in a soothing way.

“Because, you’re Wen Junhui, king of thinking a million thoughts at once,” Minghao hummed.

Jun smiled at the thought that his husband knew him so well. “Thinking of Sam. I’m glad he’s here with us. And I’m so glad he realized we’re safe.”

Minghao hummed again, and Jun smiled when he felt his lips turning up in a smile against his neck, “I am too.”

“Now we get to adopt him. Hao, I never thought I’d get to have a family like this. Ever since I was little, when Fengjun and I were put into the system, I didn’t think I’d ever have something like this.” Jun said softly, “I didn’t think I deserved having a family.

“You do Junnie. You deserve so much,” Minghao said. He stood a little straighter and looked into Jun’s eyes, “you’re an amazing dad to our boys and  you have such a kind heart. I wouldn’t have been able to help our boys on my own. They needed you, and even Samuel when he had a hard time, it was you he needed. And our boys had their first family vacation, that they’re all going to remember for the rest of their lives because of you, and  _ that  _ makes me so incredibly proud of you. You have such a gentle heart Jun, that even after everything you went through you just wanted the best for our kids. I don’t know how you do it, but your so perfect in every way, and I’m so glad I met you.”

“I’m glad I met you too Hao,” Jun whispered. He smiled and rested a hand on Minghao’s cheek, smiling as the younger tilted his head and rested his cheek in Jun’s hand more. He smiled and rubbed his finger along Minghao’s cheek, “thank you for marrying me. I feel so lucky to have you in my life.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Minghao smiled.

Jun smiled and leaned closer and kissed him, still softly rubbing his finger along Minghao’s cheek.

Minghao smiled kissing him back, his hand going to the back of Jun’s head as they did. He hummed softly as they pulled away, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jun smiled, “do you want some tea before we go to bed?”

“Sure,” Minghao smiled. He pulled back. He brought Jun’s cup to the microwave to reheat it as Jun got water boiling for Minghao. When Jun’s was reheated, Minghao brought it over and set it on the counter for Jun and wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist and tucked his head on Jun’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Jun smiled, “you’ve said that. And I love you too.”

Minghao smiled, “good.”

Jun glanced at him and smiled. He could tell Minghao was tired and that was why he was so clingy. “Baby, you can go to bed.”

“Nah uh. I want you.” Minghao hummed.

Jun laughed and took a drink of his tea, “alright.” He got Minghao’s tea ready how he liked it and turned to hand it to him, “here go ahead and drink it and once we’re done we’ll go to bed.”

Minghao nodded and took a drink. He yawned and leaned on Jun, “I’m tired.”

Jun laughed and finished his tea and wrapped an arm around Minghao, “finish your tea and we’ll go to bed then.”

Minghao nodded and blew on his tea before taking another drink. He snuggled close to Jun and finished his tea slowly, before setting the cup on the counter, “bed?”

Jun laughed and nodded, “yeah. Come on HaoHao.” He walked out of the kitchen with an arm around Minghao and turned off the light before the two went upstairs to their room. Jun helped Minghao get into bed and then curled up next to him. “Goodnight.”

“Night Junnie. I love you.” Minghao hummed wrapping one arm around Minghao’s waist before starting to fall asleep.

Jun smiled and kissed his forehead before snuggling closer. He smiled happily. Everything felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew for this chapter all I really wanted was the conversation with Samuel, so this is kind of a filler. Also, I really wanted to write a 3 am kitchen scene with Junhao that was super fluff filled cause who doesn't love Junhao being cuddly little bubs? I hope you guys enjoyed! Be warned, there will be some angst in a few chapters. I haven't figured out how many yet. But it is coming, so enjoy this beautiful fluff.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days after they had gotten home from vacation, Jun and Minghao brought the teens to the mall to hang out with their friends and then spent their day together. When they picked up the teens though, Jun wasn't expecting Jeongin to be in a bad mood, the youngest of the three climbing into the car without a word and going straight to the backseat. 

Minghao looked at Chan curious as the oldest got in behind Jun. He shrugged quietly, just as confused. 

Jun gave Samuel the same questioning look and got the same response. It wasn't like Jeongin to be as upset as he was, usually the youngest was happy and found a reason to be loud and expressive. He tried to get a conversation going about how their day was but only got a response from Samuel and Chan, Jeongin staring out the window quietly, not even acknowledging them. 

When they got home, everyone went inside and Jun went to talk to Jeongin but the youngest excused himself and went to his room. His door slammed shut and shortly after in the quiet, Jun heard Jeongin’s piano let out a few notes. 

“He wasn't upset the whole time we were at the mall.” Chan frowned. “He and Hyunjin were having fun like usual.”

Samuel frowned and looked at Minghao and Jun, “I can try talking to him?”

“I can. You two go relax.” Jun said and waited for them to leave before looking at Minghao, at a loss for words.

“I don't know.” Minghao sighed. 

Jun nodded and took a deep breath before going up the stairs. He went to Jeongin’s room and listened for a moment at the door. He heard the youngest crying as he played the piano and frowned. That wasn't like Jeongin. He knocked on the door and waited for and second, “băobèi? Can I come in?”

The piano playing paused for a second and Jun heard Jeongin sniff before a quiet, “come in” and the piano music started again.

Jun walked in and shut the door softly behind him and walked over. Jeongin was at his piano, crying as he played.

“Sorry for slamming the door.” Jeongin whispered.

“It's okay.” Jun said softly. He rubbed Jeongin’s back. “What's going on?”

“It's stupid.” Jeongin sighed. 

“Not if it's making you cry.” Jun said. He sat on the edge of Jeongin’s bed watching him play, “was it something that happened at the mall?”

Jeongin paused for a moment before playing again, giving Jun his answer.

“Jeongin, talk to me. What's going on?” Jun asked worried. “Did someone hurt you?” 

“No, not physically.” Jeongin mumbled. He stopped playing and turned to face Jun, “when we were on vacation someone asked Hyunjin out, and he said yes.”

“Oh baby,” Jun said softly and pulled him into a hug, “I'm so sorry sweetheart.”

“This sucks. I thought maybe he liked me.” Jeongin frowned. 

Jun rubbed his back and looked at him, “honey I know it sucks, but we’re here for you okay?” 

Jeongin nodded and hugged Jun again, “and the girl that asked him out is mean. So I won't be able to hang out with him anymore.”

“Mean how?” Jun asked, “she hasn't hurt you or Hyunjin right?” Jun was a little surprised at the person Hyunjin started dating was a girl. From everything he had noticed about the other teen he was completely into Jeongin.

“She hasn't. But she says mean things and looks at me rudely. Samuel and Woojin hyung have told her to back off.

“I'm sorry baby. Maybe something will happen though. When I was your age relationships in school didn't really last long.”

Jeongin nodded and frowned, “I can't hold his hand now.”

Jun held back the little laugh he had and kissed Jeongin’s head, “oh my sweet little prince.” 

Jeongin sighed and turned back to the piano when Jun let him go and started playing again. 

Jun went over and sat next to him, “wanna try something fun?” 

“What?” Jeongin asked. 

“Play different chords.” Jun smiled. 

Jeongin did as he said and Jun listened for a second before he started playing a melody that fit the chords. It made a smile show on Jeongin’s face as he watched. “You can play piano?”

“Not as good as I used too.” Jun smiled, “It's what I did to calm down. And that piano is the one Hao bought me actually.”

“Wow, Jeongin whispered in awe, “that's so cool.”

Jun smiled and kissed the top of his head, “music has helped me a lot, and I know Hao feels the same.”

Jeongin nodded and stared at the piano keys at little, pausing in playing chords. He thought of how playing the piano helped him feel less angry about it all and forget about everything even for a moment. “It helps me too.”

“Good. And Innie, I know it really sucks right now. But I need to ask you to promise me something.” Jun said turning a little to look at the young teen. He saw the way Jeongin let out a sigh before turning to look up at him, sadness in his eyes that Jun wished he could take away. 

“Okay. What's that Appa?” Jeongin asked, his voice soft.

“I don't want you to lose your light over this. I know you really  _ like  _ Hyunjin. He's a great person and it's understandable to be upset about everything, but please don't let that take away your happiness. Please still let yourself be happy and the little sunshine we love. You can be upset, that's okay. But don't let the hurt win.” Jun said softly. He ran a hand through Jeongin’s hair and paused, his hand under Jeongin’s chin. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Hao loves you and I know your brothers love you. So if you need to talk, come to one of us okay? Don't shut us out.”

Jeongin nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and let it out, “I won't. I'm sorry I did earlier.”

“It's okay. Just remember we’re on your side. We want to see you happy.” Jun smiled a little.

Jeongin nodded, “I know. I love you.” 

Jun hugged him and kissed his head, “I love you too băobèi. You are  _ so  _ loved.” 

Jeongin smiled as they hugged before pulling back to look at him, “when I say something to Channie hyung and Sam hyung can you make sure they don't get mad at Hyunjin? It's not his fault.”

Jun wanted to squeeze Jeongin tighter and nodded, “I can. And I'll make sure Minghao doesn't get mad either.” 

Jeongin gasped, “will dad yell at hyung?”

“No. He won't.” Jun laughed and gently messed up his hair, “I'll make sure no one gets mad at or yells at Hyunjin.”

Jeongin nodded. “Can I still stay up here and play my piano a bit?”

“Sure. Just make sure you don't shut us out please.” Jun said getting up.

“I won't. Appa, thank you.” Jeongin smiled. 

“Of course. I'm always here for you baby.” Jun smiled. He kissed his forehead then left, pulling the door shut behind him. 

Minghao stood by the stairs, leaning against the wall, watching. “Is he okay?”

“He will be.” Jun nodded going over. “And I need you to not be an overprotective dad for a moment.” 

“What happened?” Minghao asked frowning. 

“Hyunjin ended up getting a girlfriend while we were on vacation. Jeongin’s upset about it.”

“A girlfriend?” Minghao looked surprised. “I know we shouldn't assume but-”

Jun almost laughed and nodded because he had the same train of thought. “I know. I did too, and so did Innie. This girl apparently has a history of being rude to him and before you get too upset Muel and Woojin have defended him.” 

Minghao sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “our kids are getting too old too fast on us.”

Jun laughed softly and hugged Minghao. “I know. But Jeongin will be okay, and you were his age once too. I remember when I had my heart broken for the first time.”

“Really? What happened?” Minghao asked, “if you want to tell me.”

Jun smiled, “I was a freshman. And this senior started talking to me. I thought I was the coolest thing ever. Turns out I was just a bet.” 

“Babe,” Minghao frowned, “why do boys have to be assholes to  _ my _ boys?” 

Jun laughed a little more, “it was before I met you Hao.”

“I don't care. I'd beat him up if I met him now.  _ And  _ I won't yell at Hyunjin, but if he upsets Jeongin more-”

“Don't worry,” Jun stopped him. “Everything will work out. Right now, Jeongin just needs us to support him and not be angry at Hyunjin. This is the boy who still has Jeongin’s heart right now.”

Minghao nodded, “they shouldn't be dating at their age anyways.”

Jun laughed and started going downstairs, grabbing Minghao’s hand, “okay baby. Whatever you say. Come help me with dinner.”

Minghao pouted, “you're mocking me.”

“I would never,” Jun grinned at him as they got to the entryway.

Minghao playfully glared before pulling Jun into his arms. He leaned closer, “you are. You're a brat.”

“Oops,” Jun giggled. 

“Indeed,” Minghao hummed before kissing Jun. 

Jun smiled kissing him back, wrapping an arm around his neck. 

“Alright, well that answers that question cause now I'm not hungry,” Chan said interrupting them. 

Jun and Minghao laughed as they split apart. 

“You won't let us live will you?” Minghao asked teasing the teen. 

“Definitely not.” Chan grinned. 

“Were they kissing again? I called it!” Samuel yelled from the living room. 

Jun laughed and moved away from Minghao, “what did you two want?” 

“We’re hungry.” Chan said. “We were wondering what's for dinner?”

“I want pizza!” Samuel yelled again. 

Minghao and Jun laughed looking at each other before looking at Chan, “pizza?”

“Sure.” Chan nodded. He paused, “is Jeongin okay?"

“He is. And when he's ready he’ll come down and let you and Muel know what's going on. Right now he needs a little moment to relax.”

Chan nodded, “it worried me. He was fine but then he and Hyunjin kind of walked away from the group and started talking, just before you got there and Jeongin came back crying.”

“He’s hurting. But he will be okay. Just keep in mind he is asking you to not be mad at Hyunjin.” Jun said. 

Chan frowned but nodded. “Okay. I can do that. Did Hyunjin hurt him?”

Jun glanced at Minghao who looked just as lost on what to say as he did. “I don’t think he did so intentionally.”

Chan frowned even more, “appa, if he hurt Jeonginnie, I can’t not be mad at him.”

“I need you to try though, for Jeongin’s sake. Please?” Jun said softly.

Chan let out a sigh, “fine. But I won’t like it.”

“You don’t have to.” Jun said and pulled Chan into a hug, “I know we’re all protective of Jeongin and want him happy, but if he asked this, he does have a reason.”

Chan nodded. “Alright.”

Jun rubbed his back, “I know it’s hard, especially since we don’t understand. But please do this for him.”

Chan nodded and smiled a little at his parents before going back to the living room, where Samuel was peeking over the side of the couch watching everyone.

Minghao went over and knelt by the couch and looked at Samuel, “you okay?”

“Yeah. But I don’t think it’s fair of Jeongin to ask us to be nice, especially if Hyunjin hurt him.” Samuel said, “and that’s how hyung feels too.”

Minghao glanced at Chan who nodded as he sat on the couch. “I know. If you want to be mad, you can, but please respect Jeongin by not showing it towards him.” 

Samuel pouted but nodded, “okay. That’s doable.”

“Thank you. I know it’s tough. I want to be mad too. But Jeongin needs us.” Minghao said.

Samuel nodded, “we’ll be here for him dad. Don’t worry.”

Minghao nodded, “thank you Samuel. Chan, I know it’s hard. Thank you though.”

Chan nodded and looked at him, “I’ll try.”

“That’s all we ask.” Jun said. 

\--------

Jun double checked with the boys what kind of pizza they wanted after Jeongin came down before going to the kitchen to order it. Minghao followed, deciding to give their teens a moment to themselves to talk about what happened.

“Do you think they’ll be okay without one of us to mediate?” Jun asked as he got his phone.

“Yeah, I think so. Chan and Samuel love Jeongin, and they won’t be mean about it.” Minghao nodded.

“But Jeongin still loves Hyunjin. What if they say something that upsets him?” Jun frowned.

“I’ll listen, but they need space.” Minghao promised. He leaned against the wall closer to the door so he could listen. 

Jun frowned but watched as he called and ordered the pizza.

“Jeonginnie, sit by me,” Chan said when they were alone.

Jeongin nodded and sat by Chan, “I’m sorry I got upset earlier.”

“It’s okay Innie. It happens.” Chan reassured. He took the lead on the situation while Samuel watched, quietly. “What happened though?”

“I-Don’t be mad okay? Especially at Hyunjin hyung.” Jeongin said quickly.

“Why not? Did he hurt you?” Chan asked.

“No. Well-I don’t know. He didn't mean to.” Jeongin said messing with his hands.

“Jeongin-ah, you can tell us what happened.” Samuel said, “did he say something mean?”

“No. Nothing like that.” Jeongin sighed. He looked up at his brothers, “he has a girlfriend. While we were gone a girl asked him out and he said yes.”

The other two were quiet for a moment. “Who’s the girl?”

“Joowon.” Jeongin said quietly, “don’t be mad at Hyunjin please.”

“Why Jeongin?” Chan asked.

“Because I really like him.” Jeongin said softly.

“So if Haechan decided to start dating someone other than me, would you be mad at him?” Chan asked.

“Of course! Cause he kissed you, and he’s taken you on study dates, and you  _ really  _ like him.” Jeongin said.

“So what’s different about me being mad at Hyunjin?” Chan asked.

“Hyung, he didn’t kiss me, and he doesn’t know I like him and we aren’t dating.” Jeongin said.

“Okay. How about if Chris started dating someone other than Samuel?” Chan asked.

“He really likes Samuel hyung though.” Jeongin pointed out.

Samuel sighed, “Jeongin, we’re allowed to be mad at Hyunjin. He hurt you. You’re our brother.”

“But I still like him and I don’t want you to be mad at him!” Jeongin frowned.

“Hyunjin isn’t our brother though. You are. We can still be mad at him while you like him. If he breaks up with Soowoon or if he found out he hurt you and apologized then we won’t be as mad. But we can be mad Jeongin. Just like you’re allowed to be mad at Chris or Haechan if they did the same thing. Or just like you’re allowed to be mad at us right now.” Chan explained.

“I’m not mad at you hyungs.” Jeongin pouted.

“Then why are you clenching your fists?” Samuel asked. He sat next to Jeongin’s other side and held his hand, making the youngest loosen his fists, “you’re allowed to be mad Innie. You can be mad and still like Hyunjin too. But we really care about you, and it makes us mad that you got hurt.”

“Just please don’t be too mad at him. I still really like him.” Jeongin whispered starting to cry.

Chan pulled Jeongin into a hug and rubbed his back, “and that’s okay too. We won’t be extremely mad at him and we won’t say anything, but we love you Innie. We don’t want to see you hurt.”

“It’s true. We’re here for you Innie.” Samuel promised.

“Thank you hyungs.” Jeongin said quietly as he cried hugging Chan.

“Of course.” Chan said softly. He pet Jeongin’s hair, “who knows what’s going to happen too? Maybe it’ll work out and he’ll ask you out.”

“Maybe,” Samuel agreed, “we don’t know, but we do know you’re really awesome Innie.”

“Thanks.” Jeongin whispered. He sniffed and sat up again. “Can we not talk about it though?”

“Yeah, we can do that.” Samuel nodded wiping Jeongin’s tears away. 

“But if you need to, we’re here Innie.” Chan promised.

Jeongin nodded and took a deep breath.

“Come on, let’s play this game dad brought home.” Samuel said to distract Jeongin.

Jeongin nodded and grabbed a controller before his brothers, “I get first player!”

“Innie!” Chan laughed.

Minghao smiled listening and looked at Jun, “you okay?”

Jun nodded. He had finished ordering the pizza halfway through the teens’ conversation and had joined Minghao by the door to listen. “Yeah. I’m proud of our boys.”

“Me too.” Minghao smiled. He opened his arms for Jun to step into. When he did he held Jun close, “have you heard any updates on Samuel’s adoption?”

“Not yet. But it’s okay. We only put the request in a few days ago. Even Jeongin’s took a couple weeks.” Jun said.

Minghao nodded, “I just can’t wait.

Jun smiled and nodded, “me too.”

That night, the little family ate their pizza together in the living room, laughing and playing the game Minghao had brought home from work. Even with a little hiccup in their happiness, they knew things were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my best chapters. But I needed a filler. The drama that's coming isn't Jeongin/Hyunjin, but I figured a little bit of teen angst wouldn't hurt as a filler. That and I needed some cute brotherly love between Jeongin, Chan, and Samuel.
> 
> So I hope even though it's just a filler and not the best, y'all like it. Also sorry for how long it took me to update. Working on this was trying to work through a small writers block as well as dealing with school assignments kicking my ass.
> 
> Please tell me what you think or even what you think might be the drama I've alluded to. I can give you a hint though, it won't be trouble with adopting Samuel. That's going to happen no problem. Hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to update sooner next time as well!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey friends! So I realized as I was about to write this chapter that I failed as an author. I became victim to my most hated enemy when it comes to writing. Timeline fails. I realize most of this is because I had several jumps and because I was terrible about mentioning when this story took place. Because of that, I realized I also skipped several important scenes I wanted to include (Hao’s birthday, their first family Christmas with Muel, Samuel’s birthday, Chan’s Birthday, Jeongin’s birthday and Jun’s birthday). So I think after I finish this story, I’ll include extra bonus chapters about those (if you guys like! So please tell me!) 
> 
> Also, for the purposes and intents of this chapter I ask you keep one major thing in mind, I have NO idea how the school system in S. Korea works with breaks and timeline, I also fail as an author cause I’m too lazy to research that, as I have had a kazillion research projects I have for school. So, please forgive my laziness. Next Junhao won’t be as lazy.
> 
> As well as that little announcement, in this chapter everyone is a year older than when this story started except Jun. So ages! Hao:28, Chan:16, Samuel:15, Jeongin:13. So please be aware of that. It also is close to Jun’s birthday at this point in the story(like end of May, beginning of June) so we’ll have that coming up soon! They went on vacation like beginning of May (cause I’m too lazy to double check how the school system works) I’m so sorry for any confusion this causes. If y’all need clarification, please please ask. Thank you and I hope you still enjoy!

The teens all sat in the living room relaxing. They were very much enjoying their break from school, and even though Samuel and Chan could have hung out with Chris and Haechan, they decided to stay home with Jeongin to help him feel better about Hyunjin. It was something Jun and Minghao both were incredibly proud of their boys for. Now, as Jun was getting a lunch put together for them, the teens were sitting in the living room together. Chan was reading over a driving instruction book so that when Minghao got home he could take Chan to practice driving, something they had agreed on. Jeongin and Samuel were playing one of the games Minghao had brought home, a racing game compared to the usual dancing or singing games he brought.

“Um, Chris just texted me.” Chan spoke up after he got a text.

Samuel glanced over quickly before looking at the game again, “what did he say?”

“He actually told me something for Jeongin.” Chan sat up.

Jun came in from the kitchen hearing them. He looked at the three curiously.

“What? Does he want me to help him ask out Samuel hyung?” Jeongin asked. He stuck his tongue out and leaned with his character as he steered them around a corner.

“No, it’s actually about Hyunjin.” Chan said, laughing a little at how the tips of Samuel’s ears got pink with the teasing.

Jeongin paused the game quickly and went over, “what did he say?”

“Hyunjin and Soowoon broke up.” Chan said looking up at Jeongin.

“They did? Should I text Hyunjin or call him?” Jeongin asked. He looked at his brothers and then over at Jun, “appa?”

“I mean if you’d like you can call him with my phone. He might like a friend right now.” Jun offered.

“A week is a really short time to date though.” Samuel pointed out.

“She better not have been mean to him.” Jeongin said taking Jun’s phone as he offered it. He quickly typed in Hyunjin’s number, which he had memorized so he could call his friend from any of his family members phones.

“I don’t think she would have. Maybe Hyunjin just decided he didn’t like her?” Chan shrugged.

Jeongin nodded and waited a moment before Hyunjin answered the phone, “hey hyung. I heard about what happened. Are you okay?”

The other three silently watched as Jeongin listened to what Hyunjin said.

Jeongin pouted a little but nodded, “I’m sorry hyung. Um, would you like to come over?” He glanced at Jun who nodded his permission.

Chan looked at Samuel who looked at him just as confused.

“Okay awesome. I’ll see you in a little bit then hyung. Bye.” Jeongin hung up and handed Jun his phone back before leaning back on the couch and letting out a little squeal, “he broke up with her because he doesn’t like her. And he said there was another reason but wanted to tell me in person.”

“If you get your first kiss before me I’m going to be super jealous.” Samuel pouted.

“Oh here, I can text Chris and ask him to kiss you then,” Chan teased acting like he was going to text Chris.

“Hyung no!” Samuel said quickly climbing on Chan to try grabbing his phone.

Jun laughed, “okay settle down boys. No texting anyone to kiss anyone. And if any of you fall off the couch and split your head open I’m going to tell you I told you so.”

Jeongin giggled and looked at Jun, “what if he does kiss me Appa? I’ve never kissed anyone. Won’t my braces get in the way?”

Jun laughed and ran a hand through Jeongin’s hair, “I think you don’t need to worry about that. Let Hyunjin tell you what he wanted and let him be the one to initiate anything more than hugs or hand holding. He did just get out of a relationship. I don’t want you to be a rebound.”

Jeongin nodded and made a face, “got it Appa.”

“And, inside secret for when you do kiss someone with your braces if you don’t get them off before, it feels weird.” Jun winked before going to the kitchen.

“Wait, what!?” Samuel and Chan laughed sitting up. “Appa!”

“You can’t just drop a bomb like that and leave!” Jeongin laughed climbing over the couch to go to the kitchen faster.

Chan and Samuel followed, laughing when they saw how shy Jun was now. 

“You have to tell us this story then Appa.” Chan grinned.

“No, you don't need to hear it.” Jun waved his hand at them and went to cooking. His cheeks were red and it was starting to climb up to his ears. 

“Who did you kiss? Was it Dad? Did you have braces when you and dad met?” Samuel asked, laughing at how Jun got even redder. 

“Samuel I will ground you,” Jun teased lightly. 

“Eh, I'm not worried. I'll just pout and you and dad will unground me.” Samuel shrugged. 

Jeongin and Chan both started laughing at the look Jun gave him.

“Appa, tell us please?” Jeongin smiled sweetly at him.

Jun laughed and looked away to the food and finished getting it made before covering it so it wouldn't cool too much. “Alright. Well I was about eighteen when I had my braces.”

“It  _ was  _ dad huh?” Chan asked grinning as he realized the timeline.

“Do you want me to tell you the story?” Jun laughed.

All three teens started laughing, Jeongin hiding it behind his hand, Samuel’s smile growing wider, and Chan having to lean on Samuel as he laughed. Even if the story was embarrassing, Jun was glad it made his boys so happy. 

“As I was saying. I was eighteen and in college when I got them. My first kiss with them was when I was in my second year of college.” Jun smiled, watching as his boys got even more excited at the idea of hearing the embarrassing story. “I was waiting at the library with this friend I had met when he did his freshman college orientation and he was a little late. He had been working on an art project and lost track of time.” Jun heard the front door open and Minghao come in. He grinned and decided to pause in telling the story so he could make sure Minghao was embarrassed too. “One of you want to go make sure he comes in for this?”

“Dad!” Jeongin ran over to bring Minghao in, “Appa’s telling us a story about you guys. Come listen.” 

“A story about us?” Minghao laughed following Jeongin, “I don’t know if I like the sounds of this. Junnie?”

Jun grinned at him, “just a harmless story babe. Go ahead and sit.”

Minghao gave Jun a look but sat at the counter with the teens, Jeongin deciding to sit on Chan’s lap for the rest of the story. 

“Now where was I? Oh yeah. Waiting for my friend in the library. He was working on the project and lost track of time. When he came into the library he was super sweet and kept apologizing. He was a little messy from the paint, but I didn’t really care. He even asked if I wanted to see his project, which I agreed to and we ended up going over there.”

“So why did you meet in the library?” Samuel asked.

“It was close to the cafe and we were going to go get coffee together.” Jun smiled. He glanced at Minghao and smiled at him, earning a smile back. “Well he was going to get tea.  _ I  _ was getting coffee cause what kind of student lives off just tea.”

“A very good one thank you,” Minghao mumbled making them all laugh.

“That’s what you say.” Jun winked. He went on with the story, feeling his cheeks start to warm as he got closer to the embarrassing part, and relieve that Minghao’s ears were starting to get red too. “We got to the art studio his project was in and it was this really pretty painting of flowers. You might have actually seen it. It’s hanging up in the office.”

“So it  _ is  _ dad you kissed!” Jeongin grinned.

“Wait, you’re telling them about the first time we kissed?” Minghao laughed, “babe.”

“Shh, my story time.” Jun laughed. “And I got really excited when I saw how proud he was of his painting and ended up kissing him. I was a little too excited and it wasn’t the most graceful of kisses.”

“Pretty sure your braces ended up bruising my lips.” Minghao pouted.

“I kissed them better didn’t I?” Jun laughed. “It was an awful first kiss, and after that I ended up talking to Minghao about it, and apologized and ended up spitting on him accidentally.”

“Ew!” all three teens yelped laughing.

“It was because of my braces.” Jun laughed, “I didn’t mean to.”

Jeongin laughed, “hopefully I don’t spit on Hyunjin then.” 

“Wait what?” Minghao laughed and looked over.

“Oh, he’s coming over. He broke up with his girlfriend.” Jeongin said.

Minghao looked at Jun questioningly. 

Jun nodded and turned getting the food for the teens and handing it to them, “alright I need to go take care of something in the office real quick, you guys eat up okay?” 

“Thanks for lunch Appa.” Samuel smiled.

“Thanks Appa,” Chan smiled at him before eating.

Jeongin looked up from his food and smiled, “thank you.”

Jun laughed and kissed their foreheads, “you’re welcome, you’re welcome, you’re welcome.” He went to the office and waited for Minghao, knowing his husband wanted to talk.

Minghao followed shortly after and looked at Jun as he shut the door, “he broke up with his girlfriend and now he’s coming over? And you were telling them about the first time we kissed, with emphasis on your braces? What did I miss today?”

“A lot.” Jun sighed, “I don’t know. I’m worried too, and I know that at their age a relationship doesn’t last long so a week doesn’t surprise me, but I don't know. What do we do in this situation?”

“I don’t know either. Do we let them just figure it out?” Minghao asked.

“We can? But I don’t know. They’re young. Jeongin doesn’t need the stress of dating already.” Jun frowned, “I told him to let Hyunjin take it slow but also to not rush into something with him so he’s not a rebound relationship but then the boys started talking about kissing.”

“Okay, so they’re teenagers. Jeongin’s thirteen, Samuel’s fifteen and Chan’s sixteen. At those ages, I was-” Minghao sighed, “really shy. So I don’t know.”

“And I was in and out of foster homes too much to have any kind of normal. I’ll text Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Maybe they can help us figure this out.” Jun sighed. “Babe, I’m sorry. I don’t know if I did the right thing by letting him come over and do all this.”

“No, no don’t be sorry. Your life isn’t a great example of what’s normal at this age and I wasn’t here and had a totally different experience too.” Minghao said pulling Jun into his arms. “It’s okay. Let’s go ahead and get some lunch, text Jeonghan and Seungcheol and I can make sure when Hyunjin gets here they behave well.”

Jun nodded and took a deep breath, “I wish I knew what was normal. I wish I knew what a normal life was.”

Minghao kissed his head and before Jun could get too worked up, he moved where he could look at his husband, “hey look at me. Your life is what brought us together. Your life is what helped us both decide we wanted to help teens like our boys. Without your life we probably wouldn’t have them. Don’t say that you wish you had a normal life. Yeah it would have been  _ so  _ much nicer if you had the absolute perfect life, but you also made it through and now I get to love you for the rest of our lives. I get to love three really amazing teenagers. Okay? Can you take a deep breath with me?”

Jun nodded and took a deep breath with Minghao, letting out a sigh when they finished. “Thank you Hao.”

“Of course Jun. I love you. I’m never going to stop loving you. I get to live my life with you. That is a part of my life that I will never regret.”

“I'll never regret loving you either.” Jun whispered.

Minghao smiled and kissed his forehead. “Come on. Let's go eat.” 

Jun nodded and following Minghao out to the kitchen, the teens had finished eating and moved back to the living room, Chan reading the he driving book again while Samuel and Jeongin had switched to a different video game to play. 

Minghao got them both food and handed Jun a plate before they went and sat at the table together. “So, besides the fun of puberty, how was today?” 

Jun smiled at the light playfulness Minghao made everything. It helped him feel better. “Good. It's been like this most of the day.”

“That sounds like an amazing day.” Minghao smiled. 

Jun nodded, “it has been. The boys have been happy all day.”

Minghao smiled, “that’s our goal right?” 

“It is.” Jun smiled. He finished eating and sighed, “alright I’m gonna go call Jeonghan and talk to him okay?”

“I’ll take care of the dishes and the boys.” Minghao said as he finished, “and don’t feel bad Junnie. Please? You’re an amazing dad.”

“Thank you. I don’t feel like it sometimes.” Jun smiled a little and got up. He grabbed his plate and walked by Minghao, running his hand over his shoulder and squeezed it a little before going to the kitchen. He peeked into the living room and saw their teens enjoying themselves before he went to the office again.

Minghao frowned a little but got up, bringing his dishes to the kitchen. He did the dishes, listening as the teens played and when he heard the doorbell he went over, laughing as he saw Jeongin peeking around the corner. “Come on Jeongin.”

“No, I can't.” Jeongin said shyly and hid. 

Minghao shook his head and laughed before opening the door. He smiled at Hyunjin, “hi Hyunjin. Come on in.” 

Hyunjin came in, “is Jeongin-ah here?”

“He's hiding over here.” Samuel called out grinning. 

Minghao laughed, “yeah he's over there.” He watched as Hyunjin went over and when Jeongin saw him he smiled a little shyly. 

“Hi.” Hyunjin whispered. 

“Hi hyung.” Jeongin smiled. He hugged his friend and glanced at the couch, “come on. You can come play video games with us.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Hyunjin said and followed him over. He seemed unsure and Minghao guessed it was from the tension of the girlfriend and now not being with her.

Minghao watched them, at the table where he could watch and hear everything. He worried about Jun, hoping his husband wasn’t overly upset at himself.

“Hi Hyunjin.” Samuel smiled at the younger teen as they came in. He moved by Chan so that the two could sit by each other.

“Hi Samuel,” Hyunjin smiled a little. He sat by Jeongin, a little unsure. 

“How’s it going Hyunjin-ah?” Chan asked looking over. 

“Um, good. I guess. How have you been hyung?” Hyunjin asked.

“Good. Hey Samuel, want to come help me with something?” Chan asked glancing at his brother.

Samuel nodded and the two left, going by Minghao. 

“Figured we give them a chance to talk.” Chan grinned. 

Minghao shook his head a little and kept glancing at the two youngest teens before looking at Chan and Samuel, “I’ll bring you driving when he goes home okay?” 

Chan nodded, “that’s okay. It gives me a chance to hang out with Samuel more, and watch Jeongin get kissed so we can tease him.”

Minghao just smiled a little. He glanced over and saw Jeongin and Hyunjin looking nervous and talking a little. He wondered if they were talking about what was going on and figuring out where they were at with each other.

“Jeongin, I-I’m sorry. I hurt you and I didn't want that.” Hyunjin said. 

“What do you mean hyung?” Jeongin asked. 

“Seungmin talked to me. He and Woojin told me about how upset you were. Why didn't you tell me Joowon was mean to you?”

“I didn't think it mattered hyung.” Jeongin shrugged. 

“It does. I'm sorry she was mean to you, and that I hurt you.” Hyunjin said softly.

“It’s okay hyung.” Jeongin smiled.

“No, it isn’t. You’re my best friend. And-” Hyunjin stopped biting his lip a little, “and I maybe sort of like you.”

“I bet you they’re gonna kiss.” Samuel whispered as they listened.

Chan grinned and nodded at him.

Minghao just gave a simple smile and watched the two teens quietly. He wondered how he should react if they kissed, if he should tell them to stop and make Hyunjin leave like his parents had done when they caught him kissing someone for the first time. He didn't want the boys to think they didn't support them. They did, in all honesty, he and Jun supported the boys in everything they did, especially who they loved, but the idea of their boys growing up scared them. 

“I like you too hyung. A lot actually.” Jeongin said softly.

Hyunjin smiled and looked down before looking at him again, “maybe we can date each other?”

Jeongin smiled and nodded, a blush on his cheeks, “I mean we could.” He paused and thought of what Jun had talked to him about earlier. “But hyung, could be slow about it? I mean, you just broke up with Jowoon. It might be a good idea?”

Hyunjin nodded, “yeah. Okay.”

Minghao watched surprised as Jeongin and Hyunjin then started talking about the video game and Jeongin glancing back at his brothers, “hyungs can Hyunjin hyung play too?”

Samuel went over and nodded, “yeah works for me. But I still get Yoshi.”

Chan smiled and nodded. He went over, “I’ll watch. I need to finish reading about driving.”

Minghao watched as the conversation then changed to the video games and Chan learning how to drive. He was surprised, but he was also grateful. He didn’t want to have to intervene. He thought Jeongin was definitely too young to get kissed, even though he was only a few months older than him when he had gotten his first kiss. He remembered it not as fondly as he would have hoped either. The boy he had liked and was friends with was over, and they were hanging out in his room with music on. He had leaned over to kiss him and then his parents came in, angry and shaming him for liking boys. After that, he had been quiet about liking boys, focusing on school so that it wouldn’t be weird if anyone ever asked why he didn't have a girlfriend. When he had moved to South Korea, that was when he felt safe to like who he liked, and it was when he ended up meeting Jun.

He felt an arm around his waist and smiled as Jun kissed the back of his neck before resting his chin on Minghao’s shoulder. “How are they?”

“Good.” Minghao said holding his hand and turning his head a little to kiss his cheek. “No kissing. Instead Hyunjin asked him out and Jeongin said yes, but asked that they go slow. Then this.”

Jun relaxed and sighed, “good. Jeonghan helped me feel better. He said that it’s fine they kiss and y’know be teens. But he did say we should set some boundaries. They’re going to be in relationships and stuff, but we should talk with them about things we think is appropriate for their ages. Like more intimate things.”

“Seriously? They’re too young to think about sex.” Minghao mumbled making Jun laugh, “the first time I did anything like that was with you.”

Jun laughed and turned his head kissing Minghao’s neck, “you weren’t my first, but college was when I started being that way. I think we should talk to them and mention that maybe that’s something that’d be better left for after college.” 

Minghao nodded, “oh god. Babe, we have to have the talk with Jeongin. And probably Samuel.”

Jun laughed, “good luck with it.” He winked teasing Minghao and smiled, a change from earlier and Minghao silently thanked their friend for helping Jun feel better, “don’t worry. We’ll figure it all out. And everything will be fine.”

Minghao nodded and kissed Jun’s head. They looked back at the teens and smiled seeing that Jeongin and Hyunjin were sitting by each other and how Hyunjin kept glancing at Jeongin as the youngest laughed. Samuel was too busy playing the game, but his smile was obvious at how happy his brothers both were. Chan watched them, smiling and laughing as he looked up from his book every so often. “I can’t believe how fast they’re growing up.”

“Imagine if we had them since they were born.” Jun hummed smiling. “I love them.”

“I do too Junnie. Our family wouldn’t be complete without them.” Minghao said softly.

Jun smiled, “it wouldn’t. Thank you for living this life with me.”

“I’m glad I get to.” Minghao smiled. The two watched the teens, with easy smiles. They didn’t have all the answers, but things would be okay. They had each other, and they had their boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. I'm sorry this took so long. I had a writer's block (nothing new), finals to finish, went on a small vacation to see BTS in concert (May 5th was the absolute best day of my life), came back home to do more finals, schedule an appointment for my cat to go to the vet, work a bunch, cry over finals, and I finished an au that I was wanting to finish forever (my Namjin au which is now finished). As well as several breakdowns not finals related and instead me panicking over my mental health and friends.
> 
> Obviously a lot. I know you guys don't mind and have told me I don't need to apologize. But I feel like I should. Thank you for being so patient and kind. I promise I'll finish this au! It may take me like another year (apparently I take 2-3 years to finish an au (just ignore my two not finished bts aus on here....).) It's crazy, but your suppport feels so special.
> 
> I'll hopefully update again soon. I'm done with the semester and I'm not planning on working much this summer to focus on my health and also have an easier time with my two summer classes. I hope life is kind to you all. Thank you again for your love and for reading this au. I love writing it, I love reading all your responses. they make me so happy. See you all soon! (I PROMISE!)
> 
> Feel free also to come say hi and be my friend on twitter. (sunkissedjoon94). I'm shy but very friendly.


	22. Chapter 22

Minghao glanced back at the teens and smiled seeing how careful all three of them were walking carrying the breakfast they had made for Jun. They had planned the breakfast surprise as soon as they realized that Jun’s birthday was coming up. Minghao had woken up early and turned off Jun’s alarm before going and waking their three teens. Then all four of them had gone down and made breakfast for Jun, being in charge of different things. 

“Ready dad.” Samuel smiled once they all caught up. 

Minghao smiled and went into the room, smiling at how Jun was still asleep. He had rolled over onto Minghao’s pillow and slept peacefully there. Quietly, Minghao walked over with the teens behind him and helped them by holding the food as they took turns carefully climbing onto the bed. 

Jun whined feeling them move around and yawned as he opened his eyes. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost nine.” Minghao hummed softly. He leaned over and kissed Jun’s head brushing his bangs off his forehead, “and before you sit up panicking be careful. Our boys have a treat for you.”

“A what?” Jun mumbled. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up, careful not to bump anything even in his half awake state. “It smells good.”

Jeongin smiled and moved closer to Jun and hugged him carefully, “happy birthday papa.”

Jun smiled, “you guys.” He hugged Jeongin and looked at the food, “you didn’t have to do anything for me.”

“Well it’s not a puppy like Samuel tried convincing me you needed.” Minghao said smiling.

“That was after I tried convincing Dad to get a kitten.” Chan grinned.

Jun laughed and smiled at the two teens, “you two know me well.”

“We tried. Even Jeonghan hyung was on board with it and willing to help us pick out the kitten.” Samuel smiled.

“Such a good friend.” Jun laughed and looked at Minghao who was just smiling watching, “a kitten would’ve been fine babe.”

“Mmhmm. But you made me promise to not get a kitten no matter what just in case you tried when you had alcohol when we first met.” Minghao smiled.

“See we could’ve  _ totally  _ gotten a puppy dad! Appa didn’t say anything about a puppy!” Chan grinned.

Jun grinned and winked at the teen before looking at Minghao, “it’s not too late. My birthday’s just begun.”

“We lost nine hours already and you still need to eat the breakfast these three made for you.” Minghao laughed kissing his cheek.

Jun looked at the teens, “we’ll use puppy dog eyes later.” He winked at Minghao as the three all started laughing. He looked at the food and smiled, “wow this is so much food. Are you guys going to eat too?”

“We made extra for you, and there’s more downstairs. But we were hoping you’d share so we don’t have to go back down.” Chan said. 

“We wanted to stay with you Appa.” Jeongin smiled at him.

Jun smiled and kissed his head, “you boys are so sweet.”

“Actually I’m just lazy I didn’t want to go back down.” Samuel said as seriously as he could. When Jun looked at him he smiled, “I’m just kidding. I wanted to stay with you too Appa.”

Jun laughed and adjusted how he sat and looked at Minghao, “come on. Join us. The more the merrier.”

Minghao laughed and sat in the spot left for him, careful to not knock anything over as he got comfortable. “They did most of the cooking on their own. I helped and made sure they didn’t burn the kitchen down.”

Jun smiled at that and grabbed a plate, “alright, well dig in guys. Don’t make me be the only one to eat.” 

Samuel and Jeongin were the first to grab food making Jun and Minghao start laughing. They sat back, eating happily while Chan took a turn and grabbed some food.

“I love you four so much.” Jun smiled. He wanted to hug his family to his chest and never let them go. “You guys make me so happy.”

“You do the same for us Junnie.” Minghao smiled.

Chan nodded, “best thing to ever happen to me was getting to come to your family.”

“Same,” Jeongin nodded.

Samuel smiled when Jun looked at him. He nodded, “yeah. I like it here.”

Jun laughed and reached over messing up his hair a little, “having you three here definitely makes my life feel complete.”

Minghao nodded, “I can second that.”

Jun smiled looking at their little family while they ate. He felt special. He had his family, and they were happy. The happiness was alone the main thing he could have ever asked for his birthday.

\--------

“Hao, are you sure there isn’t a surprise at home and that’s why you’re taking me out to lunch?” Jun smiled at his husband. They followed the host to their table and Minghao pulled out his chair while Jun thanked the host and sat. 

“Absolutely not.” Minghao grinned. He thanked the host and sat across from his husband. 

“Hao, you know I hate surprises.” Jun laughed. 

“You do not. You planned a party for my birthday, with Mingyu’s help. At least I got Jeonghan instead.” Minghao said, telling on himself making Jun laugh.

“Well at least with Jeonghan I know it'll be good.” Jun laughed. 

“It was the boys’ idea.” Minghao smiled. 

“I can't be mad then.” Jun smiled. “Those boys have hearts of gold.”

Minghao smiled and nodded, “they do.”

The waiter came over and Minghao ordered their drinks before he left again. 

Minghao smiled at Jun, “besides it’s tradition for us to at least have one meal to ourselves on our birthdays. Remember when right after you dropped out and forgot about my birthday cause you pulled a double at that bar you worked at?”

“Don’t remind me.” Jun laughed, “I felt so awful.”

“But we still had one meal together. Remember?” Minghao smiled, “you came home with my favorite takeout and we went to the roof of the apartment building and ate.”

Jun smiled, “yeah. I guess I can be pretty romantic.”

Minghao laughed and lightly hit him, “it’s one of my favorite birthdays. Besides this past one with the boys.”

Jun smiled at that and looked at the menu. He looked over the options, aware of Minghao staring at him, “you know you can take a picture. Or you know just kiss me.”

“How about both?” Minghao smiled, “cause  you look perfect.”

“I’m wearing a shirt that I hide in the back of my closet cause I don’t have very many chances to dress nice. I’m pretty sure I still have dust on it even though I wiped it off.” Jun said with a shrug. He looked up at Minghao and saw the smile his husband had and smiled. “You don’t care do you?”

“Absolutely not.” Minghao leaned over and kissed him before sitting down again, “I love you Junhui. Thank you for letting me get to be a part of your life.”

“I don’t know why I wouldn’t. I love you too.” Jun hummed. He leaned over to kiss Minghao, “please stay with me forever.”

“I don’t have a choice. My heart wants you forever.” Minghao smiled. When the waiter came back with their drinks he looked at Jun, “your usual?”

Jun smiled and nodded.

Minghao ordered, taking their menus and handing it to the waiter smiling. After the waiter left, he smiled at Jun and took his hand, holding it. “I remember when I first met you I fell in love so fast.”

Jun smiled and blushed looking down. “Hao.”

“I did. Your smile was so beautiful and I went to that college to figure out if I wanted to go, and I met you and I knew that’s where I was meant to be.”

“Hao, I love you but that’s kind of dumb. Choosing your college career based on a loser working the coffee shop.” Jun teased, still red and shy.

Minghao laughed softly, “shut up babe. I’m trying to tell you how much I love you and be all sappy.”

“Xu Minghao getting sappy in public? I need to tell Mingyu.” Jun said trying to stop the conversation, still shy about it. 

“Do it. I love you more than I could ever begin to say and I don’t care who knows it.” Minghao laughed smiling.

“Really?” Jun smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll stand up on this chair and yell it to the restaurant.” Minghao grinned.

Jun laughed, his mouth wide and eyes crinkling at the edges. “As much as I think that would be hilarious please don’t.”

Minghao smiled, “I won’t. But just know, I’d do it. I’d do anything for you Junnie.”

“Including getting me a puppy?” Jun grinned continuing the conversation from that morning. 

“That’s a hard no. Sorry Junnie.” Minghao laughed.

“Please baby. Please?” Jun smiled.

“No Jun, we don’t need a puppy.” Minghao laughed.

“Yes we do baby. Please.” Jun raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. “I need one.”

“No you don’t Jun. You want one. There’s a difference between want and need.” Minghao laughed, “and I’m not going to fall for the puppy eyes.”

“Hao, you won’t let me get a kitten. That means getting a puppy is absolutely necessary.” Jun hummed.

Minghao laughed and shook his head. He was so in love. “Someday. Maybe, but right now no. Okay? I know you and the boys want a pet. Let’s wait until we get Samuel’s adoption approved.”

Jun sighed dramatically, “okay. I guess we can wait. If it gets approved we  _ have  _ to get a puppy,  _ and  _ a kitten.”

Minghao pinched the bridge of his nose laughing, “okay. Okay. That’s fair. But adoption only from the shelter.”

“Deal,” Jun grinned. 

Minghao laughed and smiled, “our home is becoming full of adoptions.”

“We still got a couple rooms open.” Jun grinned.

Minghao laughed smiling, “so have you heard anything about Samuel’s?”

“Not yet. I’ll call Lisa tomorrow. I don’t want to mess with any happiness today.” Jun waved it off.

“What if she says it’s been approved?” Minghao asked. “Babe, are you worried it won’t be approved?”

“No, but after how the judge handled Chan’s, I don’t want to get too confident. The boys have been really happy, and I don’t want to hear either no news or bad news today.”

Minghao nodded, “I think we can do that.”

“Good, only happy and good news.” Jun smiled. He took a drink and smiled at the waiter as he brought their food, “thank you.”

The waiter nodded and left, leaving the two alone again.

“Junnie, I love you.” Minghao said smiling.

“I know. I love you too.” Jun smiled.

\--------

“Everything’s perfect right?” Samuel asked going around to everything to double check it all.

“It is Sam,” Jeonghan reassured, “Jun is going to love it.”

“It has to be perfect.” Samuel insisted. He readjusted a streamer that looked a little lopsided.

“Samuel,” Jeonghan smiled, “it’s perfect. I promise.”

“Are you sure? Appa will like it?” Samuel asked.

“Absolutely. I helped Minghao plan several parties for Jun, and I promise this one he’s going to love even more because you teens helped.”

Seungcheol nodded, “this one will be perfect. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah, I mean, the only thing that could make it more perfect is a kitten, but dad said no.” Chan said.

Jeongin nodded from where he sat by Soojin, “he’ll like it hyung.”

Samuel nodded and glanced at the time. Their parents would be coming home any time and he really hoped Jun liked it. Even when he still was mean to Jun, his foster dad had done everything he could to make sure he was comfortable. Christmas with them had been spent with him receiving presents from everyone, even if he didn’t feel like he deserved it. It wasn’t lame gifts either like his previous foster homes where all he got was underwear or socks, never things that he liked. Jun and Minghao however had gotten everything he wanted and more. Jun deserved something special just for him.

“The car just pulled up.” Chan said from where he was watching.

“Alright go ahead and hide.” Jeonghan smiled turning off the lights. He grabbed the lighter he had and waited.

Jeongin and Soojin hid by the couch, giggling between themselves. Samuel hid close to Jeonghan and Chan hid by Seungcheol the two watching Jun and Minghao.

“They’re getting out.” Chan whispered. He continued to give a play-by-play as Jeonghan lit candles on the cake they had made. When he whispered that his parents were about to open the door, Jeonghan finished and picked up the cake.

“-It was really nice,” Jun said as they came in the house. “Wait, it’s kind of dark. Boys? Hyungs?” 

Samuel smiled watching as Jun and Minghao walked closer. Jun turned on the light and all of them shouted in surprise.

“Oh my gosh.” Jun smiled looking around at his little family and friends. “You guys didn’t have to!”

“We wanted to appa.” Chan grinned.

“Come blow out your candles before they melt into the cake.” Jeonghan smiled.

Jun laughed and blew out the candles, wrapping an arm around Samuel, a smile on his face. “Thank you guys. This is awesome.”

“Happy birthday appa.” Jeongin slid under Jun’s arm and smiled up at him. 

“Thank you Jeonginnie” jun smiled and kissed his forehead. “Probably my best birthday.” 

“Happy birthday appa,” Chan smiled. “We didn’t get a puppy though.”

Jun laughed, “that’s okay. Maybe someday. Right now, I got all I need.”

Minghao smiled at Jun over their teens’ heads. He winked at Jun, smiling. Everything was perfect.  _ I love you. _

_ I love you too. _ Jun mouthed back smiling.

“Alright, enough flirting over the kids’ head. Let’s have some cake.” Seungcheol smiled picking up Soojin.

“I like that idea.” Jeonghan smiled from where he was cutting the cake up.

Jun laughed and smiled, “thank you for helping these three get this together.”

“Of course Jun.” Seungcheol smiled patting his shoulder, “it’s what family is for.”

“You should’ve seen how many eggs hyung failed at cracking.” Chan laughed.

“Yeah, um I’ll buy you more. I promise.” Seungcheol grinned.

Minghao laughed, “that many hyung?”

“It was a mess dad.” Jeongin laughed.

“He thought he could juggle them.” Jeonghan said rolling his eyes as he began putting cake on plates. He handed the first to Jun, “and we discovered Samuel is talented in helping decorate cakes. He did the icing.”

“That’s awesome Muel,” Jun smiled, “it looks great.”

“Thanks Appa. We wanted it perfect.” Samuel smiled.

“And it is. Thank you.” Jun smiled. He kissed the teens’ heads and then took a bite of the cake, “and this cake is a-maze-ing!”

The teens all smiled as they got cake too. They felt more than accomplished.

\--------

Laying in bed together after sending the boys off to bed after what seemed like a struggle since they wanted to stay close to Jun, Minghao smiled at his husband. 

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” Jun laughed softly. 

“Because. I am so in love with you.” Minghao smiled. 

Jun smiled and turned his head into his pillow to hide the blush and quiet squeal. It only muffled the squeal making Minghao laugh. “Stop. You're such a brat.”

“Cause I love you?” Minghao smiled. “Jun you're the most amazing person.”

“Okay, okay. Well stop it's not my birthday much longer.” Jun smiled. 

“It is for another forty minutes. And your birthday ending isn't gonna stop me. I love you too much.” Minghao smiled. He moved, so he was above Jun, a hand on either side of his husband’s head. “You're my favorite human. I'd do anything for you.”

“Anything?” Jun winked. 

“Absolutely.” Minghao nodded. 

“I would like some kisses then.” Jun smiled. 

“Your wish is my command my Jun.” Minghao grinned. He leaned closer to Jun and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “I love you. I love you so much.” then the kisses were placed on other parts of Jun’s face; his forehead, his nose, his cheek, his chin, his jaw, his ear, the tops of his eyelids, until Jun was giggling. 

“Shhh, don't want the boys to hear us.” Minghao teased before kissing him again. 

Jun laughed, kissing him back. His life felt perfect and he couldn't imagine it being any better. “I love you.”

“I love you too Jun. For the rest of my life.” Minghao hummed.

\--------

Calling Lisa to find out about where Samuel’s adoption was at didn't happen. Jun had to bring Jeongin to the orthodontist for his braces completely unplanned because of a broken wire, and after that, Chan and Samuel both asked to go to their counselors, even though they felt okay, they wanted and chance to talk to them, especially Samuel who wanted a chance to talk about his medicine for his anxiety. It was something Jun didn't mind and wanted to make sure was taken care of for his teens anyways. Calling Lisa would have to wait.

After a week, Jun had all but forgotten about calling Lisa when he and Minghao were sitting at the table, making sure the paperwork they had was organized as well as making sure things for the next school year was ready for the teens. The teens were hanging out in Jeongin’s room, watching the younger play piano and trying to learn from him. 

Jun’s phone lit up with an incoming call making him and Minghao look over. “It's Lisa.”

“Probably about Samuel’s adoption.” Minghao said quietly.

Jun nodded and took a deep breath and answered. “Hi Lisa.”

“ _ Hey Jun. Sorry I haven't been in contact as much. Nothing was really happening until now. _ ” Lisa said.

Jun put his phone on speaker but made sure the volume was low so that the teens couldn't hear, “it's okay. So things are happening now?” 

“ _ They are. I talked to the judge and he's looking at the application more.  He told me that unless Samuel is unhappy in your home he doesn't see why it shouldn't be approved. So I have to call and check in on him _ .” Lisa said. 

“Do you want to talk to him?” Minghao asked moving to get up. 

“ _ Sure. It'll only be a moment _ .” Lisa said. 

Minghao left to get Samuel and Jun could feel his heart race. He was excited. 

“Can we not tell him yet? We kind of want to surprise him with the approval.” Jun asked. 

“ _ Definitely. I can tell him I just need to check in per the judges request for his case _ .  _ How have things been? _ ”

“Great. His counselor and the doctor have worked out some medicine for his anxiety that really seem to help with the coping skills so he's a lot more relaxed.” Jun smiled. 

“ _ Good. I'm really glad to hear that _ ,” Lisa said, “ _ I knew he'd be a great fit for your family. I wish I had thought of it sooner. _ ”

“We do too, but he's here now.” Jun smiled at Samuel when he came in the room, “Hey Muel. Lisa wants to check in on you. You can take my phone to the office so you feel more comfortable talking.”

Samuel nodded, “is everything okay?”

“It is. The judge is asking for her to do a check in and she wants to check in with you for your case too.” Jun took the phone off speaker and handed it to him, “go ahead to the office okay? I'll be here when you're done.”

Samuel nodded and walked to the office, already talking to Lisa. 

Jun smiled and glanced at the doorway smiling at Minghao who looked like he was having a hard time containing his excitement too. They were so close to finally having the happy ending they wanted.

“So close,” Minghao smiled. 

Jun nodded and went to Minghao smiling. “We are. Finally.” 

Minghao smiled and wrapped his arms around Jun smiling. Life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this is where I let you know this is the last "happy" chapter before the drama. Its intense, it's sad, there's angst and tears. As well as an anxiety attack related to ptsd. I will give a better warning when I post it. 
> 
> Also, as always a big thank you for reading. I'm glad you guys enjoy this story. I've had a lot of fun writing it and I look forward to each of your comments! I love you all, please feel free to leave a comment! ♡


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Like I mentioned last chapter the main warning is a mentioned/described panic attack. I can't think of any others, just be aware there is a major trauma involved. I don't want to say much and spoil the chapter so please forgive me. Enjoy!

“Appa, you gotta help me. Dad’s going to scare Haechan away and he’s not going to want to date me.” Chan whispered as he and Jun stood in the kitchen. In the living room, Haechan was sitting on the couch while Minghao sat in a chair, quietly staring at him. In the dining room, Jeongin and Samuel were quietly watching from the table, both of them trying to contain their laughter.

“He won’t scare him away. I’ll take care of it.” Jun smiled. “Just remember, Hao is only doing this cause he’s protective of you teens. Just wait for when Jeongin goes on a date.”

Chan only gave a half hearted smile, “appa, i’m serious. I really like him.”

“I know. Let me handle this.” Jun smiled and kissed his forehead, “come on.” He walked into the living room and sat next to Haechan with a smile, “so you said you’re going to dinner right?”

“Um, yes Jun-ssi, we are.” Haechan nodded.

Jun smiled, “hyung is fine. Anything else makes me sound too old.” He smiled at Chan who walked in, sitting in the other chair. 

Haechan relaxed a little. “Sorry. I’m a little nervous.”

“Don’t be. You two are friends first right? That’s how Minghao and I started out. After dinner do you have any plans?” Jun asked smiling. He glanced at Minghao and gave him a small look, willing his husband to relax a little.

“Um, it’s up to Chan, but I was thinking either the arcade by the mall or a movie.” Haechan said, “we’ll have time for either before curfew.”

Jun looked at Chan and smiled, “so what’s after dinner?”

Chan smiled at Jun, thankful for him. He looked at Haechan, “I actually like the idea of the arcade. Then I can totally kick your butt at Space Invaders.”

Haechan grinned, “you wish.”

“Well you two have fun. Don’t let us party poopers keep you.” Jun smiled.

“Have him home before curfew, so you don’t end up late for curfew too, okay?” Minghao finally said, “and be safe. If you two end up feeling unsafe call us okay?”

“We will dad.” Chan said getting up.

“I’ll have him home half an hour before curfew. It gives me time to get home.” Haechan said standing too, “unless you’d like him home sooner?”

“Half an hour is fine. Have fun.” Minghao nodded.

Jun smiled and waved at the teens as they went to the door, “buckle up please!”

“We will appa!” Chan called back, and shortly after they heard laughter from both teens before the door shut.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Jun teased Minghao.

“It’s hard. He was Jeongin’s age when he came to us.” Minghao said with a small whine.

“I know, but we need to let them grow up.” Jun smiled.

“I don’t want to.” Minghao pouted.

“You have to babe. They won’t stay young forever,” Jun laughed softly. 

"But we'll always be your kids." Jeongin said coming in with Samuel. He sat next to Minghao, on the arm of the chair he was in. 

"Exactly." Samuel nodded sitting by Jun, "I can whine a lot too as I grow up if it helps."

Jun laughed and pulled Samuel into a hug, smiling when he saw Minghao do the same with Jeongin, "even when you teens go to college you'll be our kids. And you can come back any time."

"Who said I'm leaving?" Samuel grinned at Jun. 

Jun laughed and softly messed up his hair.

"Yeah, I'm staying too. I like appa’s cooking too much." Jeonginl grinned. 

Jun laughed and kissed his head, “well that is fine with me. Just keep your room clean.”

“I can do that.” Jeongin laughed.

Minghao smiled, “good. Now, who wants to play me on that game I brought home the other day? I haven’t gotten a chance to play it yet.”

“Can we both play you dad?” Jeongin asked.

“Absolutely. I’d love to lose twice. Jun wanna play and help me out?” Minghao winked.

Jun laughed and shook his head, “I’ll get dinner figured out for us. I’ll listen though. Just in case they kick your butt too much. Boys, be nice to him okay? He whines a lot.”

Minghao laughed and shook his head as he got the game together for him and the boys. “Do not. But okay.”

Jun laughed getting up. He leaned over and kissed Minghao’s forehead, “it’s true. Have fun.” He smiled and went to the kitchen. His life felt right.

\--------

“Hyung just got home!” Jeonin yelled from the top of the stairs.

“Finish getting ready for bed.” Jun laughed. He walked into the entryway and looked up the stairs. He laughed seeing Jeongin and Samuel, both with toothbrushes in hand, peeking down the stairs. “Go on you two. Let Chan have his embarrassing first date moments away from brothers who will embarrass him.”

“Yeah, embarrassing him is our job. Go brush your teeth.” Minghao laughed. When the two whined but left he smiled at Jun, “should I make him some tea?”

“Nah, I think this might have been a good one. We’ll see.” Jun smiled. “Come on. At least let’s go to the office so it’s less embarrassing.”

Minghao nodded and followed Jun. He had to laugh at how well Jun handled their oldest dating. For the two of them, it was funny since Jun had a rough childhood. Meanwhile, Minghao had as close to normal as he could get and had a hard time handling it. “How do you do it Junnie?”

“Do what?” Jun smiled at him. He could hear Chan and Haechan walking up to the door, talking about something that had happened at school. He smiled to himself. He was glad Chan was happy.

“Stay so positive and handle this so well? Minghao asked.

“Easy.” Jun smiled, “when I was in foster care being positive was all I really had. I was positive someday I’d get out of the system. Whether it was because I was adopted or because I aged out. I was positive that I’d be able to have a better life, and you came into my life. I was positive that someday I’d be able to help kids in similar situations I was in, now we have three teenagers who get a chance at a life I never got to have.”

“How Jun?” Minghao said softly, amazed by his husband. “You didn’t have a positive role model in your life.

“No, but if I was negative all the time it would’ve made things more miserable than they already were. Hope is important Minghao. Very important.” Jun smiled. He kissed Minghao’s cheek, “and right now I know that our boys whoever they date will be happy, and if not that’s what we’re here for. We love them through it all.”

Minghao smiled. “How did I get so lucky? I must’ve done something right in my life.”

“Yeah, you came to that stupid starbucks at the college when I was working and not Joshua.” Jun joked. He laughed and hugged Minghao, “you did everything right babe. And I think I’m the lucky one.”

“We both are.” Minghao smiled and kissed his nose.

Jun smiled and heard the door open, a soft goodbye, and then the door shut. “Let’s wait for it.”

Minghao nodded and they both listened to the sounds of their home. It was as if Jeongin and Samuel knew they were listening too and all noise upstairs even stopped. “Do you think he’s okay?”

Jun nodded at the whispered words before moving out of Minghao’s arms. He went to the office door and peeked out, smiling when he saw Chan leaning against the front door. He had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. He glanced at Minghao and gave him a thumbs up before clearing his throat. When Chan looked at him he smiled, “good night?”

Chan nodded and smiled a little more, “I got kissed.”

“Was it everything you hoped for?” Jun asked.

“A little awkward, but then he kissed me again. He’s really cute appa.” Chan whispered.

Jun laughed softly and smiled, “good. Well go ahead and get ready for bed. Your brothers are already doing that and might corner you.”

“Can I just hide in there? Or are you and dad busy kissing too?” Chan asked.

Minghao peeked around to look at him, “how’d you know?”

Chan laughed, “you’re always kissing.” 

“We are not.” Jun laughed. He looked at Minghao, “I mean unless you want to.”

“Finally,” Minghao said. He caught on to Jun’s teasing Chan and wrapped an arm around Jun. He pulled his husband close and leaned in to kiss him.

“Gross!” Chan yelled, “get a room.”

Jun laughed as he listened to Chan go upstairs, laughing. “We do have one!”

“Ew!” Chan yelled back.

Minghao laughed and kissed Jun’s forehead, “so success?”

“I think so.” Jun laughed and smiled. “Are you okay? Our oldest is growing up.”

“I think so.” Minghao smiled, “we’ll be here to love him through it all.”

Jun smiled and patted his chest, “I’ve taught you well HaoHao.”

Minghao laughed, shaking his head a little. Life was good.

When they went to bed later and peeked into Samuel and Jeongin’s rooms they were surprised that they didn’t see them. When they looked in Chan’s room, they saw all three teens were huddled together on Chan’s bed, talking. The oldest was telling them about his date and they were giving him some gentle teasing. They smiled and went to their room, leaving the teens alone.  

\--------

Jun was working on getting bills paid in the office while Minghao brought the teens to the mall to hang out when his phone rang again and Lisa’s number came up on the screen. Jun grabbed his phone and took a deep breath before answering, “hi Lisa.”

“ _ Hi Jun. How’s Samuel doing? _ ” Lisa asked.

“He’s great. He’s actually with the other two at the mall with their friends.”

“ _ Good. How are the rest of you? _ ” Lisa asked.

“We’re good too. How are you?” Jun itched to ask about the adoption, but he waited. Lisa would tell him. He was sure that was why she had called.

“ _ I’m good thanks. So I just finished meeting with the judge in charge of the adoption and I don’t have a whole lot of time, but I’m very happy to tell you that the adoption is finalized. Samuel is yours. _ ” Lisa hummed softly. Jun could hear the smile in her voice at the words and couldn’t help but smile himself, “ _ congrats Jun. _ ”

“Thank you Lisa. Is there anything Hao and I need to do?” Jun asked.

“ _ Yes, I need you to come to my office to sign the paperwork but that can wait until tomorrow or something. But Samuel is no longer in the system and is your child. _ ” Lisa smiled.

Jun started crying and when he saw Minghao come in and look worried he smiled and gave him a thumbs up, “thank you so much. I’ll call before we come over.” He said his fair wells and hung up before hugging Minghao, “We are the proud parents of another teen.”

“It went through?” Minghao asked hugging him, smiling already. He pulled back and wiped Jun’s tears away, “Samuel’s ours?”

“He’s ours. We’re a family.” Jun laughed and hugged him, “we have our perfect family.”

Minghao smiled and held Jun close, “so after Samuel settles in entirely, we’ll take in more fosters again?”

Jun smiled and nodded, “we’ll double check with the boys to.”

Minghao smiled, “should we tell them?” 

“We will. Let’s wait until tomorrow. We’ll take the boys to a movie and then to ice cream. Then we can tell them.” Jun smiled, “unless you don’t think so.”

“I think it’s perfect. They’ve been wanting to see Infinity War. We could bring them to that.” Minghao smiled.

Jun nodded, “sounds good to me. Hao everything feels perfect.”

“Me too.” Minghao smiled. "And everything is perfect. We got each other and we have our boys. We can't ask for more."

\--------

A surprise movie trip excited the three teens and the whole way to the theater, they couldn't stop talking about how excited they were. Mingyu and Jihoon, another friend of Jun and Minghao, had told them about the movie as much as possible without spoiling it. It only made them more excited.

Jun ended up watching the teens more than he did the movie, he was too excited about the idea that their boys were all together. That no matter what, the three teens would stay with them. His family was perfect.

After the movie, Minghao suggested the ice cream part of the day when he noticed Jun was trying not to spoil the surprise they had for them. He was excited too, but was able to hold it in better than Jun.

The car ride was full of the teens laughing and talking about the movie and how fun it was to have the family day. The day was turning out as Jun had hoped. The kids were happy. It was all he could’ve asked for. He reached over and held Minghao’s free hand, smiling as his husband lifted his hand up and kissed it. They listened to the teens smiling to themselves.

As Minghao stopped at a red light, Jun turned slightly to look at the teens, “so what do you guys think is gonna happen in the next avenger movie?”

“Oh, I bet it’ll be like the one meme going around.” Samuel said laughing.

“Which meme is this?” Minghao laughed glancing back at the teen in the rearview mirror. 

“The one about Antman.” Samuel said which instantly had Chan laughing as he realized which one Samuel was talking about.

“Which is?” Jun laughed.

“Antman makes himself small and crawls up Thanos and makes him explode.” Samuel said laughing.

Jun and Minghao glanced at each other and laughed shaking their heads.

“Nah, it’ll be something because of Doctor Strange.” Jeongin said, “he’s seen it a bunch of times. I’m sure he knows exactly how to help the others get everyone back.”

“What if they’re all dead though?” Chan asked.

“Or what if Captain Marvel does something?” Jun asked.

The light changed and Minghao started driving again, “true. Captain Marvel is pretty great in the comics.”

“As cool as Iron Man?” Jeongin asked.

“I would say so.” Minghao nodded.

Jun smiled and looked at his husband smiling, “you’re such a nerd.”

“I usually can be,” Minghao laughed.

In an instant, at the next light, it felt like everything changed. The car was hit on Minghao’s side and spun. Jun hit his head on the window when he tried to turn to look at the kids, and everything went black for a while.

\--------

Jun blinked, his head was hurting and the fact there was no noise overwhelmed him even more. He wiggled his fingers and toes, glad that he could without major pain. Then he carefully turned his head, not feeling any pain in his neck and looked for his family. He checked the driver seat and saw Minghao had hit his head and passed out. He reached over, wincing as pain shot through his arm and touched him. When Minghao groaned he relaxed. He was okay. Quickly he looked back. Chan was already moving, trying to get out of his seatbelt. He was saying something but Jun didn't understand until he saw where Chan was trying to get. Jeongin. 

Jun quickly scrambled out of his seat and climbed back, his arm screaming at him in pain as well as a few other places. But the youngest child was in a full blown panic attack, and with how he had gotten hurt, it could get worse. There was glass dangerously close to Jeongin’s face from the broken window by him, and from how his hand was already bruising, Jun was sure it was broken. 

“Jeongin. Hey look at me, you're safe.” Jun said. His voice felt far away, even to him. He took Jeongin’s good hand in his own and blew air onto the youngsters face. “Hey bear cub. It's me. You're okay.”

“Appa.” Jeongin calmed down hearing the nickname. “Is Daddy?”

“He's okay too. So is Chan.” Jun said glancing at Chan who seemed to relax a little. 

“Samuel?” Jeongin asked. 

Jun’s heart stopped. How could he forget Samuel? “I'm going to him now, but he's okay. Can you talk to Chan for me? Just keep talking.”

Jeongin nodded. 

Jun moved to the backseat and found Samuel slumped over in his seat. Jun carefully moved his head so his neck was straight and held it softly. “Samuel. Hey wake up.”

Samuel didn't move making Jun feel panicked. He heard voices outside and saw firefighters and paramedics. The door was tried on Jeongin’s side and then on Chan’s. When those didn't work, they tried Jun’s door which opened, but the door fell off completely. 

“How many do we have in here?” A firefighter asked looking in.

“Five. One in the front, two middle and two back.” Jun answered. 

“How bad of injuries?” The firefighter asked. 

“Um possible broken hand, concussions, and not sure yet.” Jun said. He saw Jeongin trying to look at him and Samuel but Chan quickly distracted him. 

“Alright we’re going to get you out. I'm going to come back to you kiddo.” the firefighter said to Jeongin. He left and a moment later, he was back with two others who worked the door Jeongin was by off. They cut Jeongin’s seat belt and carefully got him out and onto a stretcher.  When they glanced in again Jun caught his attention. 

“Bring Chan with him. Please. He lost his parents in an accident and needs his brother. Chan, can you take care of him for me? Please.” Jun asked. He tried to keep his voice calm but he was sure he was failing. 

“Yeah. I can appa.” Chan nodded. 

The firefighter must've agreed cause next he and the other firefighters were getting Chan out. 

“I love you both!” Jun called after him and got one in response. He turned back to Samuel, “baby please wake up. I can't lose you.” 

It was a little while later when the firefighter came back with a neck brace and backboard. He and another climbed back by Jun and Samuel and got Samuel taken care of. 

“Has he woken up yet?” the firefighter asked. 

“No, but I'm his legal guardian. Please do everything you can to save my boys.” Jun said. 

The firefighter nodded, “they got the other two. He’ll be okay too. I'm sure.” 

Jun nodded and after they left he climbed up to his seat again. “Hao.”

“Junnie?” Minghao’s voice was hoarse and full of pain. 

“Hey baby. I'm here.” Jun said softly. He reached across Minghao and opened the door, pushing it open as hard as he could. “You're okay. You're okay.”

“It hurts.” Minghao whispered. 

“Where baby?” Jun asked leaning over to check. 

Minghao moved one hand, his other side oddly stiff and touched his shoulder. There was some kind of plastic sticking out with blood running down the younger’s skin. 

“Okay. Don't worry baby. They'll come fix it. You're okay. Does anything else hurt? Can you wiggle your toes and fingers?”

“Ye-Yeah.”

“Good. That's good. Does anything else hurt?” Jun asked. 

“My head. And my back. Jun, I'm so sorry. Where's the kids?” Minghao asked trying to move. 

Jun quickly stopped him. “Shhh you don't need to be sorry. There was no way for you to see that car. The kids are going to be fine. They took Chan and Jeongin together. They both were talking and alert.”

“Samuel?” Minghao asked and watched as Jun’s face fell for a second before he changed his look. “Babe?”

“H-He’s going to be ok-okay too.” Jun said. “Here comes the firefighters. Just relax and let them do the work okay?”

Minghao nodded and grabbed Jun’s hand with his good one. “I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay. We’re going to be okay.” Jun promised. 

The firefighters went to work on getting Minghao out, Jun quickly pointing out the piece of plastic. Then, a firefighter came over and helped Jun out and onto a stretcher too. 

“Do you have any pain?” they asked. 

Jun nodded, “my arm and my head. But I'm fine.” 

“Good. Since you're minimal, they'll probably have you with your husband in the ambulance.” 

Jun nodded, “the kids?”

“They're all three en-route. The oldest is with the one that was in the middle seat with him. They were very talkative.” The firefighter talked with Jun as a paramedic helped bring him to the ambulance. 

“And the last one?” Jun asked. 

“They had to do CPR on him. He had stopped breathing at one point.” Jun’s heart sank and he barely registered the next words, “he was breathing with the help of an oxygen bag and his heart was stable before they left.”

Jun just nodded, his heart heavy. He had promised Samuel he'd always protect him. In the ambulance, he sat on the side while Minghao was attended to. His arm was put in some kind of brace and the emt nearby checked his vitals, making Jun wish he could just sleep. 

“Junnie?” Minghao said after a while. 

“I'm okay.” Jun managed. He was scared that Samuel was hurt worse than anyone thought. He prayed that Samuel was going to be okay. He had to be. He reached over and held Minghao’s hand, “we're all going to be okay my love.”

Minghao nodded gently squeezing Jun’s hand and closed his eyes for a little bit. 

Jun held his hand and quietly panicked and cried for his three boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was tough to write. Between the angst and my body acting up it's been tough. I hope you guys don't mind. Please let me know what you think! Love y'all!


	24. Chapter 24

Getting to the hospital felt like a whirlwind to Jun. Before he got a chance to say anything, Minghao was already being brought away from him to get him taken care of. "When I can I'll find you Hao!" Jun called out as he got brought to a smaller examination room.  He heard Minghao's soft reply, the younger's adrenaline levels lowering as he got the medication he needed. The doctors and staff taking care of Jun didn’t seem overly worried about Jun but he was given an MRI and his arm x-rayed. 

“Do you know how my husband and sons are?” Jun asked as a nurse put his wrist in a brace.

"I don't. I'm sorry." The nurse said softly, "after I get you taken care of I'll send the doctor to check in on you and I'll check on them okay?"

Jun nodded and glanced towards the closed curtain, his body itched to go find his family. 

"I'll go check on them now. Please stay until the doctor has a chance to talk to you about the MRI okay? Then I'll bring you to your family." The nurse said. 

Jun nodded, "thanks."

The nurse patted his good arm gently before leaving. 

Jun looked down at his arm and sighed. He was mad. His life went from perfect to a nightmare in just the span of a few minutes.

The curtain moved and a doctor came in. "Hi Jun. You came out of the accident very lucky." 

"I know. Can I go check on my family yet?" Jun asked. 

"In just a moment." The doctor started checking Jun again, shining a light in his eyes. "Do you have any pain in your head?"

"Some but it's not as bad." Jun said. "Please, I need to see my family."

"Okay just relax. You have a concussion and we want to keep an eye on that. You'll stay overnight for observation but I can allow you to go see your family." The nurse had come back in as the doctor explained what was going on, "okay?" 

Jun nodded and looked at the nurse, "are they okay?"

"I found information on your husband and the two boys who were responsive. They're okay. We actually have them all together in our large curtain area." The nurse explained coming to Jun, "the other nurses said the other was still in surgery but as soon as he comes out I'll come find you. But I can bring you to your family and I'll see about moving you in with them too."

"Thank you." Jun said getting up. He walked with the nurse through the halls to where his family was. He thanked her again before going in.

Chan was sitting up on a bed, talking to Jeongin softly, helping the youngest stay relaxed. He had an IV of saline, but other than that and a few stitches on his cheek next to ugly bruises he was fine. 

Jeongin was laying in the bed next to Chan's, his hand in a purple cast and a few stitches above his eye. He had an IV too but the fear and stress in the younger's face told Jun exactly what had happened.

Minghao was sitting up in a bed with a nurse finishing putting some bandages on his shoulder where it was stitched. He had an IV in his hand and looked exhausted. When he saw Jun walk in, he tried to smile, but Jun could tell he was hurting and felt guilty. 

"Appa." Jeongin sat up when he saw Jun and reached for him. 

Jun went over and hugged the youngest. "Hey baby. How's your hand?" He kissed Jeongin's head and rubbed his back softly, hoping to comfort him some.

"It's broken. I think it got squished between the seat and door." Jeongin said softly.

“Anything else?” Jun asked with a small nod. He hurt for his son and wished he could turn back time and stop the accident from happening. Stop Minghao from going through their green light for just a moment longer.

“Just my head.” Jeongin said. 

Jun nodded and looked at Chan, “Channie?”

“Concussion, whiplash, and bruises.” Chan answered, his voice soft too. “I'm okay.”

Jun sighed relieved and looked at Minghao, “baby?”

“I'm okay. Have you heard anything about Samuel?” Minghao asked. He thanked the nurse as she finished taking care of him.

Jun shook his head, “I’ll go find out now. I'm sure he's okay.” He said more for Jeongin’s sake, but when he saw Chan and Minghao’s face, he knew they knew different. He gave a small smile and went in search of a nurse or doctor who would tell him how Samuel was. 

“Are you the parent of the child in the accident? The one that came in unresponsive?” a nurse finally asked after Jun had spent a few minutes walking around to each nurse he saw and then the nurse's station.

Jun looked at her quickly and nodded, “yes. I'm his father. Is he okay?” 

“They just finished in surgery. He had some internal bleeding, and they had to reset his leg.” The nurse said. 

“Has he said or woken up at all?” Jun asked. 

“No. He's been out the entire time.” The nurse said. 

“Will he make it?” Jun asked. 

The nurse's face changed. Jun wanted to scream. Why was it so hard to communicate a yes or a no. 

“Is my son going to live? Because if not I need to go get my husband and other sons to say goodbye.” Jun asked. He waited as she said nothing and took a deep breath, “tell me dammit. I need to know. That is my child!”

“Jun,” Seungcheol’s voice interrupted, making Jun glance away. He came over, “the nurse that took care of you called me. What's going on?”

“This nurse won't tell me if Samuel is going to make it.” Jun said getting more frustrated. 

Seungcheol rubbed his arm gently and looked at the nurse, “are you able to say or do we need to hunt down a nurse who knows what to do? Or a doctor?” 

“I-I don't know if he's going to make it.” She said. 

“Is this because you're not sure or you can't say?” Seungcheol asked. Jun was grateful for his friend's calm emotions. He needed it more than he could express.

“I'm not sure. The surgery was hard. He was injured pretty badly.” The nurse said. 

Jun took a deep breath and looked at Seungcheol before looking at the nurse, “where is he?”

“In the room across from your husband and the other two. He hasn't woken up, we gave him meds and if he wakes up, it's a small chance he makes it.”

“Thank you.” Jun walked to the room. 

“Want me to come with?” Seungcheol asked. 

Jun shook his head, “let me for a moment and when I come back, I need you with me to tell Hao.”

Seungcheol nodded and hugged his friend. “I'll be right here.” 

Jun nodded and walked in. He saw Samuel on a bed, his small body seeming even more tiny with wires and tubes running in and out. There was and tube in his mouth, a ventilator to help him breathing. He walked over and took Samuel’s hand into his own, noticing that the other had a cast on it. “Oh sweet baby.”

Under Samuel’s eyes was bruised, his forehead had a cut in it and his shirt was gone with bandages covering his chest and stomach. His left leg was in a green cast, a large contrast to the amount of white in the room.

“Samuel please wake up. Please. We need you in our lives.” Jun whispered. He kissed Samuel’s head carefully, “we just got the approval to adopt you too baby. Please.” He didn't realize he was crying until he saw a tear fall onto Samuel’s cheek. He brushed it away and sighed, “I love you sweetheart. Please wake up and come back to me.”

Jun waited for a moment before gently squeezing his hand and leaving. He went straight to Seungcheol who was now joined by Jeonghan. He hugged his friend and started crying, “I can't lose him Cheol.”

Seungcheol held Jun, “I know. I'm so sorry Jun-ah.” 

Jeonghan rubbed Jun’s back, silently offering his comfort to him. “Want me sit with him while you tell Minghao?”

“Please. I don't want him to be alone.” Jun said trying to stop crying. 

Jeonghan nodded and went into the room. He gave Jun's good hand a gentle squeeze in a silent comfort.

“Ready?” Seungcheol asked. He gently wiped away the stray tears off of Jun's cheeks.

Jun nodded and took a deep breath. He walked in with Seungcheol seeing Jeongin had fallen asleep and Chan was talking to Minghao. 

“Babe. Is he okay?” Minghao asked. 

Jun shook his head and tried to hold back the tears as he walked over to Minghao, “they had to do surgery. And they don't-they don't know if he's going to make it. He hasn't woken up since the accident.”

Minghao got up and hugged Jun, “where is he at?”

“Across the hall. Jeonghan hyung is sitting with him so he's not alone.” Jun whispered.

Minghao held Jun and tried to manage taking a deep breath without crying. When tears fell down his face he was disappointed but let it happen. “I'm so sorry. This is my fault.”

“It's not. You know it's not.” Jun whispered. He glanced at Chan who was crying and being held by Seungcheol who was offering his comfort to the younger.

“I'm still so sorry.” Minghao whispered. 

“I forgive you love. I don't blame you either.” Jun said. 

“Can we go see him appa?” Chan asked. 

Jun nodded and let go of Minghao, making him sit for a moment, “let me wake up Jeongin.” He went to the youngest and touched his arm and kissed his head, “Jeonginnie.”

“What are we going to tell him?” he heard Minghao whisper.

The thought made Jun choke up. He knew Jeongin had healed from his parents accident, that even though it was a few years before, he still was scared. There wasn't much Jun could do to fix that, except promise he'd never go through it again. But he failed his son, having to tell him about his brother. 

“Jeongin, baby.” Jun said gently shaking him. When Jeongin looked at him, he wanted to cry  more. He could find the words for a moment but took a small deep breath. “We need to go see Samuel honey. And-and he might not make it.” 

Instantly, Jeongin’s eyes filled with tears that quickly ran down his face. He had a small panicked look in his face, and Jun wished he could take back his words. “He's going to die?”

“He's fighting right now to stay with us. But his doctor said he might not make it. There's a chance he will, but we need to be ready to say goodbye just in case.” Jun said trying to find the most gentle way to say it. 

“Can I see him?” Jeongin asked, his face seeming more panicked by the second. 

“Of course.” Jun nodded, he wished he could reassure Jeongin that history wouldn't repeat itself. He helped Jeongin up, keeping an arm around him to help him stay standing. Chan was already up and helping Minghao to his feet, helping hold Minghao up. Minghao held onto Chan and the IV cart and Seungcheol stood close to Minghao to help Chan if he needed. Jun looked at his small family and wanted to cry. They were supposed to be able to adopt Samuel. This wasn't supposed to happen. He lead them over to the next room, smiling as he saw Jeonghan talking softly to Samuel, holding his hand so that if he could somehow know that he wasn't alone. 

“Oh.” Minghao whispered and Seungcheol had to help catch him as he started crying and Chan wasn't ready for it. 

Jeongin started crying more and turned into Jun, burying his face into Jun’s chest. 

Jun held him and rubbed his back, fighting back his own tears. He saw Jeonghan looking at him and when his friend came over, he felt relieved. 

“It's okay for you to cry in front of them too Jun-ah.” Jeonghan whispered in his ear. He hugged Jun and reached over to Chan so that he could be held too while Seungcheol helped Minghao. 

Chan curled into Jeonghan’s side and cried. “This isn't fair.”

“It's not. None of it's fair, and it's okay that you feel that way, and you can say so.” Jeonghan comforted. He rubbed Jun’s back and held the three in his arms. “You love Samuel so much, and I'm so sure he knows that, but because of that, this whole thing sucks. And no one will judge you for saying so.”

Jun nodded and rubbed Jeongin’s back, “ready to go see him baby?”

Jeongin nodded and walked with Jun over to the bed. He watched him and then quickly went to climb into the bed, whining a little at the pain he felt before laying next to Samuel. “Samuel. Wake up please. Hyung.” 

Jun glanced at Chan who was hugging Jeonghan crying, watching Samuel and Jeongin. He could see the anger that Chan had at the whole situation. He was mad it had to happen, and Jun didn't blame him. He glanced at Minghao who was slowly trying to recompose himself. The younger had tears still on his face as Seungcheol wiped the tears off his face and whispered something to him. Then he helped walk Minghao to Jun. 

“I'm so sorry.” Minghao whispered. 

“This isn't your fault Hao. No one blames you.” Jun said taking his husband from Seungcheol. He hugged his husband, listening to his heart and watching their sons. He watched how Jeongin rested his head on Samuel’s chest, crying. It hurt, and he ached for the boys. They loved Samuel so much, he was their best friend, and here they were having to say goodbye. 

“Maybe he’ll wake up,” Chan said coming over. “He's strong. He’s going to make it.” 

Jun nodded, reaching over and rubbing his shoulder, “go with Jeongin and let him know you love him.”

Chan nodded and went over to the bed. He took Samuel’s hand in his and rubbed it, “wake up. Please Sammy, please.”

Jun turned to Minghao who was watching, tears falling down his face. He wouldn't be able to take away Minghao’s guilt, but he wished he could. 

“This is my fault.” Minghao whispered. 

“We don't blame you.” Jun assured. 

Minghao nodded and went over, standing next to Chan. He smoothed back Samuel’s hair before leaning down and kissing his head. “I love you Samuel. Please wake up.”

Jun watched his family, his heart breaking. How was it only that morning they were having a great day? How had he gone from listening to his boys talk about the movie with so much life and excitement, to watching one of them fighting for his life? Jeonghan was right. Everything about that moment absolutely sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I wrote this all like weeks ago and when I came back to get ready to post it I didn't like how the beginning was before Jun got to Hao, Jeongin and Chan. So I went back and edited a lot of it. I still don't know what to think of it. But I'm hoping you guys will like it. 
> 
> I also don't know about the rest, so hopefully that's good too. Please, please let me know what you think. I really appreciate all the comments and love you all have left this story. It means a lot. 
> 
> Also I apologize for late posting. I started a second job this week so I can catch up on bills while I'm on summer break so I haven't had much time to write. BUT I'm gonna do my best to keep up and write a lot! I love you guys. Thank you so much for all your patience and love! ❤❤❤❤


	25. Chapter 25

After a while, a nurse asked for the three to go back to their little area, which was protested until the three beds were moved in with Samuel, giving the little family more time together. Jun and Minghao convinced Jeongin he had to be in his bed, with a promise that his could be next to Samuel’s. It made the room crowded, but none of them minded. They needed to be with Samuel. Jeonghan and Seungcheol left, promising to come as soon as their friends needed them.

Chan was in-between Minghao and Jeongin and kept promising and reassuring his adopted parent that it wasn’t his fault things had happened the way they did. Jun took advantage of being as small as he was, and climbed into the bed with Samuel, holding the middle child in his arms, hoping that it wouldn’t be the last time.

“What if he dies Appa? What are we going to do?” Jeongin asked.

Jun took a deep breath and shook his head, “I don’t know baby.”

Jeongin frowned and moved closer to Samuel, a frown on his face. He just wanted his brother to wake up.

Jun kissed Samuel’s head and watched his little family again. It was late, and he should be encouraging Chan and Jeongin to sleep, instead he couldn’t find the words to tell them to and instead just watched them quietly. He felt Samuel shift in his arms and quickly looked at him. “Samuel?”

“Ap-” Samuel coughed and let out a whine.

“Samuel. Just relax. Hang on,” Jun reached behind him and pushed the button before smoothing back Samuel’s hair, “you’re okay baby. We’re here.”

Samuel whined.

“I know buddy. Just relax.” Jun looked up and saw a nurse walking in and moved so they could take care of Samuel. He moved by Jeongin and glanced at Chan and Minghao who both looked over, excited and nervous.

“It’s okay hyung.” Jeongin whispered as the nurse took care of Samuel. He held his brother’s hand, and Jun could tell he hoped it helped.

“Appa,” Samuel whined as the nurse took care of him. 

“I'm right here Samuel. You're doing so good. You're safe. Minghao, Chan and Jeongin are here too. Jeongin’s holding your hand. You can squeeze it if you need to.”

“Just don't leave me hyung.” Jeongin whispered. 

“I won't Jeongin-ah.” Samuel said softly. He groaned as the nurse touched somewhere and felt Jeongin squeeze his hand. He squeezed back to try distracting himself from the pain. 

“Alright I'm done poking around. Can you tell me your pain on a scale of one to ten?” the nurse said. 

“Twelve.” Samuel whispered. He looked towards Jun and relaxed when he saw him. “Appa.”

“It's okay buddy. You're doing good.” Jun said softly. 

“You are. I'm going to grab and doctor and they'll be able to tell us how exactly you're doing. But before I do anything would you like more medicine?”

“Please!” Samuel whined.

“Make sure he's comfortable.” Jun said when he saw her glance at him. He felt terrified with saying that, but if his time with Samuel was limited he wanted them to be able to have time together that wasn't blurred by pain.

The nurse gave a small nod and got the medicine and gave it to Samuel through an IV, “it should only be a few moments before you’ll feel relief.”

“Thank you,” Jun said softly and she left. He went to Minghao and helped him get up and walk over to Samuel’s bed with him. He held Minghao up and glanced over to where Jeongin was sitting on his bed with Chan next to him, the both of them talking softly to Samuel.

“Dad, Appa.” Samuel whispered.

Jun and Minghao looked at him.

“I love you guys.” Samuel said softly.

“We love you too Muel,” Minghao said softly. 

“You have to get better though, because we got the approval for us to adopt you baby.” Jun said almost choking up.

“I will.” Samuel nodded.

The doctor came in and Minghao and Jun shuffled to the side as he did what he needed. Chan and Jeongin stayed where they were and kept talking to Samuel, distracting him from the pain until they noticed the medicine had kicked in.

The doctor looked over at Minghao and Jun, “can I talk to you two in the hall?”

“Yeah.” Jun nodded. He glanced at the boys and saw a small nod from Chan and followed the doctor to the hall with Minghao. His heart was racing as he figured what the doctor would say. “How long does he have?”

“Right now it’s hard to say. During the crash, one of his lungs suffered a lot of damage and on the way here it collapsed. He also had internal bleeding which we fixed too.” The doctor explained.

Minghao closed his eyes and sighed before looking at the doctor, “what are his odds?”

“If he makes it through the night, 40 percent. Making it through the night is even less.” The doctor said softly.

“Please tell me you’re kidding.” Jun whispered.

The doctor shook his head, “I wish I was. His body was severely injured. I’m sorry.”

"Are you able to give him enough medicine to be comfortable?" Jun asked, his heart pounded in his chest as he thought of the possibility of losing Samuel.

"I can. I can't reassure how conscious he'll be, but I'll make sure he isn't in any pain." The doctor said. 

"Thank you." Jun whispered. He turned and saw Minghao was crying silently. He pulled his husband into his arms and held him close, crying quietly with him, wishing he could take Minghao's guilt or turn back time. The day was supposed to be a good one, filled with happiness. They were supposed to tell their family that no one would ever have to leave, instead they were hoping and praying to every deity known that Samuel wouldn't leave them.

"Should we call Seungcheol and Jeonghan?" Minghao whispered. 

"It's late, and they probably just got their little ones to bed. I'll text them what's going on. But let's go to Samuel." Jun said. He looked at Minghao, staring into his eyes before very matter of fact lyrics telling him what he knew his husband needed, "none of this is your fault Hao. This could have happened to anyone. You didn't do anything wrong. We just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Minghao nodded, "it's so hard Jun. I know it's not my fault, but it feels like it is. If I had waited just a second,"

"Then we would've been hit differently. Who knows what would've happened. Maybe one of the boys would be hurt even worse or not even survive. A second longer might have gotten us flipped and all of us could've been hurt worse. I want to go back and stop it from happening, but the way it did, maybe it's the best. Samuel's a fighter. He'll pull through. He has to." 

Minghao nodded, "I hope he does."

"Come on. Let's go love on our boys." Jun said softly. He wiped Minghao's tears away softly and walked back with him into the room. Samuel was still laying down, but held Jeongin’s hand in his and was carefully trying to talk to his brothers and listen to what they were saying. Even with the medicine the nurse had given he still seemed in pain. 

The doctor came in behind them and asked Samuel a few questions before double checking with the nurse how much she had given him. Then he gave Samuel a little more, explaining it was to help him feel less in pain and wouldn't affect the medicine he already had. He waited until it took affect and Samuel seemed more at ease before leaving, telling Jun and Minghao to get him if anything changed. 

Jun came over and carefully sat on the edge of Samuel's bed. "Hey baby."

"Hi appa." Samuel tipped his head a little to look at Jun. "I love you."

"I love you too Muel." Jun smiled. He leaned down and kissed Samuel's forehead. 

Minghao carefully sat next to Chan on Jeongin's bed, the youngest already being half on Samuel's bed. "Just focus on relaxing and healing as much as you can."

Samuel nodded, turning his head to look at Minghao better, "I love you dad."

"I love you too. You're a fighter and I'm so proud of you Muel." 

Samuel smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. "My chest feels really heavy."

"Well one of your lungs collapsed so that isn't surprising." Jun said gently. "Just try to relax okay?"

Samuel nodded. "I'm just glad you're all okay."

"We're glad you're okay too Samuel-ah." Chan said softly. 

Jeongin nodded, "we are hyung."

Samuel smiled. It was tired but full of happiness and love for his family. 

Jun watched them for a moment before looking at Minghao. When he saw Minghao’s look he smiled and looked at the boys, "Well this isn't how we wanted to tell you boys. Today was supposed to be even more special than just us going out and having fun. We got a call last night from Lisa. And Samuel’s adoption was approved."

Samuel's smile, even though he was tired and in doubt pain was a bright one. Jun felt like it was enough to power the hospital's energy alone. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're a part of the family buddy." Minghao smiled, "no one is ever going to take you away and our home is yours."

Samuel smiled. "Finally." 

Chan grinned, "see, now you definitely have to get better Samuel-ah!"

"Please hyung." Jeongin said softly. 

Samuel nodded, "I will. I'm not giving up that easy."

Minghao and Jun watched as Chan and Jeongin offered encouragement to Samuel, helping distract him from the pain that the medicine wasn't able to take away. They glanced at each other and for a moment stared at each other silently. All they could do was pray that their family would make it through their nightmare. 

\--------

The rest of the night felt long to Jun. He slept restlessly, waking up any time a nurse or someone came into the room and anytime he heard or felt someone else wake up. At one point, he and Chan were awake, just silently watching Samuel sleep. 

"He's going to make it right appa?" Chan whispered. In that moment, he wasn't a sixteen year old, but instead Jun saw the thirteen year old that had come to them scared. He was terrified of losing his brother.

"I think he will, but the reality is he got hurt really bad. So we just have to be ready." The words felt foreign on Jun's tongue. He didn't want to be saying them. It felt wrong. Worrying that Samuel wasn't going to make it felt wrong. They should be at home, celebrating that their family was whole and the adoption was processed. His boys should all be sleeping peacefully in their own beds, or each others. He should be able to walk down the hall of their home and hear the peace that filled every corner. Instead it was the constant beeping of the machine that told them Samuel was alive and the quiet steady hiss of the oxygen that was being given to him to help him breathe. 

"I don't want him to die." Chan whispered. The words made everything feel more real.

"None of us do. But Samuel's a fighter. His whole life he's been fighting. He won't give up now." Jun tried comforting. He got up and went to Chan and held the oldest teen in his arms. "He'll be okay."

"He needs to." Chan said quietly. "Is dad going to be okay?"

"He will. Right now he feels bad about what happened, but if we keep reminding him it isn't his fault and that we forgive him and love him he'll be okay." Jun assured.

Chan nodded and took and deep breath. "I hate this."

"I do too." Jun nodded. He kissed Chan's head  and rubbed his back. They sat like that for a while, listening to everyone sleep, watching Samuel's shaky breaths and seeing the monitor beep consistently to show how Samuel's heart wasn't giving up without a fight either.

"Thank you," Chan whispered.

"What for Channie?" Jun asked. 

"Helping us. My anxiety is going crazy and I bet yours is too, but since the accident you've been so calm and helped us. Thank you appa." Chan looked up at him. 

Jun smiled, "You're so thoughtful. My anxiety is going crazy too but I need to make sure you boys are okay first. When we're all home I'll eat a tub of ice cream and let myself cry."

Chan smiled, "can I join?"

"Absolutely." Jun smiled. 

"Me too?" Samuel's voice was small but still got their attention. 

Jun looked over and smiled, "of course. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But I can't sleep anymore." Samuel tried sitting up and whined, "ow, ow."

"Lay down." Chan said quickly going over. He helped Samuel lay down again and glanced at Jun. 

Jun went over and rubbed Samuel's arm, "how's your pain? Should we get a nurse?"

"I'm okay. Sitting up just is impossible." Samuel said. "Have they said anything when they come in?"

"Just double checking everything. They said so far you're doing really well but we won't know much." Jun said. "Just keep focusing on healing."

Samuel nodded and sighed, closing his eyes. His winced at the pain in his chest and looked at Jun, "can you get a nurse?"

"Yeah of course." Jun pushed the button and rubbed Samuel's shoulder. "Just relax."

A nurse came in and checked Samuel over, double checking his stitches from the surgery, where one had come undone and called another nurse to help fix it, before she gave Samuel a little extra medicine. "I can't give anymore for at least two hours."

Samuel nodded, trying to relax so the medicine could work easier. He closed his eyes and took slow deep breaths.

“You’re doing good Muel. We’re here.” Jun said softly.

“You got it Samuel-ah.” Chan said softly. 

Jun nodded and kissed his head. “You’ll get better Samuel. I know you will.”

The rest of the night felt long, watching Samuel struggle to handle the pain and try to breathe was painful. Jun hoped and prayed he’d make it through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time not writing what happens to Samuel in this chapter because I want to have that in the beginning of the next chapter. So if the ending is a little off or repetitive that's why.   
> Thank you all for your love and support for this fic. I absolutely love writing it and look forward to each comment. So thank you!!!
> 
> Also, this monday I'll be starting my summer semester and it's kind of intense so I'm not sure when updates will happen, as well as I'm gonna try updating my bts au too, so this one won't get all my attention (sorry!!!) but I do want you all to know I'm gonna do my best working on it.   
> Thank you all again for your love. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
